Beautiful Disaster
by Nemaja
Summary: Blaine et Kurt sont dans le même lycée, séparés par deux ans d'écart. Kurt est follement amoureux de Blaine, auquel il n'a jamais parlé. Blaine est en couple avec Sebastian, et n'a jamais vraiment remarqué Kurt. Mais la création d'un Glee Club pourrait bien changer les choses...
1. It's Time

Bonjour ! :)

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction, pour de nouvelles aventures. Je continuerai bien sûr en parallèle mon autre fiction, I Won't Give Up. Ici c'est quelque chose de tout à fait différent : un UA Klaine, où Kurt est en seconde année, Blaine en dernière, et où Kurt est follement amoureux du bouclé, sans jamais lui avoir adressé la parole. Ce chapitre est une sorte d'introduction. Les caractères des personnages seront globalement respectés, et il y aura également un Glee Club ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, et en tout cas, quelque soit ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas à reviewer. *puppy eyes de Blaine implorant*

Bonne lecture !_  
_

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est l'histoire.**_  
_**

La chanson de ce chapitre est It's Time de Imagines Dragons.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - It's Time**

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am

[It's Time - Imagine Dragons]

* * *

_" Moi je t'offrirai des perles de pluie venues de pays où il ne pleut pas_ "

_Kuuuuuuuuurt ? Kurt ? Réveille-toi !_ Je grommelle, puis relève ma tête sur Rachel, qui semble plutôt fâchée.

- Quuuuuoi ? _grogné-je_

- Tu m'écoutes vraiment jamais ! C'est pas possible ! _s'énerve-t-elle_

- Si si je t'assure. J'ai juste été distrait. Je regardais un truc. Je t'écoute maintenant promis, juré.

- Tu regardais un truc ? Attends... _ Elle se penche pour regarder dans la direction que j'observais précédemment._ Oh Kurt, _ajoute-t-elle avec un certain désespoir_, tu sais que tu te fais du mal pour rien ?

Hum, je pense que ceci mérite un petit éclaircissement, sinon, vous risquez de ne rien comprendre. Kurt, c'est moi, même si je suppose que vous l'aviez compris, et si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien à votre place, je m'inquiéterais. Kurt donc. Kurt Hummel, si vous voulez tout savoir. La petite brune aux cheveux bouclés qui s'éventrue à m'expliquer que ce que je fais est stupide, c'est Rachel Berry. Ma meilleure amie, par une sorte de miracle inexplicable. Elle a beau être insupportable, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'adorer. C'est sans doute parce qu'on se ressemble et qu'au final, elle est plutôt attachante.

On a tout les deux seize ans, et on est donc dans notre deuxième année de lycée. Autant vous le dire de suite, si les profs notaient notre place sur l'échelle sociale du lycée, on aurait sans doute cette appréciation : " A touché le fond mais ne s'est pas découragé ! Continue à creuser." En clair, on est des losers. Des nuls, des perdants. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'ils croient. "Ils" désigne les gorilles qui s'amusent à nous humilier en pensant que cela nous atteint. Cela se traduit donc par des douches de slushies quotidiennes, quand ce n'est pas de charmantes visites dans la benne à ordure. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est qu'en deuxième année, que Rachel est assez insupportable et prétentieuse, et que pour ma part, je cumule les tares d'être gay, d'aimer la mode, et d'avoir une voix de fille. Et oui, je joue dans l'équipe arc-en-ciel! (Avouez, vous commenciez déjà à m'imaginer une romance avec Rachel, hein ? Et bien, c'est perdu.)

Cette intolérance de la différence est sans doute à relier à l'endroit où nous nous trouvons : Lycée McKinley, dans le magnifique état de l'Ohio ! Pas le meilleur endroit pour naître si l'on sort du lot, je peux vous l'assurer... Mais on s'habitue et on survit. Cela aussi nous a rapprochés, avec Rachel. Un jour, on partira d'ici, de ce trou perdu d'Amérique, et tout ira mieux. Mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. Retournons donc voir Rachel et ses grandes théories.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que t'en sais de ce que je regardais ? Si ça se trouve, j'avais juste le regard dans le vide, _répliqué-je_

_- _Tu m'auras pas comme ça tu sais. Il faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer Blaine et Sebastian qui se bécotent contre un mur juste en face, et vu que je te connais très bien en prime, je peux être certaine à plus de 90 % que c'est sur eux que ton attention se portait._  
_

- Je suis si prévisible que ça ? C'est déprimant, _baillé-je, abandonnant à regret ma mauvaise foi.  
_

- Non. Mais tu es amoureux, donc c'est normal.

Je suppose que tout ceci nécessite une nouvelle explication. Blaine donc. Blaine est un dernière année, un senior, un " vieux ". Il est à peu près totalement magnifique, avec ses cheveux bouclés qui forment comme une auréole autour de sa tête, ses grands yeux verts, et son sourire éclatant. Il est très populaire dans le lycée, en dépit du fait qu'il est un gay assumé, ce qui vient sans doute du fait qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Il est gentil avec tout le monde, il sourit à tout le monde, même aux cheerleaders les plus infectes, il a toujours un bon conseil à donner. Même les brutes épaisses sont charmées par son humour et son charisme, et il n'a strictement aucun problème. J'imagine aussi que ça vient du fait qu'il a un copain, et donc ils n'ont pas peur qu'il veuille les "convertir".

Il sort, de fait, avec Sebastian, qui a le même âge que lui. Ils sont ensembles depuis quatre ans. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Je sais que ça semble énorme, surtout à l'adolescence, mais c'est ainsi.

Et bien sûr, je suis éperdument amoureux de Blaine, comme vous l'aurez saisi. Je sais que c'est désespéré, que mon attente qu'il soit seul un jour risque de se prolonger éternellement, mais c'est ainsi. Depuis quatre ans, je suis stupidement amoureux de Blaine, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il se passera quelque chose. En général, à ce stade de la conversation, Rachel ne peut s'empêcher de me faire remarquer qu'il faudrait que je commence par lui adresser la parole.

Car oui, je suis follement amoureux de Blaine, à qui je n'ai jamais discuté directement. Cela semble complètement fou, mais c'est le cas. ( Enfin techniquement, je lui ai parlé une fois, en me ridiculisant, et j'ai aussi été inclus dans une conversation où il était présent. J'y reviendrais. Mais ça fait quand très peu, je l'admets.)

- Ce qui est complètement idiot, car il y a plus de chances qu'il ait déjà prévu son mariage avec Sébastian dans deux ans à New York, que je l'intéresse un jour. Bla Bla. Je sais, mais que veux-tu, je suis humain. Et même en ayant essayé, je ne peux pas lutter contre ça, _expliqué-je à Rach'. _

- Mon pauvre Kurt, j'espère vraiment qu'un jour vous établirez le contact. Mais en attendant, on a cours. Et en plus, je voulais m'inscrire au Glee Club, pour passer les auditions. Tu viens avec moi j'espère ?

- Je pense qu'on sera encore plus considérés comme des losers, si on est pris, mais humiliés pour humiliés... Allons nous inscrire ! On pourra peut-être rencontrer des gens comme nous.

Et peut-être que Blaine s'inscrira... Dans un monde parallèle. Qu'est ce qu'un mec populaire comme lui viendrait faire à la chorale hein ? Réveille-toi... Nous nous levons alors, car la cloche vient de retentir, et je jette un dernier regard à Blaine, qui sourit maintenant à Sebastian, et dans mes rêves, ce sourire est pour moi...

* * *

**Notes**_** :** Il s'agit bien du Sebastian de la série, qui sera lui un peu différent, bien que toujours un personnage peu agréable ( même si je l'adore comme il est dans Glee *.* !)._ _Et les "baillé-je" et autres " expliqué-je" ne sont pas des fautes, juste la manière d'exprimer la première personne à la fin d'un dialogue :). _

_Merci de votre lecture :)  
_


	2. First Time

_Bonjour ! _

_Nouveau chapitre today :D. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :). Merci à Mia-zure, Klaine29 pour leurs reviews et à ychrob pour sa review délirante et son splendide testage :p. Je suis contente de voir que cela vous intéresse :).  
_

* * *

_« Il y a des chagrins d'amour que le temps n'efface pas et qui laissent aux sourires des cicatrices imparfaites. »_

Je somnole en cours de maths, en attendant que la cloche sonne. Je regrette déjà d'avoir choisi cette matière, alors que cela fait seulement trois semaines que je suis rentré en cours. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que ça a besoin d'être si compliqué ? En soupirant, j'essaye de me concentrer sur le cours, quand la sonnerie retentit, enfin. Me sentant de nouveau plein de vigueur, je me lève, m'étire et range calmement mes affaires. Rachel, dont la rapidité me semble souvent surnaturelle, est déjà à coté de moi, en train de trépigner pour que je me dépêche, qu'on aille manger et qu'elle puisse enfin s'inscrire à son fichu club. ( Oui, parce du coup, on a trop traîné pendant la pause, et elle a pas pu aller s'inscrire, ce qui l'a rendue plutôt folle, et surtout très fatigante durant les deux heures de cours de maths.) _  
_

J'achève de ranger ma trousse, et nous sortons de la salle. Rach' court plutôt qu'elle ne marche, et lorsqu'on arrive devant le tableau d'affichage, elle empoigne le stylo comme s'il était sa seule chance de salut. De mon coté, je vérifie qu'une aucune brute n'arrive avec un slushie. Elle me tend ensuite le crayon, que je refuse d'un geste._  
_

- Tu ne voulais pas t'inscrire ? _demande-t-elle_

- Je veux encore y réfléchir pendant le déjeuner. C'est vrai que j'aime chanter, mais les bouffons en ont après moi en ce moment, donc j'hésite... Je veux ressortir vivant de ce lycée, tu comprends ?

- Tss, tu as tort. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais te convaincre pendant qu'on tentera d'oublier qu'on mange de la nourriture à l'origine douteuse.

- Comme tu veux. En vrai, j'attendais de savoir les avis des autres. S'ils voudraient venir, tout ça, histoire qu'on se retrouve pas tous seul. Je te ferais remarquer qu'il n'y a que deux inscrits avant toi, et je suis pratiquement sûr que ce sont des blagues, _répliqué-je._

- D'accord, d'accord. Allons demander aux autres !_  
_

Nous reprenons alors la direction du self. Bon, d'accord, il se peut que j'ai exagéré le trait_ : _j'ai d'autres amis que Rachel, on est même une sorte de mini-bande de joyeux losers. Mais je les aime bien, ils sont sympathiques_. _Donc, je suppose qu'il faut que je vous les présente.

Tout d'abord, il y a Judith.

Judith est une fille que j'ai rencontré pendant les vacances d'été, parce qu'on allait aux mêmes cours de dessin. ( Oui, j'ai pris des cours de dessin, parce que c'était ça ou construire une cabane dans le jardin avec mon père. Et je déteste les travaux manuels.) Elle est très gentille, et atrocement timide. Mais une fois qu'elle est rassurée, elle s'avère être pleine d'humour et de tolérance. On s'est retrouvé dans quelques cours en commun cette année, notamment en chimie où on est partenaires pour les TP, et comme on a tous les deux peu d'amis, je lui ai présenté Rachel et elle a intégré la bande. Jud' est une exception, car c'est la seule qui ne s'est jamais prise de slushie ou qui s'est faite humiliée. Et pour cause : sa sœur Quinn fait partie de la bande de Blaine & Sébastian, et elle ne permettrait à personne de toucher à sa sœur. Les deux se ressemblent d'ailleurs énormément : elles sont toutes les deux très jolies, avec de grands yeux bleus et un visage bien proportionné. Si on excepte le fait que Quinn est une punk, cheveux roses, piercings et tatouages compris. Mais bizarrement, même si elle fait "dure" quand la voit, les rares fois où je lui ai parlé, je l'ai trouvé très calme et à l'écoute. Une fausse méchante en quelque sorte.

Ensuite, on trouve Marley. Marley est la fille de la " dame de la cantine " - qui est par ailleurs très gentille - et qu'on a vu un jour, il a à peu près un an, se faire humilier à cause de ça, parce que sa mère est plutôt, comme dire, enrobée. On lui a donc proposé de rejoindre la bande, parce qu'on est plus forts à plusieurs, et elle a accepté. Je sais qu'elle aime beaucoup chanter, donc je suppose qu'elle voudra rejoindre le Glee Club, même si elle n'est pas aussi ambitieuse que Rachel. Elle est aussi est très gentille, et déteste l'injustice. On peut donc toujours compter sur elle. Je crois qu'elle est vaguement amoureuse de Jake, mais comme elle n'aime pas parler d'elle, donc c'est dur de savoir si c'est vrai. C'est dommage, on aurait pu limite créer un club des chagrins d'amour...

Ensuite, donc le fameux Jake. C'est un membre de l'équipe de basket, mais un jour, pour une raison inconnue, il est arrivé et a demandé s'il pouvait s'asseoir à notre table. On a accepté, et il s'est installé, en disant que l'équipe voulait nous humilier, et qu'il avait refusé, parce qu'on était sûrement plus intéressant qu'eux. Il est resté depuis, donc je suppose qu'on était effectivement plus intéressants. Il est aussi très protecteur avec Marley, et essayer de les caser ensemble est très vite devenu notre nouveau hobby à moi et Rachel. Ah oui, c'est aussi le demi-frère de Noah Puckerman, qui fait aussi partie de la bande à Blaine, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient très proches... Pas comme Quinn et Judith en tout cas. Il est aussi très bagarreur et déteste qu'on l'insulte à cause de la couleur de sa peau, ce qui le fait sortir de ses gonds et taper sur tout ce qui traîne, murs compris.

Ajoutez Rachel l'ambitieuse insupportable atrocement attachante et moi, le gay fan de monde, et vous obtenez la bande. Cinq perdants assis autour d'une table à discuter. L'adversité rapproche sans doute, et je les aime tous beaucoup. Mais revenons plutôt maintenant à la passionnante conversation du " Qui va s'inscrire à la chorale ?"

- Moi ! _s'écria Rachel_

_- _Rachel... Je sais, j'étais là quand tu as écris ton nom, remember ? Je demandais aux autres,_ ajouté-je en souriant à la cantonade.  
_

_- _Je pensais aussi passer les auditions,_ dit Marley de sa voix douce.  
_

_- _Cela m'intéressait aussi, _ajoute Jake en essayant de cacher le fait qu'il vient de décider ça il y a trois secondes et demi quand Marley a dit qu'elle irait.  
_

- Et toi, Jud' ? _demandé-je_

_- _J'y vais si vous y aller,_ murmure-t-elle  
_

_- _Bon, et bien je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix,_ soupiré-je. _On y va tous ensemble après ?_  
_

Ils acquiescent, et la conversation prend un autre tour :_  
_

- Sérieusement, c'est quoi ces aubergines ? On dirait du poulpe !

Nous débattons ensuite de cette intéressante question, que je n'ai pas le courage de vous rapporter. Nous finissons de manger, rapportons nos plateaux et sortons de la cantine. Comme décidé auparavant, nous nous dirigeons vers le tableau d'affichage, et nous nous inscrivons tous, ce qui donne déjà moins l'impression que ce club n'attire personne. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il en aura d'autres... _Non, Kurt, pour la centième fois, il ne s'inscrira pas._

Soudain, alors que je viens de finir d'écrire mon nom et que je contemple le tableau d'un air rêveur, je vois une présence du coin de l'œil, je vois un manteau de cuir, mon regard remonte lentement, pas tout à fait conscient, et arrive enfin à une masse de cheveux bouclés... Aaaaaaaaaah ! Je fais mentalement un bond de trois mètres, et perd instantanément tous mes moyens. J'hésite entre m'enfuir en courant et mourir sur place. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Pourquoi je reste là avec l'air stupide à attendre je ne sais trop quoi ? Vite. Trouver un truc intéressant. Mais quoi ? " Bonjour " ? " Tu es beau à mourir ?" Non, non, non. _Fuis Kurt ! C'est la seule solution.  
_

Je me prépare à exécuter mon plan, lorsque Blaine décide de ne pas suivre le scénario que j'ai prévu, et me demande en souriant :_  
_

- Ça te dérangerait de me passer ton stylo ? Vu l'état de mon sac, j'en ai pour deux heures à en trouver un.

Mon stylo ? Quel stylo ? Ah oui, celui que je tiens dans la main. D'un geste lent, je lui tends, et il prend, un air vaguement interrogateur sur le visage. Je sens qu'il faudrait que je dise quelque chose, que je fasse autre chose que me noyer dans ces yeux encore et encore. Il va croire que je suis fou. Mais je me contente de suivre, en espérant de toutes mes forces qu'il s'arrête sur l'affichette du Glee Club. Et non. Club d'escalade. Je crois que si je n'avais pas le vertige dès que je monte sur un banc, j'inscrirais mon nom dans la seconde. Tant pis. Mon brillant rapprochement de Blaine sera pour une autre fois. Le jour où j'arriverais à prononcer une phrase complète en sa présence peut-être. Il inscrit son nom d'une écriture régulière, qui me paraît instantanément la plus magnifique du monde. _Kurt, arrête ça !_

Il me rend alors mon Bic, sourit et me dit :

- Merci. Et rassure-toi je vais pas te tuer si tu ouvres la bouche !

Je suppose que c'est une invitation à parler. Je humecte la bouche, et ouvre la bouche, espérant ne pas bégayer :

- De rien. D'accord. Désolé.

- Le sois pas. A plus !

Il part alors, et rejoint Sebastian qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Je remarque que ce dernier semble me fusiller du regard, mais comme il détourne le regard, je n'en suis pas sûr. Ils partent ensuite ensemble main dans la main. Ca y est. J'ai parlé à Blaine pour la première fois de ma vie. Je suis pour un cinglé. Je sens alors une main rassurante sur mon épaule, je me retourne, et voit Rachel me dit doucement :

- Ça va aller Kurt. D'accord, c'était pas la discussion parfaite, mais c'était pas si mal. Tu t'es pas barré en courant au moins.

- Je me suis comporté tellement bizarrement qu'il doit être actuellement en train de se droguer pour effacer cette image traumatisante de son cerveau.

- Mais non, mais non. On avait juste l'impression qu'il te terrorisait. Il a juste pas du comprendre. Et puis, il a été gentil avec toi non ?

- Il m'a demandé un stylo et dit que je pouvais arrêter de stresser. C'est plus de la gentillesse à ce stade, c'est de la pitié.

- T'exagères... Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà oublié. Allez viens, tu vas pas ressasser ça pendant deux cent ans. Tu lui parleras mieux une autre fois. T'auras d'autres occasions. Faut juste pas trop que t'y penses. Concentre-toi sur l'essentiel : il t'a parlé non ?

Je souris alors, décidant de voir le bon coté des choses : j'avais parlé à Blaine. Enfin, en quatre ans, il s'était adressé directement à moi. Et même si c'était pour un stylo, même si c'était lamentable, c'était déjà un début. Et mince, qu'est ce qu'il est magnifique. Et cool. Et drôle.

* * *

**Notes :** J'espère que le chapitre ne vous pas trop ennuyé, car il y a beaucoup de descriptions, malheureusement nécessaires... Quinn sera donc un personnage éloigné de son caractère originel, mais je pense que ce sera la seule. Judith sera un élément important dans le rapprochement Blaine/Kurt. Je suis aussi fan du Jarley, c'est aussi pour cela qu'il apparaissent dans cette fiction. Je me suis également beaucoup amusée à choisir les chansons des auditions de Kurt et de ses amis :p. Si jamais vous voulez savoir, laissez une review :p. ( Comment ça du chantage ? Pas du tout :O (a). Je plaisante, vous pouvez toujours demander si ça vous intéresse :) Bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez des critiques ou des encouragements à formuler : ça fait toujours plaisir :).


	3. Songs

_Wahou :o Quelle avalanche de reviews ^^. Ca me touche vraiment de voir que mon histoire vous plait autant :). J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre :). Merci donc à Klaine29 , Maloutte, LoveKlaine24, ainsi qu'à Kushina, lucie et sev59.  
_

_sev59 : Merci de ton soutien, ça me touche :). C'est vrai que c'est souvent la même chose mais je vais essayer de faire un peu différent quand même ^^. Merci en tout cas :) J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre ^^.  
_

_Kushina : Merci c'est gentil de dire cela, j'essaye de faire quelque chose de différent ^^. J'aime beaucoup Jake & Marley et Judith m'est venue naturellement :). Le groupe des loosers est souvent assez cliché, et de toute façon, je n'apprécie que moyennement Mercedes ^^. Tina et Artie seront sans doute dans la bande à Blaine :).  
_

_lucie : Je suis contente que ça te plaise :) Merci encore pour ta review.  
_

_Un énorme merci à yhcorb qui est une merveilleuse testeuse *.*  
_

* * *

_" Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve, j'ai rêvé que la neige brûlait, que le feu fondait, j'ai rêvé de l'impossible. J'ai rêvé que tu m'aimais. "_

Après l'échec de ma première conversation avec Blaine, la fin de la journée s'écoule particulièrement lentement, longues heures pendant lesquelles j'ai tout le loisir de ressasser cela. Puis je finis par en avoir marre, et je décide de penser à autre chose : après tout, je lui ai juste passé un stylo, pas la peine d'en faire tout un drame. Et dans le même temps, j'étrangle assez violemment la petite voix dans ma tête qui ne peut s'empêcher de se perdre en des conjectures de plus en plus folles. Une fois ce meurtre commis, je retrouve une certaine tranquillité d'âme. ( Non, en vrai, j'ai continué à y penser, mais j'ai vraiment fini par me dire que j'allais devenir fou si je continuais, donc je me suis concentré sur tout ce que disait Rachel, moyen efficace de se vider l'esprit).

Quand la dernière heure de cours est finie, je rentre chez moi, et je mange un croque-monsieur en solitaire, parce que Burt et Carole étaient au match de foot ball américain de Finn. Je suppose qu'il faudrait que je vous explique un peu mieux ma famille... Burt est mon père, il est également le garagiste officiel de Lima, ce qui fait que je suis le seul de ma bande à avoir une voiture ( et que je sers donc de taxi dès qu'on va quelque part...). Ma mère, Elizabeth est morte quand j'avais huit ans. Alors certes, c'est très triste et j'en ai beaucoup souffert, mais là maintenant tout de suite, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Plus tard peut-être. Mon père a rencontré une femme quand j'avais 14 ans : Carole. Ma belle-mère donc, et contrairement à beaucoup de gens qui ont un beau-parent, je l'apprécie énormément. Elle a beaucoup de cœur, et elle n'a jamais essayé de remplacer ma mère. Cependant, dans son mariage avec mon père, elle a amené quelque chose de quelque peu encombrant. J'ai nommé Finn. Mon demi-frère a dix-huit ans, et dans la hiérarchie du lycée, il fait plutôt partie des brutes épaisses. Donc, ceux qui nous humilient. Ce qui rend du coup la situation compliquée pour nous deux. Je sais qu'au fond il n'est pas méchant, et il fait surtout ça pour avoir l'impression d'appartenir à quelque chose. Et il s'arrange pour ne jamais lancer de slushies sur moi, mais viser plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. Quelque part, je le comprends, et c'est pour ça qu'on a un deal : au lycée, on s'évite, mais à la maison, on est potes, pour le bien-être de notre famille. Cela fonctionne plutôt bien, et finalement je l'aime bien quand il abandonne le masque de bouffon qu'il a au lycée.

Voilà donc ma chère famille. Qui est donc partie au match de Finn, que j'ai séché, prétextant un truc urgent à faire. (Oui, en plus de l'escalade, je déteste le foot. C'est comme ça, le sport c'est pas ma tasse de thé. Mise à part l'endurance. J'adore la course. Comme ça, personne n'est intéressé ?) Je passe donc une majeure partie de la soirée à chercher la chanson parfaite pour les auditions, puis quand la perle rare s'impose à moi, je la répète sans relâche. Les auditions sont demain après-midi et maintenant que je suis lancé, je veux y briller. Je finis par me coucher, content de moi. J'aime bien le fait que ma voix sorte de l'ordinaire. Je suis différent et c'est une chance. Je m'endors ensuite en pensant à Blaine, et à la façon qu'il a eu de sourire quand je lui ai parlé.

* * *

Le lendemain, en me réveillant, je suis encore joyeux : on est vendredi, la semaine est bientôt finie. Ce soir, à moi le week-end ! Même si, paradoxalement j'adore ce temps béni où je peux me reposer et ne rien faire sans craindre de prendre un soda glacé en pleine tronche, une partie de moi est triste à l'idée de ne pas voir Blaine pendant deux jours. Pff... Parfois j'en ai marre d'être accro à ce point. Je dépends à un point inimaginable de lui, et il l'ignore... Bref, il ne faut que je pense à ça. Après ça, je risque de me mettre à pleurer, d'avoir les yeux rouges et Rachel va m'assaillir de questions plus indiscrètes les unes que les autres. Donc, petit Kurt va se lever et aller bouffer ses pancakes en évitant de penser à un truc à cheveux bouclés, et à rire-qui-s'entend-à-deux-cents-mètres-à-la-ronde.

En appliquant mes bonnes résolutions, j'arrive au lycée dans un état normal. Enfin, par normal, entendez "état normal du Kurt qui ne dort pas assez depuis deux ans, et dont les cernes semblent tatoués sous ses yeux". Je me zombifie de jour en jour. je reste persuadé qu'un jour je vais tomber par terre et dormir jusqu'à la prochaine ère de glaciation. Cependant, pas tout de suite, vu que Rachel vient d'arriver et parle tellement vite que je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit :

- Stoooooooooop. Rach', as-tu conscience qu'il est 8h du mat', et que pour les gens normaux, cela correspond à la période où on commence à vaguement se réveiller ? Alors, parle moi lentement si tu veux que je comprenne, _gémis-je._

- Tsss. Je disais donc que j'étais très heureuse de passer les auditions aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai trouvé la chanson parfaite et que..._  
_

- Laisse-moi deviner. Funny Girl ou Chicago ? A moins que tu n'optes pour le choix original et que tu chantes Don't Rain My Parade ? _dis-je avec sarcasme.  
_

Étonnement, Rachel qui ne prête d'habitude aucune attention à mes sarcasmes semble vexée, et se met à bouder._  
_

- Alors comme ça tu me trouves prévisible ? Et bien je ne te dirais rien et tu seras surpris !

- Allez, ce serait bien la première fois que tu renonces à Broadway... _dis-je pour tenter de me rattraper._

Mais elle en veut pas en démordre, et me dit que je verrais ce soir. Puis repart sur un autre sujet, absolument pas fâchée. C'est pour ça aussi que j'aime Rachel. Son égo est tel qu'elle ne se fâche que rarement, et ce quoi qu'on lui dise. Et mine de rien, c'est sympa d'être ami avec quelqu'un qui a une telle confiance en soi.

La journée se passe tranquillement, et je n'entraperçois Blaine qu'à un moment au self, en passant devant la table de lui et ses amis. Il semble en grande conversation avec Sebastian, et je préfère détourner le regard.

Les auditions ont lieu entre 12h30 et 13h30, et c'est donc tout naturellement que je mange avec mes amis, vu que nous passons tous l'audition. (Même si c'est sympa de manger avec Rachel. Surtout quand on mange des spaghettis et qu'elle arrive pas à les prendre sans les couper). Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers l'auditorium, et rentrons. Le prof est déjà là et nous accueille avec le sourire. Je ne le connais pas, mais il semble déjà posséder le don d'assortir sa cravate à sa chemise, don qui est loin d'être donné à tout le monde. Il est jeune aussi, pas plus d'une trentaine d'années. Il nous invite à nous asseoir et commence son speech sur l'organisation :

- Bonjour ! Je suis Will Schuster, vous me connaissez peut-être, je suis le prof d'espagnol. Je crois d'ailleurs en avoir certains en cours... Judith c'est ça ?

On se tourne tous d'un bloc vers la blonde qui n'a pas apparemment jugé bon de nous dire qu'elle le connaissait et de nous permettre ainsi de nous faire une idée sur l'intelligence de venir dans ce club. Elle sourit, et j'espère que ça veut dire qu'il est cool, et hausse les épaules.

- Je pensais vous l'avoir dit.

- Bref ! _Schuster reprend son discours. _Je vous remercie en tout cas d'avoir bien voulu tenter l'aventure. Les auditions ne sont qu'une formalité, puisque ce club accepte tout le monde, une histoire de vérifier que vous n'avez pas peur de chanter. J'ai pris la liberté de dresser un ordre de passage et on commence avec Jake Puckerman, si tu veux bien. Vous pouvez toujours changer, de toute façon, il n'y a que vous cinq à vous être inscrits et à exister réellement.

Je ris silencieusement. Il a le sens de l'humour en tout cas. Et j'avais raison de penser que c'étaient des faux noms. _Kurt 1 VS Kurt 2 : Kurt 1 gagne le pari. Score total : 567 à 17._

- Pas de problèmes, _répond l'intéressé._

- D'accord, vous pouvez aller vous préparez dans les coulisses. Ça ira d'ici dix minutes ?_  
_

On hoche la tête et se dirige vers les cotés de la scène. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air gentil en tout cas. Je m'installe par terre, attendant mon tour, et on regarde tous Jake s'échauffer la voix. Quand il semble content, il se saisit de sa guitare, qu'il a apporté pour l'occasion et rentre en scène._  
_

- Jake Puckerman. Je chante Demons, d'Imagine Dragons.

Schuster acquiesce, et je fais de même en mon for intérieur. C'est une belle chanson, et la voix de Jake doit bien aller dessus. Il commence alors :

**When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold**

_Lorsque les jours sont froids  
Et les cartes pliées  
Et les saints que l'on voit  
Sont faits d'or_

**When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale**

_Quand tes rêves t'échappent  
Et que les seuls qui se réalisent  
Sont les pires de tous  
Et que le sang se fige_

**I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide**

_Je veux cacher la vérité  
Je veux te protéger  
Mais avec ce monstre à l'intérieur  
Il n'y a nulle part où aller_

**No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come**

_Peu importe ce que l'on commence  
Nous ne sommes qu'avarice  
C'est ce à quoi aspire mon royaume  
C'est ce à quoi aspire mon royaume_

**When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide**

_Lorsque que tu sens la chaleur  
Regarde dans mes yeux  
C'est là que se cachent mes démons  
C'est là que se cachent mes démons  
Ne t'approche pas trop  
C'est sombre à l'intérieur  
C'est là que se cachent mes démons  
C'est là que se cachent mes démons_

Effectivement, il la chante vraiment bien. Il achève, et nous applaudissons tous des deux mains. Jake nous rejoint et sourit à Marley qui le congratule. Schuster appelle ensuite Judith, qui y va toute tremblante, après que j'ai branché son accompagnement et annonce qu'elle va chanter Jimmy de Moriarty. Elle livre une prestation timide, mais qui sonne juste. Chanter sur une scène est déjà un challenge pour elle, nous le savons tous. C'est au tour de Marley qui livre une interprétation touchante de Safe & Sound, qui fait partie de la BO du film Hunger Games, et qui est chanté par Taylor Swift. Je m'en doutais un peu, elle adore tellement ce film...

C'est alors à Rachel, qui rentre sur scène, et dit :

- Bonjour, je suis Rachel Berry et je vais vous chanter...

Don't Rain My Parade / Defying Gravity / All That Jazz... Mon cerveau complète en deux millisecondes. Sérieusement, Rachel ne va pas chanter autre chose, mais si elle a tenté de me le faire croire.

- Will You Remember de The Cranberries

Choqué. Je suis choqué. Depuis quand Rachel a-t-elle pris conscience qu'il existait autre chose que les comédies musicales ou Barbra Streisand ? Je me tourne vers Marl' qui doit faire la même tête que moi à cet instant : la surprise incarnée.

- J'ai manqué un épisode ou Rachel a revendu ses affinités musicales en un jour pour en racheter des nouvelles ? _dit-elle_

- Aucune idée. J'ignorais même qu'elle connaissait ce groupe. Mais en tout cas, on va pouvoir élargir le champ de conversation et c'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. _répondé-je_

On se tait ensuite, pour voir si R. tue toujours autant quand elle tente autre chose. Et la réponse est oui. Elle la chante magnifiquement..._  
_

**Will you remember the dress I wore ?**  
_Te souviendras-tu de la robe que je portais ?_  
**Will you remember my face ?**  
_Te souviendras-tu de mon visage ?_  
**Will you remember the lipstick I wore ?**  
_Te souviendras-tu du rouge à lèvres que je portais ?_  
**This world is a wonderful place.**  
_Ce monde est un endroit formidable._

**Will you remember the black limousine ?**  
_Te souviendras-tu de la limousine noire ?_  
**Will you remember champagne ?**  
_Te souviendras-tu du champagne ?_  
**Will you remember the things that we've seen ?**  
_Te souviendras-tu des choses que nous avons vues ?_  
**I will return here again.**  
_Je retournerai là-bas._

**Will you remember the flowers in my hand ?**  
_Te souviendras-tu des fleurs dans ma main ?_  
**Will you remember my hair ?**  
_Te souviendras-tu de mes cheveux ?_  
**Will you remember the future we planned ?**  
_Te souviendras-tu des projets que nous avons faits ?_  
**The world is not waiting out there.**  
_Le monde n'attend pas._

**I won't remember the dress I wore.**  
_Je ne me souviendrai pas de la robe que je portais._  
**I won't remember champagne.**  
_Je ne me souviendrai pas du champagne._  
**I won't remember the things that we swore.**  
_Je ne me souviendrai pas des choses que nous nous sommes promises._  
**I will just love you in vain.**  
_Je t'aimerai juste en vain._

**Will you remember ?**  
_Te souviendras-tu ?_  
**Will you recall ?**  
_Te rappeleras-tu ?_  
**Will you remember ?**  
_Te souviendras-tu ?_

_Kurt 2 gagne ! 567 à 18. _Dieu que je déteste perdre mes paris avec moi-même... Elle finit, et j'applaudis à tout rompre. Elle rentre dans les coulisses, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Promis, je me moquerai plus d'elle. Pour au moins une heure. Encore choqué, j'entends le prof qui m'appelle.

Je rentre comme un zombie sur scène, et m'installe au piano.

- Kurt Hummel. Je vais vous chanter Your Song d'Ellie Goulding.

Je commence à jouer et lentement la musique m'emporte...

**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside**  
** I'm not one of those who can easily hide**  
** I don't have much money but boy if I did**  
** I'll buy a big house where we both could live**

_C'est un petit peu drôle ce sentiment à l'intérieur_  
_ Je ne suis pas de ceux qui dissimulent aisément_  
_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent mais mec, si j'en avais_  
_ J'achèterais une grande maison où nous vivrions tous les deux_

**So excuse me forgetting but those things I do**  
** You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue**  
** Anyway the thing is what I feel in me**  
** Your are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen**

_Alors pardonne ma mémoire mais ces choses que je fais_  
_ Tu vois, j'ai oublié si ils sont verts ou bleus._  
_ Quoiqu'il en soit, la seule chose que je veux dire_  
_ C'est que tu as les yeux les plus doux que j'ai jamais vu_

**And you can tell everybody this is your song**  
** It may be quiete simple but now that it's done**  
** I hope you don't mind**  
** I hope you don't mind that I put that in words**  
** How wonderful life is, now you're in the world**

_Et tu peux dire a tout le monde que c'est ta chanson_  
_ Elle est assez simple mais maintenant qu'elle est là._  
_ J'espère que ça ne te déranges pas_  
_ J'espère que ça ne te déranges pas que je mette en mots_  
_ combien la vie est merveilleuse tant que tu es là_

**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no**  
** Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show**  
** I know it's not much but it's the best I can do**  
** My gift is my song and this one's for you**

_Si j'étais une sculpteuse, mais là encore, non_  
_ Ou une fille qui fais des potions dans des voyages itinérants_  
_ Je sais que c'est peu mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire_  
_ Mon cadeau et ma chanson et celle-ci est pour toi._

** And you can tell everybody this is your song**  
** It may be quiete simple but now that it's done**  
** I hope you don't mind**  
** I hope you don't mind that I put that in words**  
** How wonderful life is, now you're in the world**

_Et tu peux dire au monde entier que c'est ta chanson_  
_ Elle est assez simple mais maintenant qu'elle est là._  
_ J'espère que ça ne te déranges pas_  
_ J'espère que ça ne te déranges pas que je mette en mots_  
_ combien la vie est merveilleuse tant que tu es là_

Cette chanson est rentrée en moi un jour. Et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'associer à Blaine. Et c'est encore à lui que je pense quand je la chante sur cette scène. Je suis absorbé sur son image, je mets tout mon cœur dans ces petits mots. Je m'arrête enfin, presque heureux. Mes amis m'applaudissent et le prof me félicite des gradins. A ce moment-là, ma vie est belle.

* * *

**Notes :** _Preview pour les petits curieux..._

- Hey, Pink-Fabray, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Quinn se met à rire en entendant le surnom, puis répond du tac au tac :

- T'en as pas marre de m'inventer des surnoms tous les jours Blaine-Blaine ?

- Bah euh, non. On va dire que j'attends de trouver celui qui te plaira, vu que t'as déjà refusé Quinnie-Girl, BrayBray, et tous les autres que je m'acharne à trouver depuis deux ans, six mois et vingt-trois jours.

_Que pensez-vous de ce court premier aperçu de Blaine :p ?_


	4. Slushies

_Bonjour :)_

_Chapitre of the day :D. Après cet excellent épisode de Glee, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^. Merci à Klaine29, yhcorb, LoveKlaine24 & Kushina :). J'espère avoir encore tout plein de reviews parce que j'adore lire vos avis *.* Alors s'il vous plait :D *yeux de Blaine triste voyant les sms de Chandler* Et si jamais vous avez des critiques aussi :). Merci d'avance en tout cas pour votre lecture :D_

_Kushina : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :). C'est aussi mes chansons préférées ^^. La suite arrive donc maintenant ^^. Merci encore pour ton soutien :)._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_" L'espérance est un de ces remèdes qui ne guérissent pas mais qui permettent de souffrir plus longtemps."_

_Ce que Kurt ne pouvait voir pendant qu'il chantait..._

Blaine remonte le couloir à pas lents, sans se presser, souriant comme à son habitude. Dans ses écouteurs, Freddie Mercury déverse son talent à plein volume. Il va à son casier : il a oublié son devoir d'histoire à l'intérieur, et il sait qu'il a intérêt à s'y prendre tôt s'il veut pour retrouver quelque chose à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Il n'est pas spécialement organisé, lui ce serait plutôt tendance "bordélique schizophrène dont la deuxième personnalité s'amuse à cacher les affaires de la première, et inversement". Il est donc parti plus tôt du self. Il a une demi-heure, ça sera juste mais ça devrait suffire. (Oui, Blaine a VRAIMENT du mal avec le rangement).

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, en passant devant l'auditorium, il aperçoit une silhouette familière assise en tailleur sur le sol. Celle-ci en l'apercevant lui fait un petit signe. Le sourire du garçon s'élargit encore et il s'arrête devant elle :

- Hey, Pink-Fabray, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Quinn se met à rire en entendant le surnom, puis répond du tac au tac :

- T'en as pas marre de m'inventer des surnoms tous les jours Blaine-Blaine ?

- Bah euh, non. On va dire que j'attends de trouver celui qui te plaira, vu que t'as déjà refusé Quinnie-Girl, BrayBray, et tous les autres que je m'acharne à trouver depuis deux ans, six mois et vingt-trois jours, _rétorque-t-il. _

_- _Tu sais, le fait que tu me sortes un chiffre qui n'est pas rond ne va pas me faire croire que tu sais réellement depuis quand tu me cherches des surnoms...

- Tu m'as percé à jour. Bref, Inn-Q, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est toujours pas ça, mais je vais faire abstraction, _soupire Quinn._ J'attends ma sœur, je veux savoir comment c'est passé son audition.

- Yellow-Fabray passe une audition pour quoi ? _ajoute-t-il, utilisant l'occasion pour recycler le surnom._

- Jud' veut rejoindre le Glee Club, _explique-t-elle avec patience._

_- _C'est plutôt cool, si elle arrive à vaincre sa timidité. C'est elle qu'on entend là ?

On entendait de dehors une voix cristalline, qui chantait une chanson que le bouclé ne parvenait pas à identifier.

- Nop, elle est d'jà passée. Elle a chanté Jimmy. C'était pas mal.

- J'imagine. Dommage que j'ai manqué cela. La fille qui chante là a une jolie voix en tout cas, _dit-il avec sincérité._

Quinn se met alors à rire légèrement, et la tête de Blaine "Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que j'ai dis de drôle" a pour effet de faire redoubler ce rire et le garçon, un peu vexé, se renfrogne, et fait mine de bouder._  
_

- Boude pas. C'est juste que c'est pas une fille, c'est un mec. Mais t'inquiète, j'ai fais la même erreur la première fois.

Blaine ouvre alors de grands yeux ébahis.

- Et bah putain... Il a une sacré tessiture. C'est assez hallucinant, _s'exclama le bouclé._

- Effectivement. Oh, je crois que la chanson est finie. Selon mes calculs, c'était le dernier. Ils ne vont pas tarder à sortir, j'imagine. T'attends avec moi ?

- J'étais parti pour chercher mon devoir, mais je crois que c'est foutu, vu le temps qu'il me reste... J'dirais au prof que je lui rendrais demain, ça passera, il m'adore...

- Comme tout le monde ici, Blainey, _rit-elle malicieusement._

* * *

Je finis la chanson en tenant la dernière note, doucement. Je pense avoir bien réussi, ce que me confirme l'air réjoui du prof, qui applaudit à tout rompre. Il a l'air tellement enthousiaste que je pense que même si on avait chanté Frère Jacques faux et à l'envers, il aurait été content. Mais bon, pour une fois qu'un prof est content d'élèves, je vais pas me plaindre...

Il nous invite à tous revenir sur scène, et il nous rejoint rapidement, en sautant par dessus les rangées de sièges. ( Pour moi, preuve indéniable qu'il est cool. Tous les gens que je connais qui font ça sont géniaux. Bon d'accord, j'admets, c'est surtout Blaine qui le fait, mais son prénom pourrait rentrer dans le dico comme synonyme du mot "cool". Mais je divague.) Il nous sourit et nous félicite :

- C'était très bien ! Vous avez tous de bonnes voix qui ne demandent qu'à devenir meilleures avec un peu d'entrainement. Vous êtes donc tous pris, même si ce n'était de toute façon qu'une formalité. Les répétitions seront donc le lundi soir, après la dernière période de cours, le mercredi à 15h , et le vendredi à midi. J'espère que cela vous convient ?

On acquiesce tous, sauf Jake qui signale qu'il ne pourra pas le lundi à cause du basket, mais qu'il viendra aux autres séances. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas d'autres activités extrascolaires, puisqu'une fois qu'on a retiré tous les clubs où des footballeurs ou des cheerladers sont présents, il ne reste que le club d'échecs, et le club-où-on-observe-des-poissons-pendant-des-heures, nommé par le commun des mortels, le club de pêche. Donc les horaires ne posent aucun problème. ( Oui j'aime faire de longues explications inutiles pour un truc que j'aurais pu résumer en une phrase.)

Schuster nous invite ensuite à lui faire part de ce qu'on aimerait chanter, et s'ensuit de cela un débat houleux, pendant lequel Rachel argumente pour un obscur truc de Broadway qu'elle veut chanter en solo pendant qu'on fait les plantes vertes (Ce qui prouve qu'en fait ses préférences musicales sont restés les mêmes. Grande déception pour l'assemblée) alors qu'on vote tous pour chanter quelque chose d'un peu plus actuel. On finit par se décider pour du Coldplay, laissant au prof le choix de la chanson. Il en semble ravi, et nous dit " A lundi." On se dirige alors tous vers la sortie, rassemblant nos affaires. Il nous reste encore un peu de temps avant notre dernière heure de cours, qu'on a bien l'intention d'employer en s'asseyant dans un coin reculé du lycée, et en ne fichant strictement rien, à par jouer sur nos portables, et embêter Marley et Jake. ( Comme je l'ai déjà dit, activité passionnante et très prenante. Non, en vrai, c'est juste trop mignons de les voir rougir, faut absolument qu'on s'arrange pour qu'ils sortent ensemble. Raaaaaaaaaachel ?)

Étant le premier, j'ouvre la porte de l'auditorium, étant un instant ébloui par la clarté du couloir et c'est alors que...

* * *

Alors que Blaine commence à penser qu'ils mettent vraiment trop de temps, Quinn aperçoit alors des silhouettes familières qui remontent le couloir : Karofsky et cinq de ses gorilles. Et pour compléter le "bonheur" qu'elle a de les voir, il sont également porteurs de deux slushies chacun. Le cerveau de la jeune femme ne met pas longtemps pour établir l'équation : Judith et sa bande dans l'auditorium + gorilles en approche + sodas = douchée désagréablement sucrées pour sa sœur et ses amis. Malheureusement, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'intervenir, les footballeurs sont déjà à coté de la porte, porte qui s'ouvre par malheur à ce moment précis... L'équation se vérifie, et Quinn voit les secondes se faire asperger de mixtures violettes, bleues et vertes. Le sang de la belle aux cheveux couleur poney magique ne fait qu'un tour et elle explose :

- Putain Karofsky, t'es vraiment qu'un con !

* * *

Et c'est alors qu'on se ramasse tous beaucoup beaucoup trop de slushies. J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaarre ! Ils pourraient pas se révéler originaux et nous balancer de l'eau pour changer ? Ou un truc qui ne tâche pas et qui ne colle pas de préférence. En plus, ils se rendent pas compte que ces sodas, ils les payent uniquement pour nous humilier ? Donc qu'ils gaspillent de l'argent pour des "losers" comme ils disent ? Mais non, ce raisonnement simple est sans doute trop compliqué pour leurs pauvres petits cerveaux de babouins, faut croire... C'est alors que j'entends une voix familière :

- Putain Karofsky, t'es vraiment qu'un con !

Quinn ? Q. est dans les parages ? Je jette un coup d'œil et vois que Judith n'a pas été épargnée. Aïe. Ça promet du spectacle tout ça... Karofsky a dû oublier que pour survivre ici, ne pas contrarier la Reine Rose est une nécessité... ( C'est plutôt joli la Reine Rose non ? On se croirait dans Alice aux Pays des merveilles.) Et vu qu'elle adore sa sœur, elle doit certainement être très en colère.

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore Fabray ?! _s'énerve Karofsky._

_- _Rien de différent qu'avant. J'avais été claire non ? Tu fous la paix à ma sœur, et j'essaye d'oublier le profond dégoût que j'ai pour toi. C'était simple à comprendre non ? Mais excuse-moi, comprendre cette phrase devait être au-dessus de tes capacités limitées !

Il se met alors à devenir rouge de colère, et sans doute un peu de honte. Il n'a sans doute pas vu Jud'. Parce que tout le monde sait qu'il ne se fâcherait avec Quinn pour rien au monde. Absolument tout le monde ici, même la prof d'astronomie choutée les 3/4 du temps à la colle, sait que Karofsky est amoureux de Quinn, malgré le fait qu'elle le déteste et le méprise. Mais bon là pour le coup, il fait une bourde. Il a énervé la reine, il va devoir en payer le prix. Dans une tentative échouée de reprendre l'avantage de la dispute, il rétorque :

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Je t'ai rien fait !

Oui, il a effectivement autant de répartie qu'une limace borgne et malade. Pitoyable.

- Au pif, l'absence évidente de neurones en fonctionnement dans ton cerveau ? Effectivement, tu ne m'as rien fait. Mais pour t'améliorer, intègre juste le fait que ma sœur c'est pareil que moi, on lui fous la paix.

Je remarque alors que les autres sont tous silencieux, y compris la sœur susmentionnée. C'est alors, en reportant mon regard sur la discussion houleuse que je le vois. Gwardlflflf. Blaine. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu le manquer ? D'accord, il était caché par Karofsky avant, mais j'aurais du voir qu'il était là. Dieu du ciel, qu'il est magnifique. Plus beau de jour de jour. _C'est techniquement impossible Kurt..._Oh, fous moi la paix toi ! Oh mince ! Il a vu que je le regardais. Vite ! Trouver un truc à regarder derrière lui, pour qu'il croit à un hasard. C'est alors que je m'absorbe dans la contemplation de l'alarme incendie pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Il semble se désintéresser de moi, et je reporte mon attention sur K & Q. _  
_

_- _Si elle voulait rester en paix, elle avait qu'à pas traîner avec des losers et à rejoindre cette connerie de chorale !

- D'abord, "elle" a un nom, bordel ! Et elle aimerait bien qu'on arrête de parler comme si elle était pas là ! J'estime avoir le droit de choisir ma vie sans vivre dans la peur d'une poignée d'abrutis !

Grand silence. J'ai rêvé ou Judith vient d'oser protester ? Elle vient même de crier non ? Tout le monde se retourne vers elle, les yeux ébahis. Jud' est tellement timide que cela semble totalement irréel. Je ferme même les yeux pour voir si ce n'est pas un rêve.

Mais non. C'est la réalité. Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche décidément.

- Mais merci quand même de vouloir me protéger, Quinn, _ajoute-t-elle avec un petit sourire._

_- _De rien ! Je vois que ça te réussit !_  
_

Elle se tourne alors vers le footballeur.

- Tu vois, espèce de bouffon, fallait pas faire ce que t'a fait. T'es plus un perdant qu'eux tous réunis. Et t'as pas à les humilier. Intégrer le Glee Club en connaissant les conséquences, c'est courageux. J'en ai marre de cette situation, de ce rapport de force idiot. Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi j'aime chanter. Alors je vais y aller à cette chorale. A toi de voir si tu oses dire que je suis une loseuse. A partir de maintenant, c'est fini la paix. Vous êtes tous cons, et j'en ai ma claque. Maintenant, tu peux juste partir. Mais dis à tes copains que je serais plus aussi conciliante, _déclame-t-elle d'un ton fier._

Et c'est pour ça que j'adore Quinn. Fière et forte. Cool. Amie de Blaine. ( Qualité importante). Le footballeur part à petits pas, visiblement humilié et à court d'arguments. Mais attendez, si elle va au Glee Club, il y a peut-être une chance pour que lui aussi... Je le regarde alors, ne pouvant m'empêcher de le bouffer des yeux parce qu'il est vraiment trop magnifique avec ses foutus yeux verts, et c'est alors il déclare :

- Bonne idée Quinn. Malheureusement, je peux pas t'accompagner, on va à l'escalade en même temps que pendant les répètes avec Seb'... Mais demande à Santana, elle sera sans doute ravie de venir avec Britt' ! Je crois qu'elles aiment bien chanter.

Il me regarde alors, et me sourit. Grumblflefled. Je songe vaguement à mourir maintenant, heureux. Il ouvre alors encore la bouche, et non... Attendez, il me parle !?

- Je t'ai entendu mec, t'as une putain de voix ! J'espère te réentendre une prochaine fois !

Mourir heureux. Blaine m'a complimenté. Ma vie est géniale. Je danse mentalement dans ma tête, et pense juste à temps à le remercier, avec une assurance qui m'étonne moi-même :

- Merci ! J'espère pouvoir bientôt rechanter !

Mais bien sûr, alors que s'amorçait doucement une petite conversation avec Blaine-le-type-trop-cool avec qui je tuerais pour parler, l'instant est rompu. Une voix désagréable et vaguement méprisante retentit dans le couloir :

- Hé Blaine, t'as décidé de draguer les secondes maintenant ? Je te suffis plus ?

Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui c'est. Dieu que je peux détester ce type. Sebastian, alias le copain parfait de Blaine.

* * *

**Notes : **Et oui, Sebastian ne sera pas gentil :p. (Parce que franchement Sebastian gentil, c'est plus Sebastian). Blaine ne rejoint effectivement pas le Glee Club tout de suite, mais cela devrait être bientôt fait, un peu de patience :p. Vous préférez lequel des surnoms qu'il donne à Quinn ? ^^ Je préviens aussi que vous aurez droit à du Brittana donc j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas :). Sinon, pour ceux qui connaissent un peu Coldplay, vous votez plutôt pour Paradise, Viva La Vida ou Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall ? :p

Enfin, je voudrais conclure sur une note plus triste qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire, donc ne vous sentez pas obligés de lire si vous ne le souhaitez pas. Le week-end dernier, un de mes voisins qui allait également à mon lycée est décédé dans un accident. Je le connaissais peu, mais on était voisins depuis longtemps. Sa mort a choqué tout le monde, et m'a fait prendre conscience que la vie est éphémère, et que la mort peut frapper à n'importe quand, n'importe qui. Y compris un type de dix-huit ans qui avait la vie devant lui. Je lui dédie donc ce chapitre, en hommage, car j'étais en train de l'écrire quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. Et je vous laisse avec ce message : profitez de chaque jour de votre vie comme si c'était le dernier. Merci à vous si vous avez cette longue note hors sujet :).


	5. Shadow

_Bonjour :D_

_Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :). Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir. Merci donc à Kushina, Klaine29, tytycy, clairepistache, MaraudeuuseAlexanne & justmoi59 :). Un immense merci à ma géniale testeuse yhcorb :D._

_Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas pour mon interminable note de fin ;)._

_Enjoy !_

_Kushina : Je suis contente qu'il t'es plu :). Ah, je crois que c'est le préféré de tout le monde ^^. Non, Karofsky sera bien hétéro et amoureux de Quinn :). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et encore merci pour ta review :)._

_tytycy : Oh, je suis contente que ça te plaise :). Oui, j'aime bien aussi ce chapitre ^^. J'espère que celui-là te plaira :). Encore merci pour ton soutien :)._

* * *

_"Seule la distance d'un baiser sépare l'amour de l'amitié. "_

Sebastian vient donc d'arriver, et de briser le moment. Il s'approche de Blaine, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres, et sans me lâcher des yeux, il embrasse Blaine sur la joue avec un air possessif. Je ressens alors une violente envie de lui plonger la tête dans un panier de fruits de mer boueux et recouverts d'algues en putréfaction. (Bah quoi ? Faut être original dans la vie). Je n'aime pas ce type. Et non, ce n'est même pas par principe, parce qu'il sort avec Blaine. Je l'ai détesté que plus tard après avoir appris qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Pour expliquez la situation, imaginez-vous Sebastian comme un type parfait. Sérieusement, sur le papier, il est parfait. Il est beau, d'une beauté un peu froide certes, mais beau, il a de beaux cheveux châtains toujours parfaitement coiffés, il est intelligent, il est sportif, il est toujours parfaitement habillé, et tous les mecs gay tombent sous son charme. Le seul problème est qu'il est désagréable finalement. Prétentieux, égoïste et méprisant. Comment je sais ça me direz-vous ? Parce que malheureusement, je connais Sebastian. Je l'ai connu pendant mes cours de dessin, on était les deux seuls mecs, et à cette époque, je pensais encore qu'il était cool. J'avais donc essayé de sympathiser à une pause, comme ça. Il n'avait répondu que par mono-syllabes, semblant visiblement ennuyé par le fait que je lui adresse la parole, m'avait paru peu sympathique au final, et je l'ai vu après avec d'autres filles plus âgées, rigoler un peu trop souvent en me regardant. J'ignore ce qui me valait ce traitement, mais à la rentrée, il n'a pas semblé se souvenir de moi, se contentant de me lancer des regards méprisants de temps à autre. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il avait tendance à se vanter de sortir avec Blaine, ce qui m'énerve profondément comme attitude, puisqu'on a l'impression qu'il le considère comme son trophée. Mais je pourrais monologuer sur ce sujet pendant des heures, donc retournons plutôt au récit.

Blaine sourit alors, se retourne et embrasse Mr.Mépris sur la bouche. Normal quoi. Moi, je ferais ça, Karofsky me lancerai des crèmes glacées à la pistache en continu pendant un mois. (Oui, j'aime pas la pistache.) Quand ils séparent enfin, après une longue minute de silence gêné de la part toute l'assemblée qui a la vague impression d'assister en direct au record du plus long baiser du monde - même si en vrai, s'ils battaient ce record, on devrait rester plus de 58 heures, ce qui serait, comment dire, long - j'envisage vaguement la possibilité de déménager en Alaska et de me marier avec un ours polaire. Ou un phoque, si l'ours veut pas de moi. Blaine a alors le rire le plus adorable du monde, sérieusement, on envie de s'asseoir par terre et de pleurer de joie quand on entend ça, enfin, moi j'ai envie, et il déclare à son copain le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Pourquoi t'as peur que je te remplace ?

Et paf ! Re-baiser de 67876 minutes chrono. On se regarde tous, j'aperçois Quinn qui lève les yeux au ciel, avant de jeter un regard compatissant... Attendez. Un regard compatissant ? Non, Judith aurait pas fait ça... Va falloir que je leur réexplique que personne, absolument personne à par eux quatre ne doit être au courant de mon stupide amour pour le bouclé. _Kurt, si tu voulais ça, fallait pas mettre Rachel au courant... _Oui, parce qu'en vrai, je ne l'ai dit qu'à Rachel, qui l'a répété à Marley, qui l'a dit à Jake, qui l'a dit à Judith, qui l'a visiblement dit à Quinn... Mais je peux lui faire confiance je pense. je la connais un peu depuis nos virées chez les Fabray, et elle est vraiment très compréhensive.

Je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de faire comprendre aux autres que s'en aller pourrait être une bonne idée, vu qu'ils ont pas l'air de le saisir par eux-même, et qu'ils restent là, plantés comme des poteaux électriques mal raccordés, lorsqu'une voix moqueuse se fait entendre dans le couloir :

- Hum. Quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi tout le monde reste planté dans ce couloir à regarder Gay n° 1 & 2 se bécoter sauvagement ? Un truc choquant s'est passé ? Blaine a enfin admis que ses cheveux étaient trop longs ou quoi ? Et puis pourquoi vous êtes couverts de soda ?

Et voilà Santana. Elle aussi fait partie des amis de Blaine & Quinn. ( Comment ça je sais un peu trop de choses sur eux pour que ce ne soit pas louche ? C'est juste les personnes les plus connues du lycée.) Je vais finir par croire que c'est la mode de débarquer à l'improviste dans ce couloir. Enfin, je suis plutôt content que ce soit elle qui débarque.

Santana, c'est genre la fille la plus magnifique de tout le lycée. Et même moi qui suis gay, je peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver sublime. Elle est latino,elle a un joli visage et de longs cheveux noirs brillants qui lui tombent à la taille, et un corps qui fait baver d'envie tous les mecs du lycée. Qui baveront sans doute encore longtemps car, pour leur plus grand malheur, Santana est lesbienne à 100 %. (Mais si jamais cela ne vous décourage pas, vous pouvez vous inscrire sur la longue des mecs qui pensent pouvoir la faire changer de bord. Je crois même qu'un club secret a été créé dans ce but). Mais ce que je préfère chez elle, c'est son coté garce. Déjà, parce que c'est la seule à oser se moquer de Sebastian, et ensuite parce que ses insultes sont vraiment très drôles... Enfin, même si elle ne s'en souvient sans doute probablement pas, je lui dois une fière chandelle...

Un jour, un peu avant Noël de l'année dernière, alors que je transportais le cadeau - fragile - de Carole dans mon sac, les footballeurs avaient commencé à penser que ce serait un bonne idée de faire du foot avec mon sac. Comme le cadeau - une théière - m'avait coûté plutôt cher, j'avais tout fait pour éviter ça, résistant de toutes mes forces de petit Kurt maigrichon. Au moment où ils allaient me le prendre, Santana avait débarqué, et avait déclaré un truc du genre :

" Eh, ça va pas la tête ! Vous en avez pas marre de faire chier le monde ?! Si vous voulez jouer au foot, prenez un ballon ! Je sais bien que c'est compliqué pour vous de vous rendre au gymnase sans carte, boussole et GPS, mais c'est Noël quoi ! Vous pourriez commander un cerveau, ça nous changerait la vie !"

Ils étaient partis sans demander leur reste, et Santana m'avait sourit, en me souhaitant de bonnes vacances. Voilà pourquoi je l'aime bien.

L'un des points positifs étaient que les deux avaient arrêté de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Blaine marmonna un truc du genre : " Sont très bien mes cheveux" avant de nous regarder tous et de déclarer absolument pas gêné :

- Excusez-nous, on s'est laissés emporter. Bon, c'était sympa de vous rencontrer, et j'espère que vous pourrez faire quelque chose avec ces foutus slushies, mais on va devoir y aller. Passez une bonne journée ! Et j'espère que vous amuserez bien à la chorale.

Et les deux s'en vont ensemble, se tenant par la main. Blaine est définitivement magnifique.

- Euh, d'accord. Quelqu'un m'explique ? Parce que vous savez tous que quand je comprends pas, ça a tendance à m'énerver, _déclare Santana d'un voix agacée._

Elle semble alors remarquer notre présence, à mes amis et à moi, et s'interrompt un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Enfin, Q. sait. _Elle se tourne vers elle._ Tu fais les présentations ?

- Calmos, Satan. Alors, dans la version courte, j'attendais ma sœur qui finissait son audition au Glee Club, Blaine s'est ramené, Karofstupidesky s'est ramené, a balancé des slushies sur Jud', Marley, Jake, Rachel & Kurt, soit ma sœur et ses amis, j'ai gueulé sur lui, j'ai dit que j'allais rejoindre le Glee Club, il s'est cassé, Sebastian s'est ramené, il a embrassé Blaine pendant 250 ans, tu t'es ramenée, Seb' & Blaine se sont cassés, et tu connais la suite. Aussi, Blaine a aussi déclaré que tu allais sans doute rejoindre le Glee Club avec moi et Britt'. D'ailleurs elle est où ? _enchaine Quinn en un souffle_

- Elle a prétendu que la fontaine au milieu de la cour était magique, et qu'elle devait rester là jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe en sorte, c'est à dire à la pleine lune, et je suis allée te chercher pour savoir si la pleine lune c'est dans longtemps ou si on peut se permettre d'attendre un peu. Quoi ?! Rejoindre le Glee Club ?! T'as rêvé c'est pas possible !

Ah finalement, elle est peut-être pas aussi sympa que je pensais.

- Mais non, j'blague ! C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ça fera les pieds aux abrutis qui détestent que les échelles sociales se mélangent. Et puis ça sortira Britt' comme ça.

Ah, en fait, remontez deux lignes au dessus, et rayez le "pas". Je décide alors qu'il est peut-être temps de prendre la parole :

- C'est gentil à vous de rejoindre le club. Mais faut pas vous sentir obligées hein...

- T'inquiète Hummel ! _Elle connait mon nom ? _N'importe quelle personne vivant avec Finn Hudson mérite mon admiration. Et puis, ça nous fait plaisir. Donc, je crois que vous l'avez compris, mais au cas où, je suis Santana.

- Et moi Quinn, mais comme je vous ai déjà vu chez moi, je suppose que vous me connaissez ! A propos, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je sais quand est la pleine lune S. ? _demanda Q._

- C'tait pas marqué sur ton agenda ? Je croyais.

- La pleine lune, c'est le mois prochain, vu qu'elle était pleine avant-hier. Je pense donc qu'il va falloir que Brittany renonce à son projet... _déclara alors Rachel, s'intégrant brillamment à la conversation, voulant sans doute se faire remarquer.  
_

- Dommage, elle va être triste... Oh, je parle, je parle et vous êtes toujours couverts de slushies. Vous voulez de l'aide ? Après tout, on va être tous dans la chorale, faut qu'on s'entraide contre les gorilles. Et puis, on a déjà vécu ça, on sait à quel point c'est désagréable... _compatit PinkHair._

- Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus,_ sourit Marley._

_- _Bon, et bien, voilà ce que je propose : il reste environ un quart d'heure avant la seconde période, donc Snixx tu vas chercher Britt' et tu lui explique gentiment que ça va pas être possible, j'aide Marley, Rachel et Jud' à se changer dans les toilettes des filles, et Jake et Kurt vous faite de même dans les toilettes des mecs.

Et paf ! D'un coup tout le monde disparaît me laissant seul avec Jake. C'est assez rare qu'on soit que tous les deux, donc je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour aborder le sujet Marley...

D'un commun accord, on passe à nos casiers chercher les fringues de rechange qu'on a pris l'habitude d'avoir, et on se change dans les toilettes, après avoir verrouillé la porte. Le moment me semble opportun, et d'un ton innocent, je déclare :

- Alors, comment ça va avec Marley ? Vous semblez de plus en plus proches ces derniers temps...

Il me regarda d'un air étrange, et pendant deux secondes, j'ai l'impression qu'il va s'énerver. Mais il se contente de faire un sourire triste et de dire :

- Je l'aime beaucoup, mais elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Elle croit toujours que c'est passager et que je vais la laisser tomber. Mais c'est faux. Elle a pas confiance en elle, et pense qu'elle ne vaut rien...

- C'est pas de chance. Mais je pense qu'elle t'aime beaucoup aussi, et qu'elle a juste peur de ce qu'elle ressent. Si tu veux, je pourrais tenter d'en savoir plus, c'est comme tu veux...

- Ce serait cool, mec ! Mais ne l'embête pas avec ça si elle ne veut pas en parler. Je voudrais pas gâcher notre amitié.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais subtile, et j'espère vraiment que vous serez ensemble après.

Ha ha ! J'avais raison ! (Dans ma tête, deux petits Kurt miniatures se frappent dans la main, et dansent... Oui, ils arrivent que mes deux personnalités soient d'accord.) Il est bien amoureux de Marley. C'est vraiment cool. Ils seraient parfaits ensembles... On va tout faire pour ça, et ça me changera les idées...

- Et toi, mec, comment ça va avec Blaine ?

- Bof. Il a remarqué que j'existais, mais c'est pas comment s'il connaissait mon nom. Et je crois que Sebastian ne m'aime pas, _soupiré-je_

- Sebastian n'aime personne, je crois. Même sa relation avec Blaine est étrange. L'autre jour, je l'ai entendu avec un type au basket, il disait qu'un type voulait sortir avec lui, et qu'il allait sans doute accepter. J'ai cru qu'il avait rompu avec Blaine, mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas...

- Quoi ?!

- Je suis pas sûr, j'ai peut-être mal compris. Mais visiblement, leur couple est pas si parfait que ça. Accroche-toi à ça, à défaut de mieux...

- Merci Jake, c'est sympa.

- De rien, faut s'entraider en tant que losers après tout, _ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil._

Cette nouvelle me regonfle. Il faut attendre de voir maintenant; Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour mon souhait le plus cher se réalisera...

_Plus loin, dans un autre couloir..._

- J'aime vraiment pas comment ce mec te regarde. Il est clairement fou amoureux de toi, et tu fais rien pour l'empêcher !

- Seeeeeb' ! Il est en seconde, et je le connais à peine. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit amoureux de moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression de le terrifier.

- T'es vraiment aveugle ! A croire qu'il t'intéresse.

- Tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas. On est ensemble okay ? Si je voulais un autre type, je te le dirais, et on en discuterait ensemble. Alors, calme-toi, j'ai un devoir à récupérer moi.

- C'est ça. Change de sujet. On se voit en cours.

* * *

**Notes** : Alors contents de cette arrivée de Santana :p ? En tout cas, ce personnage risque d'être plus présent à l'avenir :). Pour Quinn, le surnom gagnant est ... Pink-Fabray ! Par contre, j'ai pas encore décidé la chanson de Coldplay que j'allais choisir ^^. Le prochain chapitre sera celui des auditions de Santana, Quinn et Brittany :). Parmi elles, une chantera une chanson de The Police, et une de The Lumineers :). Je vous laisse faire vos pronostics ;). N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review que vous ayez aimé ou pas, ça fait toujours plaisir :).

Merci de votre lecture !


	6. Girl Power

_Coucou :D_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :). J'espère que vous l'aimerez :). Comme toujours, un grand merci à ceux qui reviewent/follow/favorise mon histoire, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Merci tout particulièrement à Klaine29, Kushina, tytycy et justmoi59, ainsi qu'à ma testeuse géniale yhcorb qui empêche généralement que mes phrases n'aient aucun sens :)._

_Enjoy it ! :D_

_tytycy : Non, c'était par Quinn finalement :p. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, et si tu as l'impression d'être dans la tête de Kurt, c'est que mon objectif est atteint ! Merci encore :)_

_Kushina : Je suis contente que ça te fasse rire, vu que l'un des objectifs de mon histoire est d'être un peu décalée ^^. On va beaucoup voir Santana je pense, car c'est mon personnage favori dans la série avec Kurt :). J'essaye de faire le plus possible du point de vue de Kurt, mais il faut parfois que je change pour que ce soit plus compréhensible ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

* * *

« Passer sa vie à regretter un amour perdu prouve que l'on a aimé vraiment et que notre existence ne fut pas totalement vaine. »

Après que nous nous sommes changés, nous retournons en cours. Ma dernière période de la semaine est un cours d'histoire, cours que j'apprécie ordinairement, mais comme j'ai été un peu perturbé parce ce qui c'est passé, je décide qu'écouter le cours n'est pas indispensable. De toute façon, la prof est bien trop occupée à déprimer sur les bouffons de ma classe, dont la principale occupation est de lancer des chewing-gums mâchés sur les cheveux des filles, et qui ne savent même pas ce qu'est Pearl Harbor. (Personnellement, je pense que les envoyer au bûcher serait une solution acceptable, mais comme personne n'écoute jamais mes idées de toute façon...). Rachel elle-même semble perturbée par quelque chose : elle reste plantée sur sa chaise sans parler, et avec un regard résolument fixé sur les barrettes rose fuchsia de la fille de devant. En temps normal, je me serais inquiété, j'aurais prévenu la prof, et emmené Rachel à l'hôpital, parce que si elle ne parle pas, c'est qu'elle sans doute atteinte d'une maladie grave, genre champignon vénéneux qui pousse dans sa gorge. Non, mais je suis sérieux, "bavarde" pourrait être son second prénom. Mais ces deux derniers jours m'ont montré qu'elle n'était pas si prévisible que ça, alors je préfère la laisser un peu tranquille et me concentrer sur mes problèmes.

La conclusion qui s'impose rapidement est simple : ma vie est un désastre. J'aime désespérément depuis toujours Blaine, qui ignore quasiment mon existence, et qui est fou de son copain, copain qui me déteste pour une raison inconnue. Sérieusement, on dirait une blague carambar imaginée par le destin, récompensée par le record mondial de la blague la plus nulle depuis toujours, et qui serait raconté par un bègue avec aucun sens de l'humour. J'exagère, vous trouvez ? Je ne trouve pas : le bègue aurait pu être en prime aveugle, homophobe et affligé d'un goût désastreux pour choisir la couleur de ses chaussettes. (Je peux toujours trouver prie, je préviens, ne me tentez pas.) Bon, d'accord. Il y a eu en deux jours plus de progrès qu'en deux ans, mais la situation reste déprimante. _Bon, Kurt, tu deviens gonflant là à te lamenter, je vais finir par me casser si tu continues. _Vous voyez ça ? Même ma deuxième personnalité veut me lâcher... _Mais non, je blague ! Tu me manquerais trop ! _Bon, je crois qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence. En plus d'avoir une voix dans ma tête, celle-ci a un humour complètement pourri. ( Nooooon ! Revenez ! Je vous assure que je suis pas fou. Enfin presque pas. Juste assez pour que ça me donne un petit coté mystérieux. _Non, juste assez pour que ça te donne un coté cinglé.) _Oh, et puis j'abandonne. Je vais arrêter de penser.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque Rach' me donne un coup de coude, me montrant discrètement que la fille de devant, en plus de porter des barrettes hideuses, a poussé le vice de mettre des chaussettes avec ces sandales. Non mais sérieusement ? Rire discrètement nous occupe en tout cas le reste de l'heure.

* * *

Après cette heure de cours, je rentre chez moi et m'affale sur le canapé, jusqu'à l'heure du diner. J'ai ensuite la chance de voir un hominidé - Finn - manger ses spaghettis de la façon la plus ignoble qui soit, exploit sans doute réalisable parce qu'il raconte sa journée en même temps, ce qui me coupe quelque peu l'appétit - merci Finn - et comme ma vie sociale est réduite, je monte ensuite dans ma chambre où je zone avant d'aller me coucher. Le reste du week-end est à l'image de cette soirée : ennuyeux à lire mais très très agréable à vivre. (Parce que avouez, c'est quand même génial de rien faire ?) J'en profite également pour planifier par textos avec Rach' & Judith notre plan pour rapprocher nos amis. Nom de code : Jarley. Mais j'y reviendrais plus tard.

Lundi arrive vite, me forçant à sortir de mon cocon. Je me lève le matin, un peu plus positif qu'à l'ordinaire. J'ai Glee Club aujourd'hui, et j'espère que la venue de Santana, Brittany & Quinn changera un peu nos conditions de vie au lycée. Et puis, elles sont sympathiques, et j'aimerais bien mieux les connaître. ( Et non, je suis pas purement intéressé par le fait qu'elles connaissent Blaine. J'ai vraiment envie de discuter avec elles. Même si j'avoue que c'est toujours un petit plus.) J'arrive au lycée détendu, et rejoins Judith, qui arrive toujours en avance que les autres vu que son bus passe très tôt. J'aime bien discuter avec elle le matin, c'est pourquoi je viens aussi un peu en avance. Je me laisse sur le banc à coté d'elle et lance :

- Hey Jud' !

- Dont make it be baaaad !*

Je la regarde complètement à coté de la plaque, encore endormi, puis je comprends la blague et nous éclatons de rire.

- Bien trouvé, sur ce coup-là. C'est pas Rachel qui l'aurait sortie celle-là, _je plaisante._

_- _On sait jamais ! Rappelle, Rach' s'est trouvé des goûts musicaux dernièrement.

- Pas faux. Elle a dû les choper à la brocante.

- Oui, ça devait être en promo avec la lampe affreuse qu'elle s'est achetée ! _rit Judith._

Rachel arrive sans doute alors qu'on tente de se remettre de notre fou rire. Elle s'assoit, puis nous regarde d'un air interrogateur nous esclaffer.

_- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous vous moquez encore de mes chaussettes ? _s'énerve-t-elle_

Je ravale un sourire amusé, et déclare le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Pas du tout, on était justement en train de traiter l'intéressante sujet que ce sont les évêques d'Italie entre 1531 et 1678. Tu veux participer ?

- Bouffons, va, _sourit-elle enfin._

_- _Bon, parlons de choses sérieuses. Quand est-ce qu'on commence à appliquer concrètement le plan Jarley ? _demande Jud'_

- J'ai espagnol avec Marley ce matin, j'avais prévu de la cuisiner subtilement sur ces sentiments, _explique Rachel_

- Pendant que Jake est en italien avec Jud' et ne peut rien entendre, ce qui devrait la mettre en confiance... Je déclare que c'est un bon plan, _dis-je d'un ton enjoué_

_- _Je suis d'accord avec Kurt, _acquiesce la blonde_. Mais Rachel rappelle-toi...

- Sub-ti-le-ment ! _déclarons J. et moi en cœur._

Nous éclatons tous à nouveau de rire. (Oui, j'aime rire et mes amis sont drôles. Ça vous pose aucun problème j'espère.) C'est alors au tour de Marley et de Jake d'arriver :

- Qu'est ce qui vous rend si joyeux ? _demande avec un sourire Marley_

- Oh rien, juste un débat sur les évêques du Moyen-Âge.

Nous redoublons de rire devant le regard d'incompréhension qu'ils échangent. Je dois ensuite filer à mon cours de français, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir voir Rachel agir.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroule normalement, entre cours et pauses. Je ne croise malheureusement pas Blaine de la journée, car je sais qu'ils n'ont presque pas cours le lundi. Je n'arrive pas non plus à savoir si le plan a marché, car vu qu'ils sont là constamment, Rachel ne peut pas me faire un résumé convenable. D'après les regards qu'elle me lance, ça a l'air assez positif. Elle m'expliquera sans doute ce soir. Après la dernière période, je souris à l'idée d'aller au Glee Club. C'est bizarre, mais depuis que j'ai auditionné, j'ai l'impression de participer à quelque chose, et d'être accepté quelque part. Ma bonne humeur vient peut-être aussi du fait que par un miracle inexplicable, personne ne s'est pris de slushies aujourd'hui. (Miracle qui est peut-être à relier qu'on a fui en courant à chaque fois qu'on a vu Karofsky apparaître au détour d'un couloir. Ceci dit, on aura fait du sport comme ça).

Nous rejoignons ensemble la salle de chant. Le prof est déjà là :

- Ah bonjour les jeunes ! Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? _déclare-t-il_

_-_ Oui, monsieur, merci ! Ah, et vous allez être content : trois autres filles doivent venir aujourd'hui pour auditionner normalement, _informé-je_

- Et bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle, j'ai hâte de voir cela. Je vous donnerai après les chansons sur lesquelles je me suis décidé.

Aussitôt dit, les filles sont leur entrée. Quinn, toujours souriante, parfaitement vêtue d'une jupe courte d'un bleu tendre et de collants opaques, Santana, très brune, qui semble avoir déjà une vacherie sur les lèvres, et derrière elle, Brittany, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Tiens, je vous ai jamais parlé de Britt' ! Mea culpa. C'est la petite amie de Santana d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est blonde aux yeux bleus, et il paraît que c'est une excellente danseuse. on dit d'elle qu'elle est très gentille et douce, mais qu'elle est un peu spéciale, pas stupide, mais qu'elle vit dans son monde, un monde peuplé de lutins et de licornes. Après, de mon point de vue, elle semble sympathique, et semble présenter l'intérêt de calmer la langue de vipère de Satan. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. Schuster semble un peu surpris de voir des filles aussi populaires arriver, mais se reprend très vite, sort son sourire ultra-brite, et les accueille gentiment :

- Bienvenue au Glee Club ! J'ai hâte de voir de quoi vous êtes capables.

- Merci monsieur, déclare Quinn de sa voix douce.

- Sanny, qui c'est ces gens ? Ils me font un peu peur, on dirait des statues de cire. On devait pas aller voir des elfes ?

On la regarde tous avec un air intrigué, surpris par cette intervention pour le moins originale. S. nous fusille du regard avant de se tourner vers Britt' et dire d'une voix douce :

- Je suis désolée Britt', mais les elfes m'ont laissé un message pour me dire qu'ils étaient en vacances en Australie, et qu'ils reviendraient bientôt te voir. Du coup, pour te changer les idées, je t'ai amenée ici, pour qu'on chante et qu'on danse. Tu aimes chanter et danser n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as raison. Et puis les statues sont peut-être gentilles ?

- Mais oui, je suis sûre qu'elles le sont. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser. Allez viens t'asseoir.

Elles s'installent alors à nos cotés, comme si tout était normal. Bon, il apparaît que les rumeurs disaient vrai. Mais Brittany a l'air très touchante en tout cas. Schuster cligne des yeux sans bouger, semblant visiblement bugué - qui sait, il est peut-être vraiment une statue ? - , puis se remet à sourire et lance :

- C'est parfait. Laquelle d'entre vous souhaite passer en premier ?

- Ce sera moi, _répond Q. d'une voix douce._ Je voudrais chanter Ho Hey de The Lumineers, avec l'aide de ma soeur pour les cœurs. Vous connaissez ?_ ajoute-t-elle en direction du pianiste._

Parce que oui, il y a des musiciens, j'avais oublié de le mentionner. Par contre, je les connais absolument pas, alors vous vous passerez de descriptions. Allez, pleurez pas, je suis sûr que vous allez survivre à ce manque. Quinn et Judith se placent alors contre le piano et commencent, après que le piano ai joué l'introduction :

**(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)  
**

**(Ho!)  
I've been trying to do it right**  
_J'ai essayé de bien faire_  
**(Hey!)  
I've been living a lonely life**  
_J'ai vécu une vie solitaire_  
**(Ho!)  
I've been sleeping here instead**  
_J'ai dormi là, à la place_  
**(Hey!)  
I've been sleeping in my bed,**  
_J'ai dormi dans mon lit_  
**(Ho!)  
I've been sleeping in my bed (Hey!)**  
_J'ai dormi dans mon lit (Hé!)_

Quinn a une voix très douce, semblable à celle de Judith, qui rend très bien. Pour peu, elle me ferait monter les larmes aux yeux, d'autant plus que j'adore cette chanson puis voir les deux sœurs ensembles est touchant quand on sait l'amour qu'elles se portent. Le tableau, cheveux roses, cheveux blonds pour un visage aux traits très proches est lui très esthétique. je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cela ferait une jolie photo. _  
_

**(Ho!)  
**

**(Ho!)  
So show me family**  
_Alors montrez-moi, famille_  
**(Hey!)  
All the blood that I would bleed**  
_Tout le sang que je pourrais perdre_  
**(Ho!)  
I don't know where I belong**  
_Je veux savoir où est ma place_  
**(Hey!)  
I don't know where I went wrong**  
_Je ne sais pas où je me suis trompé_  
**(Ho!)  
But I can write a song (Hey!)**  
_Mais je peux écrire une chanson (Hé!)_

**1, 2, 3 I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**  
_1, 2, 3 Je suis où tu es, tu es où je suis, tu es mon trésor_  
**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet (Ho!)**  
_Je suis où tu es, tu es où je suis, tu es ma tendre (Ho!)_

**(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)  
**

**(Ho!)  
I don't think you're right for him**  
_Je ne pense pas que tu sois bien pour lui_  
**(Hey!)  
Look at what it might have been if you**  
_Regarde ce que ça aurait été si tu_  
**(Ho!)  
Took a bus to Chinatown**  
_Avais pris un bus pour Chinatown_  
**(Hey!)  
I've been standing on Canal**  
_J'ai attendu sur Canal_  
**(Ho!)  
And Bowery (Hey!)**  
_Et Bowery (Hé!)_

**(Ho!)  
And she'd be standing next to me (Hey!)**  
_Et elle se tenait près de moi (Hé!)_

**1, 2, 3 I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**  
_1, 2, 3 Je suis où tu es, tu es où je suis, tu es mon trésor_  
**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet (Ho!)**  
_Je suis où tu es, tu es où je suis, tu es ma tendre (Ho!)_

**And love, we need it now**  
_Et l'amour, nous en avons besoin maintenant_  
**Let's hope for some**  
_Laisse un peu d'espoir_  
**Cause oh, we're bleeding out**  
_Parce que oh, parce que nous saignons_

**1, 2, 3 I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**  
_1, 2, 3 Je suis où tu es, tu es où je suis, tu es mon trésor_  
**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet (Ho!)**  
_Je suis où tu es, tu es où je suis, tu es ma tendre (Ho!)_

**(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)**

La fin de la chanson arrive trop vite à mon goût, et nous applaudissons tous à tout rompre. Schuster leur dit que c'est parfait, et c'est au tour de Santana d'y aller. Elle a elle prit sa guitare et commence :

- Je vais chanter Roxanne de Police.

Mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de se demander à quelle hauteur elle va la prendre. Sa voix commence alors dans le grave et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être impressionné par sa voix rauque, différente de ce à quoi je m'attendais.

**Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light**  
_Roxanne, tu n'es pas obligée d'allumer la lumière rouge_  
**Those days are over**  
_Cette époque est révolue_  
**You don't have to sell your body to the night**  
_Tu n'es pas obligée de vendre ton corps à la nuit_  
**Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight**  
_Roxanne, tu n'es pas obligée de porter cette robe ce soir_  
**Walk the streets for money**  
_De marcher dans la rue pour de l'argent_  
**You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right**  
_Tu n'en as rien à faire de savoir si c'est bien ou si c'est mal_

**Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light**  
_Roxanne, tu n'es pas obligée d'allumer la lumière rouge_  
**Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light**  
_Roxanne, tu n'es pas obligée d'allumer la lumière rouge_  
**- Roxanne - put on the red light (5x)**  
_- Roxanne - allumer la lumière rouge (5x)_

**I loved you since I knew you**  
_Je t'ai aimée dès que je t'ai connue_  
**I wouldn't talk down to you**  
_Je ne te parlerai pas avec condescendance_  
**I have to tell you just how I feel**  
_Je dois seulement t'avouer mes sentiments_  
**I won't share you with another boy**  
_Je ne te partagerai pas avec un autre garçon_  
**I know my mind is made up**  
_Je sais que ma décision est prise_  
**So put away your make up**  
_Alors enlève ton maquillage_  
**Told you once I won't tell you again it's the bad way**  
_Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te le dirai pas encore que c'est la mauvaise décision_

**Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light**  
_Roxanne, tu n'es pas obligée d'allumer la lumière rouge_  
**Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light**  
_Roxanne, tu n'es pas obligée d'allumer la lumière rouge_  
**You don't have to - Roxanne - put on the red light**  
_Tu n'es pas obligée de - Roxanne - allumer la lumière rouge_  
**- Roxanne - put on the red light...**  
_- Roxanne - allumer la lumière rouge..._

Jolie chanson définitivement, et jolie interprétation. Même si le sujet de la chanson est difficile, Schuster semble tout aussi content. Je suis content qu'elle ait rejoint le Glee Club, même si nos voix ne sont pas extraordinaires, mis à part Rachel peut-être, personne ne chante faux, et tout le monde a l'air de s'amuser. Santana convainc alors Britt' d'aller sur scène.

- N'aie pas peur Britt', tu chantes très bien, et j'ai pensé à ton accompagnement. _Elle s'adresse ensuite uniquement au prof :_ elle est assez timide en vrai...

Britt' a un regard paniqué avant de reprendre confiance et de dire :

- Je vais chanter Die Young de Ke$ha, parce qu'elle m'inspire et que même si vous êtes pas des elfes, Sanny m'a dit que vous aimeriez.

Certes, on va aimer. On a beau se targuer d'être pointus en musique, on adore tous se déhancher sur le dernier tube à la mode.

**I hear your heartbeat**  
_J'entends ton coeur battre_  
**To the beat of the drums**  
_Sur le rythme de la batterie_  
**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**  
_Quel dommage que tu sois venu accompagné_  
**So while you're here in my arms**  
_Alors maintenant que tu es dans mes bras_  
**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**  
_Passons le reste de la soirée comme si on allait mourir jeune_  
**We're gonna die young**  
_On mourra jeune_

Brittany se lance alors dans un impressionnant numéro de danse, qui nous laisse tous bouche bée. Elle mérite sa réputation de danseuse, ça je vous le dit.

**Hearts out of mind**  
_On met les sentiments de côté_  
**Runnin' till we outta time**  
_Courrons jusqu'à perdre le fil_  
**Wild childs looking good**  
_On est des enfants sauvages plutôt bien sapés_  
**Living hard just like we should**  
_On vit à fond juste comme il faut_  
**Don't care who's watching when we're tearing it up**  
_On s'en fout de qui nous regarde quand on déchire tout_  
**(You know) that magic that we got**  
_(Tu sais bien que) ce truc qu'on a tous les deux_  
**Nobody can touch**  
_Personne ne peut l'avoir_

**Looking for some trouble tonight**  
_On cherche un peu les ennuis ce soir_  
**Take my hand I'll show you the wild side**  
_Prend ma main je t'emmènerai dans le côté obscure_  
**Like it's the last night of our lives**  
_Comme si c'était la dernière soirée de notre vie_  
**We'll keep dancing till we die**  
_On dansera jusqu'à en crever_

**Young punks taking shots**  
_On est des jeunes voyous qui se saoulent_  
**Stripping down to dirty socks**  
_Se déshabillent jusqu'à n'avoir plus que nos chaussettes sales_  
**Music up, getting hot**  
_Quand la music commence, ça devient chaud_  
**Kiss me give me all you got**  
_Embrasse-moi, donne tout ce que tu as_  
**It's pretty obvious that you got a crush**  
_Ca paraît évident que tu es amoureux_  
**That magic in your pants**  
_Et ce truc dans ton pantalon_  
**It's making me blush**  
_Me fait rougir_

Conclusion du jour : toutes les trois, elles gèrent. Vraiment. Finalement, la chorale, c'est pas si nul.

* * *

*référence à la chanson des Beatles " Hey Jude "

**Notes :** Je sais, la fin est un peu abrupte, mais il fallait que je coupe sinon le chapitre aurait été trois fois plus long que les autres. Par ailleurs, je sais qu'il est pas terrible donc je vais aller me cacher très très loin, et vous serez autorisé à me lancer des navets :D. Mais j'espère qu'il vous a pas trop déçu quand même :). Je sais aussi qu'il n'y a pas de Klaine, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre, prochain chapitre avec une nouvelle qui devrait vous plaire... :D Mille excuses aussi à ceux qui n'aiment pas le Jarley ou le Brittana, mais il y en aura de temps en temps. Pour les musiques, j'imagine la version de Santana un peu comme celle qu'Aude Henneville avait chanté dans la première saison de The Voice en France, si jamais vous connaissez ^^.

N'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous voulez exprimer vos coups de gueule, vos joies, vos peines, vos critiques, vos lancers de navet... Je ne demande qu'à vous écouter :).

Merci d'avoir lu cette note interminable d'auteur :)


	7. New Beginning

_Bonjour :)_

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! Voici le nouveau chapitre plus vite que prévu car je suis en vacances. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :). Un grand merci à Klaine29, tytycy, Kushina et à ma cinglée de yhcorb que je remercie pour son amazing testage :D. Merci d'avance pour votre lecture :)._

_Enjoy !_

_Kushina : Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu :). Moi aussi je rêve que Brittany reprend Die Young dans Glee *.* J'avais pas fait attention mais maintenant que tu le dis :p. J'aime beaucoup toutes ces chansons ^^. Je n'ai jamais vu Moulin Rouge mais faudra que je me rattrape un jour :p. J'ai hâte d'entendre Come That May du Klaine, pas toi ? Oui, je trouve aussi qu'ils sont trop mignons *.*._

_Tytycy : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, et que tu trouves les choix pertinents :). Je comprends pour Britt', j'essayerais de voir ce que je peux faire :). Merci en tout cas pour ton soutien :)._

* * *

"J'ai pas envie de te voir t'en aller, parce que merde, j't'aime beaucoup trop." [Skins]

Après les trois prestations des filles, Schuster va chercher des partitions qu'il nous distribue ensuite. J'ai un instant de frayeur en voyant qu'il me tend plusieurs feuilles titrées " Gangnam Style", puis il s'explique :

- Rassurez-vous, quelqu'un a utilisé l'intégralité du stock du feuille du lycée, du coup, j'ai du imprimer les chansons sur les partitions les plus pourries que j'ai pu trouver. Vous êtes bien de mon avis sur la qualité de la chanson ?_ lance-t-il soudainement d'une voix autoritaire_

Oui, oui, oui et un million de fois oui ! Je suis pas exactement fan de cette chanson, et visiblement Schuster n'a pas l'air de l'apprécier non plus. Enfin, "ne pas apprécier" est un euphémisme. On a plutôt l'impression qu'il va aller en Corée du Sud, trouver Psy, lui hurler dessus, l'enfermer dans un placard, le laisser une centaine d'années dedans, créer un jeu dont le but sera de dégommer des minis-Psy en rythme sur la musique du Nyan-Cat et obliger Psy à y jouer.

Du coup, on acquiesce tous, un peu flippés, et on retourne avec soulagement nos feuilles. (Et puis franchement, quelle idée de les distribuer retournées, à par pour nous causer un arrêt cardiaque ?) Le choix s'avère bien meilleur de l'autre coté : _Set Fire To The Rain _d'Adèle, et _Viva La Vida_ de Coldplay. Le mini-Kurt dans ma tête fait signe qu'il plussoie ce choix. ( Approuve quoi. Oui, mon mini-Kurt dans ma tête est un peu geek.)

- Donc, dans mon idée originelle, j'avais confié le solo d'Adèle à Rachel et Marley, mais après vous avoir vues aujourd'hui les filles, je pense que Santana peut se rajouter, si ça te va bien sûr ? _reprend Schuster_

- Niquel, M'sieur. Je la connais déjà en plus, _rétorque l'intéressée._

_- _Très bien. Et pour Coldplay, Kurt, Jake, Judith et Quinn vous pourriez peut-être vous partagez équitablement la chanson ? Brittany, j'ai ouï-dire que tu étais une bonne danseuse. Tu voudras peut-être faire un solo de danse sur l'une des deux chansons ?

- Oui, je pense que ce sera possible.

Ouiiiiii ! J'ai un bout de solo ! Je me demande comment on va se partager la chanson. Je suis tellement content que je suis même prêt à pardonner à Schuster l'utilisation du mot "ouï-dire", qui doit être dépassée depuis environ le 13e siècle, 14e à tout casser.

- Très bien. Ensuite, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : le principal nous autorise à performer lors de la prochaine assemblée générale du lycée, c'est-à-dire dans environ un mois. J'espère que cela vous plait ! On chantera sans doute les chants que je viens de vous distribuer.

On applaudit le prof, contents. (Je sais, vous allez dire qu'il nous en faut peu pour être heureux, mais... Heu... Non, désolé, j'arrive vraiment pas à trouver une excuse plausible sur ce coup-là. Veuillez m'excuser je me rattraperais la prochaine fois.) La suite de la scène est à peu près dénuée d'intérêt : on essaye de chanter, c'est moche, on réessaye, c'est re-moche, on déprime, puis on reprend foi en nous, on rechante, on décide que c'est mieux qu'avant pour positiver... Je vais donc passer pour éviter que vous ne vous barriez en courant !

* * *

A la fin de la répétition, Rachel m'informe de l'avancée du plan Jarley :

- Marley m'a avoué qu'elle ressentait des sentiments pour Jake ! C'est trop cool non ?

- Tu pourrais parler plus fort s'il te plait ? Je crois qu'un pingouin sur la banquise ne t'a pas très bien entendu. Attends, je me renseigne... Ah non, excuse-moi, on m'informe dans l'oreillette qu'il est sourd, _déclaré-je avec sarcasme._

Cette brillante tirade n'est pas du goût de Rach', qui me donne une tape sur l'épaule en signe de désapprobation.

- T'es pas drôle. Enfin si, si on possède l'humour d'une fillette de cinq ans.

- C'est sans doute pour ça que tu ne saisis mon brillant esprit. Tu es resté bloquée l'âge de quatre ans et demi. Mais garde espoir, les recherches avancent ! Un jour, toi aussi tu auras cinq ans.

Rachel ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche en levant les yeux en signe de désespoir.

- Bref, en tout cas, notre plan est bien parti pour marcher.

- Il faut maintenant passer à la phase B : leur suggérer subtilement qu'ils ressentent la même chose, _réfléchis-je_

- Tu prends Jake, je prends Marley. On trouve le bon moment et on balance le sccop en même temps.

- D'accord ! Bon, c'est pas que je t'aime pas mini-Berry, mais j'ai du boulot. Donc, je vais y aller. A plus ! On se voit demain de toute façon.

_- _D'accord. A plus Kurtichou !

Je grimace sous l'emploi du surnom, mais après tout, j'ai commencé, je me dois d'assumer cette basse vengeance. (N'empêche que ça doit être le surnom le plus moche ever.) Je remarque alors que j'ai oublié de demander à Rach' ce qui la perturbait... Bah, je verrais bien plus tard !

Je rentre alors chez moi et fait mes devoirs à contre-coeur. Encore un moment passionnant que je vais vous épargner. En me couchant, je repense à ce que m'a dit Jake il y a quelque jours à propos de Sebastian & Blaine qui allait peut-être se séparer. Ce n'est visiblement pas encore le cas, vu que Jud' m'en aurait parlé sinon, et que tout le lycée le saurait. Je m'endors en pensant que j'ai eu tort de me bercer d'espoirs, une nouvelle fois.

* * *

J'arrive au lycée le lendemain, mal réveillé. J'ai fais des cauchemars impliquant une courgette qui me poursuivait en me disant que je l'avais trompé avec un ananas et que je devrais avoir honte de moi. _Résultat de l'analyse de vos rêves : allez consulter. _En arrivant au lycée, je remarque Santana, Quinn et Judith en grande conversation, appuyées contre une barrière. Marley & Jake sont à coté, et semblent écouter attentivement. Je me pose à coté d'eux, grommelant un "bonjour" amical, et sans vraiment écouter le sujet de la conversation. Je reste quelques instants dans cette bulle asociale, puis j'entends une phrase qui attire mon attention :

- Ça fait combien de temps tu dis ? Depuis hier ? J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient vraiment rompu.

Attendez ! "Rompus" ? Je suis alors pris d'un fol espoir, espoir qui monte en moi sans que je n'arrive à le retenir, sans que j'arrive à le réprimer, qui me dépasse moi-même. Je m'insère dans le cercle de la conversation, et demande d'une voix hésitante :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui a rompu ?

- Ah, tu savais pas ? Sebastian et Blaine ont rompu hier soir, _me dit Quinn, un sourire triste sur le visage._

Blaine et Sebastian ? Rompu ? Une exclamation de joie me monte aux lèvres, que j'interromps juste à temps, en signe de respect. Après tout, c'est sensé être triste. Mais en moi mes personnalités dansent la samba en débouchant le champagne. Ça ne peut être réel. C'est genre mon plus grand rêve inavoué. C'est inespéré. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils resteraient ensembles pour toujours, depuis le temps. Je me sens comme assommé. Cela m'ouvre des millions de choses à faire, à tenter. Je n'osais même pas croire que c'était possible. Bien sûr, d'un autre coté, je suis triste pour Blaine. Il doit être malheureux, et si c'était possible, j'aurais voulu qu'il en soit jamais triste. J'espère sincèrement que cela va aller pour lui.

- Comment cela se fait ? Ça paraît tellement irréel... _me devance Judith_.

- Blaine m'a dit qu'ils avaient rompu d'un commun accord, mais que seul Sebastian était d'accord. Seb' a dit qu'ils étaient jeunes, qu'il voulait tenter de nouvelles choses, profiter de sa dernière année de lycée. Blaine a acquiescé bien sûr, mais il est effondré en vrai. Apparemment Seb' a rencontré un mec, ce qui aurait entraîné la rupture... _répondit Quinn._

Pauvre Blaine. Je suis vraiment triste pour lui. Même si pour moi, ce 17 octobre restera comme un jour plutôt positif, ce ne sera sans doute pas son cas... Attendez. 17 octobre ? Non, même Seb' n'aurait pas fait ça...

- Mais... On est le 17 aujourd'hui. Donc le 18 demain. Ce qui veut dire que..._ bredouillé-je_

_- _Ouais, Hummel. Ce qui veut dire que Sebastian est un connard, parce qu'il a largué Blaine deux jours avant son anniversaire, _soupire Santana. _

Hou là. Santana a totalement complété mes pensées. Je suis choqué. Je veux dire, ils étaient ensembles depuis six ans, ça aurait pas tué Sebastian d'attendre deux jours ?! C'est vraiment dégueulasse. Il baisse encore dans mon estime si c'est possible. Là, actuellement, j'ai juste envie d'aller lui péter la gueule. ( Oui, lui foutre la tête dans des fruits de mer me semble maintenant trop généreux.) Et puis imaginer Blaine triste me fend littéralement le cœur... Je ne l'ai jamais vu que souriant, chaleureux, décontracté. Le sourire de Blaine, tout particulièrement, me donnait l'impression qu'on allumait un feu pour réchauffer mon cœur. C'est le genre de sourire qui serait capable de faire fondre de la glace. Penser qu'il disparaisse, ne serait-ce que pour quelques temps est une idée douloureuse. J'espère qu'il ira vite mieux.

Quinn reprend alors la parole, sans doute désireuse d'adoucir les propos de Santana :

- Ce que San' veut dire c'est que même si Sebastian est notre ami, on ne cautionne pas ce qu'il a fait à Blaine. Pas du tout. Mais nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire malheureusement. On peut juste soutenir B. au mieux. Le problème qui s'est posé en premier est qu'on ne pouvait pas garder notre bande comme avant. Ce serait inutilement douloureux qu'il passe sa vie à voir Seb' et son nouveau mec. Par conséquent, Santana, Britt' et moi, on va rester quelque temps avec Blaine, et Puck, Jessie et les autres seront avec Sebastian. Mais j'ai peur qu'à nous trois on n'arrive pas à lui changer les idées, d'autant plus que Britt' ne vient que cet après-midi vu qu'elle est un peu malade. Du coup, j'en ai discuté avec Judith, et je voulais savoir si ce serait possible qu'on traîne un peu avec vous. Blaine sera content de voir de nouvelles têtes, et même si je ne vous connais pas très bien, vous avez l'air sympathique. Et puis comme ça, peut-être que les babouins vous foutront la paix. Vous êtes d'accord ? On voudrait surtout pas vous déranger.

Ma première pensée est que Blaine a vraiment des amies parfaites. La deuxième est : Gmblblblbl. Traîner avec Blaine tous les jours, le voir, l'entendre, lui changer les idées, écouter ses délires ? Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je ne peux qu'approuver. Si ce n'était pas pour une raison triste, je sauterais de joie. Mais comme la situation l'impose, je me reprends, et réponds simplement :

" Aucun problème pour moi. Je pense que ça va être sympa."

Les autres approuvent aussi. La latino reprend alors la parole :

- Très bien ! C'est vendu Pink-Fabray, traînons avec des mioches.

- C'était pas Blaine qui m'appelait comme ça ? Et puis, ne commence pas à les surnommer comme ça, il se peut que ce soit vexant pour les gens normaux.

- Je pense qu'il va pas avoir la tête à ça, et comme il ne faut pas que tu perdes l'habitude d'avoir des surnoms pourris, je prends la relève. Rhoo, si on peut plus s'amuser... Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un humour cinglant, mais ce n'est jamais méchant. Enfin presque. Bref, j'aperçois Blaine, il a l'air passablement paumé, donc je vais aller le ramener ici, lui présenter ces nouveaux amis et on ira tous en cours, _rétorque S._

Elle s'éloigne allant chercher Blaine qui est au milieu de la cours, et qui a l'air perdu... Rien que de voir ça me rend triste... Je vais faire mon possible pour le distraire, je m'en fais la promesse, et ne pas profiter de la situation pour me rapprocher de lui. Ce serait mal. Quinn nous fait alors un sourire triste :

- Merci en tout cas. Il est vraiment mal, et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Et Kurt, Judith m'a dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui. Je sais que la situation doit t'apparaître comme plutôt positive, mais je remarque que tu fais ton possible pour ne pas le montrer. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Aussi, si jamais vous avez une idée pour demain, un truc à faire pour l'anniversaire de Blaine, je suis preneuse.

Juuuuuuuuuuuudith ! Je vais te tuer ! Mais bon, Q. a l'air d'être compréhensive.

- Merci Quinn. Je vais faire mon possible pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Je n'ai aucune intention de profiter de sa tristesse. Et pour demain, pourquoi pas un ciné ?

- Enfin quelqu'un qui emploie mon vrai nom ! Tu es donc forcément quelqu'un de bien ! Bonne idée. Je vais y réfléchir en cours. Ah, ils reviennent enfin, _s'écrie Q._

Blaine arrive, Santana à ses cotés, qui pour la première fois semble être inquiète. Il a de quoi. Blaine a le teint grisâtre, les yeux cernés, et l'air de se foutre de tout ce qu'il y a autour de lui. Il semble nous regarder sans vraiment nous voir. Ses yeux se posent sur moi, des yeux vides, qui n'empêchent toutefois pas mes mains de se mettre à trembler, et mon estomac de faire des loopings. J'ai mal pour lui, réellement.

- Blaine, je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là pour toi. On a pensé que tu voudrais pas voir Sebastian pendant quelques jours, et... Et bien ma sœur a proposé qu'on reste avec elle et ses amis. On va ensemble à la chorale, et j'ai pensé que rencontrer d'autres personnes t'aiderait à moins y penser. Tu es d'accord ? Parce que sinon, c'est pas grave, on fait ce que tu veux, _bredouille Quinn._

Il a un pâle sourire et dit :

- C'est une bonne idée Quinn. Votre soutien me fait énormément de bien, et savoir que des personnes qui ne me connaissent pas vraiment veulent m'aider me fait chaud au cœur. Merci à tous, j'espère ne pas trop vous déranger. Je vous avais déjà remarqués : j'admire votre courage face à ceux qui vous persécutent. Je suis Blaine, mais je pense que vous le saviez. Je suis habituellement plus fun que ça, mais j'ai hâte de faire votre connaissance. Donc, il y a Judith, Marley, Jake et Kurt si mes souvenirs sont bons ? Enchanté.

Oh, il connait mon nom. J'envisage de fondre de joie. J'ignorais que c'était le cas. On répond alors qu'on est ravi de le rencontrer, ce qui est vrai, car on admire tous secrètement Blaine en vrai. La sonnerie sonne alors, coupant court aux présentations, et nous nous mettons alors en marche vers nos salles respectives, avec la promesse de se retrouver pour le déjeuner. J'ai du mal à le croire. Bon gré, mal gré, mon rêve commence à se réaliser.

* * *

**Notes :** Alors, contents que le Seblaine ai rompu :p ? Après ce chapitre il y aura beaucoup plus d'interactions Klaine, je pense :). J'espère que le choix des chansons vous plait aussi :). N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :). Et plus vous reviewer, plus je suis motivée, plus je poste vite donc vous avez tout à y gagner n'est-ce pas :p ?  
Merci d'avance :).

A bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre.

Nema.


	8. Spaghettis

_Bonjour :)_

_Nouveau chapitre pour vous ce soir. Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à mes reviewers Klaine29, Kushina, HigureTsukiyo et Mollymousine, et à ma génialissime testeuse yhcorb sans laquelle vous aurez eu moins de Klaine :p. Pas mal de moments Klaine dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :). Et demain l'épisode 15 & Come What May *.* *fangirlisme*_

_Merci d'avance pour votre lecture :)_

_Mollymousine : Merci pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir ^^. Oui, ils vont réellement se parler à présent ^^. Oui, je vais essayer de publier tous les jeudis ou vendredis =)._

_Kushina : Elle est plus que magnifique hein ? Oui, effectivement, j'ai pas du tout aimé cette performance dans Glee ni la chanson originale d'ailleurs ^^. On est deux comme ça :p. J'aimerais tellement qu'il la reprennent *.* Oui, Seb' est un connard, et ils vont effectivement se rapprocher :). Merci en tout cas pour ton soutien et tes reviews :)._

* * *

"N'oublie pas que nous sommes tous vulnérables. Surtout quand on aime quelqu'un." [Birth Marked - Rebelle]

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer en cours. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Blaine, de ce qui est en train de se passer, de ce qui pourrait se passer. Mon cœur s'emballe, se met à échafauder des châteaux de cartes que ma raison s'oblige à détruire immédiatement. C'est trop, trop d'un coup. Je me sens comme une éponge qui aurait absorbé trop d'eau, qui n'aurait d'autre choix à présent que de goutter misérablement sur le bord d'un évier crasseux en attendant qu'une âme généreuse vienne la tordre. (Note à moi-même : éviter à l'avenir de confier le développement des métaphores à ma deuxième personnalité, qui est irrémédiablement cinglée.) Tout ça pour dire que j'ai du mal à y croire. Comme si j'allais me réveiller et découvrir que rien de tout ça n'était réel.

- Kurt, réveille-toi, la prof te regarde et elle va pas tarder à capter que tu n'as pas écouté une seule fois depuis le début du cours.

Rachel me sort alors de ma rêverie et je constate en regardant mon enseignante qu'elle dit vrai. Celle-ci me regarde avec un air sévère, et j'acquiesce donc de la tête pour montrer que je suis d'accord avec elle, et donc que je l'écoutais. Elle détourne les yeux : ça a marché visiblement. C'est toujours comme avec les profs : faites-leur croire que vous buvez leurs paroles et ils vous adoreront. Je prends toutefois la précaution de m'enquérir au près de Rachel pour savoir de quoi on parle, au cas où la prof me poserai une question :

- Merci Rach', c'était moins une. Juste pour savoir, on parle de quoi là ?

- T'as vraiment rien écouté depuis le début ? _Elle fait les grands yeux. _On parlait du Brésil et de son développement. C'était positivement assez chiant. Donc je ferme les yeux sur ton attitude pour cette fois, _ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil_

Hum... Rachel fait de l'humour. Donc Rachel est de bonne humeur, ce qui entraîne chez elle l'attitude : "Si tu me demandes, il se peut que je te raconte des secrets croustillants." C'est donc le bon moment pour demander ce qui la distrait en ce moment. Je sens qu'il y a un truc là dessous, et cela m'intéresse. Et en plus, c'est une excellente occasion de rentabiliser ce cours de géo ennuyeux à crever.

- Dis-moi Rachel, il n'y aura pas quelque chose que tu dissimulerais à ton Kurt préféré ? Quelque chose qui te rendrait distraite ?

- D'un autre coté, t'es le seul que je connais. T'es donc forcément mon Kurt préféré. Encore que, Kurt Cobain...

- Genre toi tu connais Nirvana ? Ce jour est à marquer d'une Statue de la Liberté bleue, _dit-je, choqué. _Oh, la maligne ! Elle cherche à détourner le sujet de la conversation. Allez Rachel ! Tu sais combien j'adore les potins ! Je serais silencieux comme une tombe, promis !

- Si tu continues à parler aussi fort, tu seras silencieux pour une autre raison, _laisse-t-elle planer, menaçante. _Bref, j'ai effectivement quelque chose qui me perturbe en ce moment, et je vais t'expliquer, parce que sinon, je sais que tu vas tout faire pour savoir, genre faire tes yeux de chiots malheureux, ceux auxquels je suis incapable de résister.

- Tu parles de ceux-là ? _Joignant la parole au geste, je fais mes grands yeux qui pour une raison inexplicable font craquer tout le monde._ Personnellement, quand je fais ça, je me trouve une certaine ressemblance avec E.T. C'est moyennement glamour, quoi.

- Oui, oui. Donc, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que... _Mais rien ne vient._ Attends, laisse-moi trente secondes pour trouver une formulation.

Yes ! J'avais raison, elle avait bien un truc à cacher ! _Kurt 1 gagne le pari ! 568 à 18. _Ça fait du bien de voir que ma première personnalité reprend du poil de la bête. (N'empêche, je devrais écrire un livre : " Comment décrypter les humeurs de Rachel Berry en dix leçons ". Si elle devient célèbre, je suis riche. Et comme ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne devient la plus grande chieuse de Broadway, je pense que je peux d'ors et déjà arrêter le lycée pour me concentrer sur mon ouvrage.)

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Jesse.

Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuoi ?! Je cligne très fort des yeux en la regardant. Mais non, elle a même pas l'air de me faire une blague. Bon, les gens, c'est grave. La fin du monde est proche. Je m'apprête moi-même à me réfugier dans l'abri antiatomique le plus proche. Vous trouvez que j'exagère ? A peine. Je veux dire, c'est Rachel ! Rachel, la fille qui n'a jamais été amoureuse de personne parce qu'elle semble immunisée contre cette stupidité qu'est l'amour. Elle est certes pas insensible, mais il m'a toujours semblé que la musique était la plus importante dans sa vie, plus importante qu'une amourette. Cela me surprend réellement mais après tout, elle est humaine, il était obligé qu'elle succombe un jour ou l'autre. Je bredouille :

- Jesse comme Jesse St James ? _  
_

- Bah oui, t'en connais d'autres ? Je sais que ça doit te sembler étrange, mais... Je l'ai rencontré à la bibliothèque l'autre jour, on a discuté, on a même rit, et il y avait un genre de connexion. C'était assez magique pour me distraire par la suite. Mais je ne suis pas encore totalement sûre, j'attends de voir. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Je suis content pour toi, Rachel, que tu ai trouvé peut-être quelqu'un, c'est super.

On m'indique au micro que je me dois de vous éclairer sur Jesse. Toutefois, si vous êtes attentifs, vous remarquerez que je l'ai cité précédemment. Oui, oui. Personne ? Ah, je le savais ! Vous n'êtes pas attentifs à ce que je dis ! Jesse fait partie de ceux qui resteront avec Sebastian en ces temps troublés. C'est dommage pour Rachel qu'il ne soit pas allé avec Quinn et les autres. Bah sinon, il est brun, plutôt grand, pas trop mal. Je le connais assez mal mais il a l'air cool ; il fait aussi partie de la bande à Blaine. Je crois aussi qu'il est le chanteur d'un groupe de rock du coin. Et puis si Rachel en est amoureuse c'est qu'il doit avoir quelque chose de différent des autres. Mais pour déterminer ça, il me faut des détails :

- Raconte-moi donc ce qui c'est passé à la bibliothèque, ma petite Rachel, _fais-je avec un sourire en coin._

_- _Et bien, j'y étais mercredi dernier et...

- Rachel ! Kurt ! Je me doute que vous trouvez sans doute votre vie plus passionnante que l'activité économique du Brésil, mais on est pas au salon de thé ici ! Alors taisez-vous et suivez !

Aïe. Repérés. Et maintenant qu'elle nous a dans son viseur, on a intérêt à se transformer en jolies statues de marbre jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. (J'insiste sur le "jolies". Quitte à être muets, autant être photogéniques. On pourra peut-être se faire exposer dans un musée comme ça, et passer le reste de notre vie à admirer des touristes. Foutu cerveau... Je savais que j'aurais du le ramener au service après-vente avant que la garantie n'expire. Maintenant je suis condamné à lui.) On se replonge alors à vitesse grand V dans nos cahiers. Ce sera pour plus tard les potins.

* * *

Après la fin du cours, nous retrouvons Marley, Jake & Judith et nous nous dirigeons vers le self, à la recherche de nos nouveaux amis. Je suis littéralement en train de mourir de peur. Non mais sérieux, comment je vais faire pour manger sereinement ? Manger présente tant de risques de se ridiculiser auprès de Blaine. Se tâcher, aspirer bruyamment de la nourriture. Il faut absolument que je fasse bonne impression. Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas des spaghettis aujourd'hui... (Je suis littéralement incapable de manger des spaghettis d'une manière normale. Je pense que j'ai du les offenser dans le passé et qu'ils continuent à me le faire payer aujourd'hui.) Il faut juste que je ne passe pas pour un abruti fini.

On les retrouve devant la queue ; Blaine est encadrée par les deux filles, Quinn semblant lui parler, et Santana a l'air de chercher quelque chose. Nous, peut-être ? Cette hypothèse se confirme quand son regard tombe sur nous, et s'éclaire. Elle s'approche de nous et nous chuchote :

- Ah, heureusement, vous êtes là ! C'est vraiment pas la joie ici. Ça fait genre quatre heures qu'il regarde par terre avec des yeux vides et que Quinn raconte des anecdotes à la chaîne pour le distraire, ce qui n'a pas l'air de marcher. Et en plus, elle raconte toujours les mêmes, vu qu'elle en a peu près cinq en réserve. Même moi, je commence à me sentir dépressive. Je compte sur vous pour lui remonter le moral !

Heu, d'accord. La tristesse de Blaine, tout comme l'était sa joie avant, semble contagieuse. De nouveau je ressens une violente envie de tordre les entrailles de Sebastian. Mais à mesure que nous nous approchons d'eux, une profonde envie de fuir me prend, tandis que mes genoux se mettent à trembler. Quand nous nous arrêtons à coté de B & Q, toute pensée cohérente de mon cerveau semble s'être effacée. Je bugue. Totalement. Les seules idées qui restent sont : " Aaargh, il est méga-super-trop-magnifique-canon-beau-awesome-à baver". Idée qu'il est sans doute plus prudent de ne pas exprimer.  
Blaine se met alors à sourire largement, un sourire qui pourrait remporter sans mal la compétition du sourire le plus faux ever. Il essaye donc de faire bonne figure. C'est courageux de sa part.

- Ah, vous voilà ! Vous allez bien ? _déclare-t-il d'une voix toute aussi faussement joyeuse que son sourire_

Tandis que les autres répondent des banalités, je reste figé. Ma bouche s'ouvre mais rien ne sort. Je reste muet, stupide. _Kurt, reprends toi ! Les autres te regardent bizarrement ! Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi !_

_- _Spaghettis.

_Votre conscience est actuellement en train de tenter de mettre fin à ses jours. Souhaitez vous la laisser continuer ? _Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, ce qui est compréhensible. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'agis aussi stupidement ? Où est passé mon art du sarcasme, mon intelligence ? Je pense que tout cela s'est noyé dans les yeux de Blaine. Judith me regarde alors et a un éclair de génie pour me sauver la mise :

- Pas ce que tu voudrais manger, comment tu vas, Kurt, enfin ! _Elle regarde les autres avec un sourire de connivence._ Il est toujours comme ça après le cours d'histoire, ça l'endort.

Note à moi-même : penser à élever un temple à Judith, et à lui proposer de partager les bénéfices de mon futur livre sur Rach'. Elle me tend une perche parfaite pour éviter de passer pour le dernier des bouffons.

- Ah, excuse-moi ! Je vais bien, merci. La géo a effectivement tendance à me faire dormir, _ajouté-je avec un petit rire. _Oh, tiens j'ai réussi à faire un phrase complète. Je m'améliore.

_-_ Bah, je peux comprendre, je déteste aussi ce cours ! Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais faut qu'on aille faire la queue, sinon on aura jamais le temps de manger, _ajoute-t-il_

Sans ses yeux tristes, on croirait presque qu'il est redevenu lui-même. Mais même s'il est bon acteur, on voit qu'il en crève à l'intérieur... On s'engage alors parmi les autres, et j'en profite pour glisser deux mots à Judith :

_-_ Merci merci merci merci merci !

- De rien ! Tes yeux imploraient qu'on vienne te sauver. Tu me revaudras ça une autre fois, _me sourit-elle._

Les terminales étant devant nous, je n'ai pas à discuter avec Blaine, et à me ridiculiser encore. Ce qui est plutôt positif, d'un coté, même si j'aimerais me débarrasser de cette gêne inexplicable pour lui parler et qu'il remarque. On arrive enfin à l'endroit où l'on nous sert les plats, je vois alors Quinn qui se retourne et qui me crie en criant :_  
_

- Tu vas être content Kurt. C'est spaghettis aujourd'hui !

Tuez-moi. Moi qui pensait que rien ne pouvait m'arriver de pire aujourd'hui... Dans la bousculade pour se saisir des plateaux, mes amis se laissent doubler par plusieurs personnes, ce qui fait que je me retrouve un peu tout seul pour me saisir de mes spaghettis. A la fin de la queue, à l'endroit où se tiennent les premières tables, se tient Blaine. Pas de traces des filles, visiblement disparues mystérieusement. Ou peut-être qu'il les a mangées ? _Tais-toi cerveau. _Pourquoi est-ce que ça sent à plein nez le coup monté ? Je regarde si les autres sont là mais ils sont malheureusement encore loin d'avoir fini. C'est pas possible, ils l'ont fait exprès ? C'est bien possible les connaissant. N'ayant d'autres choix, je me résous donc à aller voir Blaine. Pitié, faites que j'arrive à prononcer une phrase sans avoir l'air stupide, pitié...

- Hey ! Les filles sont passées où ?

Y a pas de doute, je m'améliore. A ce train-là, peut-être que dans une dizaine d'années j'arrêterai de trembler stupidement.

- Elles sont allées chercher une table pour nous tous, et elle m'ont dit de vous attendre là quand vous arriveriez. Mais bon, c'est Quinn et Santana, elles font baver à peu près tous les terminales, donc je pense qu'ils se précipiteront pour libérer au plus vite un table !

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et mon cerveau en peut s'empêcher de partir dans des pensées idiotes. Pour parer ça, je jette des regards rapides aux alentours, regardant s'ils se décideraient par hasard à arriver. Non, toujours pas... Un type bloque la queue, négociant pour avoir plus de sauce tomate. Je suis maudis c'est officiel. Je me souviens alors que Blaine attend peut-être une réponse à sa remarque :

- Oh, pas que les terminales rassurent toi ! Le lycée au grand complet, _bredouillé-je_

Il me sourit, puis fronce légèrement les sourcils :

- Qu'est ce qui passe ? T'as l'air d'être inquiet, de redouter quelque chose.

Oh, qu'il est mignon de s'intéresser à moi alors qu'il est malheureux. J'en fondrais presque. Sérieusement, ce mec est parfait. Mais il faut absolument pas qu'il devine ce que je ressens pour lui. Jamais. Je tente alors d'inventer une excuse plausible :

- Euh, je...

- Ah, je crois deviner ! _Non, non, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, depuis jamais, absolument pas, ne devine pas ça je t'en supplie... _Tu as peur que les brutes ne se ramènent non ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont stupides mais pas au point de t'attaquer devant tout le lycée. Et puis au pire, je suis là...

Qu'il sous-entend ? Qu'il me protégerait ? En fait, je suis peut-être totalement maudit. En tout cas, il trouvé une excuse valable, que je revendique :

- Oui, c'était ça... Merci c'est gentil de me réconforter, mais ça va aller, j'ai l'habitude...

- Personne ne devrait avoir ce genre d'habitude. Tu sais, moi aussi en seconde, j'ai vécu ça. Je te vois un peu comme une version plus jeune de moi, si tu me le permets. Crois-moi, tout ira mieux un jour. Faut juste serrer les dents et attendre que ça passe. Mais si jamais des problèmes, hésite pas, je pourrais te conseiller. Oh, tiens voilà les autres ! Et j'aperçois Quinn et Santana qui nous font signe. Allons-y !

Je cligne faiblement des yeux, pas certain de ne pas être en train de rêver. Judith, qui vient d'arriver me glisse alors à l'oreille :

- Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais ça devait être intense...

- Totalement. Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

On part alors tous s'installer autour d'une table. Non, mais sérieusement, comment voulez-vous que je ne sois pas amoureux de lui ?

* * *

**Notes :** *se cache* Bon, je sais. A par moi, à peu près personne sur cette terre n'aime le St Berry ou Jesse. Alors pour expliquer ce choix étrange qui va sans doute me faire perdre quelques lecteurs (s'il vous plait, restez :(. Je vous aime bien moi :D !), voici une petite explication. Jesse, dans la saison 1, est un connard, ça il y a pas de doute. Je le détestais aussi à ce moment là. Mais dans la saison 2, je l'ai trouvé émouvant, tendre avec Rachel même si elle choisi Finn. Et pareil dans la saison 3, mis à part Unique, je trouvais sa relation avec Rachel touchante. De plus, il sera certainement très éloigné de son caractère dans la série, et promis, pour les Finchels-shippeurs, j'en parlerais pas trop :). J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et que vous me laisserez plein de gentilles reviews :), ou critiques si vous voulez :). Vous pouvez aussi me lancer des tomates/oranges/navets/haricots, c'est comme vous voulez :D

La semaine prochaine, pas de chapitre car je serais en Allemagne, mais dès la semaine d'après je serais de retour.

Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture.


	9. Sadness

_Bonjour !_

_Ce nouveau chapitre arrive tard mais il arrive :). j'ai eu énormément de travail depuis que je suis rentrée, et j'ai vraiment tout fait pour ne pas se laisser finir la semaine sans avoir posté. Il est plus court que d'habitude par conséquent, et ce n'est sans doute le meilleur que j'ai écris, c'est plus un chapitre de transition, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même :). Mille merci à MaraudeuuseAlexanne, Alix Lupin Van Isters Hath, Mollymousine, Kushina, tytycy & Klaine29 pour leurs reviews. Vous êtes géniaux *.*_

_Désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviewers anonymes mais avec mes oraux de TPE qui approchent et mon bac blanc je n'ai vraiment le temps... J'espère que vous comprendrez je suis désolée. Toutefois, je suis contente de voir que le vous plait ou ne vous déplait pas trop :)._

_Merci à yhcorb, la meilleure testeuse du monde._

_PS : Arriver aux 50 reviews me ferait plaisir... :p Alors, n'hésitez à me laisser un petit message, je répondrais dès que je peux, et cela me fait énormément plaisir :). Merci d'avance._

* * *

« Il n'y a pas d'amour sans peine, et pourtant, depuis l'aube du temps les gens s'aiment. »

Après ce brillant intermède qui vit le retour du Kurt-rouge-bredouillant-stupide, nous nous dirigeons tous vers une table. (Je pourrais disserter sur cette table, vous dire à quel point elle n'avait rien de particulier, à quel point les miettes s'amoncelaient sur elle, et comment elle était entourée de chaises bleues, mais en disant tout cela, j'aurais peur de vous ennuyer. Les gens pointilleux me diront alors qu'en fait si, j'ai parlé de cette table. Ça s'appelle une prétérition, et c'est une figure de style, bande d'ignorants ! Ça vous servira pour votre bac de français. _Révisez vos cours de français avec Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku-Kurt !). _Sans prêter attention à l'attitude des autres, je me pose tout au bout, contre le mur. Blaine vient alors s'asseoir en face de moi. What the hell ?! Attendez, c'est pas possible, il était bien de l'autre coté de la table, mais y avait au moins Judith et Santana avant lui. Ah, je vois. Le retour du fameux complot je-me-prends-pour-Cupidon. Faudra que je leur explique un jour que c'est genre juste le truc le plus désagréable du monde. Il s'assit donc en face de moi, Santana à coté de lui, et Pink-Girl à coté de moi. C'est génial, je suis juste coincé entre le mec que j'aime, et des filles que je connais depuis deux jours. Donc, pour éviter de paraître stupide, j'ai le choix de parler au mur ou à la carafe. Hum. La carafe a l'air moins sournoise. Je vais l'appeler Georgette. _  
_

Je considère tristement mes spaghettis et commence à les couper discrètement. De toute façon, dès que je vais ouvrir la bouche, je vais paraître débile, donc autant ne pas mourir de faim. Blaine questionne alors l'ensemble de la tablée :

- Quelqu'un veut mes spaghettis ? J'ai pas très faim.

- Va crever Blaine. Tu bouffes cette assiette ou la fureur de mes ancêtres les Mayas abattra sur toi, _rétorque immédiatement Santana._

_- _D'jà, ils ont foiré leur fin du monde, donc y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Et ensuite, t'es origine mexicaine, c'est les Aztèques qui vivaient là bas, pas les Mayas...

Ce type est hilarant. Réellement. Je pense que je pourrais juste passer ma vie à l'écouter.

- Et alors ? Si tu manges pas, je vais être énervée, et tu sais comment je suis quand je suis énervée...

- Blaine. Mange s'te plait. Un petit peu, je sais que t'es triste, mais ça sert à rien de te faire du mal. Et aussi parce que la dernière fois que Santana a pété un câble, elle s'est calmée qu'au bout de trois jours, donc j'aimerais éviter ça, _soupire Quinn._

_- _D'accord. J'vais essayer,_ murmure B. avec un air de petit panda seul et abandonné absolument trop triste._

Il commence à avaler une minuscule bouffée, et met trois fois plus de temps qu'il n'est nécessaire normalement pour la mâcher.

_- _Désolé de vous infliger ça, mais c'est juste que comme j'étais pas dans la même classe que Seb', les repas étaient le moment où on se voyait le plus au lycée, et que j'ai dû mal à penser à autre chose... _s'excuse-t-il_

Il jette ensuite un regard sur une table plus loin, où se tient un Sebastian visiblement hilare. D'un commun accord qu'ils disent. Quel odieux personnage. Un petit silence s'installe alors, Blaine continuant de jouer avec ses pâtes du bout de sa fourchette. L'appétit coupé d'un seul coup, je repousse doucement mon assiette, et m'éclaircit la voix :

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Les souvenirs d'une époque heureuse et révolue sont douloureux, c'est ainsi. Je pense qu'on est tous désolés d'être aussi impuissants.

Bon. Mes problèmes d'élocution semblent disparus pour le moment. Yeaaaaaaaaah ! Je m'habitue peut-être à la présence de Blaine ?

- Merci, mais vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ça va aller, promis, je vais rien faire de stupide ou d'idiot.

- T'as pas intérêt. Sinon... _menace la fausse Maya_

_- _On sait Snixx. Fureur, colère et malédiction sur Blaine et ses 456 générations futures. Très constructif comme à ton habitude. Bref, tout ça est bien joli, mais on a prévu un super plan pour demain, que tu es obligé d'accepter. Pas de dérogation. C'est hors de question que tu te morfondes toute la soirée de ton anniversaire. Donc, le plan est... Ciné ! On va tous Warm Bodies. C'est parfait, c'est des zombies, et c'est drôle. Demain, après le Glee Club pour nous et l'escalade pour toi, on va se promener en ville, on va ensuite bosser au fast-food, on va à la séance de 19h30 en avance vu que le film sera sorti le jour même et on s'amuse !_ explique Quinn_

_- _J'ai pas le droit de protester c'est bien ça ? Et bien écoutez, cela me semble parfait. Merci de m'avoir imaginé ça, Quinnie.

- De rien ! Ça te fera 45 $ !

Nous explosons alors tous dans un grand éclat de rire. La suite du repas se passe ainsi, entre regards tristes de Blaine, rires et anecdotes. Je finis par manger mes spaghettis avec un semblant de dignité, et Santana fait semblant de fermer les yeux sur l'assiette intouchée du bouclé. Comment ça, j'ai la flemme de rapporter le repas phrase par phrase ? Bon d'accord c'est vrai... Je plaide coupable. Disons que j'évite de regarder B. pour ne pas rougir, regardant son épaule quand je lui parle, et que je foudroie du regard mes amis plus d'une fois. ( Je suis lamentable, je l'admets.)

Enfin, le moment de partir arrive, et nous apportons nos plateaux pour les ranger. La nourriture ayant été étonnement bonne cette fois-ci, les assiettes sont anormalement vides. (Plus que quand on a poisson pas frais/courgette quoi.) Je continue de trouver que Blaine est vraiment trop drôle, même triste.  
On sort du self, et advient le moment de se séparer, trop tôt à mon goût forcément. Mais le lycée et sa cruelle sonnerie me ramènent sur terre et nous nous séparons. On se dit à demain, même heure, puisqu'eux n'ont plus qu'une heure de cours après, et ils partent tous les trois. Blaine nous fait un signe, que je persiste à croire uniquement pour moi. (Laissez moi rêver. S'il vous plait. Juste encore cinq minutes.)

- Sérieux, les gens, faut arrêter là. Vous savez combien c'est dur de manger des spaghettis sans passer pour un idiot ? _m'écrié-je_

- Heu, on est désolés ? Ça te va comme explication ? _déclare Rach' avec un grand sourire._

_- _Huum. Non. Vengeance !

Et je saute sur Rachel pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux de toutes mes forces, pendant qu'elle se débat, hilare, entre mes bras. Jake et Marley tentent de nous détacher en rigolant lorsque soudain une voix amusée se fait entendre :

- Hey Rach' besoin d'aide ?

On se fige tous, et je tourne lentement la tête. Jesse. Oooooooooooooooooh ! C'est trop mignon ! Le valeureux chevalier vient à la rescousse de sa princesse. Rachel se calme en laissant échapper un dernier gloussement, puis lui sourit, rouge écarlate.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont juste complètement fous, même ça personne n'y peut rien !

- Hey ! J'te permets pas. C'est pas parce qu'on sort de l'asile psychiatrique qu'on est pas normaux, _rétorqué-je_

_- _L'illustration de ce que je disais, _dit Rach' en regardant Jesse avec un regard faussement désespéré. _Mais merci quand même de ta presque aide !

- De rien, jeune demoiselle. Bref, j'me demandais, ça te dirait qu'on aille se prendre un café un de ces jours ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas mais quand...

Parce que je suis super, je comprends que Rach' désire sans doute trente secondes d'intimité, et je saisis donc par la main les autres, qui restent bêtement plantés là, choqués visiblement que Rachel s'intéresse à quelqu'un. On s'éloigne, et dès que la limite où notre conversation ne semble plus audible est franchie, ils explosent.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'écrie alors Jud'

Finalement, ça, c'était peut-être audible de là où ils sont. _Note à moi-même : Judith peut finalement hurler assez fort. Et être absolument pas discrète. _

- A tout hasard, Rachel qui a un rencard ? C'est bon, c'est pas si choquant...

Devant leurs regards interloqués je rectifie :

- Bon, si c'est choquant, je l'admets. Mais vous savez quoi ? Vous avez deux heures d'anglais pour vous remettre, et promis, je vous explique tous. Mais là, on va être en retard, donc on bouge !

- Mais Rachel, on l'attend pas ?

- Euh... Non ? _dit Yellow-Fabray_

- Bon d'accord. Allons-y dans ce cas. Vous supporterez sa colère.

- No problemo !

Et on s'en va. (Oui, on est parfois des crevards, mais aucun d'entre nous n'a envie d'être en retard, et elle semble passablement occupée. Elle survivra bien.) Et c'est parti pour deux heures d'ennui profond...


	10. Come Together

Bonjour :)

Voici le nouveau chapitre de la semaine ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ; c'est l'un des plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, et vu la tournure que prend mon histoire, je pense déjà pouvoir vous dire qu'elle sera plutôt longue. Du coup, il a un peu plus d'action et de Klaine-time *.*. Je tape sur une vingtaine de chapitres environ, donc vous allez devoir encore supporter mes délires pendant longtemps :p. Un grand merci à yhcorb, tytycy, Kushina & Klaine29 pour vos reviews. Merci à yhcorb pour tester fidèlement tous mes chapitres :D.

Enjoy !

_PS : Je vous rappelle pour ce chapitre, que Finn a 18 ans dans ma fiction, et Kurt 16._

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**tytycy** : Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :). Oui, Finn va être un peu plus présent de ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira ^^.

**Kushina** : Ah, je suis contente que ça t'a fait rire ^^. Ah, tu étudies les civilisations d'Amérique du Sud ^^ ? Tu vas être contente, il y a du Klaine dans ce chapitre =). Encore merci pour ta review.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

"- Tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas réel ?  
- Réel."

[Hunger Games - La Révolte]

* * *

La journée se finit, paisiblement. Rachel arrive en retard pour la première fois de sa vie, et la prof en est tellement choquée qu'elle ne songe même pas à lui demander d'aller chercher un mot de retard, alors qu'ordinairement elle hurle pendant dix minutes sur toute personne osant passer l'entrée trente secondes trop tard. Je vous l'avais dit, moi, que la fin du monde était proche. On veut jamais me croire, mais j'ai raison !

Rach' ne veut d'abord rien nous dire, mais on l'assomme avec tellement de questions qu'elle finit par nous dire qu'elle a rencard avec Jesse samedi. ( Court extrait à multiplier par 100 pour obtenir un aperçu de la réalité : " - Allez, dis-nous ! - Non ! - S'te plait ! - Je vous ai dit que non. Et ainsi de suite...). On entreprend tous de lui donner des conseils le plus souvent délirants et contradictoires entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous fasse taire en disant qu'elle va aller persuader Schuster de nous faire chanter Friday de Rebecca Black si on arrête pas de l'ennuyer. Autant dire qu'on stoppe de sitôt, surtout qu'on sait qu'elle serait bien capable d'y arriver.

Après ce cours, vient un autre cours encore plus ennuyeux, et puis un dernier, pour être sûr de bien nous achever, puis nous rentrons chez nous. Je bosse vaguement mes maths (= j'ouvre mon livre, lis la moitié de la consigne du premier exercice, déclare que je n'ai pas compris et que je verrais quand la prof corrigera.), avant de foutre la musique à fond pour réviser mes parties sur Viva La Vida. C'est à dire le troisième couplet seul, le sixième avec Judith et le dernier avec tout le monde. Je commence donc à réviser le troisième :

_One minute I held the key _  
_ Next the walls were closed on me..._

J'entends alors un bruyant " Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt ! On mange !" qui est indiscutablement l'œuvre de Finn. C'pas possible, on me laisse jamais bosser tranquille. Toutefois, même si d'habitude j'attendrais le deuxième voir le troisième appel - oui, je suis un ado chiant -, je descends cette fois-ci le plus vite possible. Je veux demander à mon père pour le cinéma, et je sais que pour accepter que je sorte un jour de semaine, j'ai intérêt à être persuasif et irréprochable durant toute la soirée.

Je descends donc, le couvert étant mis, je n'ai qu'à m'asseoir et à commencer à manger en me faisant discret. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à un angle d'attaque avant de me lancer. Cela tombe bien, mon père et Finn se mettent à disserter sur du football et je n'ai qu'à acquiescer de temps en temps en souriant pour paraître agréable. Mon père s'entend bien avec lui pour ces choses-là. Je peux le comprendre. Je ne suis pas comme lui, et ça doit sans doute être agréable d'avoir un autre fils plus terre à terre. Cela ne change rien au fait que j'adore mon père. Il est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, et je sais qu'il ferait tout pour moi s'il en avait la possibilité. Être tous seuls tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Carole nous a rendu très proches.

Finn demande alors s'il peut aller chez un de ses amis demain après-midi, un dénommé Sam que je ne connais pas. L'ouverture me semble idéale et je lance d'un ton calculé pour sembler indifférent et anodin :

- Ah oui, tiens au fait, est-ce que je pourrais sortir demain soir ? On a prévu d'aller au cinéma avec mes amis.

Trois regards se dardent sur moi, visiblement surpris. Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié que je sors jamais ordinairement, préférant rester cloîtré dans le calme de ma chambre. Donc pour la requête anodine, l'effet est sans doute raté.

- T'es sûr que c'est raisonnable, Kurt ? Je préférerais que tu ne te mettes pas sortir en semaine et à ne plus travailler, _soupire mon père_

_- _T'inquiète c'est juste pour une fois ! Et je te promets de rentrer à 22 heures au plus tard !

_- _Certes, je te fais confiance, mais pourquoi vous n'y allez pas plutôt ce week-end ?

Mince. Je n'ai pas d'arguments contre ça. Je fais quoi, j'avoue que j'y vais pas seulement avec ma bande habituelle. Hum... Peut-être qu'une formulation évasive passera...

- Bah en fait c'est l'anniversaire d'un de mes amis, donc on y va ce soir là. Tu comprends ?

- Attends, Kurt, tu vas voir Warm Bodies ? _demande Finn en se réveillant de son hibernation, et en nous donnant ainsi une magnifique occasion d'admirer la nourriture qu'il est en train de mâcher._

Qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire ? Il veut pas venir quand même ? Dans le doute, je réponds par l'affirmative.

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- Mais... T'y vas pour l'anniversaire de Blaine ? T'es ami avec lui ? _demande-t-il, avec l'air d'avoir rencontré un extraterrestre violet._

What the fuck ?! D'où il est au courant lui ? Et d'où il se permet de ruiner mes magnifiques réponses évasives. Merci Finn-frère chéri, Papa Burt va jamais accepter maintenant du coup ! _Note à moi-même : penser à tuer Finn dans un avenir proche. Douloureusement si possible.  
_

_- _C'est quoi cette histoire Kurt ? Qui est ce Blaine ? _questionne-t-il alors avec un regard sévère _

_- _J'allais y venir. _Ou presque. _Blaine est un élève de terminale, ami de Quinn, la sœur du Judith tu vois ? _Mon père adore Judith. Citer son nom ne peut que m'aider. _Il fête son anniversaire avec ses amis, et du coup Quinn a invité sa sœur, et ses amis, soit nous, à les accompagner. En gros, je vais au ciné pour l'anniversaire de ce type, mais on va surtout rester entre nous, et t'inquiète pas, c'est pas une fête officielle, c'est juste une sortie pour marquer le coup, donc du coup, on dérange pas, enfin tu vois...

Et je vais m'arrêter là parce que je m'enfonce de plus en plus, que je suis sans doute couleur cerise à cet instant, et que Pa' a un regard de plus en plus trouble, ce qui laisse augurer d'un refus.

- Aah, c'est pour ça que Quinn en parlait en cours aujourd'hui... _comprend ma bestiole de demi-frère_

Bien Finn, tu t'améliores. La prochaine fois, tu arriveras peut-être même à faire une multiplication. Mais au moins, je sais comment il a su... Mon père, qui est resté silencieux, jette alors un regard à Carole en souriant, puis me dit :

- Bon c'est d'accord.

Hein ?! Bon c'est pas grave, il a accepté, c'est l'important ! (Penser à remercier Carole. Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a convaincue par télépathie. Elle en est capable, je le sais.) Je retiens un cri de joie et attends la suite, l'inévitable " mais"...

- J'avoue ne pas avoir compris le moindre mot de tes explications, mais ça a l'air de te tenir à cœur d'y aller, et j'y suis sensible. Mais sois là avant 22 heures, et assure-toi de ne déranger personne, compris ?

- Compris ! Merci mon petit papa adoré, c'est trop cool !

- De rien. Ça te fera ma corvée vaisselle de ce soir, _répond-t-il, amusé._

_- _No problemo.

La vaisselle n'est rien en comparaison de passer une soirée avec Blaine. Mais ça, ils ne peuvent pas s'en rendre compte ! Mon bonheur est tellement immense que je ressens le besoin de hurler ma joie à la face du monde. Mais pour des raisons de discrétion, je vais me contenter de Rachel, Marley et Judith. ( Et oui, ce serait bête que Blaine l'apprenne n'est-ce pas ?)

Le reste de la soirée se déroule paisiblement, Finn s'abstenant miraculeusement de me trahir - mais peut-être craignait-il les représailles ? - et j'effectue mes corvées comme un brave enfant sage. (Toutefois, faire la vaisselle reste l'une des activités les plus ennuyeuses de ce monde. Je vote pour qu'on retourne au temps des hommes des cavernes et qu'on mange avec nos doigts. En fait, je suis sûr qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus intelligents que nous.)

Je retourne ensuite dans ma chambre, et en allant me brosser les dents, je croise Finn. Celui-ci m'arrête :

- Attends, j'voulais te dire un truc.

- Et bien, vas-y, je t'écoute. Tu as environ quinze secondes, et s'il te plait, ne me raconte pas par le menu détail pourquoi vos derniers adversaires étaient des tricheurs. Cela risquerait de m'ennuyer, vois-tu, _fais-je, mimant un bâillement._

- Kurt. Je suis sérieux. Je sais que tu me prends pour un bouffon parce que je ne suis certainement pas aussi intelligent que toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas m'écouter.

- D'accord, d'accord, dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire.

Dieu que ce type peut être lent. Bon d'accord, il a raison, je devrais moins me moquer de lui, mais c'est tellement tentant...

- Ce type, Blaine. Je sais que tu t'en fous beaucoup moins que tu le prétends.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? _m'écrié-je sans même réfléchir._

- Cette réaction par exemple prouve le contraire. Et tu es toujours en train de boire mes paroles quand je parle de lui dans ma classe alors qu'ordinairement tu te fiches de ce qui se passe dans ma vie, _déclare-t-il d'un ton sérieux, et... Beurk ? Compatissant ?!_

Je suis énervé. Je déteste que des personnes apprennent que je craque sur Blaine, j'ai l'impression d'être vulnérable. Et Finn étant ce qu'il est, il serait tout à fait capable de répéter cela à tout le monde. Aaargh ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il ai deux ans de plus que moi et la chance de côtoyer Blaine tous les jours ? Je lance en réponse un sarcasme amer, qui me permet d'évoquer le problème qui subsiste toujours entre nous :

- Et bien, je m'y intéresserai peut-être plus quand tu arrêteras de traîner avec des types dont l'activité principale est de m'humilier à longueur de journée. C'est à considérer non ?

- Stop. Je n'ai pas envie de m'engager sur ce terrain-là. L'une de mes principales chances de faire des études un jour serait d'avoir une bourse de football, et pour ça, je dois bien m'entendre avec le reste de l'équipe. Ce sont des abrutis finis, et je suis désolé de ce qu'ils te font, mais c'est comme ça, et on ne pourra pas y changer.

- Tu pourrais si tu voulais. Bref, j'ai pas que ça à foutre, donc à la fin, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais à part m'ennuyer ? _dis-je d'un ton glacial_

_- _Te mettre en garde. Je sais que d'un œil extérieur, Blaine semble être le type parfait, qu'il est gentil et drôle mais méfie-toi. Il est dans ma classe, et il n'est peut-être pas celui que tu crois qu'il est_._ Je veux juste pas qu'il te brise le cœur, tu comprends ?

- Bla bla bla. T'inquiète pas Finnocence. Mieux, occupes-toi de tes affaires. Je suis un grand garçon, donc merci, tout ça, mais c'est la peine.

Et je le plante là. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il est gonflant ! Blaine est dangereux pour toi, bla, bla... Il ne connait pas Blaine, et surtout, il est incapable de se rendre compte à quel point il est adorable et drôle. Karofsky et ses sbires lui ont vraiment bousillé le cerveau faut croire. Mais il ne sert à rien de me pourrir l'esprit avec ça. Finn est stupide, c'est tout. Je m'applique à faire disparaître cette conversation de mon esprit en même temps que je brosse rageusement mes dents. Une fois mon rituel d'hydratation fini, je suis à nouveau calme, et je m'endors avec une image mentale de Blaine dans la tête.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me lève, et passe de nombreuses minutes à choisir à une tenue. J'aime composer des tenus originales pour mes amis ou dans des occasions spéciales, mais au lycée, je préfère m'habiller simplement. Il est inutile que je me fasse détruire mes vêtements de marque par les gorilles. Je me décide donc pour un jean gris, et une chemise bleu clair, qui met mes yeux en valeur selon moi. (Et selon Rachel, mais comme la pertinence de ses goûts vestimentaires approche de zéro, je préfère me méfier de ses avis.) Je me demande aussi comment je vais souhaiter son anniversaire à Blaine et s'il y a une petite chance que j'ai un sourire ou un contact en retour. Sans doute pas, certes, mais je ne peux, stupidement, m'empêcher d'espérer.

Je vais au lycée, croise mes amis, et nous allons tous en cours. Malheureusement pas de Blaine. Heureusement que je sais que je le vois ce soir, car j'aurais presque été triste sinon. Une concertation avec Jud' m'informe que le plan Jarley devrait être mis en place demain, vu que nous avons à nouveau cours de langues, où les tourtereaux sont séparés. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pourrais pas assister à ça, mais Rach' a promis de tout me raconter. (Suis-je une commère ? Complètement, mes chers amis !)

La matinée passe à l'allure d'un escargot malade, comme d'habitude quoi. A la pause de dix heures, Quinn, seule à ma grande déception, nous informe qu'ils ne pourront pas manger avec nous, vu que Blaine passe plus tôt pour aller à l'escalade, que par conséquent elles ne veulent pas le laisser seul, mais qu'elles nous attendront à la sortie du self. Ma tristesse menace d'empirer, puisque ça veut dire un temps d'admiration de Blaine réduit. Toutefois, quand Q. nous dit que Blaine va mieux et qu'il a hâte d'aller au cinéma ce soir, je me sens subitement plus léger. Du moment qu'il n'est plus aussi triste, je n'ai aucune raison d'être déprimé de mon coté. Cela peut sembler faux, mais son bonheur est vraiment l'une des choses qui m'importe le plus. C'est stupide, effrayant aussi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ainsi.

* * *

Le déjeuner, comme à son habitude est plutôt sympathique. Jake et Marley semblent de plus en plus proches, et je remarque qu'ils sont anormalement collés : leurs épaules se touchent presque, et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça trop mignon, car on dirait qu'il ne s'en rendent pas compte eux-mêmes. Ils se regardent aussi souvent, et j'ai l'impression qu'à leurs yeux nous cessons presque d'exister. J'aime voir ces moments de complicité entre deux personnes. Je trouve ça absolument magnifique, surtout l'amour naissant que l'on peut lire entre eux. J'en oublie le désastre de ma vie sentimentale et me prend à rêver que j'aurais un jour la même chose.

Aaaargh. Je deviens niais. C'est pas possible, faut croire que les hormones sont en train de détruire mon précieux sens du sarcasme. _Blaine _ou_ ta capacité à te rendre incroyablement chiant, le choix devrait pas être trop dur ? _Sauf que si je perds ma répartie, comment je ferais pour insulter Azimio avec classe moi, hein ? Je suis qu'un compromis est possible entre les deux choix. Genre, mini-Kurt n°1 prend mon sens du sarcasme et mini-Kurt n°2 ma niaiserie face à Blaine ? Non, c'est pas possible ?

J'interromps ce "passionnant" débat dans ma tête en m'apercevant que mes amis se lèvent pour sortir. Il est déjà une heure et demie, vu nous avons pris notre temps pour manger, n'ayant pas cours de une à trois heures. On retrouve les filles à la sortie, et nous restons un peu dans la cours, profitant de quelques rayons de soleil qui transparaissent à travers les nuages. (Attends, le soleil c'est une denrée rare dans l'Ohio. Alors quand il y en a, autant en profiter. Même quand c'est un demi-rayon de un mètre de large.)

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, nous décidons de rentrer et d'aller nous poser devant l'auditorium, en attendant l'arrivée de Schuster. Se rendre à notre salle de répétition implique de passer devant le gymnase, et c'est donc logiquement ce chemin que nous empruntons. Et en tournant à un angle, lorsque nous arrivons devant l'endroit où se situe l'entrée, nous nous rendons compte que quelqu'un est affalé par terre, appuyé contre le mur.

Pas quelqu'un. Lui. Blaine.

Instantanément, le silence se fait. Même un aveugle sourd-muet verrait qu'il est tout sauf heureux. Il regarde fixement devant, ses yeux d'ordinaire scintillant sont ternes et une larme coule lentement sur sa joue. Quinn, dont l'inquiétude se lit dans les yeux, s'approche doucement de lui, et s'assoit à ses cotés. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'esprit paralysé par la tristesse qui émane de lui, je fais de même. Elle prend la parole, chuchotant, comme si elle avait peur que parler trop fort brise Blaine en milles morceaux :

- Blaine ? Ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Je suis désolée, on aurait jamais dû te laisser seul...

- J'ai essayé. Je voulais vraiment aller à l'escalade, me changer les idées, mais je suis rentré, et il était là, avec lui, en binôme. Sebastian. Il riait. Il...

Sa voix se brise, et mon cœur se fendille dans le même temps. Quinn se penche et le prend dans ses bras :

- Ça va aller Blaine. Je te le promets. Je comprends, je suis tellement désolée que tu sois triste pour ton anniversaire. Excuse-moi...

Justement, ça me paraît légèrement déplacé du coup pour lui souhaiter. Je pense que je vais m'abstenir pour l'instant... (Vous imaginez ? _" Joyeux anniversaire, ton ex est un connard, il t'a quitté et il a déjà un nouveau petit ami qu'il traine partout où vous alliez ensemble. Mes vœux les plus sincères !"_ Ce serait très glauque.)

- Je me suis enfui. Comme un lâche. Et je suis resté ici. J'arrivais plus à bouger sans trembler comme un malade. Je m'en rends vraiment compte à présent. C'est fini. Regarde, il m'a déjà remplacé... Et regarde-moi, une loque humaine qui ne peut s'empêcher d'être triste.

- Dis pas ça. Il est sûrement triste, mais il a une autre façon de le montrer. Faut pas penser qu'il t'a déjà oublié. On efface pas six ans en deux jours. Calme-toi Blaine, ça va s'arranger.

Blaine enfouit alors son visage dans l'épaule de Quinn, qui me lance un regard douloureux qui montre son empathie pour son ami. Je prends alors l'initiative de passer doucement ma main sur son dos. Son pull est doux, et je sens nettement les tremblements de son corps. Je devrais me réjouir de ce contact, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je trace des petits cercles, presque mécaniquement. J'ai mal pour lui. Quelque part, je n'ai pas trop conscience de ce que je fais et je me contente juste, par ce geste, d'essayer de transmettre ma compassion. Je ressens son corps contre ma main, cette chaleur humaine, et j'ai l'impression, si c'est possible, que toute cette tristesse ne fait que décupler l'amour que j'ai pour lui. J'aimerais le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que moi je l'aime, et que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais, mais je ne peux pas. Alors, je me contente du peu que j'ai, et j'espère que mon contact le rassérénera, rien qu'un tout petit peu.

Au bout d'un moment qui me semble à la fois très long et court, dans un silence uniquement troublé par les bruits des mousquetons contre le mur d'escalade que l'on perçoit du gymnase, Blaine commence à se dégager de l'éreinte de Q. J'enlève ma main, ne désirant pas spécialement qu'il prenne conscience de ce que j'ai fais. Mais je doute fort qu'il y accorde de l'importance à l'heure qu'il est. Il respire fort une ou deux fois, passe sa manche devant ses yeux et accepte le mouchoir que Santana lui tend, et se mouche. Je remarque alors que nos amis se sont réunis en cercle autour de nous.

La latino prend alors la parole :

- Bon, je ne vois qu'une solution. Il est hors de question que tu restes ici tout seul, donc on t'embarque à la chorale. le prof est cool, tu verras, tu vas passer un bon moment. Courage Blaine, courage...

Il la regarde, et à un minuscule mouvement de lèvres, qui pourrait s'apparenter à une esquive de sourire :

- Je dois être pitoyable si Santana la bitch prend la peine de me consoler. Ok, je vais venir, t'as raison...

Quinn lui tend alors son bras pour l'aider à se relever, et me fait signe de faire de même. B. prend appui sur nous, et se lève. Second contact. Il fait quelques pas, avant que les deux filles ne viennent l'encadrer de chaque coté, chacune lui prenant un bras, et nous nous remettons en route. Judith m'arrête alors et me dit :

- Kurt, ça va ? Tu veux un mouchoir ?

Je la fixe avec un regard d'incompréhension et elle ajoute :

- Tu pleures...

* * *

**Notes :**

En l'écrivant, j'avais l'impression que ce chapitre était moins drôle que les précédents. J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur la question, et comme il est un peu différent, si vous l'avez aimé ou s'il faut que je retourne dans quelque chose de plus humoristique. J'ai vraiment essayé de retranscrire l'impuissance et la tristesse de Kurt face à Blaine, et j'espère avoir réussi, ne serait-ce qu'en partie :).

J'attends vos avis sur ces différentes questions, en espérant tout de même que cela vous aura plu. Le prochain chapitre verra - si je ne m'égare pas en route - l'arrivée de Blaine au Glee Club et la soirée cinéma.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent discrètement :).

Nemaja


	11. Hey There Delilah

Bonjour :)

Voici le chapitre de la semaine. J'ai eu vraiment très peu de tmeps pour l'écrire à cause de mes bacs blancs mais j'ai fini par réussir à faire quelque chose de convenable je crois. J'espère que vous aimerez :).

Une petite précision à vous donner : il est possible que vous trouviez que ma fiction n'avance pas très vite, mais par souci de vraisemblance, je ne peux pas trop accélérer les choses, j'en suis désolée :/. Toutefois, la relation Klaine devrait s'intensifier d'ici peu de temps.

Merci pour toutes vos lectures, à BrianNate & Guest pour leurs commentaires, et à yhcorb pour son travail de testage. La chanson est Hey There Delilah de Plain White Ts, si vous désirez l'écouter en même temps.

Enjoy !

* * *

**BrianNate : **Je suis flattée *.* Je suis contente que ça te plaise :) Pour Kurt tu verras dans le début de ce chapitre & pour Rory, je verrais ^^. Je pense que oui :).

**Guest** : Il se passe des petites choses dans celui-ci :). Merci pour ta review & ta lecture :). A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Hey There Delilah**

Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New york city  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty

[Hey There Delilah - Plain White Ts]

* * *

Ce n'est qu'avec la réflexion de Judith que je remarque que des larmes se sont échappées de mes yeux pour couler sur mes joues. J'attrape son mouchoir et essuie mon visage avec. Pourquoi je pleure ? Parce qu'inconsciemment, j'ai mal pour Blaine autant que si c'était moi qui avait subi cette situation. Je suis sensible à sa douleur. Je crois que définitivement, je l'aime trop. Et quelque part cela me fait peur. Il pourrait me briser. Très facilement.

Mais je ne préfère pas considérer cette possibilité. L'instant présent me suffit bien assez pour le moment, et je n'ai pas envie de penser à l'avenir, qu'il soit positif ou négatif.

Et en ce moment, le présent, c'est Blaine, toujours effondré, qui se rend à la chorale, soutenu par Santana et Quinn.

_S'ensuivit une longue dissertation sur comment Kurt voulait trucider Sebastian ou autres amabilités du genre. Passionnant, comme toujours. _Tiens t'es revenue toi ? _J'étais pas partie. Mini-Kurt 1 & 2 ont juste trouvé très drôle de m'enfermer dans un placard rempli de posters de Leonardo Dicaprio et où My Heart Will Go On passait en boucle. Je m'étonne d'être encore en vie._ Placard où sont rangés mes plaisirs coupables, ça devait être Titanic j'imagine. D'solé. _Pas grave. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans ta voix-chieuse-sarcastique-rabat-joie préférée ? _J'aurais une vie normale, je pense.

Donc, je reprends, après cette énième interruption intempestive de mes personnalités. [Un jour, je vous expliquerai le fonctionnement de mon cerveau, promis. Vous préférez un fichier texte ou un PowerPoint ?]

Personne n'osait vraiment parler, par respect envers Blaine, mais je me demandai vraiment comment allait se passer la soirée du coup. J'ai peur que cela se transforme en une longue soirée de pleurs, qui rouvriraient les cicatrices toutes fraîches de son chagrin d'amour, ce qui ne l'aidera pas à penser à autre chose. Cette soirée ciné m'enthousiasme autant qu'elle m'effraie. J'aimerais que quelque chose se passe, je sais pas moi, que Blaine se rende subitement que je suis génial et que sortir avec moi serait l'idée du siècle, mais je sais pertinemment que cela n'arrivera pas. Et je sais que je serais déçu, du coup. En fait, je me questionne vraiment sur la conduite que je dois tenir. Je me sens proche de lui, je suis sensible à sa peine, mais comme nous ne nous connaissons pas réellement, j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal si je m'investis trop sur ce problème. _Suis ton instinct ? _Vu que mon instinct c'est toi, je vais sans doute opter pour toutes les solutions possibles et imaginables à par celle-ci.

Bon gré mal gré, au fil de mes interrogations, nous finissons par rejoindre l'auditorium. Sitôt entrés, Rose Fabray & Satan font asseoir B. sur un de ces sièges en bois qui vous tuent le dos et qui remontent à chaque fois que vous vous levez en grinçant horriblement. _Je sens un traumatisme vécu là. _Schuster, qui était visiblement déjà arrivé, s'approche de nous :

- Bonjour les jeunes ! Vous allez bien ?

Des "Bonjour" et "Oui" s'élèvent de la foule bien disciplinée. _Foule de sept personnes attention ! _

- Eh ! Blaine qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _s'étonne le prof, avant de remarquer l'air déprimé de Blaine, de s'approcher et d'ajouter : _Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Que Schuster connaisse le bouclé ne m'étonne même plus. Je vais finir par croire qu'absolument TOUT le lycée sait qui il est. Même le concierge à moitié sourd et aveugle qui sort de son appartement uniquement pour le repas de Noël doit le connaître, je suis sûr. _Ça, ça mérite une enquête, moi j'dis._

Et là, magie. La transformation s'opère. J'en reste bouche bée.

Blaine se relève quasi instantanément, grand sourire aux lèvres, pas convaincant certes, mais un sourire tout de même, et venant d'un type prêt à se suicider il y a une minute, c'est choquant. Il s'écrit alors d'un ton qu'on pourrait croire joyeux :

- Tout va bien, m'sieu ! Un petit coup de barre, vous inquiétez pas ! Oui, après mûres réflexions, j'ai décidé de rejoindre le Glee Club.

Soit je rêve. Soit ce type est genre le meilleur acteur du monde entier, Hollywood compris. Comment il fait quoi ?! J'ai beau cligner des yeux, la réalité reste la même. Bon, et bien, je pense qu'il peut commencer à aller auditionner.

Sans doute en réaction à mon air ahuri, Santana se penche vers mon oreille et me chuchote :

- Blaine est comme ça, le plus souvent. Ce que vous avez vu, les moments où il laisse tomber son masque, c'est rare, ordinairement. Là, la situation était suffisante pour qu'il se laisse aller, mais devant un prof il mettra un point d'honneur à ne rien laisser paraître. En réalité, il est très secret, derrière ses airs cools et charmeurs. Mais maintenant que je t'ai expliqué, ferme la bouche s'il te plait, tu ressembles à un croisement entre un poisson rouge et un buffle, et il est hors de question qu'on me voit traîner avec un homme-poisson-rouge-buffle à l'air totalement idiot.

Je ferme la bouche par instinct avant de murmurer... Absolument rien en fait. Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon maître niveau sarcasme / répartie. Ceci est un jour sombre mes amis._ Elle te donnerait peut-être des cours si tu lui demandais ? _Chut. Juste chut._  
_

Schuster, l'air légèrement déstabilisé, reste quelques secondes muet avant de passer outre et de répéter sa phrase fétiche :

- Super ! Tu veux auditionner maintenant ou plus tard ? Je te rassure, ce n'est qu'une formalité, il faut juste savoir à peu près chanter, et tout le monde est accepté.

C'est bon, on avait compris qu'on acceptait tout le monde. Pas la peine de le répéter en boucle. Logiquement, je m'attends à ce que B. demande un délai vu qu'il est quand même pas super bien et qu'il avait pas du tout prévu de venir, malgré ses dires.

Mais Blaine n'a visiblement fini de me surprendre :

- D'accord, pas de problèmes. Je vais juste aller demander aux musiciens s'ils peuvent me prêter une guitare, je reviens.

Parce qu'il joue de la guitare en plus ? Décidément ce type est juste parfait... Schuster reste planté sans bouger, comme si son cerveau avait décidé de s'accorder une pause, avant de nous balancer un sourire ultra-brite qui me ferait mal aux yeux s'il y avait plus de lumière et de nous inviter à nous asseoir dans les splendides sièges les plus inconfortables de tout l'Ohio pour écouter Blaine chanter.

Je me demande à quoi ressemble sa voix quand il chante. Il a une voix plutôt rauque quand il parle, mais vu qu'il est déjà beau à crever, ce serait vraiment injuste qu'il ait en plus une belle voix grave, quand je me tape le physique d'un enfant de douze ans et une voix cristalline de petite fille de cinq ans et demi. _Kurt, il est jaloux, na na na ! _En tout cas, j'aurais très vite ma réponse : il est en train de s'installer sur scène. J'en profite donc pour le regarder sans vergogne, admirant ses boucles sombres totalement craquantes dans lesquelles je meurs d'envie de passer mes doigts. (Oui, l'une de mes grandes ambitions dans la vie est de toucher les cheveux de Blaine. Je sais, je sais, avec un but comme ça, je vais sans doute aller très loin. _Tu m'ôtes les mots là. C'est pas cool, tu sais ?). _

Il a aussi ses p*tains d'yeux vert-doré, insondables ou rieurs selon les jours, semblables à ceux d'un animal, qui m'hypnotisent totalement. _Beuark ! Arrête ça, on est en train d'être submergés par de la bave mentale ! _J'y peux rien s'il est beau à tomber par terre...

B. nous annonce alors qu'il est prêt à chanter. Nous nous taisons tous, et avant de commencer, il lance un regard circulaire sur la salle, regard qui s'arrête à la fin sur moi. Cela ne dure qu'une, peut-être deux secondes, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'un frisson s'empare de moi. Ce silence est d'un rare intensité. Il baisse alors la tête, et commence à faire les premiers accords.

Dieu, je connais cette chanson. C'est Hey There Delilah de Plain White Ts. Elle est juste magnifique. Et alors, je sais, avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, que son interprétation sera magnifique. Parce que c'est Blaine. Et que je suis Kurt.

**Hey there Delilah**  
** What's it like in New york city**  
** I'm a thousand miles away**  
** But girl tonight you look so pretty**  
** Yes you do**  
** Times square can't shine as bright as you**  
** I swear it's true**

_Hé ho Delilah_  
_ Comment ça se passe à New York_  
_ Je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de là_  
_ Mais ce soir, ma chérie, tu es tellement belle_  
_ Oui, c'est vrai_  
_ Times Square ne resplendit pas autant que toi_  
_ Je jure que c'est la vérité_

Sa voix est vraiment belle. Certes, il n'a sans doute pas la technique de Rachel, mais quel charme. Grave, légèrement rauque. Je pourrais l'écouter chanter pendant des heures._ En même temps, tu trouverais de l'intérêt à le regarder tailler un crayon pendant trois heures, donc bon... _Et le voir chanter, ainsi, me permet de réaliser quelque chose.

Blaine est dans le Glee Club.

Ce que je n'osais que rêver il y a quelques jours s'est produit. Tout est en train de changer, je le sens. C'était inespéré, c'est devenu réel. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui croient aux signes ou ce genre de trucs, mais je pense qu'il faut que j'en profite au maximum. Que je sorte de ma petite bulle et que je prenne des risques. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien après tout. Ce soir au ciné, il faut que j'essaye de lui parler, que je lui fasse comprendre que j'aimerais mieux le connaître. Il faut que j'arrête d'avoir peur, tout simplement. Je n'ai sans doute aucune chance avec lui, mais partir vaincu d'avance n'a jamais aidé personne.

Mon esprit se met alors à planifier une approche tandis que Blaine continue de chanter. Un véritable envoutement. La chanson s'arrête, trop tôt. J'applaudis à toute rompre, comme mes amis. Blaine sourit et s'incline d'un air faussement modeste. Schuster le félicite, récite son blabla habituel sur les horaires et finit ainsi :

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai hâte de voir vos interprétations de Coldplay & Adele ! Donc, en scène, le reste de la bande ? On commence par Viva la Vida, si cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes.

Aïe. Problème. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie, mais je n'ai pas très envie que Blaine m'entende chanter. C'est moyennement glamour la voix de pucelle. Que faire ? Prétendre souffrir d'une extinction de voix fulgurante ? _Chanter ? Il t'entendra bien un jour ou l'autre, t'façon._ Pas faux. Allez, on respire un grand coup, et on y va.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, après notre temps de mise en place, nous nous apprêtons à commencer. je souffre d'une légère appréhension, peur que ma voix se brise en plein milieu sous l'effet du stress, peur quoi..._ T'avais pas déclaré un truc du genre " Je vais être courageux " y a pas un quart d'heure par hasard ?_ Je te permets pas. C'est vrai quoi, il y a une semaine j'étais incapable ne serait-ce que de lui passer un crayon normalement.

La chanson commence, et c'est Jake qui ouvre la danse de sa belle voix de baryton/basse :

**Jake :**

_I used to rule the world,_  
_ Seas would rise when I gave the word,_  
_ Now in the morning I sleep alone,_  
_ Sweep the streets I used to own._

Il chante vraiment pas mal. l'émotion est là, même s'il traîne un peu. Peut-être qu'on va même réussir à ne pas se prendre des fruits pourris lors de la réunion le mois prochain. _Tu rêves là._ Je sais.

C'est Judith, qui enchaîne :

**Judith :**

_I used to roll the dice,_  
_ Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes,_  
_ Listen as the crowd would sing:_  
_ "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"._

Aaaah ! C'est à moi, il faut que je parte, faut que j'enchaîne !

**Kurt :**

_One minute I held the key,_

Je suis sûr que je suis faux. C'est pas possible, je m'entends à peine chanter. Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible.

_Next the walls were closed on me,_

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance Blaine est devenu brutalement sourd, et qu'il ne se rend pas compte de ma contre-performance ?

_And I discovered that my castle stand,_

Ah ! Il me regarde. Avec un air étrange. Vite, regarde ailleurs. Vite !

_Upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand._

C'est décidé, dès la fin de la chanson, je pars m'installer en Alaska.

La fin de la chanson se passe sans que j'ose prendre trop de risques. Je n'ose pas le regarder, persuadé d'avoir ruiné la chanson par mon interprétation fausse et sans saveur. Je chante avec Judith, puis c'est le final, et nous nous congratulons. A par moi, on était clairement meilleurs, y a pas de doute.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers le bouclé, qui continue à me regarder. IL a toujours ce regard étrange, que je n'arrive pas à décrypter... Ça y est, ma vie est foutue. Je sors alors de scène, prétextant une envie de boire pressante. je m'attarde dès que je suis hors de vue et reprend mon souffle, essayant de me calmer. Dieux du ciel, pourquoi est-ce que j'accorde une importance aussi capitale à ce type ?

- Kurt ?

Je me retourne brutalement, effrayé par cette interpellation inattendue, en manquant de renverser la moitié des costumes. Je déteste être surpris.

C'est lui. Toujours ces mêmes yeux impénétrables. Je me remets alors à trembler, et il s'approche de moi, l'air surpris cette fois-ci.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as peur... De moi ? _dit-il d'un ton hésitant_

* * *

**Note : **Si vous désirez me faire par de votre ressenti vis à vis de ce suspense inhumain - ou pas-, vous pouvez cliquer sur la petite boîte grise ;). Ou encore si vous approuvez - ou désapprouvez - le choix de la chanson d'audition de Blaine. Les reviews sont grandement appréciées, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives ! :D

Merci pour votre lecture, et à la semaine prochaine,

Nema


	12. Crazy For You

Bonjour :)

Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, qui j'espère vous plaira. Pas mal de Klaine ici et un petit avancement dans l'histoire :). Encore merci à Lamichoukette, FanDeTaFic, Guest, MaraudeuuseAlexanne, Klaine29, yhcorb, fandelavi & mollymousine pour toutes vos reviews, ainsi qu'à yhcorb pour être une si merveilleuse testeuse :).

La chanson de ce chapitre est Crazy For You d'Adele. Aussi je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, j'updaterais tous les sameids matin :).

Enjoy it ! :)

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**mollymousine** : Tu vas pouvoir le découvrir ici ;). Oui, j'essaye de le rendre vraiment cool ^^. Le Blaine de la série est différent, il est un peu trop mou à mon goût ^^. Alors, ça jamais :D ! Encore merci pour l'intérêt que tu portes à ma fanfiction :).**  
**

**fandelavi : **Effectivement ^^. J'aime beaucoup ce groupe :). Encore merci pour ta review & à bientôt :)

**Guest : **Je pense que c'est possible :). J'avais pensé à True Love dans un prochain chapitre ^^. Merci pour ton message en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir :). (Aussi, ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne vois pas ta review apparaître de suite, c'est parce que je modère les reviews de guests ^^). Bonne continuation !

**FanDeTaFic : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise :). C'est gentil de dire ça ^^. TU vas avoir ta réponse bientôt :p. Encore merci & à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Crazy For You**

Sometimes sitting in the dark wishing you were here  
Turns me crazy,  
But it's you who makes me lose my head.

[Crazy For You- Adele]

* * *

_Au chapitre précédent..._

_Blaine :_

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as peur... De moi ? dit-il d'un ton hésitant_

* * *

Je me fige quelques secondes, ayant l'impression que le sang n'arrive plus jusqu'à mon cerveau. Puis je sens mes foutues mains se remettre à trembler, indépendamment de ma volonté.

Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire que je n'ai pas peur de lui, absolument pas, lui lancer un sourire mystérieux et m'éloigner sur un trait d'esprit particulièrement fin. Mais j'en suis incapable. Je me contente de le regarder, manquant presque de claquer des dents. Mais b*rdel, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Comment c'est possible qu'un simple paquet d'hormones me transforme à ce point, hein ? J'vais faire un procès à Dieu si ça continue, moi.

_Kurt, c'est impossible._ _Démonstration en deux points. Petit un, on est même pas sûr qu'il existe, et petit deux, même s'il existe, il a plutôt tendance à parler à des barbus qui se baladent à moitié à poil. Tu es imberbe et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu portes des vêtements la majeure partie du temps. Il te faut donc renoncer à ce projet. _Peut-être que si je me laisse pousser la barbe.. ? _Non._

Je reste donc là, immobile, n'arrivant pas à me détacher des yeux de Blaine. Comment lui expliquer que je n'ai pas peur de lui, que je suis juste totalement paralysé à l'idée qu'il puisse penser quelque chose de négatif sur moi et que je n'ose par conséquent rien faire ? Et ses yeux... Ses yeux me font perdre tout sens commun. Je vois qu'il attend une réponse, une réponse à cette interrogation qui résonne presque encore dans le silence. Et d'interrogateurs, ses yeux deviennent peu à peu inquiets. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Il est totalement en train de penser que je suis bizarre.

- Kurt ! Mais parles-moi, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Tu as un problème ?

Il s'avance alors, et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules, et il bouge doucement ses deux pouces, sans doute pour essayer de me calmer. A travers mon pull, je frissonne à ce contact. Pourtant, instantanément, je me sens plus calme. Apaisé. Comme s'il absorbait mes appréhensions. J'ai l'impression que nous pourrions rester comme ça pendant des heures sans que j'en ai jamais assez. Je suis bien. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à lui parler.

- Kurt ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un, tu te sens pas bien ?

Son visage est tout prêt du mien, ses grands yeux modorés scrutant mon visage : il doit chercher une explication à mon état. Ce type est juste ado-ra-ble. _Bon, ça suffit là._ _On respire un grand coup et on arrête les bêtises. _Je décide pour une fois de suivre mon instinct. Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus le voir et me concentrer, mais il est très dur d'ignorer ses mains, posées sur moi. Cependant, je tente de faire abstraction, je respire, et je dis sans trop réfléchir :

- Non, t'inquiète pas, ça va.

Ma voix n'est pas très forte mais au moins je ne bredouille pas. C'est pas trop mal. Je lui lance un pâle sourire.

- J'ai un peu bugué, excuse-moi. Et non, t'as rien à voir là dedans, rassure-toi.

_Kurt, ou la personne la moins convaincante depuis le début de l'histoire de l'humanité. Kristen Stewart pourrait te donner des cours de comédie, limite. _Non, t'exagères quand même._ Ouais, t'as raison, c'est un peu dur. Excuse-moi.  
_

- T'es sûr que ça va ? T'avais vraiment pas l'air bien, _demande-t-il avec un sourire triste._

- Ça va aller je t'assure,_ dis-je d'une voix calme en souriant du mieux que je peux pour qu'il ne cherche pas plus loin._

Semblant rassuré, il s'éloigne un peu de mon visage, mais garde une de ses mains posée sur mon pull. Je résiste à l'idée de regarder mon épaule, mais cela me paraît tellement irréel que quelqu'un comme lui s'intéresse à moi que je meurs d'envie de m'en assurer...

- Parce que, tu vois j'avais l'impression de te faire un peu peur, et je voulais pas que ce soit le cas, donc voilà...

Que faire ? Avouer une partie de la vérité ? Ça doit être envisageable. Lui donner une semblant d'explication pour qu'il comprenne. Il va penser que je suis fou sinon.

- Pour être honnête, tu es en partie dans le vrai. On va dire que tu m'impressionnes un peu, parce que t'es vraiment une icône dans ce lycée, et que comme beaucoup de gens, je t'admire de t'assumer autant. Mais t'inquiète je pique pas des crises d'angoisses à chaque fois que tu apparais !

Je ris, et il rit avec moi. J'ai fais rire Blaine alors qu'il était triste ? Ça doit relever de l'exploit. A moins qu'il n'ait décidé de remettre son "masque", comme l'appelle Santana. Il enlève doucement sa main. Oh. Tu pouvais la laisser B., ça m'aurait vraiment pas gêné. Pour une fois qu'un truc sympa m'arrive... Je continue mon explication :

- C'est intimidant parfois, mais je te rassure, c'est vraiment rien, et j'ai aucun problème avec toi.

S'il vous plait. Faites qu'il le prenne bien. S'il vous plait.

Devant son absence immédiate de réaction, je continue à parler en m'emmêlant les pinceaux à moitié.

- Enfin, j'ai pas mal de problèmes en ce moment, ce qui explique que eh suis un peu émotif, et je suis désolé parce qu'en plus d'être triste tu dois t'occuper d'un espèce de...

Il s'adosse alors à une enceinte, et reprend :

- Kurt.

- Quoi ?

Ça y est, c'est le moment où il m'annonce qu'il ne veut plus jamais me parler...

- Tu recommences.

- Hein ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je recommence quoi ?

_- _Tu recommences à te mettre la pression. Relax, je suis un être humain tout à fait normal. Et avoir des problèmes en ce moment n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que je devienne totalement égoïste, centré sur ma petite personne ok ? Au contraire, te parler me permet de me changer les idées, car t'es cool. J'ai de la chance, j'ai des amis formidables qui m'aident, et tu en fais partie, et puis c'est pas si grave que ça tu sais. Tout le monde subit une rupture un jour ou l'autre, et c'est juste que Seb et moi on était plus sur la même longueur d'onde. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Ça va aller, je t'assure, c'est mon anniversaire, on va s'amuser tout à l'heure, ça va être cool.

Ado-r... _C'est bon, on a compris, tu peux arrêter de fangirler. Il est gentil, je l'admets. _Ah ah tu vois !

Il me sourit, un vrai sourire, et en se redressant, il ajoute :

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va faire d'un pierre deux coups : je t'aide à me considérer comme un être normal et aussi pour tes problèmes, et en échange, tu me changes les idées. Tu me donnes ton numéro, comme ça on pourra discuter un peu plus qu'au lycée entre deux cours. Ça te va ?

Si ça me va ? C'est tellement miraculeux que je m'en vais écrire au Vatican pour lui dire que je suis totalement en accord avec ce qu'ils font.

- Ça me paraît pas mal, écoute. Je t'autorise même à te lamenter s'tu veux.

- Génial ! Quinn & Santana en ont tellement marre qu'elles ont menacé de me mettre du gel si je me plaignais encore une fois, _s'exclame-t-il avec ce sourire si adorable._

- Enfer et damnation ! Je suis sûr que même elles ne seraient pas capables d'une telle abomination.

- On serait pas capables de quoi ? s'exclame alors Santana depuis l'entrée de la pièce

Grillés. J'croyais pourtant que ce genre de trucs étaient réservés aux films prévisibles. Ma vie serait-elle donc un film prévisible ? _Vous avez 4 heures._ On se regarde alors, et on commence à éclater de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- C'est bon, je les ai retrouvés ! Bon, ramenez vos miches, j'ai besoin d'un public pour écouter ma splendide interprétation. Je vous donne quinze secondes pour rappliquer.

La latino s'éloigne ensuite, en chantonnant sa partie d'Adele. Malheureusement, il semble qu'on doive y aller. Je regarde Blaine, qui me dit :

- Bon, bah, la pause est terminée, je crois. Allons faire semblant de trouver ça génial ! Enfin, c'est pas comme si ça allait nul, donc on devrait pas trop avoir à se forcer.

- Oui, elles vont tout déchirer ! Contrairement à moi sur Coldplay ! _déploré-je en riant_

_- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu étais excellent sur Viva La Vida. Je tuerais pour avoir ta voix, elle est putain d'magnifique. Tu viens ?

Abasourdi, je lui suis. Il m'a complimenté, là non ? MAIS c'est trop génial ! Mais il ne faut pas que j'emballe. B. est gentil avec tout le monde. Il ne faut surtout pas que je pense être quelqu'un d'important pour lui, sinon je risque d'être déçu. _'Fin, il veut ton numéro quand même. Je t'autorise à espérer un peu si tu veux. _C'est vrai qu'il semble vouloir me parler, ce qui est très positif...

Je regagne donc la scène d'un pas beaucoup plus léger que précédemment. Tout est bien, je suis content.

* * *

Comme prévu, les filles déchirent tout pendant que nous dansons derrière. Ou plutôt "tentons" de danser. _Doux euphémisme pour dire que vous avez la grâce de rhinocéros boiteux auxquels on aurait administré du LSD. Des rhinocéros rongés par l'arthrite, qui plus est. _Un jour, je vais te virer, tu vas pas comprendre ce qui t'arrive. _Il te faudrait une greffe du cerveau, donc je pense que je vais rester là encore un petit moment. _Je te hais. _Je sais. _

Au bout de deux heures de répétition, nous nous en allons. Il est déjà 17h30, ce qui nous laisse juste le temps d'aller récupérer un encas au fastfood du coin pour tenir pendant qu'on campe devant le ciné. Bien sûr, il y a la queue comme d'hab, ce qui nous laisse la possibilité de discuter en attendant. Devant moi, Jud', Rachel, Marley & Jake réfléchissent à leur commande tandis que j'écoute la conversation hilarante des term'.

- Bon, salade ou hamburger ? _se demande Quinn._

- Ça dépend, tu as le choix entre de la salade bourrée d'OGM arrosée d'une sauce dont l'indice de matière grasse, si tu le connaissais, reteindrait tes cheveux, ou un magnifique sandwich qui est bourré de tout ce qui fait grossir le plus vite. C'est bon, t'as choisi ? _rétorque Santana, visiblement un peu sur les nerfs_

_- _C'est bon, on a compris que tu voulais qu'on aille à l'italien chercher des pizzas, mais c'était juste à l'opposé du cinéma. Je sais que pour une fille, c'est dur à comprendre, vu comme vous êtes doués avec les cartes, mais fais un effort veux-tu ? Je t'expliquerai un de ces jours si t'es sage, _se moque Blaine en souriant. _

_- _Eh ! T'étais pas sensé être triste et silencieux toi ? Et je t'interdis de balancer des clichés machos et inexacts !

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Quinn & toi m'avez genre interdit d'être triste. J'avais pas le choix non ? Mais si jamais, je peux redevenir comme avant.

- Ah non ! T'es toujours interdit d'être triste. Par contre, silencieux, t'as le droit, _sourit Santana._

Je ris silencieusement. Sérieusement, je suis sûr que si je les mets sur scène les deux, et que j'attends, ils font mourir de rire une salle entière._ Deviens riche en dix leçons avec Kurt Hummel ! Prochainement en vente ! _Et le pire c'est qu'ils continuent.

_- _Ah désolé, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Je peux me faire pardonner ?

- Nop. Mais t'inquiète, ça ira mieux quand je pourrais mettre Brittany entre toi et moi et ne plus voir ta tronche.

- Je te manquerai, je suis sûr. D'ailleurs, elle arrive quand ? Elle est plus malade ?

- Oui, il me manquerai une photo sur laquelle balancer des fléchettes. Oui, elle arrive à 18h30, dans environ trente minutes quoi. Je vais essayer de survivre à tes blagues vaseuses en attendant.

On arrive alors devant la caisse, après que mes amis aient fini, et je me retourne pour lancer :

- Hé, les amoureux ! C'est pas que je veux vous déranger dans votre dispute passionnelle, mais c'est le moment de se décider !

Santana me regarde d'un regard amusé, puis se tourne vers Blaine et dit :

- Ca y est. Il était normal avant, et tu l'as corrompu. Je te le laisse deux minutes et voilà les catastrophes que tu déclenches. C'est la dernière fois que je te fais confiance ! _Elle se tourne vers la vendeuse, qui semble estomaquée._ Nuggets-frites s'il vous plait.

- Un cheeseburger pour moi !

Elle nous regarde, Quinn moi et les autres d'un air surpris et demande :

- Ils sont toujours comme ça d'habitude ?

Dans une belle simultanéité, nous éclatons de rire. Nous achevons ensuite de prendre nos commandes, puis sortons armés de nos sachets à emporter dégoulinants d'huile. J'ai pris des nuggets, n'aimant pas les hamburgers. (Détail très intéressant, je sais !) Devant le cinéma, qui n'est pas encore ouvert, nous trouvons un banc autour duquel nous nous plaçons. Je reste debout en face de Blaine et entreprend de sortir mon poulet sans tout renverser. J'ai la tête dans mon sac lorsqu'une voix dédaigneuse se fait entendre :

- Mais c'est mes amis ! On se fait un pique-nique avec des mioches ? Je savais pas que vous vous étiez lancés dans le bénévolat...

* * *

**Notes :**

Alors, qu'avez pensé de la scène Klaine ;) ? Ça vous a plu ? Et oui, je sais encore un suspense, mais je crois qu'il n'est pas très difficile d'identifier à qui appartient cette réplique ;). En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives :).

Merci encore de votre lecture & à la semaine prochaine.

Nema.


	13. People Help The People

Bonjour :) !

Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et comblera vos attentes :). Comme vous l'avez tous deviné, il s'agissait bien de Sebastian et je vous laisse découvrir son intervention :p.

Merci à OhBabyCupcakes, Mollymousine, MaraudeuuseAlexanne, fandelavi, Klaine29, FanDeTaFic & I'm a dinosaur pour leurs reviews toutes mignonnes auxquelles je réponds dès que j'ai posté ce chapitre pour les inscrits :). [Et pour les guests, comme d'hab, après mon mot du début !]

Merci à yhcorb pour ces testages extraordinaires :p. J'ai pas eu le temps de finir ton bonus, mais tu l'auras tout bientôt :).

La chanson du chapitre est _People Help The People _de Cherry Gohst :). [Et non, Birdy n'a aucunement composé cette chanson, et à mon goût l'original est meilleur :).]

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Mollymousine : **C'est la base, Blaine sans gel :p. Oui et ça s'est pas trop arrangé dans la 4 :/... Ce sera pour le prochain chap' les messages, mais celui-là devrait t'intéresser :). Merci encore pour tes reviews et à bientôt ! :)

**fandelavi :** Et bien la voilà :p. Merci encore pour ta review et ton soutien :).

** FanDeTaFic : **Bien deviné :) ! Ce chapitre là est plus long et j'espère qu'il te plaira :). Ca avance un peu là ^^. Encore merci et bonne continuation !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - People Help The People**

God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken eyes,  
A fiery throng of muted angels,  
Giving love and getting nothing back.

[People Help The People - Cherry Ghost]

* * *

_- Mais c'est mes amis ! On se fait un pique-nique avec des mioches ? Je savais pas que vous vous étiez lancés dans le bénévolat..._

Sebastian.

(En même temps, c'était prévisible. J'veux dire, personne dans l'État tout entier n'a autant cette manie d'apparaître au pire moment possible. _C'est pas genre la police qui a cette faculté d'arriver pile au moment où tu fais une connerie ? _Oui, t'as raison. Si jamais on a l'occasion de parler de son avenir sans s'entretuer, je lui suggérerai cette voie. _Rho, c'est bon, monte pas sur tes grands chevaux...)_

Tout le monde se retourne et le fixe, l'air légèrement outré. Pas du tout déstabilisé, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, nous balance son meilleur regard charmeur de ses yeux d'émeraude, et lance d'un ton railleur et légèrement traînant :

- Oh, je plaisante ! Pas la peine de faire ces têtes-là ! Vous êtes vraiment pas marrants. Vous allez bien ?

Il plaisante, tu parles. Il aura beau dissimuler ses sarcasmes sous une prétendue tentative d'humour, il ne me trompera pas. Il se fout de leurs gueules, ça crève les yeux, et ça m'énerve. Rhaaaaa. Je peux pas me le voir ce type c'est physique ! _Du calme, Kurt. Applique les précieux conseils de ta voix-zen. Reeeeeeespire. _Mais j'ai pas de voix-zen ? _Non, mais c'est moi hein, j'essaye juste de me trouver une potentielle reconversion au cas où. Mais tu devrais te calmer quand même. Ce type est un vrai serpent, et t'énerver ne fera que l'aider. _

Il y a un léger moment de flottement : les filles semblent se détendre légèrement, et Seb' en profite pour leur faire la bise. Toutefois, elles n'ont pas l'air très à l'aise. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Blaine, qui s'est figé, et qui le regarde fixement. Un regard vers ses mains m'informe qu'il tremble légèrement mais qu'il s'efforce de ne pas le montrer. J'ai de la peine pour lui, surtout qu'avec cette attitude désinvolte, Sebastian donne vraiment l'impression d'en avoir rien à foutre. Ce qui est peut-être le cas d'ailleurs. Après avoir dit bonjour à Quinn, Santana et salué d'un signe de tête mes amis, il se tourne vers Blaine, et son regard se fait méprisant quand il m'aperçoit. Je lui lance le même genre de regard. _Traduction : Va crever, bouffon._

_- _Hey Blaine. La forme ? Joyeux anniversaire au fait ! 17 ans, tu te fais vieux !

Il s'approche alors de lui, et me lançant un sourire malicieux, fait mine de vouloir l'embrasser sur la joue. Je résiste à l'envie de hurler, et affronte la scène, digne, tout en souriant, pour lui montrer que son petit jeu ne m'atteint pas. Même si c'est le cas. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il le sache. Pour une raison que j'ignore, au vu de ma discrétion sur le sujet, il semble me croire amoureux de Blaine, et vouloir me pourrir la vie. Et bien tant mieux. On va pouvoir être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là.

Mais juste avant que ses lèvres n'effleurent la peau de Blaine, alors que celui-ci n'a fait aucun signe d'avancer ou de reculer, une protestation se fait entendre :

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Smythe.

Alors que j'attendais la voix un peu rauque de Santana, c'est le timbre cristallin de Quinn qui se fait entendre. Je la regarde : ses yeux clairs brillent de rage, et elle semble en colère. Comme moi, elle a l'air de trouver son attitude totalement déplacée et inutilement blessante. Sauf qu'elle, elle peut s'exprimer, contrairement à moi, qui suis piégé dans ma pudeur.

Sebastian relève légèrement la tête, et la regarde avec un air hautain :

- Et pourquoi donc ? Il me semble que la souveraineté de mes actes m'appartient encore, aux dernières nouvelles. Et tu n'es pas concernée parce que j'allais faire, non, je me trompe ? Je veux juste souhaiter comme il se doit l'anniversaire de B.

- Parce que c'est inutilement blessant et cruel, même venant de toi ?

- Et si on demandait à Blaine son avis sur la question ?

Tous les yeux se braquent sur Blaine, qui semble ailleurs, et totalement perturbé par l'échange qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Il semble prendre conscience de la proximité de Sebastian, reste silencieux deux secondes, et bredouille :

- Je, je...

L'hésitation qui fait mal. L'hésitation qui montre, que même si son ex est un vrai connard, qu'il l'a encore dans la peau. Il est vrai que l'on choisit pas de qui on est amoureux. Et ils sont restés ensembles six ans. Seb' doit bien avoir des qualités que j'ignore. C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave. Ça va passer.

Il semble alors se reprendre :

- Je crois aussi que c'est une mauvaise idée Seb'.

Celui-ci, sans se départir de son sourire moqueur, recule, et me regarde, avant de lancer :

- Oh, je vois. Tu as peur de faire de la peine à ta nouvelle copine ? C'est vrai que ce serait dommage de la faire pleurer.

Là, il va trop loin. J'vais me le FAAAAIRE ! Laissez-moi aller lui péter la gueule ! Je sens alors la présence de Judith derrière moi qui chuchote : " Laisse-le causer". Je tente de me calmer, mais rien n'y fait, s'il décarre pas dans les trente secondes, je vais péter un câble. Je vois alors B. relever les yeux qu'il avait baissés pour contempler ses chaussures. Le regard noir, les sourcils froncés, il me ferait presque peur. _Note à moi-même : ne jamais énerver B._

- Laisse Kurt en dehors de tout ça. Il n'a aucun lien avec ce qui s'est passé entre nous, et je ne te permettrai pas de le mêler à ça. Fous lui la paix, ok ? Sinon, ça va mal se passer. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a rien fait. Alors, remballe tes piques et tes sarcasmes, et va jouer ailleurs, _déclare-t-il d'un ton glacial_

- Oh, c'est mignon, il le défend. Un vrai chevalier servant !

Je prends alors la parole, voyant que Blaine tremble de plus en plus en serrant les poings, et qu'il a deux doigts de soit le tuer soit de s'effondrer en larmes.

- Oh, t'inquiète pas, j'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre, je suis un grand garçon. Ça te dirait pas d'aller voir ailleurs et de nous foutre la paix ?

Bon, c'est pas ma meilleure sortie du moment, mais j'espère que ça suffira.

- Oui, d'aller voir ton cher nouveau petit ami, Ethan, par exemple, à qui ton brillant esprit doit manquer, _reprend Blaine.  
_

Sebastian semble troublé par la mention du nom de son nouveau petit ami, si je ne m'abuse. Son regard part dans le lointain l'espace d'un instant. Comme s'il semblait revenir sur Terre et comprendre l'étrangeté de la situation. Il semble perdu quelques millièmes de secondes, et se murmure quelque chose à lui-même, que personne ne comprend. Son regard reprend alors une lueur moqueuse et il s'exclame :

_- _Oh, crois-moi, mon esprit ne doit pas être ce qui lui manque le plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Un grand silence suit cette réplique dont les sens les plus pervers sont envisageables, au vu du type. Mais son attitude pendant quelques secondes reste en désaccord avec ce qu'il vient de dire. L'espace d'un instant, on avait l'impression qu'il... Souffrait ? On dirait qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait. Qu'il ne maîtrise pas lui-même la situation, et ce qu'il dit.

Mais cette phrase-là a bien été dite, et au vu de la réaction de Blaine, qui le regarde avec un certaine violence, elle a été mal acceptée. La tension monte quoi. Et ça pourrait dégénérer, je le sens bien.

C'est alors que Santana, jusque là muette, et qui semble un peu gênée, prend enfin la parole, sur un registre étonnant venant d'elle :

- Seb. Arrête ça. C'est pas toi ça. Je sais pas ce qui te prend, mais tu dépasses un peu trop les bornes là. Et il pourrait y avoir des conséquences. Conséquences qui seraient regrettables pour le monde. Alors, s'il te plait, écoute-moi, et rentre chez toi. Appelle Ethan, fais ce que tu veux, mais calme-toi. Et reviens quand tu seras de nouveau normal. S'il te plait.

Bizarrement, plus que nos attaques, ces mots gentils semblent faire effet, et un éclair de détresse semble passer sur le visage de Seb', si vite que je crois avoir rêvé. Il semble toutefois se radoucir et déclare, sourire moqueur disparu :

- Oui, je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Cela me semble une bonne idée, en effet, _déclare Quinn._

_-_ Oubliez ça. Je suis désolé. Passez une bonne soirée.

Et il s'en va à toute allure, comme il est arrivé. Blaine qui semble passablement choqué s'assoit sur le banc, et se prend la tête entre les mains. Je me mets à coté de lui, de plus en plus décomplexé, et lui tapote gentiment l'épaule, très rapidement. _Houlà, Kurt se sent pousser des ailes. _Quinn regarde Santana d'un air accusateur, comme si elle ne comprenait pas son attitude vis à vis de Seb'. Attitude que j'ai du mal à saisir moi aussi par ailleurs.

Elle ressent donc alors le besoin de s'expliquer :

- C'est Seb ok ? Il s'est comporté comme le dernier des connards, mais ça reste mon ami. On est pareils, on est des vrais salopes, et surtout on réagit mal au chagrin. Je sais, ou plutôt j'espère, que ça c'est pas lui. L'avenir nous le dira, et on verra bien. Mais lui aussi a vécu une rupture, faut pas l'oublier, même si c'est un bouffon. Maintenant, on va essayer de tous oublier ce qui vient d'arriver et se concentrer pour que cette soirée redevienne normale. Ok ?

- Je comprends San. C'est dur mais j'essaye. S'engueuler ne sert à rien. Alors mangeons et allons vite voir ce film pour oublier tout ça, _répond Quinn._

Nous reprenons alors notre repas, silencieux, troublés par ce qui vient de se passer. A voix basse, B. me lance alors :

- Merci Kurt de m'avoir aidé, c'était gentil. Et t'inquiète pas, malgré ce qui dit, tu n'as rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé. Il faut juste qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Excuse-moi pour tout ça, t'aurais jamais dû y être mêlé... _dit-il d'un ton désolé_

- T'as pas à t'excuser je comprends. Il y pas de problèmes, _le rassuré-je_

Il me sourit, et recommence à me parler sans arrêter de sourire :

- C'est gentil. Tu es vraiment gentil. Réellement. Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas.

_- _Mais de rien, c'est avec plaisir, _réponds-je, heureux._

Il continue à me regarder pendant les quelques secondes de silence, et puis détourne le regard, avec regret peut-être ? _Ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités._ Non, il faut pas, je sais.

Je me retourne alors vers mes amis, et Judith me fait un clin d'œil. Je secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Parfois, c'est plus dur que d'habitude de me dire que Blaine ne m'aimera jamais. J'aimerais juste avoir la possibilité d'espérer de temps en temps, parfois. Mais comme un jour ou l'autre, cela finira par être douloureux, j'évite.

Après cette irruption, l'ambiance un peu morose, avant de se relancer un peu. Elle est moins joyeuse qu'avant, cependant. _Sebastian Smythe, briseur officiel de soirée. _Santana, surtout, semble rêveuse dans son coin. Elle s'est en effet assise dans l'herbe, à l'écart, et a les yeux dans la vague. Me sentant redevable, et ayant fini de manger, je décide d'aller la voir :

- Hey.

- Hey, _me répond-t-elle d'un ton absent._

_- _Ça va pas ? Ou t'as juste décidé de t'exiler parce qu'on pue trop ? Si c'est pas indiscret.

_- _J'ai peur que Quinn enlève ses chaussures et qu'on meure tous en fait. Et comme il faut quelqu'un pour appeler les pompiers... Non, je suis un peu choquée. Mais je veux pas t'embêter avec ça.

- Tu as tort. J'adore qu'on embête. C'est ma principale joie dans la vie. Juste, si tu estimes que tu te sentiras mieux en parlant, vas-y, je suis là pour ça.

Elle me sourit, et répond :

- T'es vraiment sympa, tu sais ? J'veux dire, on se connait depuis deux jours et tu viens t'inquiéter pour moi. Je t'ai observé, tu sais, comme je le fais avec tout le monde. Je commence vraiment à penser de plus en plus que t'es un gars bien. Un vrai. Pas un qui fait semblant pour charmer son monde.

- Et bien, merci ?

- Tu mérites mieux que ce qui t'arrive, _déclare-t-elle d'un ton sérieux._

Devant mon air interrogateur, elle ajoute :

- Oh, je sais pour Blaine. T'inquiète. Personne ici ne lui dira. Et Blaine a un défaut qui est une qualité dans cette situation, c'est qu'il est totalement aveugle pour ce genre de truc, donc ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Il devinera rien si tu ne lui dis pas. Et il m'a dit dans la queue que vous alliez échanger vos numéros pour vous entraider, donc je trouve ça cool.

- Et ça l'est. Merci pour ton silence... Évite juste de le répéter autour de toi, ok ? Bon, et si on revenait à toi ?

- Si tu insistes... Je me fais du souci pour Seb. Je sais que tu l'aime pas, et je comprends tout à fait. Quinn non plus ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Mais toi oui, _conclué-je. _

_- _Oui. Seb peut être le plus grand connard du monde de temps à autre. Mais il est pas provocateur comme ça. J'ai peur qu'il tourne mal à vrai dire. Je ne le comprend plus. Rompre comme ça avec Blaine, c'est pas son style. Il aimait Blaine, vraiment. C'était avant, il faut croire, au vu des derniers évènements. Mais même. C'est pas lui, pour moi. Et il est de plus en plus odieux, comme ça, même avec moi. Il m'a accusé d'être du coté de Blaine, de le trahir. Je le perds, je crois et ça me rend triste. Voilà.

- Je te comprends. Je le connais pas vraiment à vrai dire, mais il est vrai que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose durant leur rupture qui expliquerait son état ? Je pense que c'est comme Blaine, il faut attendre qu'il se remette. Et en attendant, se focaliser sur l'instant présent.

- T'as peut-être raison. Je vais attendre de voir...

- C'est sage, je pense. Par ailleurs, voilà quelqu'un qui saura te distraire !

En effet, j'aperçois la silhouette blonde et bondissante de Brittany à l'horizon. Voilà qui devrait réconforter Santana.

- Ah, elle est enfin là. Bon, et bien merci pour cette discussion, mais je vais aller lui dire bonjour si ça ne te dérange pas.

- No problemo !

Je reste assis, et de là, je la vois aller embrasser Britt'. Je compte trois regards choqués dans les promeneurs et ne peut m'empêcher m'esclaffer. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur la bêtise de ses gens. Ce serait une perte de temps. _Dire que c'est une perte de temps n'est-elle pas une perte de temps ? _Possiblement. Mais m'étendre sur la question ennuieraient les lecteurs je pense. Donc stop sur ces questions métaphysiques.

* * *

Après, le repas, nous allons faire la queue devant le cinéma, qui commence déjà à s'allonger. Enfin, après avoir acheté nos billets, nous allons nous installer dans la salle, au dernier rang en compagnie des chewing-gum écrasés et des paquets de pop-corn. En fait, la salle est tellement mal foutue que dès que tu dépasses les deux derniers rangs, tu es condamné à tourner la tête d'un coté et de l'autre pour suivre tout le film.

La question des places se pose, chacun voulant être à coté de tout le monde. Judith décide de prendre la décision pour tout le monde, ayant pour une fois perdu sa timidité.

- Bon, Britt' et Santana au bout, Blaine, et Quinn, puis...

- Ce serait possible que Kurt soit à coté de moi Madame l'organisatrice ? _la coupe B._

Oh ? Oh oh oh ?

- Tu comprends, les filles ça va bien trente secondes mais une présence masculine ce serait cool tu vois ?

Ah bah non en fait. Raison logique et cohérente. Pas d'espoir stupide. _Ça sonne quand même comme une excuse, tu trouves pas ?_

- Bah oui, je disais ça juste pour qu'on avance, _rit Jud'. _

_-_ Mais sinon, y a Ja..._ commence Britt' avant d'être interrompue :_

_- _Britt' mon cœur, si on allait s'installer pendant qu'ils finissent de s'entretuer ? Être à coté de toi est la seule qui m'intéresse, même si je devais me taper Jar Jar Binks de l'autre coté ce serait cool _déclare précipitamment Santana._

Tiens, je lui en dois encore une. _Ça fait jamais que 568 à 18 hein. _FAUX ! C'est le score des paris entre Kurt 1 & 2 ça ! Démasquée, tu ne sais pas tout ! _Aïe._

- Euh oui d'accord. Allons-y. Je te raconterai ce que Lord T. a encore fait !

Santana me lance un clin d'œil. Cette fille est décidément géniale. Judith reprend alors son classement :

- Donc Britt', San, puis Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, ensuite Rachel et moi puis Marley et Jake au bout. Tout le monde est content ?

Oui ! Et en plus ça pourrait peut-être inciter le Jarley à ouvrir les yeux...

- Oui maîtresse ! _répondons-nous à l'unisson._

Une fois installés, je parle avec Rach' de choses et d'autres, et B. fait de même de son coté. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi B. a insisté pour que je sois à coté de moi...

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignent : le film commence.

Et Blaine pose sa main sur la mienne.

* * *

**Notes** : *part se cacher pour éviter les jets de légumes pourris*

Alors avez-vous aimé ce chapitre :) ? J'aimerais revenir sur un point qui vous a semblé peut-être bizarre : je parle de Sebastian. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et je n'en ferais pas ici un mouton noir qui a tous les torts du monde. D'où l'intervention de Santana. Seb est un connard, certes, mais il n'est pas le diable, et j'ai donc voulu laisser une part d'ombre sur ce personnage pour justifier, plus tard cette attitude :). J'espère que cela vous convient sinon vous pouvez m'en faire part en review ^^.

Le Klaine avance lentement mais sûrement, et vous pouvez réagir sur cette fin de chapitre si cela vous a plu ou non aussi ^^.

Quelque soit le sujet, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message cela fait toujours plaisir :). ( Et cela m'encourage à continuer, accessoirement :p.)

Merci encore pour votre lecture & à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

Nema


	14. Little Talks

Bonjour ! =)

C'est samedi et qui dit samedi dit nouveau chapitre. Promis cette fois, pas de cliffhanger qui vous empêchera de dormir ^^. Ce chapitre est essentiellement composé d'interactions Klaine ce qui, j'espère, vous plaira =). J'ai également prévu un bonus à cette fiction, que je vous expliquerai dans la note finale, qui ne concernera pas le Klaine mais Kurt et sa voix sarcastique.

Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui reviewent : camilleanderson, MaraudeuuseAlexanne, Mollymousine, OhBabyCupcakes, FanDeTaFic, Klaine29 & I'm a dinosaur, à ceux qui follow, favorisent ma fiction ou lisent tout simplement, ce qui est quelque part le plus important (et dont je retrouve parfois les avis sur Twitter d'ailleurs.)

Un immense merci à yhcorb, ma fabuleuse testeuse :)

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

Enjoy !

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Mollymousine :** Oui, c'est presque ça *.* Ah, j'y avais même pas pensé mais maintenant que tu le dis, ça pouvait effectivement être aussi lui ^^. Alors, Blaine ne fumera pas je pense, car je suis un peu une anti-tabac ^^. Mais je verrais, peut-être =). Alors c'est un rating M, surtout parce que comment ça je peux écrire toutes les insultes que je veux, et faire évoluer l'histoire à mon désir, sans avoir à changer le rating par la suite =). Encore merci pour ton soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =).

* * *

**Chapitre 14 - Little Talks**

Some days I can't even trust myself.  
It's killing me to see you this way.  
'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.

[Little Talks - Of Monsters And Men]

* * *

Un contact. Un simple contact. Blaine qui pose sa main sur la mienne. Simplement. Il n'essaye pas de prendre la mienne ou même de la serrer, non il se contente de poser sa paume. Logiquement, je pense, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'il voulait la placer sur l'accoudoir et qu'il n'avait pas vu que j'y avais déjà mis mon bras. Mais il ne la retire pas. Il commence même à tracer de légers cercles sur ma peau, m'électrisant au passage.

Ce que je pense être la raison de ce contact éclate alors dans mon esprit : il doit avoir l'habitude de prendre la main de Sebastian quand ils vont au cinéma, et, par habitude, a dû me confondre avec lui. Il va donc se rendre compte dans quelques secondes de sa méprise et enlever sa main. Je soupire mentalement : même si cela pourrait sembler blessant d'être pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il laisse sa main sur la mienne...

_Tu m'autorises à te surnommer Seby maintenant ? _Je ne relèverai pas cette odieuse idée.

Mais je le vois baisser les yeux, regarder nos mains, puis rester, immobile. Il relève la tête et regarde droit devant lui, le film, dont le générique de début vient de se terminer. Donc il sait mais il reste ... Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier... ? Je ne comprends pas. Blaine ne peut pas vouloir me toucher comme ça, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Il apparaît clairement qu'il aime encore Sebastian et que je ne suis qu'une simple connaissance à ses yeux. _Peut-être pas tant que ça finalement ?_

Au diable le film ! Il faut que je comprenne ce qui se passe et que j'arrête de me torturer. Ça a beau être agréable, si cela ne m'est pas directement destiné, il faut que j'évite une gêne inutile à Blaine. Je décide donc de le regarder fixement en espérant qu'il voit mon regard interrogateur et qu'il dise quelque chose. _Et s'il est captivé par le film tu comptes faire quoi ? Cligner des yeux en morse ? _

Blaine se décide à alors ouvrir la bouche. Sans vraiment tourner la tête, en me regardant plus ou moins en biais, je vois ses lèvres s'ouvrir et murmurer mon prénom, pour m'inviter à me rapprocher sans doute. Obéissant à son souhait, j'approche ma tête de la sienne pour comprendre. Je remarque alors que nous sommes ridiculement près l'un de l'autre et je me remets à trembler. Damned, j'espère qu'il ne sent pas ça. _Si tu veux mon avis... _Justement, je ne le veux pas.

Il recommence alors à parler, plus fortement cette fois, mais en continuant de chuchoter pour ne pas déranger les autres spectateurs :_  
_

- Kurt.

- Oui. Je t'écoute. Juste je regarde le film mais je t'écoute.

Il enlève alors sa main, mais ne l'éloigne pas et se contente de la poser à coté de la mienne. Nos pouces s'effleurent. C'est une sorte de torture car j'aimerais lui hurler de la remettre, mais je ne peux pas. Je décide alors de continuer à l'écouter pour comprendre, enfin, ce qui se passe. Toutefois, j'essaye de suivre ce qui se passe sur l'écran, pour ne pas me perdre dans l'histoire dès le début, donc mon regard fait une alternance Blaine/écran toutes les trente secondes, en quelque sorte.

- Je, je... Mon attitude doit te paraître surprenante. Laisse-moi t'expliquer rapidement avant qu'on ne comprenne plus rien au film. Comment dire... Je suis quelqu'un de tactile : j'aime sentir la présence des gens en les touchant. Plus spécialement quand je suis fatigué ou triste. Je sais que ça doit te paraître bizarre, et tu vas croire que je suis cinglé mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de sentir la présence de quelqu'un. C'est mon anniversaire, je suis fatigué, mon ex m'a hurlé dessus... Et je sais que Quinn déteste qu'on la touche pendant qu'elle est concentrée sur quelque chose donc... Je veux pas me plaindre, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir des amis comme vous, mais si ça te dérange pas, j'aurais aimé un peu de chaleur humaine pour me réconforter, enfin voilà, je suis stupide, faut pas faire gaffe...

Ah. Voilà l'explication. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'emballer._ Enfin, il veut quand même te prendre pendant genre plus d'une heure. Quelque soit la raison, je trouve ça positif moi. Et il a dit quasiment dit que tu étais son ami._ Peut-être. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas espérer. Pour ne pas souffrir par la suite.

Je le regarde alors vraiment, et voit qu'il me fixe avec un regard suppliant de chiot triste qui ferait pleurer le plus insensible des [_insérer ici une profession qui est réputée pour demander d'être sans-coeur_] du monde. Franchement même si j'en avais envie, comment je pourrais résister à ça ? _En te bandant les yeux, en te bouchant les oreilles ? Quoique du coup, t'aurais du mal à suivre le film. _Effectivement.

Toutefois, comme je ne dis rien, il se méprend sur ma réaction et s'embrouille dans son discours :

- Désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je comprends tout à fait que tu veuilles pas, c'était stup...

- Blaine. T'as pas à t'excuser, je comprends. Alors ramène ta main, et prend toute la chaleur que tu veux. T'as eu une dure journée et tout est normal ok ? Y a pas de souci, je suis là pour ça. Ça me pose aucun problème et je n'y vois aucune ambiguïté. Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, j'en suis heureux.

Il me sourit alors, semblant sincèrement soulagé. Enfin, je crois, vu qu'il fait sombre je ne peux être sûr de rien. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne devant nous qui aurait pu entendre ça...

- Merci. Merci pour tout Kurt.

Je retourne alors ma main pour la mettre paume vers le haut. Timidement, il entrelace ses doigts entre les miens. C'est agréable. Tellement bon que ça devrait être interdit. Même si je sais qu'il aurait fait ça avec n'importe qui, à part Quinn. Il faut que je relativise. Et que j'arrête de trembler aussi !

- De rien. Maintenant, c'est pas que tu me déranges, pas du tout, j'aime bien discuter avec toi, mais si ça te pose pas de problèmes, j'aimerais suivre le film, vu qu'il a l'air plutôt marrant.

- Naturellement ! Je me tais, je me couds la bouche.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Ce type est définitivement adorable. Je ne peux pas alors résister à l'envie de le taquiner :

- Blaine ?

- Mmpfm ? _répond-t-il sans parler, tenant sa promesse d'une manière qui menace de me faire exploser de rire._

- C'est mon truc normalement de tenir des discours sans aucun sens dans lesquels je me perds moi-même. Fais gaffe, je vais te demander des droits d'auteurs !

- Et je paierais avec joie pour me perdre à nouveau. Tu trouves pas que ce zombi a l'air perturbé ? Il a dû avoir une enfance difficile, non ?

- Passer de Skins aux zombies, ça doit être une expérience difficile...

J'entends alors la douce voix de Quinn qui chuchote de l'autre coté :

- Hé les pipelettes, Santana me dit de vous dire que si vous arrêtez pas vos brillantes théories, elle se fera un plaisir - ou pas d'ailleurs - de se décoller de Britt' et de vous faire taire de force. Mais bon, j'dis ça, j'dis rien hein.

- Okeeey, _répondons-nous ensemble._

Nous nous taisons, et je me plonge dans le film qui est effectivement très drôle. Cependant, parler avec Blaine avait pour intérêt de me distraire de sa main qui trace des dessins abstraits sur la mienne, et qui à nouveau me fait frissonner. C'est pas croyable ce qui m'arrive. Je dois rêver, c'est impossible._ Ce qui voudrait dire que tu rêves de moi... Oh c'est trop mignon !  
_

* * *

Je finis par réussir à me plonger dans le film et à oublier - enfin presque - la présence de Blaine. Entendez par là que je m'arrête enfin de trembler comme un abruti. Le film est plutôt très drôle et nous passons tous un bon moment. Le temps file, et déjà, le générique de fin apparaît sur l'écran. Les lumières se rallument et j'ai comme un pincement au cœur : la soirée se termine et avec elle mes moments uniques avec Blaine, moments qui ne se reproduiront probablement jamais.

_Mais si... Faut pas désespérer._ Depuis quand t'es passée de sarcastique et chieuse à compatissante toi ?_ Euh, maintenant ? Mais non, je blague ! Je t'ai eu ! Bazinga* ! _T'as encore trop regardé The Big Bang Theory toi. Tu te sheldonises. _Sans doute. Et comme je suis toi, cela signifie que TU as un peu abusé. _Ah non. Tu peux tout me demander mais reconnaître que tu appartiens à mon être, c'est vraiment trop, même en étant gentil._ Donc, en fait, je suis un genre d'alien qui a pris possession de toi ? _Voilà. Cette idée est préférable à la précédente. _T'es vraiment dans le déni toi. _C'est cela, c'est cela..._  
_

(Oui, promis un jour, je vous épargnerais mes longs discours avec moi-même. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Faites pas ces têtes dépitées, je sais qu'intérieurement vous soupirez de soulagement.)

Le générique s'éternise, et la salle s'est quasiment vidée, mais aucun d'entre nous n'a fait mine de bouger. Ma main, qui est dans celle de Blaine depuis plus d'une heure et demi, ne tient absolument pas à le lâcher. Nous restons silencieux, puis San & Britt' se mettent en marche, et Blaine me fait signe de faire de même :

- J'crois qu'il faut qu'on se lève ou le gérant va nous foutre dehors. Tu viens ?

Il se lève alors, me sourit, comme à son habitude, et j'entrouvre les doigts pour le laisser filer. Je ressens une étrange sensation de vide. Ses doigts remplissaient plutôt bien les espaces entre les miens. Même en toute amitié. J'espère toutefois qu'il a passé une bonne soirée, malgré ma présence de Kurt-stupide-bredouillant à côté de lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait, et s'il y a une possibilité qu'il ne me prenne pas pour un fou.

Nous sortons du ciné sans nous presser, tout en discutant. Il est environ 21h10, et ayant le couvre-feu à 22h, j'ai tout mon temps pour rentrer. Nous restons quelques secondes à discuter devant le cinéma, puis, nous finissons par nous séparer. Les gens rentrent par groupes de deux ou trois, à pied, vu que nous ne sommes pas très loin de nos maisons respectives, étant donné que le cinéma est dans le même quartier que notre lycée : Quinn et sa sœur s'en vont dans une direction, Jake et Marley, qui sont voisins, dans une autre, se tenant la main... Attendez !? Se tenant la main ?!

Bon, et bien, on aura peut-être même pas besoin de mettre notre brillant plan en action avec Rach'. T'façon, ce soir, plus rien ne m'étonne. Un éléphant bleu à paillettes pourrait se mettre à danser devant moi, j'y prêterais pas attention. Toute cette soirée est étrange, la façon dont je me sens proche de Blaine, le fait qu'il m'ait tenu la main pendant tout un film sans aucun sentiment amoureux... Mais bon, ce qui m'arrive est merveilleux, bien qu'imprévu, je suis tout de même content que ce qui s'est passé ce soit passé.

C'est devoir redescendre sur Terre, me convaincre que je ne suis qu'un parmi les autres pour lui, qui va être dur.

Mais ça va aller. Il faut juste que je rentre chez moi et que je réfléchisse à tout ça, plus tard, quand je me serais remis. Notre troupe achève de se disloquer, ceux qui habitent le plus loin repartent en voiture ou vont attendre leurs parents. Pour ma part, je dois aller au lycée à pied, ma voiture y étant encore garée, lycée qui est bien à dix minutes d'ici. Je jette donc un "au-revoir" collectif, et commence à marcher. Les autres me répondent de loin, en me faisant un signe de main, et n'entendant pas sa voix, je jette un dernier coup d'œil : Blaine n'a pas souhaité me dire au revoir apparemment ; il est en pleine conversation avec Santana et ne m'a prêté aucune attention...

Je ravale mon amertume et me met à marcher. Je suis empli d'un sentiment étrange de joie et de nostalgie mêlée. Je me sens vide à vrai dire, sans sa présence à mes côtés. J'avais espéré quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un "salut". Ou qu'il me demande réellement mon numéro de téléphone, ce qu'il n'a pas fait de toute la soirée. _Il a dû oublier... _Tu parles.

Quoique, c'est possible, il a peut-être oublié, avec cette histoire de Sebastian, vu qu'il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir qu'on discute. Et il a juste pas dû me voir partir. C'est pas grave, je verrais bien au lycée demain, j'interprète toujours tout mal de toute façon. Tout est normal, j'ai passé une super soirée, et tout va bien. Je souris à cette pensée : en réalité rien n'a jamais été aussi merveilleux que cet étrange rapprochement... Ça me fait plein de souvenirs auxquels penser avant de m'endormir, au moins.

Ragaillardi, je m'élance d'un pas plus assuré vers le lycée : je n'aime pas trop traîner la nuit. Lima est bourrée de cons, malheureusement, qui pourrait me chercher des noises. Je le sais, ça m'est déjà arrivé, sans suite heureusement. Pour m'occuper, et arrêter de stresser, ( Oui, j'aime vraiment pas être dehors seul la nuit avec mon sarcasme pour seul - et inefficace - arme. _Hé, j'te permets pas !_ Avoue que face à la force t'es pas très utile quand même. _Peut-être. Mais c'est pas une raison), _je repense alors à ses yeux mordorés et à la couleur magnifique qu'ils prennent au soleil. Sublime tableau.

J'entends alors des bruits de pas, et une bruyante respiration qui s'approche de moi, encore assez loin, derrière moi dans la rue, mais qui s'approche. Je me crispe aussitôt, imaginant le pire, mais je suis rassuré par un : "Kurt, attend !" qui me fait percevoir la douce voix de Blaine.

Blaine ? Mais qu'est qu'il fout là ? Et attendez, il m'a courut après depuis le ciné... ? Ça fait bien cinq minutes que je suis parti pourtant. Je décide donc de l'attendre, bien qu'extrêmement surpris. Il arrive, ses boucles s'étant ébouriffées dans sa course. Il n'a jamais été aussi adorable. Et je pèse mes mots. Sous la faible lumière des lampadaires, ses yeux semblent presque noirs, il tente à grand-peine de reprendre son souffle, et je reste troublé quelques secondes, avant de me reprendre et de sourire :

- Qu'est-ce qui explique cette course effrénée qui a apparemment failli te tuer ? _dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie_

_- _Hanh, hanh, _souffle-t-il. _Bah j'avais manqué ton départ, et San m'a dit que ta voiture était au lycée et comme la mienne aussi, je me suis dit que j'allais te rejoindre en courant pour qu'on soit deux et qu'on puisse se défendre mieux si jamais on se faisait attaquer par des zombis. Non, bon d'accord, en vrai, je préfère être avec quelqu'un quand je marche la nuit tout seul dans Lima. Ça fait pas trop courageux comme attitude, mais bon, j'endurerai toute blague sur le sujet.

Je ris : ce type est décidément le combo parfait entre le type drôle et le type adorable. Et en plus, il est comme moi. Parfait, décidément. Il reprend alors la parole :

- Et puis, j'ai oublié de prendre ton numéro aussi. Tiens d'ailleurs, donne le moi maintenant avant que je ré-oublie.

- A vos ordres, chef ! Non, à vrai dire, pour ta peur des villes désertes et sombres, je comprends : il fallait bien que tu ais un talon d'Achille !

- Mais je te permets pas ! Je suis parfait, tout le monde le sait bien ! Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, c'est quoi ton numéro ?

Je lui donne et il l'entre dans son téléphone. Il m'envoie ensuite un message, que j'ouvrirai plus tard pour avoir le sien. C'est donc réel : Blaine veut vraiment me parler. Je me sens à nouveau joyeux et calme, sentiment qui n'est sans doute pas étranger à la présence du dit-bouclé. Faire quelques pas de plus avec lui est inespéré et je savoure cette instant.

- Alors t'as aimé ta soirée d'anniversaire ? _demandé-je_

- La soirée était plus que géniale, même si la journée a été un peu dure. Mais ça va là, honnêtement, je me sens plutôt bien, _répond-t-il d'une voix tranquille. _Demain ça devrait plutôt bien aller, je pense. Même si bien sûr le voir me perturbe toujours un peu, comme tu as pu le voir...

- Faut se concentrer sur les bons cotés : c'est bien que tu te sentes mieux qu'avant. Si t'arrive à faire abstraction pour ne plus autant souffrir, c'est plutôt positif. T'es pas obligé de le voir toutes les trois minutes non plus. Essaye de t'investir dans quelque chose de nouveau pour te changer les idées sinon ?

- Oui, je pense aussi que c'est positif. Bah en nouveau truc, j'ai le Glee Club non ? Sauf si vous me virez, ce qui ne saurait tarder quand vous aurez vu mes talents de danseur.

- Boh, on est d'jà en sous-effectif, on prend n'importe qui. On prendrait un cachalot s'il voulait venir. Même si ce serait compliqué avec la flotte et tout ça. Aussi pour communiquer, et lui expliquer les pas, ce serait pas tous les jours facile je pense...

- Parce que tu oses me comparer à un cachalot ? Shame on you !

- Oui, t'as raison. Ça reste vexant pour le cachalot d'être comparé à toi. J'éviterais à l'avenir, _ris-je_

Nous continuons notre chemin, et à force de plaisanteries, nous finissons par arriver à nos voitures. Il m'est agréable de constater qu'à son contact plus rapproché, j'arrive à contrôler ma peur, même si je me surprend à trembler de temps à autre. Il est vraiment hypnotisant. En plus d'avoir des yeux envoutants, il a un beau sourire, et un air concentré, quand il explique quelque chose et qu'il fait de grands gestes avec ses mains, qui est absolument trop craquant.

_Tu me déprimes des fois. _Quand ? _Quand tu perds toute dignité et que tu te mets limite à baver devant lui. _Je ne bave PAS ! _Oh, crois-moi, t'es pas loin. _Rhoo et puis pourquoi je continues de discuter avec toi ? _Parce que, étant toi, je suis la seule à te comprendre vraiment ? _Bla bla. _Et oui, cet argument est joliment irréfutable. Et non, tu ne peux pas me tuer, je te le rappelle pour la 23454e fois. Juste au cas où._

Nous nous arrêtons donc dans le parking du lycée, entre nos deux voitures, et le silence de la nuit s'installe entre nous. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire au revoir. Il le faut pourtant._ Enfin, ça va tu vas le voir demain, hein. _J'ai l'impression que quand cette soirée sera finie, rien n'aura changé, il ne me connaîtra toujours pas, et j'aurais toujours une peur panique de lui. Comme si notre relation d'amitié n'était destinée à qu'à fonctionner qu'une seule soirée.

C'est lui qui reprend la parole le premier :

- Bon, et bien, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. _Il rit. _Dieu que cette phrase est stupide !

- Je ne trouve pas,_ ris-je à mon tour._

_- _C'est parce que tu es trop bon public. Voilà tout.

Il se tait quelques secondes avant de reprendre sur un ton plus posé :

- En tout cas, merci beaucoup Kurt. T'as vraiment été super, ce soir, et je te promets que je te revaudrais ça un jour. Sérieusement.

- Oh, t'inquiète, c'était rien et ça m'a fait plaisir. Faut pas que tu te sentes redevable, _bredouillé-je, gêné._

- Tst, tst, tu es trop humble. C'était quelque chose, même si tu t'obstines à penser le contraire, et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Vraiment. Je sais que ça va peut-être te sembler bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression, non pas de te connaître depuis deux ou trois jours, mais depuis plusieurs mois. Je sais, j'ai l'impression que t'es vraiment un type vrai, qui joue pas. J'veux dire, le lycée est bourré de footballeurs stupides et de cheerleaders décérébrées, donc un peu de fraîcheur fait du bien à mes neurones. En plus tu me fais penser à moi en seconde, et je me sens peut-être proche de toi... Bon, je vais arrêter là parce que tu vas me prendre pour un cinglé.

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Blaine, Blaine l'idole de tout le lycée, se sent proche de... Moi ? Moi, Kurt, le loser de base qui se humilier tous les jours ? Moi, le seconde qui se barre en courant quasiment à chaque fois que je le vois ? Je ne vais pas chercher à expliquer ce miracle, mais c'est juste pas possible quoi... C'est plus de la chance à ce niveau-là. Mais bon, faut pas que je lui déclare mon amour éternel, il s'agit juste d'amitié...

- Oh, non, tu ne fais pas flipper, t'inquiète. A vrai dire, je ressens un peu la même chose de mon coté. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on pourrait faire de bons amis, et qu'il ne faut pas trop essayer de comprendre cette "connexion" amicale, parce que ça s'explique pas. Mais c'est plutôt sympa en tout cas, de t'avoir rencontré, même dans ces conditions.

- Et bien c'est cool qu'on ressente la même chose. Je suis content, et je pense qu'en effet, avec un peu de temps, on deviendra proches. Enfin, on verra bien ! Merci encore en tout cas. Merci beaucoup. Je peux te faire un câlin pour te remercier ?

Devant mon air surpris - qui est un réalité un air choqué mêlé d'un bonheur intense et sans fin - il ajoute, comme pour se justifier : Hé, type tactile, j'aime faire des câlins, c'est normal...

J'acquiesce et en moins de deux, je me retrouve prisonnier entre ses deux bras. J'appuie ma tête contre son épaule et inspire discrètement. Il sent bon - mais vu le personnage, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise - les écorces, le cuir et le propre. Tout ce que j'aime. Je me sens bien. Je pourrais rester comme ça une éternité. Au moins.

OhMonDieu. Je suis dans les bras de Blaine. Je suis dans ses bras bordel de merde ?! Mais comment c'est possible ? Mon cœur va lâcher y a pas moyen. Le mec que j'aime depuis quatre ans me fait un câlin quoi ! No way... Je vais jamais m'en remettre là c'est sûr, ça fait beaucoup trop...

Trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, il me relâche, et après m'avoir lancé un dernier : " Bonsoir ! Fais de beaux rêves ! Et oublie pas de répondre à tes messages ! " rentre dans sa voiture, claque sa portière et démarre, me faisant un dernier signe au passage. Je reste quelques minutes sur le parking sans bouger, choqué. Choqué par ce qui m'arrive. Puis je finis par monter dans mon véhicule, démarrer, conduire en pilote automatique en repassant les images de ma soirée en boucle dans ma tête.

J'arrive devant chez moi, sans savoir comment j'ai réussi, vu comme je suis perturbé. Il est 21h45, pile dans les temps. Je rentre, et monte dans ma chambre. Arrivé dans mon lit, je me laisse tomber dessus, Blaine imprimé sur le fond de ma rétine.

Dieu que je peux aimer ce type. J'en suis amoureux, complètement, jusqu'au dernier détail. Et ce type magnifique, adorable, parfait veut être ami avec moi ? Je n'en ai jamais espéré autant. Je n'en suis qu'encore plus fou de lui.

* * *

**Note culturelle** : Le "Bazinga" de la voix de Kurt fait référence à la série The Big Bang Theory, et à Sheldon, un des personnages, qui dit "Bazinga" à chaque fois qu'il fait une blague. Je vous conseille cette série, elle est vraiment excellente.

**Notes :**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que les scènes Klaine étaient à votre goût. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me faire de votre sentiment sur la question, elles sont grandement appréciées, et je réponds toujours, généralement =).

En ce qui concerne le bonus dont j'ai parlé plus haut, il s'agira d'une mini-histoire sur Kurt, et sa voix sarcastique, qui n'aura pas de lien direct avec Beautiful Disaster, et que je publierai à la fin des chapitres de BD. Ce sera quelque chose de très délirant, vu que vous semblez apprécier les discours entre Kurt et sa voix, sauf si je me trompe. Je l'ai écris en collaboration avec yhcorb, qui possède aussi dans une de ses fanfictions, un personnage avec une voix sarcastique, Kitty.

L'histoire est sur la "rencontre" de leurs deux voix, j'écrirai donc la partie sur la vision de Kurt, et elle la vision de Kitty. Vous pourrez toutefois suivre ceci uniquement sur l'une des deux fictions mais je vous encourage à naviguer de l'une à l'autre, si cela vous intéresse ^^. L'auteur de l'autre partie sera donc yhcorb, et sa fanfiction est The New Beginning.

Cela peut vous sembler assez abstrait, mais vous aurez une image plus claire la semaine prochaine =). J'espère que cela vous intéressera ^^.

Merci encore pour votre lecture et soutien & à la semaine prochaine.

Nema


	15. Nightcall

Bonjour :)

Et un chapitre de plus ! (Jamais j'aurais pensé avoir autant d'inspiration au début ^^.) Et je vous préviens, ça risque d'être encore assez long :p - surtout compte tenu de ma rapidité à faire avancer l'action. Mais je pense qu'il devrait se passer des choses intéressantes aux alentours du chapitre 20, d'après mes calculs.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews : Guest, camilleanderson, Mollymousine, Elisaa, Klaine29, JJoke, NoodleGleek, I'm a dinosaur & FanDeTaFic, ainsi que ceux qui follow, et tout ceux qui lisent :).

Merci, merci et encore merci yhcorb, qui me relit patiemment toutes les semaines :)

La chanson de ce chapitre est Nightcall de Kavinsky, mais n'étant une grande fan de musique électro, je vous suggérerai personnellement de prendre un cover de la chanson x).

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Guest : **De rien :). Bonne continuation à toi et à bientôt, j'espère :) !

**Mollymousine : **Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, pour une fois que j'écrivais un chapitre centré sur le Klaine, ça change ^^. Ah, tu vas bien voir :p. Encore emrci pour tout ton soutien :)

** Elisaa : **Merci :). J'ai essayé de rendre ça assez mignon ^^. Encore merci pour ta review :).**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - Nightcall**

There's something inside you  
It's hard to explain  
They're talking about you boy  
But you're still the same

[Nightcall - Kavinsky]

* * *

Le matin arrive trop tôt, comme d'habitude. Je suis brusquement réveillé par mon réveil. _Ce qui est plutôt rassurant, vu que c'est l'intérêt d'un réveil. _C'est le matin ok ? Je fais pas gaffe à tout ce que je dis. A moitié endormi, je l'éteins machinalement avant qu'il ne réveille toute la maisonnée Hudmel. (Oui, je vous assure que_ End Of All Hope_ de Nightwish à plein volume pourrait réveiller les morts dans un rayon de 50 kilomètres. C'est du métal si jamais vous connaissez pas, et je peux vous assurer que c'est efficace.)

Je me rallonge ensuite sur mon matelas, et tente de m'éveiller totalement dans le calme. Pendant une seconde, je tente de me rappeler pourquoi je suis heureux, puis Blaine et hier soir me reviennent en tête et je souris. Pour me convaincre que cela n'était pas un rêve, je décide d'ouvrir le message que Blaine m'a envoyé hier, que je n'avais pas ouvert à ce but. _Le premier qui dit qu'il est ridicule pourra me remplacer quand je serais en vacances. Trop cool hein ?_

_Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt. C'est Blaine. Tu vois, le type qui n'a sans doute pas toute sa tête et qui est incapable d'avoir une quelconque autorité sur ses cheveux ? Non ? Bon, bah tant pis, je vais chercher quelqu'un d'autre à traumatiser. ( C'est quand même bien mieux qu'un : "Salut, c'est Blaine !" non ?)  
_

_B._

Ce message me donne la force de me lever souplement de mon lit, et de commencer la journée d'un pas conquérant.

_Et le grand gagnant est ... Christophe de Chicago !_ _Bravo ! _Pends-toi. _Je peux pas, j'ai pas de corde, pas de chaise et surtout pas de cou. _Dommage, je t'aurais étranglée sinon.

Un petit déj et une douche plus tard, je suis en route pour le lycée. Tandis que je conduis, une légère appréhension m'envahit l'esprit : et s'il n'assumait pas ce qui c'est passé hier et qu'il me snobait, me faisant passer pour le dernier des abrutis ? J'ai beau espérer que non, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. D'un autre coté, rien n'indique qu'il va agir étrangement. Il est donc peut-être inutile de me faire du souci. _Tu sais que t'es un peu chiant à changer d'avis toutes les sept secondes ? _Et tu sais que tu es un peu gonflante à m'interrompre à chaque paragraphe ? Et puis t'as quoi contre l'expression "deux secondes" ? _Je me méfie du 2. Il a une tête pas nette. _Non, mais écoutez-moi ça...

A force de théories anxieuses, je finis par arriver au lycée. Je me gare, sors et pars rejoindre mes amis, qui sont comme tous les matins, calés contre la barrière entre la rue et la cour. Il n'est pas encore là. Pour l'instant, seuls Quinn, Jud', Rachel, Marley sont présentes. Je m'approche et salue les filles en leur faisant la bise. Il reste un peu plus d'un quart d'heure avant la première sonnerie, c'est amplement suffisant pour me mettre au courant des ragots.

Et le potin qui m'intéresse aujourd'hui est : Jarley.

Je m'assois en tailleur en face de Marley et Rachel, et me prépare à prendre la parole, mais avant que j'ai pu lancer ma bombe, Rachel me coupe la parole :

- Pas la peine d'aller à la pêche aux infos, c'est déjà fait. Le Jarley est on, mon jeune ami !

Je ferme la bouche, désappointé. _Ah, tu t'es fait passé devant sur ce coup-là !_ Je lance ma répartie :

- Petit un, je fais facilement vingt centimètres de plus que toi, et j'ai six mois de plus que toi, donc le jeune ami est dans tous les cas inapproprié, et petit deux, qu'est-ce qui te dit que je voulais parler de ça ? Hein ?

- Excuse-moi, je comptais en âge mental, mais ton esprit n'est sans doute pas assez fin pour saisir cette échelle. Tu regardais Marl' avec ton regard "je-veux-tout-savoir" de commère, donc c'était pas compliqué à deviner,_ répliqua-t-elle_

- Mais tu n'en étais pas sûre, donc... En plus, je le savais d'jà, je les ai vu partir main dans la main.

- Hey, j'suis là, si jamais. Je sais que vous adorez vous balancez des piques pendant des heures et des heures, et c'est d'ailleurs assez marrant à regarder, mais j'aime que très moyennement qu'on parle de moi comme si j'étais pas là, _se fâche Marley en riant._

_- _Désolée, on le fera plus, promis maman !_ s'exclame Rachel._

Je ris avant de me rencontrer sur M. :

- Justement, Marley, puisque tu es là, raconte tout à tonton Kurt. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait devancer tous nos magnifiques plans soigneusement élaborés depuis des semaines, ruinant des journées entières de réflexions ?

- Ton sens de la formule m'impressionnera toujours, très cher. Mais tu fais une incorrigible commère ! _dit-elle_

- So ?

- Je sais pas... Je suppose que ça s'est fait assez naturellement. Il m'a raccompagnée chez moi, et au moment de se dire au revoir, on s'est simplement embrassés. On en avait pas parlé, ça s'est fait juste comme ça. Et dans la suite logique des choses, on a considéré qu'on sortait ensemble.

- C'est miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiignon, _m'écrié-je du même ton avec Rach'. _On va plus pouvoir t'embêter maintenant, c'est triste, _ajouté-je.  
_

_- _Effectivement, vous allez devoir faire gaffe, et genre arrêtez de la harceler avec vos questions ? _s'écrie une voix grave derrière moi._

Je me retourne, un air faussement effrayé sur le visage : je sais qu'il s'agit de Jake, et qu'il plaisante. Mais bon, je vais faire gaffe quand même, il est quand même genre deux fois plus musclé que moi. _Parce que toi, c'est plutôt : si je perds un kilo, je m'évapore... _Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi, qui n'a même pas de consistance...

- Non, t'oserais pas, Marley, qui elle reconnaît nos qualités hors du commun, nous défendrait. Hein Marl' ?

- Euuuuuuuuuuh. Peut-être. Si vous me payez bien, on va dire.

Nous nous regardons alors avec Rach', et sur un ton désespéré, je m'apitoie :

- Ça y est. Nous sommes perdus, censurés. Plus personne ne reconnaît notre humour !

- Oui, Kurt, c'est terrible ! Notre talent se noie dans les limbes obscures de l'ignorance.

Jake se marre et reprend :

- Sérieusement, vous devriez monter un spectacle. Vous êtes excellents. _Il s'assoit alors à coté de sa petite amie et lui dit, ayant visiblement oublié notre existence_ : Salut toi.

Elle lui répond de la même façon, et ils commencent à s'embrasser. Nous détournons alors la tête, je regarde alors Rachel d'un air dépité et lui dit :

- Bon, sinon, t'as fait quoi ce week-end ?

- Bah, j'ai entrepris de compter mes cheveux pour pallier à l'ennui constant de ma vie.

- Mais c'est génial dis-moi ! T'es arrivé à combien ?

Quinn nous lance alors :

- Mon dieu, mais vous êtes incorrigibles. Bientôt pires que Santana et Blaine !

_Kurt, l'heure est grave là. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte._

Une voix délicatement rocailleuse se fait alors entendre :

- Qui est pire que moi ?

C'est décidé, je m'assois plus jamais dos aux nouveaux arrivants. Ça m'évitera d'être surpris toutes les trente secondes. _Tu dis ça mais dès demain, tu recommences, parce que sinon, tu as le soleil en face. _Tu sais que t'es fatigante à avoir toujours raison ?

Blaine est donc arrivé. La peur me paralyse immédiatement, sensation au combien familière. Ne contrôlant plus vraiment mon corps, je m'approche de lui, sans dire mot. Il remarque ma présence qu'au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, pendant lesquelles je meurs environ dix-huit fois, et s'exclame, enfin :

- Ah, t'es là toi ! Je t'avais pas vu arrivé, excuse-moi. Tu vas bien depuis hier soir ? Pas cauchemardé sur les zombis ?

Il me sourit, de son fameux sourire qui me fait fondre constamment, et je me calme enfin. C'est bon. Il ne fait pas comme si rie ne c'était passé. Tout va bien.

Tout va bien.

Je sens alors la peur s'envoler. C'est réel.

- Non, j'ai dormi comme une masse. Et toi ? Par contre, j'ai reçu un message assez flippant d'un type. Il s'appelait Bl, Blaine je crois. Tu le connais ?

- Absolument pas ! Ça doit être un dangereux psychopathe.

- C'est étrange pourtant, il semblerait que vous avez la même incapacité à contrôler vos cheveux...

- Hé, j'te permets pas !

Il me lance alors une bourrade sur l'épaule et nous rions.

Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime. Je commence à croire que ce n'est pas possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un. _Et moi non plus je comprends pas comment c'est possible..._ Oh, shut up !

Sous ce franc soleil d'octobre, tout semble parfait. Mes amis, le type que j'aime. Des sourires et des yeux qui brillent. Pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie, je me sens bien. A ma place. Heureux.

La cloche sonne alors, coupant ces instants heureux, et nous nous relevons tous pour nous rendre dans nos cours respectifs. Mais c'est pas grave. Je n'ai qu'à attendre quelques heures pour que cela se reproduise. Souriant, je passe mon bras autour de Rachel, et part d'un pas décidé vers ma salle de classe, avec un dernier regard pour Blaine.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ma détermination commence à fondre : je suis une fois de plus coincé dans un cours sans intérêt. La prof est plutôt jeune, et a beaucoup de mal à se faire respecter, ce mélange donnant lieu à un chahut quasi constant dans ce cours, ce qui est le cas en ce moment. Je suis loin d'être un élève modèle, et je parle plus souvent avec mon voisin que je ne devrais, mais un tel boucan finit par m'énerver, surtout que Rach' et moi sommes dans le fond, et que nous n'entendons par conséquent pas le cours qu'elle tente de donner.

Après avoir tenté de suivre, je jette donc l'éponge et je me tourne vers Rachel, qui a les yeux rivés sur ses genoux. Je me décale et vois qu'elle est en train d'envoyer un message. Moui, après tout c'est pas une mauvaise occupation, vu la situation...

- Tu écris à qui ?

- Quelqu'un, _répond-elle en grognant. _(Oui, Rachel grogne, on dirait pas comme ça, mais je suis sûr qu'elle est à moitié ourse en vrai.)

Cette soudaine discrétion de la part de la reine des potins m'étonne, et je ne tarde pas à comprendre à qui elle écrit.

- Je me doute. Donc Jesse va bien ?

Elle se décolle de son écran et me lance un regard étonné qui achève de confirmer mon intuition. Rachel est quand même assez prévisible, comme fille. _Tu veux qu'on reparle du pari remporté par Kurt n°2 sur la chanson de Rachel ? _D'accord, elle peut aussi se montrer surprenante. J'admets. Je jette un coup d'œil vers la prof qui est bien trop occupée à engueuler un autre élève pour nous prêter attention.

- Ton intuition est déprimante, parfois. Faut toujours que tu trouves tout. Et oui, il va plutôt bien. Il me dit que son cours d'espagnol est particulièrement ennuyeux, et qu'il est bien content de me parler pour se changer les idées.

- Oh, il est chou ! Alors, bientôt le rencard, et le St-Berry sera d'actualité ?

- St-Berry ? Tu passes vraiment ta vie à nommer les couples, réels ou potentiels ... Je sais pas, je crois que notre affinité est plus d'ordre intellectuel, que romantique. Je sais pas trop... Je l'aime bien, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ressente quelque chose pour moi. Il a deux ans de plus que moi, et sans doute toutes les filles qu'il veut, alors pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu es talentueuse et attachante, et que la moitié des terminales sont des poufs sans cervelle ? Regarde, il t'envoie des messages en disant qu'il est content de te parler, est-ce que moi quelqu'un m'envoie des messages hein ? Non, parce que personne n'a de crush sur moi. Et oui, je nomme les couples ça m'occupe. Et je trouvais St-Berry mieux que Rachesse. Rachesse ça fait nom de vache, _dis-je d'un ton faussement dégouté._

- Pas faux. T'as peut-être raison, je verrais bien ce qui se passe samedi, et on décortiquera tout ça. Oh, par ailleurs, Jesse me dit te dire de regarder ton portable, Blaine s'ennuie aussi apparemment. Tu vois que toi aussi, quelqu'un tient à toi ! Je suis persuadée que tu as ta chance avec Blaine. D'ailleurs, crois pas que je vous ai pas vus au ciné vous tenir la main ! Donc, me fait pas croire qu'il se passe rien entre toi et lui. Je suis contente pour toi qu'il t'ai remarqué.

- Ah ? Je regarderais ça dans deux minutes. Boh non, je crois pas. Au ciné, c'était en toute amitié, car il m'a expliqué qu'il était tactile, et que toucher quelqu'un l'aidait à aller mieux. Donc rien du tout. Il aime toujours Sebastian, de toute façon, _dis-je d'un ton un peu déçu._

- Hum, ça sent la fausse excuse si tu veux mon avis. C'est louche. Et puis je te rappelle qu'il a demandé à que ce que tu sois à coté de lui. Et ne me ressort pas son excuse, je suis sûre qu'il a un crush pour toi, mais qu'il se cache derrière des prétextes pour se justifier et ne pas y penser. En gros, ce pauvre garçon est complètement perdu, et il va bientôt se rendre compte à quel point tu es génial.

- C'est gentil de dire ça, mais honnêtement, je pense pas. Je préfère ne pas me bercer d'espoir. Je l'aime, ça fausse mon jugement, et je considère tout ce qu'il fait sous un aspect biaisé, pour que tout soit positif. Je prends les choses comme elles viennent, si on peut déjà être amis, ça dépassera toutes mes espérances. Voilà, c'était ma plainte de petit Kurt solitaire, _ajouté-je en souriant._

_- _T'es courageux. J'espère vraiment que tu sortiras avec Blaine un jour, parce que je sais à quel point tu l'aimes, depuis combien de temps maintenant ? _dit-elle gentiment et je lui souris._ Rachel peut vraiment être très gentille quand elle veut.

- Un tout petit peu plus de quatre ans. Mais je ne t'en ai parlé que l'année dernière, quand on a connu Judith, et que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle le connaissait. Mais au début, je l'admirais juste, c'est après que ça tourné en amour.

Quatre ans c'est long. Surtout quand on ne connait la personne dont on est amoureux qu'à travers les autres. Mais malgré tout, j'aimais Blaine, c'était indiscutable. Même si c'était incroyablement cliché, force est d'admettre que j'en étais tombé amoureux la première fois que je l'avais remarqué. La première fois que j'avais senti ma bouche s'assécher. La première fois que j'avais senti mon cerveau échapper à mon contrôle et devenir complètement stupide. La première fois que mon cœur s'était emballé. Ça m'était tombé dessus d'un coup, instantanément, comme un rocher qui tombe dans l'eau. _Tes métaphores sont à peu près aussi mauvaises que dans Twilight, tu te rends compte quand même ? _Chut.

_Quelques semaines après la rentrée au collège. Tout était nouveau pour moi. Plus grand, plus agité. La sixième. Je n'étais pas très confiant, j'étais encore effrayé par tout ce monde qui se bousculait. J'avais à peine onze ans, et assumer qui j'étais, était insurmontable pour moi à l'époque. Je croyais aimer les filles, et m'efforçai d'ignorer le fait que je trouvais les garçons plus attirants. Je voulais être comme tout le monde._

_Et puis, il y avait eu ce jour. Je marchais tête baissée dans le couloir, rasant quasiment les murs, espérant que personne ne me remarquerait et ne s'en prendrait à moi. Il discutait avec ses amis, et s'était brutalement reculé d'un pas. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de changer ma trajectoire et m'était brutalement heurté à lui. Régissant très rapidement, il m'avait retenu le bras pour m'empêcher de tomber, avant de me relâcher et de me regarder._

_- Oh, désolé ! Ça va ?_

_A l'époque, à treize ans, il était plutôt gringalet et ses traits, beaucoup plus juvéniles, mais ses yeux étaient les mêmes. Deux globes remplis de vert et d'or liquide mêlés._

_Le temps s'était arrêté._

_Et quand il a repris son cours normal, j'étais amoureux. Amoureux d'une paire d'yeux magnifiques._

_Muet, j'avais secoué la tête et j'étais reparti, plus que troublé. Après cela, je ne pouvais plus me mentir à moi-même et nier que j'aimais les garçons. Même si au-delà des mecs, j'aimais surtout Blaine._

Rachel me ramena alors dans le monde réel en reprenant :

- Ce qui fait long de toute façon. C'est touchant. Je t'admire, sincèrement. Mais je sens que ton tour est venu, et que plein de bonnes choses vont se passer.

- J'espère ! Bon, tu m'excuseras mais je vais aller regarder ce qu'il me raconte. Merci pour cette discussion, c'était sympa de parler de nos histoires de cœur personnelles, pour une fois.

- Pas de problèmes. Fait gaffe quand même, la prof est quasi-sourde et aveugle mais sait-on jamais...

Je lui souris. C'est rare qu'on parle de nos affaires de cœur, puisqu'en général Rachel n'est pas amoureuse, et que la situation reste au même point pour moi depuis deux ans. Les temps changent.

Heureux par avance que Blaine pense à moi, je sors mon portable et lis ce qu'il m'envoie.

_Tu crois que tu accepterais quand même de discuter avec un psychopathe ? Sinon, je vais mourir d'ennui, et tu auras ça sur la conscience. -B_

_Hum, ça dépend. T'as l'intention de me tuer dans un avenir proche ? -K_

_J'crois pas. Y a plus urgent que toi. Genre trucider mon prof d'espagnol qui ose appeler ce à quoi je suis en train d'assister, un cours. -B_

_Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois si remonté ? -K_

_Il parle espagnol. Cette langue refuse de s'intégrer à mon cerveau. Ça me semble un motif suffisant. -B_

_Si tu le dis. Je pense pas que la police sera de cet avis mais bon... Pourquoi n'en profites-tu pas pour débattre avec mon voisin sur la plantation des tulipes en Hollande, par exemple ? -K_

_Parce qu'en plus de parler espagnol, le prof a noté nos places au début de l'année. Et je doute que Seb' soit très intéressé par un débat, même sur les tulipes. Il s'est foutu à l'extrémité de la table, et regarde fermement par la fenêtre depuis une demi-heure. Mais bon, ce sera marrant s'il rouille et arriver plus à bouger la tête. -B_

Oups. Gaffe du siècle, bonjour. Je suis vraiment nul, c'est définitif.

_Ah, désolé :/. Je t'autorise donc à discuter avec moi. Félicitations ! Ça pourrait être fun, effectivement. -K_

Espérons que cela rattrapera mon précédent message.

_Quel honneur *.* Je suis tout ému. T'inquiète, tu pouvais pas savoir. Oui, c'est certain ! Heureusement, on est pas à coté dans le prochain cours, il pourra reposer sa tête. Et moi débattre avec mon voisin au lieu de t'empêcher de suivre. -B_

_Faut pas, faut pas, je suis simplement merveilleux, hein. Certes, mais j'aurais pu éviter la question. Oh, crois-moi, suivre dans le cours est je suis est un exploit. Je suis avec Mme Lavanchy. Tu l'as eu ou il faut que je te décrive la situation ? -K_

_Mme Lavanchy ! Oui, j'imagine très bien. Elle pouvait pas me sacquer, donc nos rapports étaient... Comment dire... Conflictuels :D ! Seulement merveilleux ? Tu es bien loin de la vérité là ! -B_

Hum. Il se moque de moi ou il me fait un compliment ambigu ? _Tu penses trop, définitivement._

_Pourtant, je croyais que tout le monde t'adorait dans ce lycée :p ? Merci, merci, mais c'est trop, je ne peux accepter ce compliment ! -K_

_Tout le monde, c'est vite dit. Les gens aiment l'image qu'ils ont de moi. Qui ne correspond pas forcément à la réalité. Ils m'apprécient parce que j'essaye d'être sympa avec tout le monde, que je souris souvent. Ils m'aiment parce que je rentre dans leurs critères, que je ne tranche pas trop dans leur petit monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est ainsi. J'ai toujours essayé d'être moi-même, et peut-être que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai cette "popularité". Parfois, c'est sympa, car il existe beaucoup de gens très cools, et parfois c'est fatigant parce que tu dois donner le changer à des footballeurs abrutis que tu détestes. Je mentirais en disant que je voudrais que ce soit différent : il est agréable de se sentir en sécurité, sans emmerdeurs dans le coin. Mais je ne pense pas spécialement le mériter et que ce soit une raison pour qu'on soit impressionné, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;). Non, excuse-moi, c'est pas très sympa, comme remarque pour toi... C'est juste que j'aurais préféré être un type lambda et ne pas t'impressionner à ce point, pour qu'on se soit rencontrés avant. Oui, j'aurais vraiment aimé te rencontrer avant ma terminale... -B  
_

... Comment je réagis à ça moi ? Je vais hyperventiler si ça continue, il fait que me dire des trucs adorables ! Et qu'est-ce que je réponds à ça, moi ? Je suis incapable de formuler des choses aussi gentilles. Peut-être qu'il me teste pour voir si je suis amoureux ? _Non, Kurt, tout le monde n'a pas ton esprit machiavélique. _Rha, je suis divisé sur quel est la meilleure réponse.

Il m'envoie alors un nouveau message, avant que j'ai eu le temps de répondre au sien.

_Attends, le prof s'approche, je te laisse. -B_

Ah, dommage. Peut-être qu'en ne répondant pas, je l'ai fait flipper ? Je décide alors d'agir : tant pis pour moi, et de toute façon, c'est lui qui a commencé le premier. Je pourrais toujours utiliser cette explication au pire.

_Moi aussi, je regrette de ne pas avoir réuni le courage de te parler plus tôt. -K_

* * *

**Notes :**

Taaadam ! Un peu moins de Klaine dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère que les messages vous auront plu :). Et désolée pour ceux qui shippent ni Jarley, ni St-Berry, ni HummelBerry ^^.

Les reviews sont, comme toujours, grandement appréciées pour me faire part de votre sentiment sur le chapitre =). (Et elles nourrissent la motivation et l'imagination de l'auteur, souvent.)

Merci encore pour le temps que vous prenez pour me lire et m'écrire, ça me fait un immense plaisir.

Et comme annoncé, voici le bonus, qui n'est nullement nécessaire de lire pour la compréhension de l'histoire, mais que j'ai quand même eu plaisir à écrire :). Je vous rappelle donc que c'est sur la voix sarcastique de Kurt et celle de Kitty, qui est un personnage de yhcorb dans The New Beginning, que je vous invite à lire si vous voulez voir l'histoire d'un autre point de vue. (Il faut attendre son prochain chapitre par contre.)

Bref, voici le bonus :)

* * *

**Bonus-Stage**

Je marche dans le couloir, d'un pas tranquille, la décontraction absolue quoi.

_Donc, en vrai, tu marches rapidement en jetant des petits regards effrayés de grenouille sèche et effarouchée toutes les trente secondes parce que tu as peur que Karofsky et sa bande te choppe._

Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit d'avoir peur non. Il est flippant ce type, et violent.

_Oh, tu peux bien avoir peur de tout ce que tu veux, y compris des housses de couettes, c'est pas à moi de juger. _

Je n'ai PAS peur des housses de couette.

_Tu as fais une crise d'angoisse la dernière fois que tu as essayé d'en mettre une.  
_

Faux ! Il y avait une araignée à l'intérieur, j'ai flippé.

_Parce que c'est plus honorable d'avoir peur des araignées que des housses de couette maintenant ?_

Bah, on va dire que c'est quand même moins ridicule.

_Intéressant, je note. Bref, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu peux bien avoir peur des chaussettes violettes à carreaux bleus si ça te chante, tu te dois de raconter la vérité aux lecteurs. C'est important et j'y veille._

Quand est-ce que tu me foutras la paix ?

_Réponses : A) Quand la vendeuse du supermarché arrêtera de te dévisager quand tu prends 3 tonnes de fond de teint B) Quand les crocodiles fêteront Noël C) Quand Karofsky sortira avec Quinn._

Réponse D) Dans les prochaines 30 secondes ?

_Oh, suis-je bête, les propositions correspondent toutes à la même date : Jamais ! Désolée, mais tu vas devoir me supporter. T'façon, je te manquerais._

C'est vrai. Si tu te la fermais, j'aurais presque l'impression d'être normal.

_Certes, certes. Bon, tu veux pas continuer à avancer, qu'on s'ennuie un peu moins ?_

Je repris donc ma marche. Heureusement, personne n'eut la mauvaise idée de venir m'embêter, parce que sinon, il se serait heurté à ma mauvaise humeur grandissante. (Et non. Je t'interdis d'interrompre à nouveau la narration. Ton quota d'interruptions pour le mois est écoulé. _Mais on est le 2 !_ T'avais qu'à économiser.) Je ne tardais pas à passer devant un groupe de cheerladers de seconde, qui étaient, pour certaines d'elles, dans ma classe. Elles n'étaient pas spécialement méchantes, mais plutôt cruches et mesquines, donc j'évitais de les fréquenter. Et en plus, leurs versions plus âgées de terminales étaient absolument infâmes avec moi, donc autant éviter qu'elles se souviennent de moi dans deux ans.

**Tu ... lamas ... ultérieurement.**

Hein ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est qui, qui parle ? C'est toi ? _Euh non. Mais..._

_Kurt ! Arrête toi ! Arrête de marcher. Stooooooooooooop._

Mais pourquoi ? C'est quoi cette autre voix bizarre ? Ça y est, je suis devenu fou, je vais aller à l'asile ?

_Mais non... C'est, c'est un..._ Désastre ? _Un MIRACLE ! Kurt, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Je ne suis plus seule !_ C'est à dire ? Une nouvelle personnalité va s'inviter dans ma tête et je vais ressembler à un étrange podcasteur français ? (Coucou SLG :D) _Mais non ! C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui possède une voix sarcastique ! Et par la communauté des voix sarcastiques, je peux et donc, par conséquent toi aussi, l'entendre. C'est formidable !_

Attends. Tu veux dire qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ce lycée qui possède une voix aussi chieuse que toi ? Et je l'entends ? C'est possible ça ?

_Oui, c'est ça !_

No way... Mais qui ?

_Bah, la cheerleader là bas qui te dévisage. _Effectivement, une jolie blonde me regardait bizarrement. Mais c'était sans doute parce que j'étais planté dans le couloir depuis cinq minutes._ Rapproche toi d'elle que je puisse mieux comprendre ce que l'autre voix dit et qu'on puisse parler !_ Ah non ! Tu te fais des idées et j'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser. On a dû rêver c'est tout.

**Kitty ? Type... là bas... voir !**

_Ah, ah, tu vois ! Vas-y ! _Mais je veux pas ! Je la connais pas ! Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? " Coucou ! Toi aussi t'as une voix dans ta tête qui se réjouit d'avoir rencontré ses semblables ?" _Oui, c'est pas mal comme approche. _Mais non, c'est nul ! Elle va penser au mieux que je me fous d'elle et me balancer un slushie et au pire m'envoyer à l'asile. Allez viens, on arrête les conneries et on s'en va ! _Mais steuuuuuplait !_ Ne négocie, non c'est non !

_Trop tard._

Comment ça trop tard ?

_Elle s'approche !_

Mais je fais quoi moi ?

_T'improvises ?_

* * *

** Notes (part 2) :**

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! :) N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous en avez, ou si vous trouvez ça pourri ^^. je sais que ça par tun peu sur d ela SF, mais bon ^^.

Merci pour votre lecture et votre soutien & à la semaine prochaine.

Nema


	16. Origin Of Love

Bonjour :) !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de ce samedi post-season finale :). Plus que 128 jours avant le prochain épisode, courage ! :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car j'ai eu quelques difficultés à l'écrire. Mais le résultat final me plait assez et j'espère que ce sera le cas pour vous aussi. Comme d'habitude, merci à mes fidèles reviewers : Lamichoukette, Guest 1 (review postée le 06.05), Guest 2 (review postée le 4.05), fandelavi, Klaine29, FanDeTaFic, JJoke, Safyra33, I'm a dinosaur & yhcorb qui est aussi ma merveilleuse testeuse que je remercie pour son soutien et son aide. Je répondrais aux reviews après avoir posté le chapitre, comme à mon habitude :).

La chanson du chapitre est Origin Of Love de Mika.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient

**Warning** : Très légère mention de violence.

Enjoy it !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews (guests) :

**fandelavi** : Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu, et j'espère qu ce sera aussi le cas pour celui-là :). Encore merci pour ton soutien & à bientôt !

**Guest (review postée le 06.05)** : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review qui est l'une des plus gentilles que l'on m'ait jamais faite, c'est vraiment très flatteur :). Et rassure-toi, je pense faire bien plus de 20 chapitres, j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées ^^. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise à ce point :). Oui, j'habite en France, mais très loin de la Suisse :). Ah, je suis contente de savoir que quelqu'un écoute/connaît les chansons, j'avais jamais eu de retours sur ce point-là ^^. Elles sont pour la plupart issues de mes chansons préférées :). (On est d'accord, St-Berry, c'est bien mieux.) Pas de problèmes ! Encore merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère :) !

**Guest (review postée le 04.05) : **Je suis contente qu'elle t'intéresse :). Le comportement de Sebastian sera élucidé dans un prochain chapitre, je pense :). Mais il est vrai que j'aime garder des parts de "mystère" ^^. Encore merci pour ta review et bonne continuation :).

* * *

**Chapitre 16 - Origin Of Love**

I gave you all that you feel and everything you hold, dear  
Even the book in your pocket  
You are the sun and te light  
You are the freedom I fight  
God will do nothing to stop it  
The origin is you, you're the origin of love

[Origin Of Love - Mika]

* * *

Après mon dernier message, Blaine ne me répond pas. Au début, cela me semble logique, puisqu'il allait ranger son portable à cause de son prof, mais trois heures et une récréation plus tard, je ne suis plus aussi confiant. Même s'il est juste probable qu'il n'ait pas pensé à le regarder, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet, et de jouer avec les " et si ?". Et s'il avait mal pris ? Et si le prof lui avait pris son portable à ce moment et l'avait lu devant toute sa classe ? Et si Sebastian avait vu ça et qu'ils avaient commencé à se hurler dessus au milieu de la classe ?

_Avec des "et si", je deviens un raton laveur rose et toi un palmier, hein. _Explique moi dans quel raisonnement, dans quel monde, dans quel esprit, même le plus absurde, tu arrives à ça ? _Et si nous rêvions et qu'en réalité j'étais un raton-laveur génétiquement modifié qui vit dans un arbre, avec lequel il discute ? _C'est définitif. Je suis fou. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me taper violemment la tête contre un mur en espérant que cela te fasse partir. En plus, il n'y a même pas de trous dans les palmiers. _Achevant ainsi de donner au monde une preuve de ta folie. Non, sérieux, fais pas ça, j'ai pas envie de vivre dans un corps abîmé. Mais c'est pas faux. Disons donc plutôt que tu es un chêne.  
_

En tout cas, je me fais certainement du souci pour rien. Faut croire que c'est dans ma nature d'être un grand stressé. _Oui, c'est pas comme si ça t'arrivait à tous les chapitres après tout. _Certes. Faut que je me limite. Comme toi d'ailleurs. T'as toujours plus le droit d'intervenir avant le mois prochain hein. _Je le prends, dirons-nous._

Il faut dire que je n'ai pas grand-chose pour me distraire. J'ai changé de cours, heureusement, mais le déjeuner n'est plus que dans une demi-heure, et cela se ressent sur mon humeur. En plus le prof nous a lâchés en retard, ce qui a sérieusement écourté notre pause et ce qui m'a empêché de voir Blaine. (Et ce qui m'a donné une bonne raison de haïr mon prof.) Bon, de toute façon, je le verrais au déjeuner, j'aviserai. Et puis, s'il ne m'a pas traité différemment ce matin alors que nous nous sommes tenus la main pendant tout le film d'hier, je ne pense pas qu'il va s'offusquer pour un message.

C'était tellement bien d'ailleurs. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour revivre ce moment. Même s'il y a très peu de chances, bien sûr. En attendant, je m'éventrue à essayer de me rappeler de chaque minuscule sensation pour chérir ce souvenir à jamais, ne m'autorisant pas à le laisser s'effacer de ma mémoire. Bien que je doute que ce soit un jour le cas. J'ai l'impression que, même dans des dizaines d'années, même si je ne suis plus amoureux de Blaine, même si je ne le vois pas pendant des années, je continuerais à penser à lui, de temps en temps, ému. J'aime trop ce type pour qu'il ne laisse pas quelque chose en moi.

Ce charmant diaporama mental de mes plus belles images de Blaine fait rapidement passer le temps jusqu'à la sonnerie. (Je remarque quand même que je dois passer pour l'élève le plus inattentif du monde. Mais en vrai j'écoute de temps en temps hein. _C'est ce qu'il dit.) _Je sors précipitamment : savoir qu'il n'est pas très loin me fait pousser des ailes. J'attends en trépignant que mes amis sortent ; qu'est-ce qu'ils sont lents tout de même ! _  
_

- C'est pas trop tôt, _soupiré-je quand ils arrivent enfin_.

- On sortait quoi. On est pas partis en courant comme si le prof s'était transformé en troll, nous, _rétorque Marley._

- Boh, je lui trouvais le teint verdâtre. J'ai préféré prendre mes précautions. Ce qui nous amène à la conclusion qu'en cas d'attaque de zombis, vous ferez pas long feu.

- Avoue plutôt que t'étais plutôt attiré vers l'extérieur par un truc beaucoup plus mignon et beaucoup plus bouclé, dont le nom commence par B. et finit par -laine, _rit Rachel pas très discrètement._

_- _Rhaa, mais tais-toi, y a encore des gens, et j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Allez qui m'aime - ou pas - me suive !

Je pars ensuite fièrement sans me vérifier s'ils me suivent, parce que techniquement, ils ont pas trop d'alternatives, vu les choix proposés. Parce que s'ils partent dans une autre direction, ça voudrait dire qu'ils m'aiment à moitié ? Ça devient compliqué tout ça. Heureusement, comme j'ai de bons amis, ils me rejoignent, m'évitant ainsi de traverser le lycée seul, ce qui serait synonyme de slushies party. Même Karofstupidesky semble étonnement calme en ce moment. Ça va pas durer, c'est le calme avant la tempête, je le sens. A moins qu'il ne se soit acheté un cerveau pendant la brocante de Lima, ce week-end. Rien n'est impossible en Ohio. _On est pas au Kansas*, ici, au cas où... Aucune tornade ne va se ramener. Personne ne va devenir soudainement fréquentable. _T'aime casser mes délires, hein. _Oui._

Nous arrivons bientôt devant le self, dont la queue pour entrer, à son habitude, s'allonge à l'infini. Aucune trace de Blaine ou de Quinn. Pourtant, ils ont dit ce matin qu'ils nous attendraient. Ils doivent être perdus dans la masse, je pense. Quinn a beau avoir les cheveux roses, elle est trop petite pour beaucoup dépasser. Faudrait lui ajouter un gyrophare.

- Les term' ont pas l'air là. Je vais partir à leur recherche, gardez des places dans la file si ça vous dérange pas, _informé-je._

_- _Ok, pas de problèmes ! On vous attendra à l'intérieur si jamais ça se débloque.

Je file donc, seul. En me haussant sur la pointe des pieds, je ne repère personne dans la file qui ressemble à leur groupe. Soient ils sont déjà rentrés, soient ils sont encore dehors, dans la cour peut-être, vu qu'il fait assez beau. Je sors du bâtiment, et me rend dans la cour, où sont disposées quelques tables en pierre. En gros, cette cour est à coté du self, et d'elle partent des escaliers vers le haut et le bas, qui donnent sur deux autres autres cours, une en haut et l'autre en bas. Il y a bien des gens sur les tables, mais pas eux. Par acquit de conscience, je descends dans cela du bas, la plus isolée, car elle donne vers le gymnase et l'auditorium, vides à l'heure de midi.

Personne.

Je remonte alors les escaliers, me résignant à aller rejoindre mes amis. Ils ont dû rentrer avant nous, tout simplement. Toutefois, je vais quand même aller vérifier dans la cour du haut, pour être sûr.

Mais quand j'arrive au sommet des marches, à nouveau dans la première cour, et que je commence à aller vers ceux qui montent, une mauvaise surprise m'attend. Une voix méprisante m'interpelle, à ma droite :

- Alors, Kurtounet a perdu ses amis ?

Je fais volte-face, passant automatiquement en mode "ninja paniqué", analysant mes possibilités de fuite et le temps qu'il me reste avant que je me fasse tremper de slushies.

Karofsky n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. Même si je ne l'avouerais jamais directement, il me fait plutôt flipper. J'aime pas Sebastian, mais je n'ai pas peur de lui. Il n'attaque qu'avec des insultes. J'ai peur de ce gorille, car j'ai peur de sa violence, et de sa haine. Il m'a plusieurs fois infligés des bleus mémorables, et m'a aussi souvent ruiné mes vêtements. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme cela avec moi, ce qui me vaut cette homophobie extrême. Je ne cherche pas à savoir. Je me bats avec les mots, puisque c'est ma seule arme. Mais c'est parfois bien dérisoire. J'essaye de ne pas paraître effrayé, de rester fier et de lui répondre avec panache, mais ce n'est pas toujours suffisant. Qu'importe, un jour, il lavera ma voiture, et je serais son boss tyrannique.

Bien sûr, comme toujours, il est accompagné de deux acolytes qui me semblent interchangeables et dont je ne me rappelle jamais le visage. _Peut-être parce que rien en ressemble plus à un gorille qu'un autre gorille ?_

- Non, c'est que, moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'une cour qui me suive dans le moindre de mes déplacements. Je suis un grand garçon, tu vois, je n'ai pas peur des portes ou du carrelage du lycée, moi. Mais t'en fais pas, toutes les phobies se soignent. Je suis sûr qu'un médecin prendra pitié de toi un jour. Peut-être même qu'il trouvera une explication à ta stupidité ?

- Tu te crois intelligent n'est-ce pas ?

Par rapport à toi, effectivement, bouffon. Bon, c'est problématique tout ça, à eux trois, ils me bouchent toutes les directions. Je pourrais repartir en arrière, mais ils me suivraient, et je serais encore plus isolé.

- Permets-moi de t'interrompre, mais par rapport à toi, une limace malade et aveugle aurait l'air brillante.

- Ferme-là !

- Excuse-moi, c'est quel mot que tu comprends pas : limace, malade, aveugle ou les trois ? J'ai dû surestimer tes capacités. T'étonnes pas après que tout le monde se moque de toi ou refuse de te fréquenter.

En finissant ma phrase, je comprends que je suis allé trop loin. Sur son visage, un air de pure haine se forme. J'ai peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai déclenché ? Il fait un pas en avant, tandis que je recule inconsciemment. Mon pied heurte alors le mur, tandis qu'il continue de s'approcher, menaçant. Je jette des regards effrayés à droite et à gauche : personne ne semble s'intéresser à mon cas ou faire mine de m'aider. Personne ne m'aidera, ils sont bien trop effrayés par cette brute et ses représailles. Moutons. Tant pis, je l'affronterais seul, comme à mon habitude.

Il me considère pendant quelques secondes avant de chuchoter, d'un ton acre :

- Tu t'es cru protégé ? T'as pensé que j'allais plus m'intéresser à toi parce que tu avais de nouveaux amis ? Tu restes une raclure de gay, rien n'a changé. Tu n'as toujours rien à faire ici. Tu es toujours une abomination. Tu comprends ? TU COMPRENDS ?

Il me plaque violemment contre le mur, ses deux mains enserrant mes bras, me décollant légèrement du sol. Il me broie les épaules de cette façon, et je n'arrive plus à articuler une pensée cohérente. L'espace d'une minute, j'ai même peur qu'il m'assomme. Qu'il me brise. Les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il reste là, un masque de rage déformant ses traits, son haleine âcre sur mon visage. Des secondes qui durent des heures. Jamais il n'a réagit avec autant de violence. Jamais. J'ignore ce que j'ai pu dire pour déclencher cela, mais j'ai peur. Ses mains continuent de me serrer de toutes leurs forces, et j'ai de plus en plus mal. Mais je ne dois pas lâcher. Je dois tenir bon, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un arrive. Quelqu'un va arriver. On est dans un lycée bon sens. hein ? Quelqu'un va arriver. On va me sauver. Je ne dois surtout pas perdre espoir.

- Tu n'es rien. Rien du tout. Une plaie pour la vue. Tu ne veux pas te faire discret, malgré mes avertissements, et bien tu vas en payer le prix.

- Lâche-moi. Je ne me ferai jamais discret pour quelqu'un d'aussi pitoyable que toi. Quelqu'un d'aussi exécrable. Tu te crois supérieur parce que tu es plus fort physiquement, mais au fond de toi, tu sais à quel point ta vie c'est de la merde. Et tu te venges sur moi.

Je soutiens son regard, même si je n'en mène pas large intérieurement. Je refuse de m'aplatir devant ce monstre.

La suite va très vite. Je le sens me lâcher, mais à peine mes pieds ont-ils touché le sol que je me prends un uppercut dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, je me plie en deux, et voit l'espace d'un instant, des étoiles noirs. Peinant à respirer, anticipant avec terreur le second coup, je tente de m'appuyer contre le mur. J'entends alors des bruits de pas, et une voix déformée par la rage que je reconnais à peine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain d'bordel de merde ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend espace d'abruti, t'es vraiment le dernier des enfoirés. Arrête ça ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

J'entends alors le bruit d'une baffe retentissante. Je relève les yeux, n'y croyant pas. Quinn se tient là, les yeux brillants de rage, face à Karofsky. Elle est minuscule à côté de lui, mais semble tout d'un coup animée d'une force sans limite. Et lui, cette brute, se recroqueville sur lui-même, et se met à bafouiller :

- Je, je... Il m'a provoqué. Je me suis laissé emporté.

Elle le regarde avec dégoût, puis le gifle à nouveau. La soudaine perte d'éclat de Karofsky est sans doute à associer avec son amour inexplicable pour Quinn... De mon coté, peinant toujours à respirer, je m'assois et m'adosse contre le mur, fermant les yeux pour tenter de retrouver une respiration normale. J'entends toutefois la fin de la scène.

- Non mais t'es malade ! T'as pas vu ce que tu lui as fais ? T'aurais pu le foutre dans le coma avec tes conneries !

Je ne prête pas à attention à la suite car soudain, je sens une présence à coté, des bras qui m'enserrent. Une chaleur qui me soutient, qui m'aide à ne pas me laisser glisser au sol.

- Kurt ? Kurt ? Ca va ? Désolé de pas être arrivés plus tôt. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? T'as mal où ?

Je rouvre les yeux et voit Blaine, semblant inquiet. Il me tient doucement aux niveau des hanches, me regardant fixement.

C'est bon, c'est fini, tout ira bien. Blaine est là.

Je prends encore quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle, et finit respirer à nouveau presque normalement. Néanmoins mon ventre et mes épaules me font toujours souffrir. Mais ça aurait pu être pire. J'aurais juste des bleus. Je m'en sors bien, tout compte fait. Et puis Blaine est là, il me soutient. Rien ne peut plus m'arriver.

- Il m'a broyé les épaules et frappé au ventre. Ça va aller, je pense. Juste encore deux minutes pour que je puisse me relever. J'ai encore un peu mal au ventre.

- T'es sûr ? On a vraiment eu peur pour toi... Cet enfoiré avait l'air bien décidé à te faire du mal. Désolé, je suis désolé de pas avoir été là. Promis, ça n'arrivera plus. Je serais là, la prochaine fois, il te fera plus rien... Je te défendrai. Attends, il faut que j'aille dire un truc, Santana va te soutenir.

Il s'en va, et je réprime une plainte quand il effleure mon ventre, n'arrivant toujours pas à réfléchir comme il le faut. Santana le remplace aussitôt et me sourit :

- Blaine était vraiment flippé. Il a couru jusqu'ici le plus vite possible, mais un des gorilles a essayé de l'empêcher de te rejoindre. Il a eu vraiment peur pour toi. On a tous eu peur, Karofsky a vraiment dépassé les bornes cette fois. Je suis désolée...

- Il est où là ? Pourquoi il est parti ? Il va pas poursuivre ce bouffon ? Je veux pas qu'il se batte...

Elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, mais est aussitôt coupée par Blaine qui hurle aux alentours, à ceux qui étaient sur les tables et qui n'ont rien fait pour m'aider :

- Vous êtes qu'une bande de lâches. Un type pourrait se faire assassiner à un mètre de vous, vous bougeriez pas hein ! Il vous fait si peur que ça, cet enfoiré, pour que vous laissiez un seconde se faire frapper ? Ah, vous êtes courageux ! J'espère bien que personne ne vous aidera quand vous aurez des ennuis ! Parce que vous le méritez vraiment pas !

- Voilà ce qu'il est allé faire. Crois-moi, il est vraiment en colère contre eux... Faut dire que c'est vraiment qu'une bande de lâches. Ça va là, tu te sens mieux ? Attends, il revient, il va t'aider à te lever.

Elle me fait un dernier sourire, se relève, et est très vite remplacé par la tête aux cheveux ébouriffés de Blaine. Ses yeux se radoucissent en me voyant, et il me fait un sourire désolé. Ça me fait du bien. Quelqu'un se soucie de moi. Et c'est le type que j'aime le plus au monde. Il se rassoit à mes cotés et me prend la main, la massant doucement. Malgré la situation, son contact m'électrise toujours. Mais je commence à me sentir un peu mieux : le stress est passé et la douleur commence à refluer peu à peu.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, je crois que ça va aller là. Je vais me lever, _dis-je en grimaçant, ayant fait un mouvement de trop._

_-_ Attends, bouge pas, je t'aide ! J'évite les épaules c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais t'inquiète, ça va aller, il m'a rien cassé, heureusement.

- Oui, sinon, crois-moi, j'aurais fait bien plus que hurler.

Je réprime un sourire. Ce type est vraiment adorable. Un excellent ami. _Et rien de plus, rappelle-toi. _Il me prend la main, et me tient au niveau de la hanche pour m'aider à me lever. Je me remets sur mes deux pieds sans trop de difficultés. Il me lâche, alors, observant si j'ai besoin de lui ou non. Je suis pas trop amoché, ça va. Je tente alors un premier pas, qui me réveille légèrement ma douleur au ventre et m'arrache un gémissement. Blaine le voit et prend doucement mon bras et le passe au dessus de ses épaules.

- Je t'aide. Et ce n'est pas négociable, _ajoute-t-il avec un sourire adorable._

_- _Si tu veux, mais je t'assure, ça va, je peux marcher jusqu'au self. Promis.

- Tut tut. Pas négociable. Je te tiens, et même si tout le lycée nous attaque avec des cuillères, je te lâcherai pas.

Je le regarde alors d'un regard interrogateur. Est-ce qu'il se rend lui même compte à quel point ses paroles pourraient interprétées comme des signes, si je me laissais aller ? Il se mord la lèvre, ce qui est sans doute le geste le plus mignon jamais inventé, et détourne la tête avant d'ajouter en grommelant :

- Enfin tu vois. T'as été blessé, faut que je t'aide.

L'espoir retombe. Ce type dit donc des choses atrocement mignonnes sans même vraiment sans rendre compte. Santana avait raison : il est vraiment aveugle, et ne remarquera jamais à quel point je l'aime... _Ce type va te briser le cœur, crois-en mon expérience._ Tiens, t'es revenue toi ? _J'ai eu peur, sorry. _C'est ce qu'on dit_.  
_

_- _Bon, allons manger pour nous remettre de toutes ces frayeurs.

Nous commençons alors à avancer, mon bras sur son épaule, sa main sur ma hanche, et je me sens parcouru d'un millier de frissons. Comment il fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir de l'effet qu'il me fait ? Sérieusement, ses bras sont juste parfaits. Il est juste parfait. Et ce type magnifique m'a défendu contre la plus grosse brute du lycée. Sérieusement, au delà que j'ai manqué de me faire assommer, ma vie est juste un rêve éveillé en ce moment. Mais j'ai eu peur. Et j'ai encore peur qu'il ne recommence, et que Blaine ne soit pas là cette fois. Même s'il a promis.

De notre démarche ralentie, on finissons tout de même par arriver au niveau de Jud' et des autres. Les regards de la moitié du lycée sont braqués sur nous, mais pour une fois, je m'en fous. Je suis avec B., personne n'osera se moquer de moi. C'est ironique : moi, le dernier des losers, je suis aidé par la star du lycée. En me voyant, Rach' pousse un grand cri et se précipite sur moi :

- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Karofsky, _réponds-je sobrement. _Il était en forme aujourd'hui, visiblement. Mais vous inquiétez pas, Quinn, Santana et Blaine sont arrivés juste à temps, tout va bien.

- Même ! Ça peut plus durer comme ça, il faut que t'aille voir Figgins,_ ajoute Marley._

- Pas prévu. Figgins est une loque, il fera rien, et Karofsky me tapera encore plus fort la prochaine fois. Je ferais juste plus gaffe la prochaine fois.

- Kurt, tu devrais vraiment aller voir Figgins. Il va recommencer, tu le sais, comme moi. Et j'ai vraiment pas envie, comme tout le monde ici, qu'il te blesse encore plus. Il sera peut-être exclu, je peux débaucher des témoins dans la bande de loques qui n'a rien fait. Faut que tu élèves la voix. Tu n'es pas une victime Kurt, et personne ne devrait croire que tu en es une. Ok ? _explique B._

Je reste une seconde pensif, avant d'acquiescer. Il a raison, ça doit cesser. Et puis, si Blaine me le demande, je vais me sentir un peu obligé de l'écouter. Ne serait-ce que pour correspondre à ce qu'il dit. Pour lui, je ferais n'importe quoi.

- Hum merci ? D'accord, d'accord, j'irais voir Figgins. Mais uniquement si vous m'accompagnez, et pas tout de suite ! Avant, on va manger, j'ai faim !

Ils finissent par être d'accord, et nous partons tous vers la file. Blaine m'offre son bras que je décline :

- Je vais mieux, vraiment. Faut pas que tu t'en fasses pour moi.

- Sauf que j'ai envie. Mais comme tu veux après tout. _Il me fait un étrange sourire._ Tu viens ?

Et il part devant. Quel personnage étrange, quand on y réfléchit. Hier encore, il pleurait sur mon épaule ou presque, et aujourd'hui c'est un autre homme. Les paroles de Santana me reviennent alors à nouveau : _Blaine porte un masque, qu'il laisse rarement tomber..._

* * *

**Note** **culturelle** : La partie sur le Kansas et la tornade à laquelle la voix de Kurt fait référence, est un clin d'œil au Magicien d'Oz, dans lequel l'héroïne se fait emporter par un tornade dans le Kansas au début de l'histoire, pour atterrir dans un monde merveilleux.

**Notes** : J'espère que cela vous a plu :). La partie Karofsky est celle qui m'a donnée le plus de travail, et j'ai vraiment essayé de la rendre réaliste. Toutefois, je ne me suis jamais personnellement pris un uppercut dans le ventre, donc n'hésitez pas à me faire de vos éventuels commentaires sur la question. Je remarque aussi qu'on approche des 100 reviews, ce que je n'aurais pas imaginé possible au début, donc encore une fois : merci, merci, merci ! Si jamais, vous avez d'éventuelles questions à me poser sur cette fiction, ou que vous désirez simplement discuter avec moi, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un PM, ou me contacter sur Twitter : NemajaSemya. J'aime beaucoup parler avec des personnes donc ce sera vraiment avec plaisir. (Je troll aussi parfois sur BD sur mon twitter.)

Pas de bonus cette semaine car je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire mais il sera au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine :).

Bonne semaine et à samedi prochain !

Nema


	17. Here We Go Again

Bonjour =)

Voilà le chapitre de la semaine ! J'espère qu'il sera à votre goût =). Un immense merci à tous ceux qui reviewent cette histoire, je sais pas comment je ferais sans vous ^^. Donc encore merci à NoodleGleek, Lamichoukette, 5287DC, Guest, jonzac, Klaine29, FanDeTaFic, fandelavi, JJoke, NobodySaidItWasEasy et I'm a dinosaur, ainsi qu'à yhcorb, ma fantastique testeuse =).

La chanson du chapitre est Here We Go Again de Pixie Lott.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire.

Enjoy !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**fandelavi : **Cela ne saurait tarder ;). Merci encore pour tes reviews sur quasi chaque chapitre ça me fait très plaisir =) !

**Guest (11.5)** : Oh, c'est très gentil de dire que je remplace Glee ^^. C'est très flatteur :). Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise :). Ah, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller au Canada ^^. Et tu trouves que la façon d'écrire des français est différente de celle des québécois ? Oui, je vais poster jusqu'en août au moisn ej pense :).  
Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton soutien & à bientôt =)

**5287DC** : Merci beaucoup ta review, et pour ton soutien =). Voilà le chapitre du jour !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 - Here We Go Again**

I don't care about tomorrow  
Here we go again, here we go again,  
I'll be the last one on the dancefloor  
When this party ends, when this party ends  
I don't even care I don't even care

[Here We Go Again - Pixie Lott]

* * *

Nous mangeons ensuite de façon tout à fait normale, chacun évitant de remettre le sujet Karofsky sur la table. Je sais que je devrais faire quelque chose pour ça, mais je persiste à penser que Figgins n'est pas la solution. A vrai dire, maintenant que ce moment terrifiant est passé, j'aimerais simplement ne plus y penser et ne pas m'attirer plus d'ennuis. C'est un problème sans fin, vu que Karofsky n'est pas prêt de changer. Peut-être que je pourrais encore attendre un peu avant d'agir. Même si cela pourrait être pire la prochaine fois.

Mais après tout, la douleur commence déjà à se faire discrète. Ce n'était peut-être pas si grave en fin de compte. Et puis, si Karofsky n'est plus là, il y en aura un autre de toute façon. Je pense sincèrement que me faire discret est la meilleure façon, surtout si ça me permet de coller Blaine en toutes occasions. _Et ceci explique pourquoi tu ne vas voir personne ? Finalement t'es peut-être aussi machiavélique que moi. _Ou pas. Je chante pas une chanson étrange sur l'art d'être un poney en boucle, moi._ Poney, poney, je suuuuuuuis un poney rose à paillettes bleues. Je cours dans les prés argentés, je suuuuuuuuuuuuis heureux. _Ça rime même pas en plus.

Je décide d'arrêter de trop réfléchir et que j'irais voir quelqu'un que si l'on me persuade avec des arguments convaincants. _Avec par exemple un regard de loutre perdue adorable ? _Le chiot, c'était pas assez exotique pour toi ? _Définitivement pas. _Mais oui, sinon, ça pourrait constituer un argument. J'admets.

Sur cette résolution, je décide d'enfin commencer à m'intéresser à la conversation du jour, et très vite, il est temps de retourner en cours. Le reste de la journée passe très vite, et je rentre chez moi avec un sourire aux lèvres. Un rapide examen devant mon miroir m'apprend que j'ai un magnifique bleu sur le ventre, que je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher, ce que je regrette immédiatement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de gémir. _Bouffon, va. _J'ai aussi des marques violacées sur les épaules, qui sont heureusement moindres par rapport à mon ventre. Tout cela devrait disparaître bientôt, mais même si j'ai décidé de ne plus y réfléchir, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander de quoi j'aurais l'air la prochaine fois qu'il me tombera dessus.

C'est alors, en écho à mes pensées, que mon portable se met à sonner m'indiquant un message :

_Bon, Kurt, j'ai fait semblant d'oublier pour t'embarrasser devant tous les autres, mais faut quand même absolument que t'aille voir Figgins. Ou au moins que t'en parle à quelqu'un. -B_

_Je sais pas... Figgins ne va rien faire d'utile, je le sens. Peut-être que je pourrais attendre de voir ce que fait le gorille, et agir en conséquence de cause ? Il pète pas autant un câble d'habitude, et avec un peu de chance, il va se calmer ? -K_

_... Je suis pas convaincu qu'il se transforme en agneau, mais comme tu veux après tout :). -B_

_Je sais, je sais que c'est sans doute un peu stupide, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de passer pour une victime auprès de l'administration. -K_

_Je te comprends. J'ai fais la même chose en seconde quand c'était à moi que ça arrivait. -B_

Blaine avait eu des problèmes un jour ? Lui ? Étonnant...

_Et ça s'est fini comment ? -K_

_Oh, il a fini par changer de lycée, et après j'ai décidé de m'affirmer. Peut-être que cela sera la même chose pour toi ? J'espère. En tout cas, si tu changes d'avis, je serais ravi de t'accompagner chez qui tu voudras. Vraiment. Et je pense toujours que c'est la seule bonne décision. Ce mec est dangereux et c'est un vrai con.-B  
_

_Merci :). J'espère juste que je finirais le lycée entier ! Promis, au moindre petit truc je fonce chez Figgins. -K_

Le reste de la soirée s'écoule sur un ton plus léger à travers un échange plutôt soutenu de messages. Ce qui est très positif, c'est que Blaine semble vraiment bien m'aimer. Et cette pensée éclaire considérablement ma vie. Il ne me fera pas de mal, je crois. Je le soupçonne d'en être incapable. Il est beaucoup trop mignon pour être méchant.

C'est en pensant à ses messages que je m'endors. Je reste tout de même perplexe face à son absence de tristesse : j'aimerais bien qu'il ne triche pas avec moi, et qu'il me dise la vérité sur son état émotionnel. Sa joie sonne parfois fausse, mais je suppose qu'il est trop tôt pour que nous en soyons à ce stade de notre relation. C'est bien dommage mais pour l'instant, je suis content de ce que j'ai.

* * *

Le lendemain, vendredi, la journée s'écoule assez rapidement, compte tenu que je commence une heure plus tard qu'ordinairement, et que je finis à midi, ayant juste le Glee Club l'après-midi. Une bonne journée tranquille en somme. Je n'aperçois pas Blaine pendant la matinée, ni à midi car je crois qu'ils mangent plus tôt, mais je suis serein : je sais que je le verrais à la chorale.

Après avoir très rapidement mangé, et soupiré une douzaine de fois devant la prétendue niaiserie du Jarley - pure invention jalouse de notre part - nous finissons par atterrir à la salle de chant. Je me pose sur une chaise à coté de Blaine, qui me salue avec un sourire, mais Schuster arrive avant que j'ai pu entamer une conversation :

- Bon, les jeunes, j'ai plein de nouvelles à vous annoncer ! Tout d'abord, j'ai enfin appris les dates des Communales ! Elles auront lieu le vendredi 13 décembre, dans un lieu qui n'est pas encore communiqué. Nous avons donc encore le temps de nous préparer, mais il faudra bientôt commence à réfléchir à une liste de titres. Je compte sur vous pour chercher ce week-end ?

- Pas de problèmes, m'sieur !

Certes, pour une fois qu'on nous demande notre avis, on va clairement pas dire non.

- Et ensuite, dans un avenir plus proche, le mercredi 6 novembre pour être plus précis, le principal Figgins m'a demandé s'il serait possible que nous chantions pour une danse Sadie Hawkins, où, comme vous le savez, les filles invitent les garçons. Je sais que ça fait court, mais on pourrait chanter les deux titres qu'on a commencé, et si vous voulez chanter d'autres chansons en solo ou en duo, je n'y verrais aucun problème. Et vous pourrez bien sûr profiter de la fête quand vous ne chanterez pas ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

Oui ! Milles fois oui ! Je veux totalement aller à une fête où est Blaine. Des fois que je trouve le courage de l'inviter à danser. Ce qui ne sera sans doute pas le cas, mais bon, rêver n'est pas trop dangereux. Et puis d'une manière plus générale, cela nous entrainerait pour les Communales. Donc, je suis totalement pour !

Le reste de mes camardes semblent plutôt d'accord, puisqu'une approbation unanime s'élève. Blaine se tourne alors vers moi et me murmure :

- C'est cool, j'adore les fêtes ! Pas toi ?

- En général, c'est pas mon truc favori, mais je pense que ça peut être sympa, _réponds-je hésitant sur la réponse à donner._

_- _Bien sûr que ça va être sympa ! Puisqu'on sera tous ensembles. Et puis on pourra montrer que la chorale c'est génial en fait !

Je ris avant de reprendre :

- Bien sûr, sait-on jamais peut-être qu'ils vont comprendre qu'on chante pas que des chant grégoriens du XVe siècle !

- Tu sais, je suis même pas déjà sûr qu'ils savent ce que c'est qu'un chant grégorien... Faut pas trop leur en demander à ces sympathiques boulets.

Nous rions et cette bonne humeur se retrouve tout au long de notre répétition, où j'ai même l'impression de parvenir à chanter ma partie correctement. Les Communales et la Sadie Hawkins, que des bonnes raisons de passer du temps supplémentaires avec B... Plus que quelques semaines...

* * *

Semaines qui finissent par passer très vite. Nous voilà déjà le 6 novembre. Au cours de ces semaines, Blaine et moi avons continué à nous rapprocher, au point de nous parler par messages presque sans interruption. Nous avons quasiment le même humour et c'est un plaisir inégalé que de discuter avec lui. Je l'aime toujours bien sûr, de plus en plus, et je ne cesse quasiment plus de sourire maintenant. Avec lui dans ma vie, tout me semble plus lumineux, plus vivant. Je me sens bien, accepté. Je crois vraiment qu'il m'apprécie pour ce que je suis, même si je reste persuadé qu'il n'est absolument pas amoureux de moi.

Karofsky lui-même m'a foutu une paix royale, ce qui fait que je ne suis allé voir personne, ne voulant pas m'attarder sur un problème qui semble avoir disparu. Blaine lui-même a fini pour adhérer à mon raisonnement, ce qui est assez cool.

Donc Blaine. Enfin, j'ai envie de dire, après quatre ans, nous sommes amis.

Cependant, il y a un léger bémol. La communication était parfaitement fluide jusqu'à vendredi dernier, soit le premier novembre, mais depuis, Blaine a un comportement, comment dire... Étrange. C'est minime, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est de plus en plus distant dans ses messages, et je n'ai même parfois pas de réponse. Et au lycée, j'ai l'impression qu'il évite de discuter avec moi. Je me fais sans doute des idées, mais bon... Ça reste perceptible, à mon idée. J'ai même eu très peur qu'on lui ait dit que je l'aimais, et que ce soit la raison pour laquelle il me fuyait. Toutefois, j'en ai parlé à Judith, qui m'a rassurée en disant que Blaine n'était toujours pas au courant, et qu'il devait simplement être fatigué en ce moment, ce qui expliquerait ses agissements pour le moins déroutants.

Elle doit avoir raison, de toute façon, elle me le dirait s'il y avait un problème. Je dois me faire des idées, comme d'hab. _Tu devrais écrire un bouquin avec tous les scénarios que tu imagines, y a de quoi faire un petit millier de films environ. _Et non, je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de ma voix-chieuse. Mais j'y travaille activement. _Non, c'est pas vrai, il se retrouve toujours à glander devant une sitcom. _

En tout cas, j'attends de voir si la situation se prolonge, et si c'est le cas, j'irais sans doute demander à B. ce qui se passe. Peut-être qu'il a encore des problèmes avec Sebastian... J'arrive jamais à vraiment savoir comment il va, il est tellement discret sur lui-même. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, après tout.

Pour le moment, Schuster prend l'heure de la chorale pour nous embaucher aux décorations de la salle, ce qui fait que B. est à l'autre bout du gymnase donc beaucoup trop loin pour que j'essaye de voir quelle est son humeur du jour. Mais je le verrais ce soir, on doit chanter, et puis il ne m'a pas semblé trop distant à midi, c'est plutôt bon signe que j'analysais trop non ?

_Tu continues à analyser trop là hein. Inutile de mettre du passé._

* * *

La fête bat son plein. Tout le monde semble bien s'amuser dans cette salle magnifiquement décorée par les petits elfes de maison dociles que nous sommes. _Tu veux une chaussette ? Y avait des promos à H&M. _Je suis presque sûr qu'ils ne vendent pas de chaussettes à H&M. _T'as qu'à aller vérifier si tu me crois pas. _Je te crois pas_._

Nous avons déjà chanté nos deux numéros en ouverture, donc j'ai le reste de la soirée de libre, sauf si je m'inscris pour chanter un truc seul. Ce qui n'est pas mon envie, vu le nombre de gorilles présents ici, gorilles qui seraient susceptibles de se moquer de moi et de pourrir ma prestation._  
_

Tout le monde s'amuse, donc, sauf moi apparemment. Étant aussi gracieux qu'un éléphant croisé à un veau de mer, j'évite la piste de danse, et me retrouve donc à siroter un jus de pomme avec Judith, qui semble aussi d'assez mauvaise humeur. Blaine me snobe assez royalement depuis le début de la soirée, il est entouré d'un groupe de terminales que je connais mal, qui rient beaucoup trop fort. Et comble de tout cela, il discute avec Sebastian. D'accord, j'ai bien cru comprendre qu'ils s'entendaient mieux depuis une petite semaine, mais ce n'est vraiment pas une raison pour me laisser en plan.

En plus, toute la musique commerciale pourrie du moment passe à plein volume, ce qui est d'autant plus déprimant. _  
_

Et à nouveau, je ne peux m'empêcher de me repasser en boucle toutes nos conversations, tentant de desceller la faille, l'erreur que j'aurais pu commettre, qui aurait pu expliquer tout cela, cette soudaine froideur. Je ne trouve pas. Définitivement pas. Certes, nous avons beaucoup parlé, mais je n'ai pas fait de gaffe spéciale, et tenté au maximum de ne rien laisser paraître de mon amour, de cet amour qui me bouffe en ce moment même, me rendant triste dans un moment qui aurait dû être joyeux. J'aurais aimé l'inviter à danser, lui parler, rire avec lui. A la place, j'ai droit au défilé des term' autour de lui.

Mais je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux l'inviter, j'aurais bien trop peur de me trahir, qu'il comprenne ce que je ressens pour lui, et que ça détruise cette amitié que j'ai mis tant de temps à obtenir. Je suis bloqué, déchiré, mais immobile. Je décide alors de faire de mes sombres pensées à Jud', des fois qu'elle puisse m'aider :

- J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir l'inviter à danser. Bon, même si c'est logiquement le tour des filles.

- Vu que vous êtes deux mecs, je suppose que ça serait passé. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas si tu en as envie ?

- J'ai trop peur qu'il capte que je suis fou de lui. Et je veux pas détruire notre amitié pour si peu.

- Mais non, je suis sûre qu'il dirait oui et que vous passeriez un bon moment. Faut que t'essayes.

- Je suis pas convaincu. Je suis pas assez courageux faut croire. Ce n'est qu'une danse après tout, je m'en remettrais. Mais je t'avoue que ça me ronge légèrement qu'il passe la soirée avec son ex. Je me sens pas vraiment super joyeux quoi. Mais ça va aller, je m'y ferais !

D'autant plus qu'une partie du groupe se retourne vers moi en riant. Et que j'ai la désagréable impression qu'ils se moquent de moi. Définitivement, je me sens mal. Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit peu à peu...

Judith me regarde alors avec un expression étrange, qui me donne l'impression qu'elle est tiraillée intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle semble sur le point de me dire quelque chose, mais... Non. Non. Pas ça.

- Kurt... Je peux pas. Ça me tue de te voir aussi triste que ça, aussi déchiré. Je peux plus continuer à faire ça, je suis désolée.

- Quoi ?!

- Blaine sait Kurt. Il sait que tu l'aimes. Il est au courant. Je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais.

Non. C'est impossible. J'ai tout fait pour que cela ne se passe pas. Ce n'est pas en train de se passer, ce n'est pas en train de se passer. Blaine est aveugle, il ne peut pas savoir... S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, faites que j'ai mal compris...

- Mais, tu m'as pourtant dit qu'il ne le savait pas ?!

Elle me regarde avec un regard où la culpabilité et le déchirement se mêlent. J'avais bien entendu. Il sait. Il sait. Il sait.

- Je suis désolée, je t'ai menti. On pensait que ce serait mieux si tu étais au courant de rien, et Blaine voulait que tu ne saches rien, pour ne pas te faire de peine.

- Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas, _dis-je d'un ton sombre._

- Il a rien dit à ce sujet. Il a peut-être juste été choqué, tu sais... _explique-t-elle maladroitement._

Tout s'écroule. Je me sens stupide, floué. Comment j'ai pu croire que tout irait bien ? Comment j'ai pu croire que tout serait toujours parfait ? Je suis tellement bête ! Depuis combien de temps est-il là, à savoir, notant le nombre de fois où je me ridiculise ? Pas étonnant qu'il ne veule plus me parler. Il doit croire que j'ai abusé de sa confiance... Je me sens sale, comme si j'avais mal agi. Comme si cela salissait nos moments, mes souvenirs avec des traces indélébiles. Mais qui lui a dit ? Qui a osé faire ça ?

- Qui lui a dit !?

- Calme-toi, je sais ça doit être horrible pour toi, mais j'y suis pour rien. J'étais contre le fait de te mentir. Une cheerleader de seconde nous a entendu en parler un jour en cours, elle l'a dit aux autres, et c'est remonté jusqu'à Blaine.

Je hais. Je la déteste. Elle a brisé quelque chose qu'elle n'était même pas capable de comprendre. L'un des rares trucs qui me rendait vraiment heureux. Juste pour balancer des potins, comme ça, pour s'occuper. C'est fini, je m'en rends compte à présent. Blaine ne voudra plus jamais me parler, elle a tout gâché. Tout.

- Désolé, et merci de me l'avoir dit. Je préfère savoir la vérité maintenant plutôt que de me ridiculiser pendant les trois mois à venir. Depuis combien de temps il sait ?

J'ai juste envie de pleurer. De me rouler en boule et de hurler ma haine contre ce lycée de merde. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas encore. Il faut que j'essaye d'abord.

- Depuis vendredi je crois. Et cette fille est une vraie garce d'avoir fait ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va accepter l'idée. Il lui faut juste du temps. Et puis, tu sais, c'est possible qu'il t'aime aussi.

Judith semble au bord des larmes, ça en devient douloureux pour tous les deux. Elle a vraiment dû culpabiliser, la connaissant... Mais maintenant, il faut que je sois courageux. Je vais devoir faire ce que j'avais toujours craint d'être amené un jour à faire.

- Il serait venu me voir dans ce cas. Donc je crois pas. Cette fille est une vraie conne d'avoir fait ça, mais ça aurait fini par arriver. Je me suis préparé à cette idée...T'inquiète pas pour ça, Judith, je sais que je vais faire. Ça va aller. Faut juste que je réalise qu'il sait, ça ira mieux après.

Elle s'approche alors près de moi et me prend maladroitement dans ses bras. Étrangement, cela me fait du bien, et me donne du courage pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Contre mon épaule, elle chuchote :

- Je suis là. Je vais t'aider. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- La seule chose qu'il reste à faire. Je vais aller le voir et lui expliquer ma version de la vérité. Et j'affronterais les conséquences de cette révélation.

* * *

**Note culturelle** : La référence aux chaussettes que la voix veut donner à Kurt est un référence à Dobby dans Harry Potter qui est libre lorsqu'on lui donne une chaussette.

**Notes** : Je sais que cela ne sera sans doute pas votre chapitre préféré, mais ne m'en voulez pas trop quand même ^^. Ce chapitre et le suivant sans nécessaire à l'histoire, qui ne tardera pas à redevenir plus légère par la suite. Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien, et je répondrais avec plaisir toutes les reviews que vous me laisserez =).

J'en profite aussi pour dire que passant mon bac de français et d'histoire cette année, il est possible que la publication soit plus irrégulière jusqu'au 19 juin, mais que je reprendrais mon créneau du samedi par la suite. Et comme promis la semaine dernière, voilà le bonus :

( **Le gars correspond à Kitty, _le gras incliné à la voix sarcastique de Kitty, _**_l'incliné à la voix sarcastique de Kurt_ et la typo normale à Kurt. Lorsqu'ils y a des tirets, c'ets un dialogue entre Kitty et Kurt et sinon, c'est juste les réflexions de Kurt - hors voix sarcastique -)

* * *

**Bonus-Stage (part 2)**

_**Hey ho y a quelqu'un là-bas ?**_

_Définitivement, je ne peux ignorer cette voix étrangère. Ma vie est donc officiellement foutue. __  
**Kurt Kurt je te l'avais dit, la communauté des voix sarcastiques est officiellement créée !**_

**Mais j'avais un avenir moi !**D'accord. J'ai du louper un épisode et je suis officiellement devenu fou. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas si grave, puisqu'apparemment on est deux dans ce cas. A moins que le lycée soit en réalité un asile de fou, et que nous sommes en fait tous de dangereux malades ?

**- **Oh pitié non.  
- **Je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es mais je suis d'accord avec toi**.

_Mais vous vous ne rendez pas compte de l'avancée énorme que c'est ?!_**_  
_**_**Nous allons pouvoir nous multiplier !**_

Ah non. Jamais. Deux, c'est bien suffisant. Vous imaginez douze voix chiantes à crever qui discutent ensemble hein ? Je n'y survivrai pas et risquerai de me transformer en rhinocéros après. _Pourquoi en rhinocéros ?_ Parce que c'est vert. Et que tu hais le vert.

- **Une voix sarcastique c'était déjà trop. Deux c'est le summum.**

Cheerlader-Blonde-Potentiellement-Pas-Sympa-Mais-Q ui-Est-Peut-Être-Cool-En-Fait fait écho à mes pensées. La preuve qu'on trouve bien des gens un peu sensés parmi les écervelées. Autant lui en faire part.

- Tu sembles être quelqu'un de bien finalement.

_**Nous sommes quelqu'un de bien. Mais ne change pas de sujet toi.**__  
__Il adore faire ça. Dès que ça ne lui plait pas hop changement de sujet._

QUI est l'experte des interventions inutiles ici hein ? Qui passe son temps à chanter des chansons idiotes ou faire des parallèles avec des animaux ? Moi peut-être ?!

_Je suis toi. Donc, techniquement oui. Et mes parallèles sont très bien. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu as été une baleine dans une vie antérieure et que j'étais un de tes poumons._

**- **L'écoute pas il dit n'importe quoi. C'est plutôt elle qui adooooore faire ça.**  
**- **Du style balancer des trucs totalement inutiles ?**  
- Exactement !  
- **C'est juste insupportable.**

_**C'est pas vrai, tu m'adores.**__  
__Et Kurtinou aussi m'adore._

Non, c'est faux ça. Je te hais 98 % du temps, hein. _Et les 2% qui restent tu m'aimes car je rends ta vie plus savoureuse ? _Les 2% restants, je dors et tu te la fermes. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Sinon, je te laisse plus intervenir. _Tu peux pas m'en empêcher. _Et merde.**  
**_**Oh tu lui donnes un surnom ? Il faudrait que je fasse ça aussi.**__  
Kittynou ça peut être bien non ?_

Si je peux me permettre, c'est à peu près la pire idée que vous auriez pu avoir.

- **Ça devient bizarre là.**  
- Ça l'est depuis qu'on a laissé ses deux imbéciles parler.  
- **Tu vois malgré ton apparence de « Je me suis trompée de rayons à la boutique du coin », toi aussi tu as l'air quelqu'un de bien.**

Je suis quelqu'un de bien. D'à moitié fou, certes, mais quelqu'un de bien. Je donne toujours la moitié de mon sandwich aux moineaux. Parce que ma voix prend pitié d'eux certes, mais quand même.

**_Bon puisque nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'onde, parlons de créer cette communauté._**

Mais non. Jamais ! Dans aucun monde !

_Je suis d'accord avec Kittynou 2.0. c'est quand que vous faîtes des bébés ?_

**- **Alors, sans compter le fait que je suis gay déjà, c'est absolument hors de question. Deux reste déjà un chiffre qui est environ un millier de fois trop élevé

_Tu__ pourrais un effort_**_. Steuuuuuuuplait !_**

**_- _Bon déjà, vous allez arrêter de m'appeler Kittynou, et même si Kurt jouait pas dans l'équipe arc-en-ciel, ce serait hors de question.**

**- **Écoutez-la, elle dit des choses très sensées. Vous ne pouvez pas être plus, je pense qu'on se retrouverait très très vite à se taper la tête contre le mur.

**- C'est clair. Bon, puisqu'il est clair, malheureusement, que vous êtes déjà deux, vous voudriez pas vous contenter de voir parler de temps à autre ? Genre vous envoyer des textos ?**

_On est des voix hein. On envoie pas de textos. **T'es vraiment stupide Kittynouchette.**_

- **Non, vous n'y êtes toujours pas niveau surnom.**

**- **Quelle calamité. Bon, si on bougeait du milieu du couloir et qu'on allait se poser pour découvrir comment gérer ce problème ?

- **Je te suis.**

_Dis, dis, tu préfères les poneys ou les licornes ?_

**_Les autruches, définitivement._**

_Ooooooooooooh. C'est vrai que c'est mignon-mignon ! _

- Tuez-moi.

- **Et ne m'oubliez pas. Quelle galère.**

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu =). N'hésitez pas à m'écrire un message pour me faire part de votre vécu sr le chapitre et le bonus.

Merci pour votre lecture & à bientôt !

Nema


	18. I Love You

Bonjour !

Chapitre en avance cette semaine. Profitez-en, je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurais le temps de poster le nouveau. Sans doute, samedi prochain :). Et puis comme ça, je me fais pardonner du chapitre de la semaine dernière. Et je pense que celui-ci devrait vous plaire :)

Simple conseil : lisez le chapitre en entier, même si vous êtes tentés d'arrêter au milieu. Vous pourriez être surpris ;).

Merci à lmoineau, Guest (18.05), jonzac, Guest (18.05), fandelavi, I'm a dinosaur, yhcorb, NobodySaidItWasEasy, Klaine29, CheesyKitten - & JJoke, qui a l'honneur d'être ma 100e review :D. (Allez lire ce qu'elle a écrit, c'est vraiment extra.) Vous êtes géniaux :). Un deuxième merci à yhcorb pour m'avoir gentiment testé ce chapitre :).

La chanson est I Love You de Woodkid, et elle est vraiment importante dans l'intrigue, donc je ne saurais vous conseiller mieux que de l'écouter :).

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Guest** **(18.05 - Canadienne)** : Parce que Kitty est géniale en vrai x) ? Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je répond toujours aux reviews :). Oui, j'ai mis ça, je crois ^^. C'est très intéressant en tout :). Au Québec, vous dites comment ? Mettre une claque ? Et tu arrives à reconnaître si un FF est d'un québecois ? Lequel de Musso ? :)  
Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews :).

**Guest (18.05) : **Sans doute, mais je crois que celui-ci est meilleur :). Tu me diras ^^. Merci encore pour ton soutien :)

**fandelavi :** J'avoue qu'elle est un peu stupide ^^'. Voilà la suite :). J'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

* * *

**Chapitre 18 - I Love You**

Whatever I feel for you  
You only seem to care about you  
Is there any chance you could see me too?  
Cause I love you  
Is there anything I could do  
Just to get some attention from you?

[ I Love You - Woodkid]

* * *

Je vais devoir y aller. Me lever, lui parler. Affronter ma peur, remettre la moitié de ma vie en jeu. Mais il le faut : je ne peux pas laisser cette situation malsaine persister. Je dois lui dire précisément ce que je ressens, lui expliquer tout. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il croit la version déformée des autres. Ce sera dur, mais je vais le faire. J'avais prévu que cette conversation arriverait un jour, et je sais déjà en grande partie ce que je vais lui dire.

Mais malgré tout, je me sens complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Comme si mon cerveau refusait ce qui est en train d'arriver. Comme si pour éviter la douleur, mon esprit se recroquevillait dans un coin, ne voulant plus voir personne. Je me lève et marche droit vers le groupe des terminales. J'ai l'impression d'être un vrai zombi, et j'ai peur de m'effondrer avant d'arriver, mais étonnement les gens s'écartent et me laissent passer. Mes genoux tremblent mais c'est tout.

Tout m'apparait comme plongé dans une sorte de brouillard.

J'arrive alors, n'entendant presque plus la musique trop forte. Toute hésitation disparue, je me fraye un passage jusqu'à Blaine, bousculant deux, trois personnes au passage. J'en ai plus rien à foutre. Je me place devant lui. Il est en train de rire, mais dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il s'arrête, souriant cependant toujours. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais remarque alors mon air blessé, et son regard se fait plus sérieux, les coins de sa bouche retombent.

- Je dois te parler, Blaine. Tout de suite, si ça te dérange pas.

Il regarde aux alentours, puis finit par me répondre, inexpressif :

- C'est bon. Je te suis.

Les terminales gloussent une dernière fois, ce qui attise ma colère, puis s'éclipsent tandis que nous nous dirigeons, sans un mot, vers la sortie. Il évite même de me regarder, et je fais de même de mon coté. Arrivé à l'entrée du gymnase, je pousse la porte, et nous nous retrouvons dehors, seuls ou presque. Dehors c'est beaucoup plus silencieux, et il fait aussi plus froid. Une ambiance presque lugubre, parce qu'elle fait ressortir l'épais silence qui subsiste entre nous deux. Je regarde alors à nouveau son visage fermé, impénétrable. Je vais y arriver. Je vais prononcer ces mots, les mots qui sont restés enfermés pendant trop d'années. Je ferme pendant une demi-seconde les yeux, prend une inspiration et lui dit :

- Je suis au courant. Je sais que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Judith me l'a dit et je souhaitais te dire la vérité.

Son regard se fait fuyant et il persiste à regarder par dessus mon épaule. Ce qui fait monter en moi une pointe de colère. On dirait qu'il s'en fout quoi. Ma vie va être détruite d'un instant à l'autre, et lui il s'en fout. Génial. Il finit enfin par me répondre :

- Ouais, je sais, on me l'a dit.

Et c'est tout. Rien de plus. Rien que le silence. C'est apparemment tout ce que ça lui inspire. Je sens doucement mais sûrement une pointe acérée s'enfoncer dans mon cœur, et le briser petit à petit. J'ai mal. Mal. On était amis, et voilà tout ce que j'ai. Il regarde alors la porte d'un air vaguement ennuyé et je sens la colère monter. Et alors, sans que j'ai jamais prévu de dire cela, les mots sortent tout seuls, énervés :

- Vous vous êtes bien foutus de ma gueule ?!

Il me regarde alors dans les yeux, enfin, et pour la première fois, avec un air désolé, il prononce les mots qui déchirent.

- Pas trop.

Et je comprends que c'est fini. Le monde s'effondre à cet instant précis. Tout se brise dans ma tête, mettant fin instantanément à tous les espoirs que j'ai pu avoir. Je n'existe plus. Blaine se moque de moi, et ne me mens même pas pour me protéger. Rien n'a plus de sens, définitivement. Mais je ne pleurerais pas. Il ne mérite pas que je pleure. Jamais. Mais je continue. Parce que je dois continuer. Et parce que c'est Blaine et que quoi qu'il fasse, je lui pardonnerais toujours. Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement être honnête avec moi. C'est tout à son honneur aussi.

- D'accord.

Et d'un coup, tous les mots sortent.

- Ça fait quatre ans que je suis amoureux de toi. Je sais que ça aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un de mieux, de plus canon, de plus drôle, mais c'est comme ça. J'ai pas choisi. Et je n'ai pas fait cela en espérant te récupérer par la suite. Je voulais simplement être ton ami, te connaître un peu mieux. J'espérais que c'était le cas.

- Et c'est le cas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. On choisit pas après tout. Quinn m'avait dit de rien dire pour te blesser. Il me faut juste un peu de temps.

Je reprends un peu espoir. Il semble déjà plus gentil, même si ses mots blessants restent imprimés en lettres de feu dans ma mémoire. Je ne trouve toutefois rien de plus à dire, mais je repense alors à ce que m'a dit Judith, et après tout, pourquoi pas... Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

- Je comprends. Je suis désolé. Je crois que c'est tout, mais une dernière chose avant. Je précise que c'est l'idée de Judith, mais... Est-ce que tu voudrais danser avec moi ?

Il me regarde alors, d'un air lointain et désolé à la fois. Devant son hésitation, je précise :

- Juste danser. Rien d'autre.

Et il achève alors de me briser le cœur, me répondant, simplement :

- Non, désolé.

Et il s'en va, pressant simplement mon épaule au passage.

Je suis brisé. Rien n'a plus de sens. Rien n'en a jamais eu. Je me suis juste fait détruire, comme ça, en trente secondes, par un mec qui n'en a visiblement rien à foutre de moi. Merci la vie. Merci, vraiment. Il pouvait me briser le cœur, il en avait la possibilité. Et il l'a fait. Comme le dernier des connards. La preuve qu'il peut finalement parfaitement être le plus grand des abrutis, un personnage détestable.

Je reste immobile une ou deux minutes, le désespoir m'enserrant le cœur et la tristesse me brouillant le cerveau. Je suis incapable de faire autre chose que de rester là, immobile, luttant pour refouler mes larmes, les pensées défilant à une telle vitesse dans ma tête que je n'arrive même plus moi-même à suivre. Et puis une pensée , une seule, une unique pensée, qui submerge toutes les autres : trouver Judith. Il faut que je la trouve, il faut que je ne m'effondre qu'à ses cotés.

Marchant sans forces, comme un homme soûl, avec cette unique pensée en tête, je rentre, et parcourt du regard la salle sans la trouver. Elle n'est plus là où nous étions tout à l'heure. Je commence alors à faire le tour, n'entendant plus rien, ne comprenant plus rien, cherchant juste une chevelure blonde familière. Je ne le trouve pas, je ne sais pas où elle est... Et je sens la panique monter en moi. Il faut que je la trouve, il faut que je lui parle. J'ai besoin d'elle.

Complètement affolé, je finis par heurter une fille de ma classe que je n'apprécie pas spécialement, et qui me rend bien la pareille. Elle se retourne, un air méchant sur le visage, ouvre la bouche puis... Son visage prend une expression nouvelle. Elle, qui ne m'a jamais vraiment adressé la parole pour autre chose que pour le travail scolaire, prend un air inquiet.

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ça va ? Je sais qu'on s'aime pas beaucoup, mais je peux t'aider quand même hein.

- Je cherche Judith, tu l'as pas vue ? _dis-je d'un ton complètement atone._

- Non, je suis désolée, elle était habillée comment ? Tu veux que je t'aide à la chercher ?

- Merci mais ça ira, je vais aller voir plus loin.

- Désolée de pas pouvoir t'aider.

Et je repars, et même si plus rien ne m'étonne, ce comportement reste étrange. Et puis je comprends. J'ai l'air tellement dévasté que même une fille qui ne m'apprécie pas a eu pitié de moi et a cherché à m'aider. Elle, qui a passé deux mois à me mépriser, m'a montré plus de sympathie que Blaine, ce soir.

Cette pensée me dévaste à nouveau. Je manque de m'effondrer, simplement, ici, au milieu de la piste de danse, de me mettre en boule et de dormir jusqu'à la décennie prochaine. De dormir jusqu'à ce que la souffrance disparaisse. Cette souffrance qui consume mes forces, mon cerveau, qui me détruit.

Mais je dois trouver Judith avant. Lui dire ce qui s'est passé. Parce que sinon je n'admettrais jamais que c'était réel.

Je vois alors au loin une chevelure blonde sortir par la porte qui est de l'autre coté du gymnase. Je n'en ai aucune certitude mais en moi, je sens que c'est elle. Je me précipite et sort par cette porte peu de temps après. Judith et mes autres amis sont assis dans le couloir et je manque de pleurer de soulagement. C'est bon, je suis arrivé, j'ai réussi. Je m'assois alors, et ils s'approchent de moi :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Je me contente de m'adosser contre un casier, et de regarder fixement l'autre coté du couloir. Non, je ne pleurerai pas pour lui. Non.

- Il a refusé. C'est un bouffon. Et tout va mal.

Et timidement, tous s'approchent et me serrent dans leurs bras.

- On est là, Kurt. Et on sera toujours là.

* * *

Le jours qui suivent sont gris. Sans goût, sans valeur, sans saveur, sans âme. Je vis dans un brouillard extrême, ne prêtant aucune importance à ce qui m'entoure. La nuit, je ne dors pas, je reste les yeux ouverts à contempler mon plafond. Pendant des heures. M'étonnant toujours d'avoir réussi à m'endormir lorsque je me réveille. Je ne suis pas triste à en crever, je ne pleure presque pas, je me sens juste ailleurs. Mon esprit est ailleurs, je ne pense à rien. Je ne lis rien, je n'écoute presque pas, et je ne réfléchis pas. Comme si mon cœur avait été tellement blessé que ce serait mis en hibernation pour se guérir de ses blessures. Je n'ai pas trop mal, je n'ai simplement, pour l'instant, plus envie de vivre. Il m'arrive de rire, parfois, mais la plupart du temps c'est pour cacher un sanglot, lorsque par malheur, je pense à Blaine.

Lorsque je le croise, je sens mon cœur se briser un peu plus à chaque fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de réentendre son "Pas trop" encore et encore, sans jamais pouvoir l'oublier. Je vois son regard fuyant et coupable ; il ne vient presque plus nous voir à présent. Le pire est sans doute que je n'en veux pas à Blaine. J'ai essayé, de toutes mes forces, mais j'en suis incapable. J'en viens à penser que c'est ma faute. Et puis réalise qu'en fait, même si c'est un bouffon, je l'aime quand même. J'aime sa personne toute entière depuis toujours. Il pourrait me briser le cœur des milliers de fois, je le pardonnerai toujours. C'est ainsi, même si c'est stupide.

Mes amis sont là heureusement. Il paraît que Santana a hurlé sur Blaine quand elle a appris ce qui s'était passé, et c'est sans doute après cela qu'elle est venue me serrer dans ses bras à m'en briser les os en me répétant qu'elle ne me laisserait pas tomber. Quinn a été fâchée elle aussi, mais elle ne l'a pas engueulé. Elle m'a dit de tenir bon, qu'elle espérait que j'irais mieux. Judith, elle, et tous les autres aussi, se contentent de s'assurer que je suis là, que je mange, et tentent de me distraire. Ils sont très gentils, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour me faire reprendre goût à la vie. Je me sens plus mort que vivant. Mon esprit s'est éteint, comme une bougie qu'on souffle. Je erre, ici, dans cette vie, sans savoir ce que j'ai fais pour mériter cela.

Blaine, l'ami avec qui je discutais tellement me manque. Sa bonne humeur me manque, et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a réagi ainsi. J'aurais aimé qu'il s'excuse, avoir une explication de tout cela. Donner un sens à toute cette douleur inexplicable. Mais rien n'est venu. J'attends toujours, de moins en moins convaincu au fil des jours qu'il fera quelque chose.

Et faut croire que c'est vraiment fini. Je n'aurais eu que quelques semaines de bonheur finalement. Il ne me reste que la douleur à présent.

Mais au fil des jours, en me repassant la soirée dans ma tête, je me dis que j'aurais pu dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'aurait peut-être poussé à m'écouter plus. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le courage de dire. Quelque chose que je dois dire, si je veux parvenir à faire mon deuil. Je n'espère plus rien de lui, mais j'ai besoin de le dire, de l'admettre à la face du monde pour après, tenter d'aller mieux. Je fais pour moi, uniquement.

Je vais lui dire que je l'aime tout simplement. Admettre que cet amour infini n'était pas une mauvaise chose, et que je suis fier de l'avoir autant aimé. Car c'est une part de moi, depuis toujours ou presque.

* * *

Le weekend qui suit me laisse deux jours pour préparer cet aveu. Le Glee Club m'apparait instantanément comme le lieu parfait pour cela : je ne pourrais pas me dérober, et Blaine sera obligé de m'écouter. Vendredi j'ai toutefois envisagé jusqu'à la dernière seconde de ne pas y aller, mais Judith m'a traîné là bas, et j'ai passé l'heure à tenter de ne pas fondre en larmes, en regardant obstinément par la fenêtre et en prétextant avoir mal à la gorge pour ne pas chanter.

Mais lundi, répondant au souhait de Schuster de nous voir exprimer nos sentiments dans la salle de chant, je vais chanter. Et lui dire tout. Entre deux périodes de vide émotionnel pendant lesquelles j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister, de ne plus rien ressentir, je trouve la chanson parfaite. Je la répète, encore et encore. Je n'aurais su dire mieux. Je n'aurais qu'y aller, à chanter et à partir. Et j'irais mieux après, je le sais.

Lundi passe à vitesse grand V au milieu des cours que je n'écoute pas, et des discussions avec mes amis que je fais semblant d'écouter.

A la fin de la journée, je rentre dans la salle, et émet à Schuster mon souhait de chanter en premier, un solo. Après quelques secondes, il accepte et je me place au milieu de la salle, après avoir tendu la partition au pianiste. Tous mes amis s'installent, face à moi, se demandant ce que je vais chanter. Je me contente de rester droit, de regarder dehors sans dire mot. Blaine est là. J'évite de le regarder, car je sais que sinon je n'aurais pas le courage de chanter. Et il faut que je fasse. C'est primordial.

Schuster finit par m'introduire après que tout le monde se soit tu :

- Bonjour les jeunes ! Aujourd'hui pour ouvrir la semaine, Kurt m'a demandé s'il pouvait chanter un morceau et j'ai accepté. Je pense que ça peut être inspirant émotionnellement pour les Communales, enfin j'imagine ! Kurt, je te laisse expliquer ce choix.

Je m'éclaircis la voix d'une toux discrète, puis, toujours en regardant un point au dessus de l'assemblée, j'ouvre mon cœur. Même moi, je remarque à quel point ma voix est inexpressive...

- Je vais chanter pour exprimer l'amour que je porte à quelqu'un. Je revendique cet amour, car il fait partie de moi. Et pour finir, je voudrais simplement dire que... Les mots blessent, Blaine. Définitivement bien plus que les coups.

Je darde mon regard sur Blaine en prononçant ces mots, et je manque d'éclater en sanglots. Il est toujours aussi beau, toujours égal à lui-même, et pourtant, maintenant, il est à des années-lumières de moi. Il a le regard presque douloureux, crois-je. Mais je me trompe sans doute. Il a bien prouvé qu'il en avait strictement rien à foutre de moi.

Le pianiste commence, et je me laisse emporter par la chanson, essayant de transmettre à travers cette mélodie tout mon amour et toute ma douleur :

**Where the light shivers offshore **  
_Là où la lumière frémit au large_  
**Through the tides of oceans **  
_Au fil des marées des océans_  
**We are shining in the rising sun **  
_Nous brillons dans le soleil levant_

Je ne le regarde pas. Je ne regarde personne. Je sais que si je regarde quelqu'un, je vais m'effondrer. Je me contente de fixer la fenêtre, encore et encore, me concentrant uniquement sur les paroles.

**As we are floating in the blue **  
_Alors que nous flottons dans l'azur_  
**I am softly watching you **  
_Je te regarde tendrement_  
**Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you**  
_Oh garçon tes yeux trahissent ce qui brûle en toi_

**Whatever I feel for you **  
_Quelque soit ce que je ressente pour toi_  
**You only seem to care about you **  
_Tu ne sembles te soucier que de toi_  
**Is there any chance you could see me too? **  
_Y a-t-il une chance que tu me vois aussi?_  
**'Cause I love you **  
_Parce que je t'aime_  
**Is there anything I could do**  
_Y a-t-il quoique ce soit que je puisse faire_  
**Just to get some attention from you? **  
_Pour simplement avoir un peu d'attention de ta part ?_  
**In the waves I've lost every trace of you **  
_Dans les vagues, j'ai perdu toute trace de toi_  
**Oh where are you? **  
_Oh où es-tu?_

**After all I drifted ashore **  
_Après tout ce que j'ai dérivé jusqu'au rivage_  
**Through the streams of oceans **  
_Au fil des courants des océans_  
**Whispers wasted in the sand **  
_Les murmures gaspillés dans le sable_

**As we were dancing in the blue**  
_Alors que nous dansions dans l'azur_  
**I was synchronized with you **  
_J'étais synchronisé à toi_  
**But now the sound of love is out of tune**  
_Mais maintenant, le son de l'amour est désaccordé_

**Whatever I feel for you **  
_Quelque soit ce que je ressente pour toi_  
**You only seem to care about you **  
_Tu ne sembles te soucier que de toi_  
**Is there any chance you could see me too? **  
_Y a-t-il une chance que tu me vois aussi?_  
**'Cos I love you **  
_Parce que je t'aime_  
**Is there anything I could do**  
_Y a-t-il quoique ce soit que je puisse faire_  
**Just to get some attention from you? **  
_Pour simplement avoir un peu d'attention de ta part?_  
**In the waves I've lost every trace of you **  
_Dans les vagues j'ai perdu toute trace de toi_  
**Oh where are you? **  
_Oh où es-tu?_  
**(x2)**

Je reste un instant sonné après la fin de la chanson. Le silence est absolu pendant au moins une minute, et je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue mais actuellement, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas les regarder. Je ne veux pas voir le regard moqueur de Blaine. Je vais en mourir s'il a ce regard. J'acquiesce alors un pâle sourire, le regard toujours perdu, et je tire ma révérence :

- Merci pour votre attention.

Et je tourne les talons, m'enfuyant de cette salle, n'ayant plus le courage d'affronter les autres. Je sors, fermant doucement la porte, et les jambes coupées, je m'assois simplement dans le couloir, juste à coté de la porte. Quelques secondes après, j'entends des éclats de voix, mais je n'écoute pas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent me consoler. Je veux juste rester là, et simplement partir loin d'ici, sans douleur, sans sentiments.

Une porte claque, et quelqu'un sort. Je ne tourne pas la tête : je ne veux même pas savoir qui c'est.

Voir Blaine s'agenouiller devant moi ne m'étonne même pas. Plus rien ne m'étonne à présent, ce monde est fou. Quoi qu'il me dise, je doute fort que cela change quelque chose. Je le vois s'asseoir du coin de l'œil, tandis que je continue de regarder obstinément le mur d'en face.

- Kurt. J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Vraiment.

- Je t'écoute, _réponds-je d'une voix atone._

Ai-je vraiment le choix ? J'inspire, et je finis par le regarder. Voir son visage manque de me couper la respiration, mais je reste fort et m'oblige à me calmer. Même s'il va sans doute me rebriser le cœur, je me dois de faire ce qu'il n'a pas fait pour moi : l'écouter.

Et puis, je remarque qu'il a les yeux humides. Et le regard douloureux. Et sans comprendre, un minuscule espoir renaît, le premier depuis cinq jours, qui me donne envie de vraiment entendre ce qu'il veut me dire, sans faire semblant.

- Kurt, je suis désolé, réellement, de toute mon âme. Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles. Je me suis comporté comme le premier connard venu. Je suis même pire que ceux qui t'ont tourmenté toutes ses années. Même Karofsky lorsqu'il a manqué de te briser les côtes a été moins cruel que moi, je crois. J'ai été infâme. Je me déteste tellement pour ce que j'ai fais, si tu savais, _dit-il d'un ton qui sonne réellement sincère_

Cela vient tard, mais cela vient. Tant mieux. Ce sera plus facile pour faire mon deuil et on pourra peut-être redevenir amis d'ici un ou deux mois.

- Tu as été infiniment courageux de chanter ainsi, et de tout m'avouer comme ça. Jamais je n'en aurais été capable. Je sais que je suis impardonnable, et je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais je voulais juste te dire que...

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné. Je t'ai pardonné environ dix secondes après que tu sois parti. Je t'aime Blaine. Toute ta personne, même les cotés sombres. J'ai pas signé pour un amour parfait. Je me doutais que tu devais bien avoir des défauts. Donc, sache juste que je ne t'en veux pas. Même si j'ai mal à en crever.

- Je n'en demandais pas tant. Merci, simplement. Et sache que je m'en voudrais toujours de t'avoir dit ça. C'était vraiment horrible. Mais j'espère pouvoir m'expliquer avec la deuxième partie de mon explication.

- Je t'en prie, continue.

Je reprends espoir. Le poids sur mes épaules se dissout peu à peu. Peut-être que ça va aller finalement. Même si les mots tranchants resteront toujours dans mon esprit malgré toutes les paroles d'excuse possibles et inimaginables. Mais je devrais pouvoir faire abstraction.

- Je t'en prie, continue.

Il inspire alors, et me regarde droit dans les yeux, les siens étant toujours aussi magnifiques.

- Te voir dans cet état m'a fait vraiment rendu malade d'inquiétude. Je me sentais mal, même si j'imagine que ce n'était rien à coté de ce que tu ressentais toi. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dis ça. En fait, si je sais. Je t'ai dit tous ses mots blessants parce qu'à l'intérieur, je crevais de trouille. J'étais perdu, déboussolé par cette révélation, et inconsciemment, je t'ai rendu coupable des problèmes que je m'étais infligé à moi-même.

Il s'arrête, puis reprend. Je sens mon estomac se nouer, pour une raison que j'ignore.

- Je t'aime beaucoup Kurt. Vraiment beaucoup. Te voir ainsi, voir que toute ta joie et tous les trucs qui te rendent absolument adorable avaient disparu à cause de moi, et uniquement à cause, ça me tuait. Mais j'avais pas le courage d'aller m'excuser, parce que j'avais peur. Peur de ce que je ressentais vis à vis de toi. Je vais être honnête : dire que je ne ressens rien pour toi serait malhonnête. J'ai pensé à nous, ensemble, à ce que ce pourrait être. Dans l'avenir. Je savais que je pouvais tomber amoureux de toi, Kurt, plus tard peut-être quand je me serais débarrassé de ces sentiments gênants vis à vis de Sebastian. Mais quand on m'a dit que tu m'aimais depuis quatre ans d'un amour si absolu, j'ai flippé. Parce que je savais que de mon coté, ce n'était pas aussi fort, pas aussi défini. Je ne savais pas comment gérer, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. J'étais partagé, déchiré. Je savais que je serais pas à la hauteur de tes sentiments. J'aurais voulu être aussi amoureux de toi que toi de moi, te rendre heureux comme personne. Je ne voulais as te faire de mal, jamais.

Je suis complètement sonné... Blaine m'aime, rien qu'un peu mais m'aime quand même ? C'est impossible...

- Je ne te demandais pas d'être à la hauteur.

- Je sais. Mais malheureusement, j'ai choisi la pire solution possible : je t'ai brisé le cœur. J'étais flippé ce soir-là, je savais pas comment réagir, et j'ai comment dire... Pété un plomb. En essayant d'être honnête, je t'ai anéanti, je crois. Mais si ça peut réparer cet horrible aveu, sache juste que je ne me suis pas moqué de toi. Pas exactement. Une fille a fait une réflexion sur toi, et j'avoue avoir souri. Je me sens horrible d'avoir ne serait-ce que souri, car tu es mon ami, et je la déteste. Mais je me sentais mal et je voulais être au moins un peu honnête. Désolé, désolé, désolé.

Et après, en te voyant comme ça, dévasté, j'ai compris, qu'en réalité, c'était bien toi et uniquement toi pour qui j'avais des sentiments. Et que j'avais donc brisé la personne que j'aimais. En te voyant chanter tout à l'heure, Kurt, j'ai compris que c'était vrai, un amour démesuré et immense, mais un amour d'une pureté absolue. Et que cet amour était tellement immense qu'il ne pouvait qu'exploser ou mourir de la pire des façons, dans la haine et le désespoir. Et j'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus jamais te laisser souffrir comme ça.

- Tu veux dire que ... ?

Je n'ose y croire, cela semble tellement beau, tellement impossible que ...

- Je vais répondre à la seule question que tu n'as pas posée. Oui, Kurt. Si tu veux de moi, malgré le fait que je sois le plus grand des abrutis sur cette Terre, je veux bien qu'on soit ensemble. Je veux bien essayer, parce que je ne supporterais pas de te voir malheureux une seule seconde de plus. Je vais être honnête avec toi, je ne t'aime sûrement pas autant que tu m'aimes, mais je veux essayer. Parce que je pense qu'on peut construire quelque chose, à deux, et que je pense que plus tard je t'aimerai autant que tu m'aimes. Je suis tout à toi. Si tu veux qu'on soit un couple, et bien c'est d'accord. Sinon, je peux partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, et c'est à toi de me dire comment.

Il se tait alors, et attend ma réponse. Je, je... C'est tellement improbable. Jamais, dans aucun de mes plans, Blaine ne m'avouait son amour. Jamais. Ce n'était pas sensé être possible. C'est juste tellement inespéré que je reste sans voix. Puis la raison remonte. Il m'a quand même dit des choses méchantes, et notre couple potentiel pourrait très bien échouer, nous rendant tristes tous les deux. Il pourrait parfaitement me détruire à nouveau, plus tard, après que j'y ai cru, me faisant tomber d'encore plus haut.

Mais après tout, j'envoie chier la raison et la logique. J'aime Blaine. Depuis toujours. Ça n'a jamais été normal, ça n'a jamais été logique. Même si c'est parfois un bouffon, et il s'est excusé. Il m'offre qu'on sorte ensemble. La réponse est simple, claire, lumineuse. Je n'ai pas à réfléchir. Juste à dire oui et à être heureux. Simplement.

- Je veux bien que tu restes. J'en serais même particulièrement heureux.

Je souris alors, sentant presque la vie s'infiltrer dans mes veines. Je sors avec Blaine. Je sors avec Blaine. Je ne réalise pas. C'est un rêve éveillé, et je ne veux jamais jamais me réveiller. Je le vois alors en face de moi sourire à son tour, et je sens l'amour exploser en ma poitrine, et réveillant toutes ses sensations que je croyais disparues. Dieu que j'aime.

- Donc, je suppose qu'...

- Qu'on sort ensemble ? _complété-je_

Nous rions alors et son rire lumineux me donne l'impression de m'envoler.

- J'arrive même pas à y croire, _avoué-je_

_- _Pour tout t'avouer, moi non plus. Attends trente secondes, j'ai une idée pour nous.

Il se relève alors, et me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Le contact m'électrise, mais cette fois, je sais que c'est partagé, et tout est différent. Dès que nous sommes debout, il m'attire dans ses bras. Apaisé, je place ma tête contre son épaule et j'inspire discrètement sa délicieuse odeur. J'ai le droit maintenant. Je peux arrêter de me sentir coupable, et juste être bien. Tout est magnifique. Tout.

Il se penche vers moi, hésite quelques instants et finit par m'embrasser sur la joue. Le reste viendra plus tard. Pas dans un couloir mal éclairé d'un lycée peuplé d'homophobes. Après, tout, nous avons désormais tout le temps du monde.

_Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaam. J'ai réussi !_

Et merde.

_Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser tranquille un chapitre entier non ? Me revoilou !_

Super.

* * *

**Notes** :

And Klaine is on ! J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour le début déprimant à souhait ^^. C'était vraiment nécessaire à l'histoire :). N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews sur votre sentiment sur la question, elles seront lues avec joie, et ne me haïssez pas trop :p.

A bientôt

Nema !


	19. Quand on n'a que l'amour

Bonjour,

Désolée pour le retard, mes révisions me prennent un temps fou, et j'ai à peine trouvé le temps d'écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :). Désolée aussi ne pas répondre aux reviews pour l'instant, mais je vous promets de le faire quand je retrouverais une vie normale. Merci d'être si nombreux à suivre cette histoire, vous êtes géniaux. Merci à yhcorb pour m'avoir testé ce chapitre.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 - Quand on n'a que l'amour**

Quand on n'a que l'amour  
Pour unique raison  
Pour unique chanson  
Et unique secours

[Quand on a que l'amour - Jacques Brel]

* * *

Je reste longtemps dans les bras de Blaine. Je m'y sens divinement bien, paisible comme je l'ai rarement été auparavant. Nous restons silencieux, savourant simplement le moment. Je me sens enivré par toutes ces sensations nouvelles qui me piquent mon esprit embrumé, dissipant toutes ces idées qui n'ont plus raison d'être. Je n'ai plus à être triste, j'ai obtenu ce dont j'osais à peine rêver. Blaine, ce type que j'ai regardé pendant des années sans un seul mot, juste comme une idée contre laquelle je ne pouvais lutter, elle qui m'envahissait chaque jour un peu plus, cette idée est devenue un corps chaud contre le mien.

Il faut que je me répète en boucle que c'est réel, parce que sinon je n'arriverais jamais à croire que j'ai autant de chance. C'était écrit pour finir mal, malgré mes espoirs. Et la vie s'offre alors ce magnifique cadeau, inespéré, inattendu, magnifique. Je crois que je pourrais rester des heures durant, assis sur une chaise, seul, avec un sourire béat en me répétant en boucle : je sors avec Blaine. _Fais pas ça, s'te plait. _Ce sera toujours mieux que ta nouvelle chanson sur les lémuriens. _Le tube de_ _l'été, je te dis. Lému, lémuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiien. Dans vos arbres tous mignons, avec vos grands yeux, vous me regardeeeeeeeeez..._ Et on va s'arrêter là hein. Ça va bien deux minutes cette manie d'interrompre tous les moments mignons, mais stop maintenant. _Tu veux dire ma capacité à relever le niveau du récit quand tu deviens d'une niaiserie que même un poney rose à paillettes vomirait et renierait ? _Merci maintenant, j'ai cette image dans la tête à vie, minimum. _Ravie de t'avoir été utile._

Blaine finit par s'écarter et reculer doucement en souriant, tout en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Oh my fucking god, je sors avec ce mec. Je vais définitivement jamais m'en remettre._ Je sens qu'on va retrouver cette phrase tous les deux paragraphes désormais. RIP ma santé mentale. _Mouhahahaha ! Pas de ma faute si j'arrive pas à y croire. Et je me rends alors compte que je peux dire des trucs atrocement mignons à Blaine sans rien compromettre du tout. Ce que je me dépêche de mettre en pratique :

- Je crois que je vais mettre du temps à accepter le fait que je puisse vaguement attirer quelqu'un comme toi.

Mon cerveau s'est donc définitivement barré. Je vais arrêter de vouloir dire des jolies choses, ça sonne juste totalement pathétique et désespéré, il va changer d'avis en fait, en se rendant compte de ma stupidité, et rompre. Il rit alors, puis se reprend :

- Petit un, tu m'attires plus que "vaguement" comme tu dis, et petit deux, t'as qu'à te dire que c'est la même chose pour moi de penser que je puisse sortir avec un type à qui j'ai fais tant de mal, et qui reste persuadé malgré tout que je suis autre chose que quelqu'un d'absolument ordinaire, _dit-il en battant des cils sur ses yeux dorés, ce qui m'hypnotise totalement._

Pourquoi lui quand il dit ça, ça sonne adorable, hein ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Faudrait que je m'entraîne devant mon miroir._ T'imagines même pas le fou rire que je viens de me prendre en t'imaginant déclarer tout ton amour à un miroir.  
_

- Crois-moi, tu n'es certainement pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Définitivement pas.

Il fait alors le sourire le plus adorable que j'ai jamais vu, et pourtant, j'ai passé quatre ans à l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Je sens une bulle de bonheur remonter en moi, et éclater au niveau de mon cœur, m'emplissant soudain d'une grande chaleur. Dieu que ma vie est belle en cet instant.

- Bon, les autres vont finir par croire qu'on a disparu dans une faille spatio-temporelle si on continue comme ça. On rentre ? _me demande-t-il alors._

_- _J'imagine qu'on a pas trop le choix... Ce serait bête qu'ils en profitent pour piquer tous les solos pendant qu'on est pas là.

- Surtout que je crois qu'on devait achever de choisir les titres si mes souvenirs sont bons ?

- Oui, donc rentrons parce que...

- ... sinon Rachel va réussir à foutre des chansons toutes pourries pour chaque numéro, _complète-t-il en riant._

Après une dernière pression sur ma main, il la lâche et m'invite à passer devant pour rentrer avec un geste ridiculement cérémonieux. N'entendant aucun bruit à l'intérieur, j'ouvre la porte doucement.

Et bien m'en prend. Ça aurait été bête de défigurer Rachel et Judith qui avaient visiblement l'oreille collée contre la porte, tentant sans doute d'entendre la conversation entre Blaine et moi. Niveau discrétion, c'est raté. M'enfin, si elles s'inquiétaient pour moi, c'est gentil. Je croise le regard de Schuster qui ne comprend apparemment rien à ce qui se passe et qui hausse les épaules, perdu, avant de se rasseoir. Tout le monde nous regarde avant qu'un sourire en coin ne naisse sur toutes les lèvres. Fronçant les sourcils, je me retourne et voit Blaine, avec un grand sourire, le pouce en l'air. Je manque de m'étouffer de rire lorsqu'il me remarque, et explose lorsqu'il se met à regarder son pouce avec un air faussement intéressé.

Toute la chorale éclate alors d'un rire commun, devant le regard affligé du prof, qui marmonne un truc du genre : "Fichus ados...". Nous retournons alors nous asseoir, et je me mets à coté de Judith, B. s'installant à coté de moi. Elle me chuchote :

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Tu dois être tellement heureux !

- Parfaitement heureux, t'imagines même pas. Et je sais que quelque part, je le dois à vous tous qui m'avez soutenu depuis tout ce temps. Alors merci, je réalise pas encore trop mais...

- On est heureux pour toi. Tu le méritais, _dit-elle rayonnante._

Dieu que j'adore cette fille, qui se réjouis toujours pour les autres sans jamais rien demander pour elle. L'abnégation fait femme.

Schuster claque alors dans ses mains, tenant de retrouver une cohérence dans cette répétition :

- Bon ! Après toutes ces péripéties incompréhensibles, retournons sur le sujet du jour. Le choix des chansons. J'ai donc lu votre set-list de quarante titres, avec vos préférences et, j'ai choisi ce qui me semblait le mieux et que je soumets à votre jugement. Enfin, vous êtes bien sûrs de ne pas vouloir chanter _Georgia_ de Ray Charles ?

Oui, parce que Schuster a un truc inexplicable pour cette chanson. Mais je sens que Snixx va se charger de lui rappeler pourquoi c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Oui, m'sieur. Malgré l'immense respect qu'on a pour Ray Charles, bah... C'est vieux. Je pense pas que ce soit la chanson idéale pour nous faire gagner, surtout que personne n'est capable de la chanter correctement. Et en plus, on s'est cassé la tête pour faire une liste où une moitié des chansons est potable, soit la moitié ne comprenant pas de chanson de Berry pour faire court, donc autant l'utiliser non ?

Oui, parce qu'on a dû sélectionner quarante titres, et avec tous nos univers, ça a pas été facile. Mais on a réussi à trouver deux trois trucs pas mal dans l'ensemble. Là, on va avoir l'avis du prof sur les chansons, qu'on va devoir approuver ou non, ainsi que le choix des solistes.

- D'accord, d'accord. Donc, voilà ce que je ressors de tout cela. En ouverture, _Sober_ de P!nk avec Rachel, Santana et Quinn dessus, ainsi que Brittany en solo de danse. Ensuite _Starlight _de Muse avec Blaine, Jake et Marley. Et enfin _Any Other World_ de Mika, avec Kurt et Judith. Enfin, vous savez qu'il nous reste toujours ces problèmes de trois membres que nous devons trouver d'ici les Communales... Vous en avez parlé à des gens ? Même s'ils ne viennent qu'à une ou deux répétitions, c'est l'important.

Je vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais être soliste ! Salsa des mini-Kurt dans ma tête ! _Bordel, tu les as réveillés, je vais devoir trouver un nouveau stratagème pour les endormir maintenant !_ En plus j'adore cette chanson, et son choix de chansons est étonnement juste parfait. Good job Schu ! J'approuve totalement. Par contre, le problème des membres va être embêtant...

- J'approuve totalement m'sieu ! C'est vraiment bien pensé, je crois et tout le monde chante en plus, _dit Rachel._

Elle qui dit ça ? C'est étonnant, mais bon, tout arrive. Elle doit être contente d'être soliste, ou alors elle a peur de Santana. Nous approuvons tous à sa suite, même si ça va être du boulot pour tout maîtriser d'ici un mois. Mais on va le faire, et on va gagner ! Reste juste à trouver des gens, et trois ce n'est pas insurmontable vu le cercle d'amis de Blaine.

- Pour les membres, Puck m'a dit qu'il viendrait à partir de la semaine prochaine, il veut bien nous dépanner dès qu'ils aurons joué leur match important contre je sais plus qui... _renseigne Blaine._

_- _Et Jessie est près à venir aussi dès qu'on lui demandera, _ajoute Rachel.  
_

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous parler de ça. Le St-Berry n'est pas encore officiellement on, mais ils ont eu déjà deux rencards et c'est en très bonne voie vu comme ils sont proches. Même si Rachel persiste à prétendre que Jesse n'est pas intéressé par lui. Pire aveugle ever. _Non, y a toi en premier dans le classement. _

Mais malgré tout, il nous manque toujours un membre. Nous cherchons pendant quelques minutes, avançant quelques noms suivis toujours d'un signe de dénégation, puis nous nous avouons vaincus. Il va falloir chercher, propagander - _ce_ _verbe n'existe pas hein_ - pour trouver la perle, le membre manquant. Puis Santana se redresse de sa chaise, ayant visiblement trouvé :

- Je sais qui voudrait peut-être bien venir. Mais ça va pas plaire à tout le monde ici, je vous préviens.

Je me tends par préméditation, puis je sens alors la main de Blaine venir me caresser le dos pour me détendre. Je le remercie d'un sourire et attends la bombe de Santana :

- Je pense que Sébastian voudrait bien nous dépanner, voir même rester. Il se montre toujours intéressé quand je lui parle de ce qu'on fait, et voilà. Mais ça dépend de vous, après. Je sais que certains ici ne l'apprécient pas.

J'avais donc raison d'appréhender. En mon for intérieur, la réponse est claire : non, jamais. Maintenant que je suis avec Blaine, j'espère éviter son ex absolument magnifique le plus possible, n'ayant aucune envie qu'il replonge dans ses filets. Surtout qu'ils recommencés à discuter un peu dernièrement, à mon grand dam, même si je comprends qu'ils étaient aussi amis avant, et que pour l'instant, ça reste très limité. Mais pour le groupe... Il est vrai qu'on est que onze, et qu'il est sûrement talentueux. Et après tout, Blaine sort avec moi, je peux sans doute me permettre de lui faire un peu confiance. D'essayer au moins de ne pas passer pour le type le plus jaloux de la Terre.

- Tant qu'il me fait pas chier, je le veux bien, _finis-je par conclure._

Santana sourit à cette annonce, et tous les regards se tournent vers Blaine, qui semble pensif. Après quelques minutes, il s'exprime :

- Qu'il vienne. Je ferais avec, je n'ai pas envie de risquer notre place aux Communales à cause d'un problème personnel. Et puis, je veux dire, on est grands, donc tout va bien se passer.

- Bon, et bien, j'imagine que c'est bon. Je vous dirais ce qu'il en est dès que je lui en aurait parlé. Mais il sera d'accord, c'est certain.

Schuster reprend alors la parole, visiblement soulagé :

- Et bien, tout est bien qui finit finalement. Bon, les jeunes, on commence à répéter Sober, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Un oui général s'élève de l'assemblée, chacun aimant beaucoup la chanson, moi compris. T'façon, on pourrait même chanter la danse des canards que je serais content quand même, tant que j'ai Blaine à mes côtés, qui me sourit en m'effleurant doucement la main, dès que le prof a le dos tourné.

Un véritable rêve.

_Donc toi, en plus de te rendre aveugle, l'amour te fait perdre tout goût musical. Intéressant._

* * *

Après une répétition joyeuse, nous nous levons, et je range mes affaires, me préparant à contrecœur à rentrer chez moi. Il est vrai que j'aurais aimé mieux profiter de mon petit ami, mais bon, on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut et je le verrais demain de toute façon. Et je ne me sens pas encore de tout raconter à mon père, je préfère chérir cette idée de Blaine et moi encore quelques heures, secrètement. J'aurais bien le temps de lui expliquer plus tard. Il faut déjà que j'accepte l'idée par moi-même. Ce qui prendra sans doute un jour ou deux, puisque je persiste à croire qu'un tel bonheur ne peut me revenir, comme ça, simplement.

Lorsque je relève la tête de mon sac, je vois qu'il m'attend, à coté, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Adorable, comme à son habitude.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ? _demandé-je, amusé_

_- _Le fait que tu ne remarques pas que ça fait dix minutes que tu as la tête dans ton sac parce que tu réfléchis, _rit-il._

Effectivement, la salle est vide, je vois juste Schuster qui nous reste dehors, attendant visiblement qu'on sorte pour fermer.

_- _Oups. Me voilà démasqué. On y va, le prof attend je crois.

Nous sortons, et il peut fermer la salle avant de s'en aller, nous laissant seul dans le lycée quasi désert à cette heure-là. Blaine, qui est face à moi, s'empare alors de mes mains, entre lesquelles je laisse couler mes doigts, savourant ce contact à la fois si simple et si plaisant.

- Tu te sens mieux, j'espère, maintenant ? _s'inquiète-t-il_ Je me sens tellement coupable, si tu savais...

- Je vais parfaitement bien, et je propose donc que tu arrêtes de t'excuser pour un truc où tu n'étais même pas toi-même. Je t'ai pardonné, on est ensemble, tout va bien. Faut pas t'en vouloir pour ça, _le rassuré-je._

- D'accord. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Vraiment. Pour repartir sur un autre sujet, tu rentres chez toi là ?

- Bah oui, j'imagine, tu vois, c'est pas que...

J'allais dire "c'est pas que je t'aime pas", mais je me rends compte que c'est tout à fait le genre de truc qui pourrait faire flipper Blaine. Va falloir que je sois prudent à l'avenir, pour ne pas le brusquer. Il fait l'effort d'essayer, autant ne pas l'effrayer. Je me reprends donc, et continue :

- C'est pas que j'aime pas zoner au lycée, mais mon père doit m'attendre. Pourquoi ?

Il baisse la tête et se mordille la lèvre. Ador... _Chut. Je pars t'acheter un dictionnaire de synonymes._

- Bah... J'aurais pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être se voir un heure ou deux, que tu viennes chez moi...

- J'aurais aimé aussi, mais il est déjà plutôt tard et je bosse demain, donc...

- Bah non, t'as oublié ? Demain, on a pas cours, les profs se font une journée de réunion, vis à vis de la réforme de je sais plus trop quoi...

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Un truc que j'avais pas imprimé, enfermé dans mon chagrin que j'étais. Donc, du coup, pas cours demain... MAIS c'est génial ! Je vais peut-être réussir à convaincre mon père, j'ai qu'à lui dire que je vais chez des amis, et ça passera tout seul ! Quelle bonne nouvelle.

- Mais oui ! J'avais complètement zappé. Je vais l'appeler pour lui demander, attends ! Et puis on pourra se voir demain au pire, sinon.

- Demain, j'avais prévu de zoner avec la bande chez Santana, plus deux trois autres de tes potes, donc tu es invité aussi du coup. J'avais pas osé te proposer avant aujourd'hui, et après j'ai oublié. Mais demande pour ce soir, si tu veux, je te montrerai ma maison comme ça.

- Oui, faut que je vois ton château ! Attends, j'appelle mon père.

Les parents de Blaine habitent l'une des plus belles maisons de la ville, un truc très impressionnant. Au delà de ça, voir Blaine est un bonheur constant, donc deux heures de plus seraient géniales. Je compose le numéro de mon père, espérant recevoir une réponse positive :

- Allo ?

- Allo pap' ! Dis, Finn t'as dis qu'on avait pas cours demain ?

- Bien sûr, il l'a même répété en boucle ce week-end. Tu te rappelles pas ? Pourquoi ?

- J'avais zappé, excuse-moi. Donc, vu que demain je bosse pas, est-ce que ça te dérangerait beaucoup si je rentrais un peu plus tard ce soir, et que je vais une ou deux heures chez mes amis ?

- Bah... Ca fait un peu tard pour me prévenir mais bon... T'as pas l'air d'aller très bien en ce moment, et je comprends que tu veuilles pas en parler, donc si jamais ça te change les idées, je veux bien. Et puis, c'est une circonstance particulière après tout. Sois là pour 20h, ok, kiddo ?

- Je vais mieux, rassure-toi ! Merci mille fois pap', à ce soir ! _m'écrié-je_

Je raccroche, particulièrement heureux d'aller chez Blaine, et je le regarde un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il affiche un air contrit, et je comprends aussitôt :

- Arrête de culpabiliser, et profite du fait qu'il est d'accord. On va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble, c'est l'important.

- D'accord, d'accord ! J'arrête d'y penser, et tout le monde est heureux. Bon, et bien en route ! Tu vas découvrir mon antre !

Et nous repartons, main dans la main, vers chez lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être partagé par un mélange d'anxiété et de joie à l'idée de passer du temps seul à seul avec Blaine. Ça risque sans doute de m'aider à réaliser qu'il est mon copain, je pense...

_Beurk, j'ai un tas de pensées peu ragoûtantes qui me viennent en tête._ Pauvre petite. Tu comprends ce que je ressens maintenant.

* * *

**Notes** : J'espère que cela vous a plu, même si c'était plus un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose :). N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner votre sentiment sur la question :). Encore mille merci et à bientôt.


	20. Everything Has Changed

Bonjour ! :)

Comme promis, voilà la suite, avec un chapitre tout doux pour me remettre de cette semaine de révisions intensives. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore merci pour vos reviews, notamment à Wiloo, NoodleGleek, JJoke, fandelavi, mimyllou28, ImpossibleDontExist, Klaine29 et à tous ceux qui suivent ou lisent simplement, malgré mes absences dont je m'excuse. La publication va redevenir régulièrement à partir de maintenant normalement :).

La chanson du chapitre est Everything Has Changed de Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran, et je vous conseille de l'écouter, parce qu'elle est vraiment belle :).

Merci pour votre soutien, et particulièrement à yhcorb qui me teste malgré tout le travail qu'elle a :).

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 20 - Everything Has Changed  
**

All I knew this morning when I woke up  
Is I know something now  
Know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes  
And freckles and your smile in the back of my mind

[Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran - Everything Has Changed]

* * *

Blaine m'amène jusqu'à sa voiture, qui semble flambante neuve, et je monte à ses côtés. J'ai bizarrement hâte d'aller chez lui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir six ans et demi, et d'être le soir de Noël. _Ce fameux soir où tu t'endors trois heures plus tard que d'hab' et où tu te lèves trois heures plus tôt que tout le monde en faisant râler toute la maisonnée. _Et alors ? Ça te dérange pas, que je sache ? _Si, j'aime pas les conflits et les grognements d'un papa Hummel mal réveillé. Les disputes ça me réussit pas. _Ha ha, c'est une blague ? _Je_ _suis un être sensible moi. _Blague de l'année. T'es pourtant pas sensible aux crises de nerfs que tu m'infliges._ Non, mais je vais pas être_ _sensible avec moi-même, ça n'aurait pas de sens. _Je refuse de considérer que tu es moi. _Et pourtant si. _Rhaaaaa_.  
_

Je me rends alors compte que je suis resté silencieux sans doute quelques secondes de trop, mais ne trouvant pas vraiment quoi dire, je me tourne simplement vers Blaine, et lui sourit. Tout en restant concentré sur la route, il me jette un coup d'œil, puis engage alors la conversation, naturellement, avec son putain de sourire complice collé sur ses lèvres :

- Alors, t'es content des chansons des Communales ? Et de ton solo ? Moi, j'suis trop heureux, Muse, y a que ça de vrai !

- Oui, content que Schue ait réussi à slalomer entre les chansons de Rachel pour composer un programme sympa. Et Santana risque de fortement gérer sur _Sober_. It's gonna be totally awesome ! Et puis, _Any Other World_ est vraiment belle, j'ai hâte de la travailler.

- Tu l'as dit ! Bah, s'tu veux, on pourra commencer à s'entraîner quand on arrivera chez moi, voir ce que ça donne ? _propose-t-il_

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, puis on pourra se faire d'autres chansons, aussi !

Le sujet est lancé. Tout file parfaitement, sans silences gênants qui auraient pu être effrayants. Je vais chanter avec mon petit ami, chez lui, passer du temps avec lui pour moi tout seul, et c'est juste du bonheur absolu à en vomir des arcs-en-ciels à longueur de journée. _Pauvre Nyan Cat, ta vie est si dure. Nyan-Kurt, ça te va comme surnom ? _Range le dans la liste des trucs à oublier, s'te plait._ Adjugé vendu, ce sera Nyan-Kurt !  
_

De fil en aiguille, nous ne tardons pas à arriver chez lui. Je sors, claque la porte, et reste un peu bouche bée. Je savais que les parents de Blaine étaient plutôt aisés, mais à ce point... Wahou. Sa maison est dans la banlieue chic de Lima, et est franchement immense. Bon, c'est pas un manoir, mais c'est pas loin. Des murs blanc rosé réchauffés par la pâle lumière du soleil de novembre, deux étages, des jardinières sur les fenêtres qui doivent être pleines de fleurs en été, une immense terrasse, une piscine couverte d'une bâche sur le coté, et un terrain par derrière que je devine étendu. C'est vraiment magnifique.

- Ta maison est juste... A couper le souffle.

Blaine se place à mes côtés et passe son bras autour de ma taille, ce qui est plutôt très agréable. Il me rassure alors :

- C'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup de chance. Mais ne crois pas que je sois un fils de bourges ou un truc du genre. C'est l'argent de mes parents et je ne me sens pas du tout supérieur. A vrai dire, j'aime pas trop que les gens le sachent, ça modifie un peu les rapports avec les autres après...

Vu sa simplicité au lycée, je pense que ça aurait été sérieusement se tromper sur lui que de croire qu'il était prétentieux.

- Je m'en doute, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que c'est tellement beau que ça doit juste être énorme de vivre ici, _réponds-je en souriant._

_- _Ça l'est. Mais j'aurais sans doute préféré avoir une maison plus petite et que mes parents soient plus souvent là...

_Nominé pour le gaffeur du siècle : applaudissez Kurt Hummel ! Tadadam._

- Ah. Je comprends. Je suis désolé. Ils sont absents en ce moment ?

_Et pour le rattrapage le plus nul du monde : relisez deux lignes au-dessus !  
_

_- _Ma mère est à New York pour conclure un contrat, et mon père dans un quelconque coin du monde à installer une succursale de sa firme. Quand j'étais petit, j'avais une carte du monde où je notais chaque soir le pays où il était, quand il me manquait trop. M'enfin, je veux pas t'embêter avec ça, on rentre ?

C'est triste. Certes, ma mère est morte, mais au moins je savais que si elle n'était pas à mes côtés, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Le tort revenait à une vie injuste à en crever. Mais je remarque cependant qu'il s'est confié à moi, ce qui est rassurant : il commence à être en confiance et à laisser tomber le masque. Je n'insistes pas par conséquent, comprenant que ce serait un grand manque de tact, et qu'il risquerait de se fermer à nouveau. Même si l'image d'un petit Blaine aux grands yeux tristes faisant des croix sur une carte me donne juste envie de le serrer dans mes bras le plus fort possible.

Nous rentrons, il me débarrasse de ma veste en parfait gentlemen, et après m'avoir montré la cuisine et le salon, nous montons dans sa chambre qui est à l'étage. Lorsqu'il m'ouvre la porte, je reste à nouveau ébahi. C'est un lieu qui tranche réellement avec la décoration bon chic bon genre du reste de la maison. Sa chambre est grande, sans doute deux fois la taille de la mienne. La lumière rentre à plein flots par un velux inséré dans le toit, et une guitare, un piano, une commode ainsi qu'un bureau occupent l'espace. Sans oublier un confortable lit deux places, qui trône sous le velux, au meilleur endroit, et des murs blancs décorés par des posters de groupes de musique. Il aperçoit mon regard et s'explique en riant :

- J'aime avoir de la place en dormant ! Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

- C'est très joli. Ça te correspond bien, je pense.

Je me dirige alors vers son bureau, désirant voir ce qu'il y fait, s'il compose, étudie, écrit ou toute autre activité du genre. Regarder le bureau des gens peut en apprendre beaucoup sur eux, je crois. Sur le mien par exemple on trouve pas mal de partitions, des feuilles éparses et des pages de magazines de mode. _La psychologie par les bureaux, rendue célèbre par Kurt._ Te moque pas. Mon regard s'arrête alors sur la partie du mur juste au dessus du meuble et mon cœur se brise à nouveau, légèrement, très légèrement mais se fendille tout de même.

Un panneau si imposant que je me demande comment j'ai fais pour ne pas le voir plus tôt. Dessus, des photos. Des dizaines, une centaine, sans doute. Santana, Quinn, Puck, Jesse, Brittany prenant la pose, en été, en hiver. Une jeune femme blonde que je prends pour Judith avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agit que de Quinn avant qu'elle ne devienne punk. Santana accrochée par les jambes à la barre supérieure à une balançoire, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant souplement, encre noire dans le bleu du ciel, riant aux éclats. Brittany faisant un doux sourire au photographe. Quinn, punk, cette fois, un bandana noir sur les cheveux, qui semble se dérober de l'objectif, le regard lointain. Une bataille de boules de neige où chaque personnage ressemble à un heureux fantôme blanc. Beaucoup de sourires, de rires, de joie, d'amour.

Et puis surtout, le plus terrible, le plus paralysant. Sebastian et lui.

Partout, souriant, s'embrassant sur la joue, se tenant la main. Comment croire qu'il ne l'a pas oublié ? Avec cela sous les yeux, tous les jours, constamment. Mais après tout, c'est sa chambre, je n'ai pas à faire de crise, juste à prendre sur moi et à apprécier le bonheur que j'ai. C'est son ami aussi, je ne dois pas l'oublier. Je refoule mes larmes, et je me retourne vers lui :

- J'aime beaucoup, _fais-je d'une voix qui, je l'espère, ne paraît pas trop brisée._

Son regard va de moi au bureau, du bureau à moi et s'arrête enfin sur le panneau. Il comprend. Son regard se voile, et il s'exclame :

- Kurt... J'avais pas pensé que ces photos pourraient te blesser, je suis vraiment désolé. Elles font partie du décor pour moi, je les regarde quasiment jamais. Oh mon dieu, quel horrible copain, je fais. Excuse-moi, je suis vraiment un incapable...

Je respire un peu mieux. Même si inconsciemment, ça traduit peut-être le fait qu'il n'a pas fait son deuil, ses excuses me suffisent. Presque. Je renifle, et essaye de ne pas me transformer en petite loque désagréable. Avec un pâle sourire, j'enchaîne :

- T'inquiète, t'as bien le droit d'avoir des photos de tes amis sur le mur... Après tout, Sebastian ça a été quelque chose dans ta vie...

Il se mord la lèvre alors, aborde un regard inquiet, et me dit alors :

- Non. Je vois bien que ça va pas. Et même, c'est un total manque de respect envers toi. C'est tout à fait normal que ça te fasse te sentir mal à l'aise, et j'en suis désolé, je manque vraiment d'empathie. Attends, viens t'asseoir, je vais essayer de comprendre, d'être moins con, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu ressens, on trouvera une solution, tout ira mieux et on pourra oublier tout ça, ok ?

- D'accord.

Je m'assois alors sur le lit, lui à mes côtés, et il me prend les mains, attentif, semblant vouloir m'apaiser, avec toujours son air inquiet qui me fait fondre. Ça doit sans doute être moi, de ma faute, il ne faut pas trop que je lui en demande après tout. Je décide cependant de m'expliquer en toute honnêteté :

- C'est pas grave. C'est juste que ça m'a fait bizarre de voir que tu as un mur tapissé de photos de ton ex, mais je comprends. Vous êtes amis, vous avez été heureux, et je comprends ça. Ne te sens pas obligé de t'excuser.

Il hoche la tête, attend quelque chose et déclare :

- Mes amis ont, en quelque sorte, remplacé ma famille. Ceci n'est qu'une sorte d'hommage, qui me rappelle la joie qu'il y à vivre. Les regarder me rend le sourire quand je vais mal. J'ignore ce que je serais sans eux. Je les aime tous tellement, de toutes les différentes manières possibles. Quinn, celle qui me soutiendra toujours, et que je soutiendrais toujours, parce que je sais que sa grande force cache une sensibilité à fleur de peau et un grand sens de la justice. Santana, la plus grande chieuse du monde, mais dont les piques acides me permettent de relativiser, de prendre du recul, et surtout de beaucoup rire. Brittany, dont la candeur est si attachante. Puck, le bad boy au grand cœur qui donne toujours une pièce au sans-abri qui traîne près de chez lui. Jesse, le beau parleur, qui me distrait toujours en racontant ses histoires abracadabrantes, que je fais semblant de croire pour lui faire plaisir. Et puis Sebastian. La vraie garce, qui a peur d'être blessé et qui manque tellement de confiance en lui que le seul moyen pour se sentir mieux qu'il a, est de rabaisser les autres. Nier le fait que Sebastian a eu une importance pour moi serait stupide. C'était mon meilleur ami d'enfance, puis mon copain, qui redevenait lui-même lorsqu'on étaient seuls, et qui voulait toujours casser la gueule de tous ceux qui me causaient des problèmes.

Je l'aimais, certes. Mais c'est du passé. On s'était éloignés, presque devenus des étrangers. Notre rupture était un soulagement, la fin d'une situation qui nous enfermait de plus en plus. On se connaissait trop, trop bien. Il fallait du changement, sinon, on allait tous les deux se haïr ad vitam eternam. Et c'est pourquoi on a rompu. A un mauvais moment, au milieu d'une dispute, juste avant mon anniversaire. Et oui, j'ai été triste, parce que j'étais seul désormais, et que j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose que j'avais toujours eu. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Et même encore aujourd'hui, je te l'avoue, ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'il n'est plus dans ma vie. Je suis encore triste parfois. Mais c'est pas grave. Parce que je t'ai toi. Et que c'est plutôt putain de génial.

Je t'ai rencontré. Et soudain, tout allait un peu mieux. Je me sentais plus léger, plus libre. Tu étais là, le type à qui je pouvais parler de tout alors que je le connaissais que depuis une semaine. Ce ne sont que des photos, que j'ai mises il y a longtemps, tu sais. Si j'étais rentré seul, en relevant la tête, je les aurais sans doute enlevées en songeant à les remplacer par des photos de nous deux. Peut-être pas celles de groupe, mais au moins celles de notre couple. Parce qu'il appartient à mon passé. Et que tu es mon présent, et que le présent compte bien plus que le passé. Je vais donc les retirer, ne serait-ce que par respect vis à vis de toi, et je te prie par conséquent de m'excuser pour cet oubli fâcheux qui t'a blessé. N'ai pas peur Kurt. Je suis avec toi, je l'ai choisi, je suis bien en ce moment, et je ne te remplacerai contre rien d'autre. Promis.

C'est juste trop beau. Et je me sens beaucoup mieux. Vraiment.

- Je te comprends. Et la manière dont tu décris tes amis est vraiment magnifique. Votre relation est vraiment belle... Je sens rassuré, c'est vrai, et je suis totalement heureux d'être avec un type qui dit d'aussi belles choses.

- N'aie pas peur Kurt. Je suis là, et je ne suis pas prêt de partir. Promis, _chuchote-t-il_

Il se penche alors vers moi et me dépose alors un baiser sur la joue, laissant ses lèvres traîner un peu trop longtemps. La sensation de sa bouche chaude, lisse et vivante contre ma peau est juste parfaite. Mais... J'aurais imaginé autre chose. M'enfin, je ne veux pas trop accélérer les choses, ça se fera au moment voulu. J'imagine. _Et puis, si ça se trouve, tu vas brutalement découvrir que tu es incapable d'embrasser correctement._ Merci de me foutre la pression, c'est gentil. _De rien, je suis payée pour ça. _Ou pas. _Si si, les minis-Kurt me payent en spectacles comiques._ Il s'écarte alors légèrement de moi, restant à quelques centimètres de mon visage et de mon visage, et je meurs d'envie d'aller poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais je reste figé. Il murmure, d'une voix qui me semble perceptiblement plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire :

- Tu es comme du cristal pour moi, Kurt. J'ai peur qu'un acte stupide te fêle, et je ne veux pas te briser. Plus jamais. C'est bien trop affreux. Tu es tellement pur, tellement vrai que je crois que j'ai peur que ma présence altère l'être grandiose que tu es. Je ne veux pas te décevoir, parce que tu mérites tellement tout...

C'est... Tellement intense. J'ai l'impression de me voir, comme il me voit, et c'est à couper le souffle. Magnifique. Mais il faut que je lui demande. Même si ça casse tout.

- Je sais que je suis sensible, trop parfois, mais tout va bien. Ne te mets pas la pression, je suis normal, et ce que je ressens pour toi ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Mais... C'est pour ça que tu ne m'embrasses pas ? Parce que tu as peur que je trouve que les choses vont trop vite ?

Il hoche alors la tête, souriant :

- Il y a de ça. C'est juste que... Je suis ton premier copain, je ne me trompe pas ? _demande-t-il, hésitant_

- Ouep. Je sais, ça craint un peu mais...

Je m'interromps. Rappeler à Blaine que j'ai l'aimé pendant quatre ans avant aujourd'hui est peut-être pas la meilleure idée du monde. Ça fait vraiment désespéré.

- Mais rien du tout. T'as pas à avoir honte, c'est normal. Mais je veux pas te brusquer ou faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je veux que ça soit magique.

Que ce type est mignon. Définitivement.

- C'est vraiment respectueux de ta part. Ça me va tout à fait. Et puis, ça se trouve, je suis le pire embrasseur du monde, _avoué-je_

Il explose alors de rire, ruinant totalement le moment avec son rire musical. Parfaitement imparfait. Après de longues secondes pendant lesquelles j'hésite sur la conduite à tenir, il s'essuie les yeux et m'explique :

- Désolé, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tout le monde sait embrasser, et tu battras jamais de toute façon la fille que j'avais dû embrasser en colo quand on jouait au jeu de la bouteille !

Je ris et demande :

- Pourquoi, c'tait comment ?

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. Mais j'ai évité les colos après en tout cas. Bon, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

- Je sais pas... Tu joues quoi en ce moment à la guitare ?

- Hum... Bon, je vais avouer. J'ai un côté fangirl refoulé. Donc...

- Donc ?

- Je bosse sur _Everything Has Changed_... Silteplaitnetemoquepas, _articule-t-il à tout allure_

Amazing. Il aime les mêmes chansons peu assumables que moi. Bonheur, je ne suis plus seul.

_- _Oh, j'adore cette chanson ! Je pense que je pourrais la chanter. Tu fais la partie Ed et je fais celle de Taylor ? Comme ça tu pourras te concentrer sur les notes.

- Incroyable... Santana s'est foutu de ma gueule pendant trois semaines quand elle a découvert que j'adorais Taylor. Mais bon, même si j'adore Nirvana, Muse, Queen et les autres, j'aime bien ce genre de musique aussi. Donc bravo, tu es officiellement génial !

Je ris et répond : - J'en suis très honoré !

Il se lève, prend sa guitare, l'accord rapidement, prend ses tablatures, me fait un signe et fait les accords d'intro, me laissant quelques secondes pour me remémorer l'air. Pitié, faites que j'arrive à chanter juste sans passer pour un débile...

_Kurt :_

**All I knew is the morning when I woke**  
_Tout ce que je savais est qu'au matin quand je me suis réveillée_  
**Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before**  
_C'est que je sais quelque chose maintenant, sait quelque chose maintenant que je ne savais pas avant_  
**And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago**  
_Et tout ce que j'ai vu depuis ces dix-huit dernières heures_  
**Is green eyes and freckles in your smile**  
_Sont tes yeux verts et les taches de rousseur de ton sourire_  
**In the back of my mind making me feel right**  
_Dans un coin de ma tête, qui font que je me sens bien_

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now (x3)**  
_Je veux juste te connaitre mieux, te connaitre mieux, te connaitre mieux maintenant_  
**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**  
_Je veux juste te connaitre, te connaitre, te connaitre_

Ça va, je me débrouille pas trop trop mal. Et puis, qu'est-ce que cette chanson est belle... Après réflexion, elle nous correspond bien, je crois.

_Kurt & Blaine :_

**'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"**  
_Parce que tout ce que je sais c'est que nous avons dit "bonjour"_  
**And your eyes look like coming home**  
_Et tes yeux ont semblé comme une invitation à la maison_  
**All I know it's simple ain't it? Everything has changed**  
_Tout ce que je sais, c'est simple n'est-ce pas? Tout a changé_  
**All I know is we held the door**  
_Tout ce que je sais est que nous avons ouvert la porte_  
**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**  
_Tu vas être mien et je vais être tienne_  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**  
_Tout ce que je sais depuis hier, est que tout a changé_

_Blaine :_

**And all my walls stand tall painted blue**  
_Et tous mes murs se dressent peints en bleu_  
**And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**  
_Et je vais les faire tomber, les faire tomber et ouvrir la porte pour toi_  
- Taylor Swift  
**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies**  
_Et tout ce que je ressens dans mon estomac, ce sont des papillons_  
**The beautiful kind, making up the lost time,**  
_Du genre très beaux, rattrapant le temps perdu_  
**Taking flight, making me feel right**  
_En prenant leur envol, et qui font que je me sens bien_

_Ensemble_

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now (x3)**  
_Je veux juste te connaitre mieux, te connaitre mieux, te connaitre mieux maintenant_  
**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**  
_Je veux juste te connaitre, te connaitre, te connaitre_

**'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"**  
_Parce que tout ce que je sais c'est que nous avons dit "bonjour"_  
**And your eyes look like coming home**  
_Et tes yeux ont semblé comme une invitation à la maison_  
**All I know it's simple ain't it? Everything has changed**  
_Tout ce que je sais, c'est simple n'est-ce pas? tout a changé_  
**All I know is we held the door**  
_Tout ce que je sais est que nous avons ouvert la porte_  
**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**  
_Tu vas être mien et je vais être tienne_  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**  
_Tout ce que je sais depuis hier, est que tout a changé_

**Come back and tell me why**  
_Reviens et dis-moi pourquoi_  
**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh**  
_Je me sens comme si tu m'avais manqué pendant tout ce temps, oh oh oh_  
**And meet me there tonight**  
_Et rencontrons-nous ce soir_  
**And let me know that it's not all in my mind**  
_Et permets-moi de savoir que tout ceci n'est pas juste dans mon esprit_

_Kurt_ :

**I, I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
_Moi, je veux juste te connaitre mieux, te connaitre mieux, te connaitre mieux maintenant_  
**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**  
_Je veux juste te connaitre, te connaitre, te connaitre_

_Ensemble_

**All I know is we said "Hello"**  
_Tout ce que je sais c'est que nous avons dit "bonjour"_  
**And your eyes look like coming home**  
_Et tes yeux ont semblé comme une invitation à la maison_  
**All I know it's simple ain't it? Everything has changed**  
_Tout ce que je sais, c'est simple n'est-ce pas? tout a changé_  
**All I know is we held the door**  
_Tout ce que je sais est que nous avons ouvert la porte_  
**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**  
_Tu vas être mien et je vais être tienne_  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**  
_Tout ce que je sais depuis hier, est que tout a changé_

**All I know is we said "Hello"**  
_Tout ce que je sais c'est que nous avons dit "bonjour"_  
**So dust off the highest hopes**  
_Et avons dépoussiéré tous les plus grands espoirs_  
**All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed**  
_Tout ce que je sais est sous une pluie battante et tout a changé_  
**All I know is the new found grace**  
_Tout ce que je sais est la grâce retrouvée_  
**All my days I know your face**  
_Toute ma vie j'ai connu ton visage_  
**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**  
_Tout ce que je sais depuis hier c'est que tout a changé_

Quelle émotion. Ce type chante trop bien, joue trop bien. Quel être merveilleux. Nous restons quelques instants silencieux, légèrement submergés par l'émotion. Il me regarde alors intensément, et je peux presque _sentir_ l'émotion. Sans me quitter des yeux, il pose sa guitare sur le lit, s'approche doucement de moi, et je peux voir la question qui flotte dans ses yeux. Je souris alors en signe d'approbation, et le vois s'avancer vers moi doucement, de plus en plus proche. Après un léger temps d'arrêt pendant lequel je me noie dans ses yeux mordorés, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Un contact. Aussi simple qu'intense. Juste sa bouche contre la mienne, et rien d'autre. Ma dernière pensée cohérente ressemble à un truc du genre : "Putain, qu'est-ce que je dois... Oh et puis merde." Puis mon cerveau s'envole, loin. Ne reste que lui, moi et le geste qui nous relie. Inexplicablement magique, comme il disait. Il pose sa main sur ma joue, et j'entrelace les miennes dans sa masse de cheveux bouclés, rendant tout cela encore plus profond.

Au bout de longues secondes, nous nous écartons. je me sens incroyablement léger, comme une bulle de champagne, enivré. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait aussi magique, même si ce n'était que le début, sans langues et sans dents. Je n'en ai qu'encore plus hâte mais tout viendra en son temps. Je le regarde alors, voit ses yeux brillants, son large sourire. Et puis comme mon cerveau n'est toujours pas revenu, je sors la première stupidité qui me passe la tête :

- Alors, j'ai battu la fille de colo ?

Il s'étrangle, rit :

- Définitivement environ 879786 fois meilleur. Ca t'a plu ? La chanson était juste trop magnifique, tu chantais juste torp bien avec ta voix d'ange, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher.

- Parfait. Recommence quand tu veux surtout.

Nous rions de concert, puis il m'attire contre lui, et s'appuie contre le lit. Je suis ridiculement à moitié allongé sur lui.

- Viens là toi. Parle moi de tout ce que tu veux. Je suis tout ouï, je veux savoir tous les détails gênants qu'il y a sur toi !

- Huuum. Je pourrais te raconter la fois où j'étais bourré j'imagine. Mais ne te moque pas.

Nous commençons donc à discuter, nos mains s'entrelaçant joyeusement, nos corps se touchant. Bon. Je pense m'être fait à l'idée que j'ai un copain. Que j'aime plus n'importe quoi dans ce monde.

* * *

**Notes** : Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu :). Ce chapitre constituait l'introduction d'un nouvelle intrigue qui sera développée prochainement, mais aussi en la continuité du couple :). Un seul indice, cela concernera Quinn et le Klaine. A vos paris ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela me fait toujours plaisir, et j'y répondrais à coup sûr :).

Merci & à la semaine prochaine.


	21. On The Top Of World

Bonjour !

Même si j'ai envie d'aller me cacher au vu de tout mon retard, voici le nouveau chapitre. Encore désolée pour ceux qui ont cru que la note était un chapitre :). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'était un chapitre intéressant à écrire même si j'ai eu quelques difficultés pour lier entre eux les éléments :). J'espère tout de même que cela rendra bien :). Merci à Begathe, NoodleGleek, Zohra, Mollymousine, ImpossibleDontExist, loulouloute34, JJoke, CheesyKitten, mimyllou28, fandelavi, Klaine29, yhcorb pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui se sont abonnés au compte Tumblr :).

Encore merci à yhcorb pour m'avoir testé ce chapitre :)

Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Zohra** : Bonjour :). Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ^^. (Même si j'espère ne pas t'avoir empêchée de dormir.) J'ai essayé de rectifier dans ce chapitre le problème des identifications donc dis-moi si jamais ça te semble mieux :). Oui, Kurt est un peu fou mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime :p. Sebastian au Glee Club ce sera certainement très explosif ;). Merci encore pour ton soutien et à bientôt :)

**Mollymousine : **Bon, bah du coup, j'ai encore pris du retard ^^. Contente que mes idées te plaisent :). Tu aimes mes photos :) ? Encore merci pour tes reviews :) Effectivement, le discours de Blaine était un peu long, mais bon ^^. Kurt bourré, je le mettrais peut-être dans le recueil d'OS :)

* * *

**Chapitre 21 - On Top Of The World**

I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world

[On Top Of The World - Imagine Dragons]

* * *

Après mon aveu sur mes activités de Kurt bourré, que non, je ne mentionnerai pas ici car je tiens à ne pas passer pour un fou, nous recommençons à chanter, à nous entraîner sur les chansons des Communales, alternant entre musique et fous rires. _C'est trop tard tu sais ? _Pour ?_ Convaincre les gens que tu es sain d'esprit. Tout le monde a compris que tu étais un dangereux psychopathe qui allait venir manger leurs enfants dans la nuit de la St Patrick, voler leurs pantoufles et scier les poignées de leurs portes. _Hum hum. La faute à qui ? _Je vois pas de qui tu parles. _

Au bout d'une heure et demie environ, étant un peu fatigués, nous nous installons sur le lit, Blaine allongé sur le dos, jouant avec ma main gauche, moi, assis en tailleur à coté de lui, testant la souplesse de ses boucles, pendant qu'il me raconte des anecdotes de sa classe. J'aime ses cheveux. Genre vraiment beaucoup. Je crois même que c'est la première chose qui m'a fait craquer chez lui, avec ses yeux. Il a vraiment de belles boucles brunes et j'ai genre dû mourir d'envie pendant trois ans de passer mes mains dedans. Alors maintenant, je ne vais pas me priver. _Et ne manquez pas plus tard dans la journée, l'exposé passionnant de Kurt sur les pommettes de Blaine ! _Ne me tente pas.

Il se tait soudain, et après une seconde de silence, relève son buste pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je savoure la sensation magique, puis décide d'entrouvrir un peu les lèvres, tandis qu'il fait de même. C'est encore plus parfait qu'auparavant. Nous restons comme peut-être une minute, avant de nous détacher. Il se rallonge alors, et reprend naturellement son babillage : " Ce mec, il est vraiment stupide, j'te jure ! Comment tu peux sincèrement penser que Pythagore a inventé les triangles rectangles ? " Je ris intérieurement : je vais visiblement devoir m'habituer à ce genre de situation, ce qui ne me dérange absolument pas. _Par ailleurs, y a du niveau dans votre lycée. Pas savoir ça quoi... _Hum hum. Qui était persuadé que "slave" signifiait "russe" au lieu de "esclave" ? _Oui, bah pour moi I'm A Slave 4 U parlait d'une prostituée russe. Excuse-moi, M. Je-Sais-Tout._ Je te pardonne, vu le fou rire que tu m'as donné ce jour-là.

Mon regard retombe alors sur les photos de Blaine, et celle de Quinn avant qu'elle ne soit punk m'inspire une interrogation. Le style de Quinn est certes maintenant indissociable d'elle, mais... Ça a dû être quand même une décision douloureuse que ce choix, ne serait-ce vis à vis de ses parents. (Les parents Fabray sont de bons protestants bien sur eux, très gentils, mais pas trop portés sur les punk ou les métalleux.) Je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle a choisi ce look, ce doit être intéressant. J'interroge alors mon bouclé aux grands yeux :

- Dis, j'ai vu une photo de Quinn sur ton mur lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore punk. D'ailleurs, j'ai même failli la confondre avec Judith. Tu sais pourquoi elle a adopté ce style en fait ? Je veux dire, elle est pas spécialement rebelle, elle a de bonnes notes, adore ses parents et est toujours gentille avec tout le monde. D'accord, elle aime le grunge et le rock, mais... Il doit y avoir une histoire derrière tout ça et j'avoue que j'aurais aimé la connaître. Si c'est pas indiscret bien sûr !

Il fait soudain une figure étrange, puis se relève et s'assoit, abordant un air plus grave qu'il y a quelques secondes. Aïe, j'espère que je n'ai pas abordé un sujet sensible...

- A vrai dire... Je sais pas vraiment. Ça a été très soudain, c'est arrivé pendant l'été entre la seconde et la première, donc tu as dû la connaître que comme ça ?

- Oui, effectivement, j'ai rencontré Judith en troisième et sa sœur avait déjà les cheveux roses.

- D'acc. Bah en fait, on a passé le début de l'été ensemble quasiment H24, puis vers le mois d'août, elle est partie en vacances un mois, et la rentrée, ce n'était plus la même. Elle était passée de blonde, toujours souriante et heureuse, à punk, plus sombre. Elle semblait aussi plus... Lointaine. Elle était devenue distante, elle souriait presque plus, riait moins franchement. Elle restait aussi souvent silencieuse, alors que c'était la pire pipelette avant.

- Ça a dû te faire un choc, non ? _demandé-je_

- Oui, un peu. Mais comme elle restait elle-même, adorable, gentille, je crois qu'on s'est tous pas trop inquiétés, passant que c'était juste un petite rébellion avec ses parents, et on a pas osé lui demander l'explication de ce changement radical. Et puis maintenant, elle est redevenue plus souriante, elle semble avoir moins de soucis. On pourrait lui demander je pense, ça fait plus d'un an maintenant, elle nous expliquera sûrement.

Moui, ça serait intéressant, mais je ne voudrais pas la heurter si c'est un sujet sensible. Il faudrait trouver une approche pas trop directe peut-être. _Que dis-tu de : Hey, j'ai envie de ressembler à un poney magique, c'est quoi la marque de ta coloration ? _Un jour, tu comprendras le concept de tact. _Un jour._

- Oh, je veux pas la déranger avec ça, c'était juste une question, _expliqué-je_

_- _Tu sais, je me suis souvent aussi posé la question, et après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Je hausse les épaules. Il est vrai que l'explication est sûrement simple, et que Quinn ne s'en offusquera pas. Demander ne coûte rien.

- D'accord, bah je lui demanderais demain, quand on doit aller voir les autres. Elle vient, je suppose ?

Il rit. Charmant tableau dont je ne pense jamais me lasser à vrai dire.

- A vrai dire, c'est chez elle qu'on va zoner, donc ce serait embêtant qu'elle ne soit pas là. D'après les dernières nouvelles, y aura Quinn, Santana, Britt', Jesse, Puck, Judith et il me semble que Jesse a invité ta copine Rachel. Ça te semble bien ?

Je suis rassuré : le fait que ce soit chez les Fabray rendra mon père plus prompt à accepter de me laisser m'y rendre. Ce qui est cool, parce que j'ai vraiment envie de voir Blaine et les autres. Je jette alors un coup d'œil à ma montre, et constate avec dépit qu'il est presque 20h, et que je vais devoir donc rentrer et quitter Blaine. Ce dont je n'ai aucune envie. Je le regarde, il comprend et me lance :

- Sinon, au pire, je te kidnappe ? Tu seras bien ici, y a même des yaourts aux mûres dans le frigo !

J'éclate de rire. En quoi les yaourts sont une composante essentielle du bien-être ? _Bah il a raison. Les yaourts, c'est important si tu veux te venger de quelqu'un ou éviter de mourir de faim. Même si les yaourts au kiwi sont meilleurs. _

_- _Les yaourts sont censés m'inciter à rester ? _dis-je avec un sourire amusé._

- Bah oui ! Attends, les yaourts c'est toute ma vie ! Je dois en manger quatre-cinq par jour !

Qu'il est mignon. Une addiction au lactose, c'est peu banal tout de même. Pourquoi tout ce qu'il fait est à la fois délicieusement original, attachant et adorable hein ? _N'est-ce pas l'accro aux cookies ? _Les cookies c'est pas mignon. Mais dieu que c'est bon. _Espèce de gros._

Je le préviens cependant d'un détail qui me dérange :

- Oh, tant que tu es accro aux yaourts, ça passe. Ça m'aurait moyennement plu que tu sois fumeur par exemple, _avoué-je._

- T'inquiète pas, je n'aime pas trop ça. Oh, ça m'arrive de fumer en soirée, mais c'est très rare, et si tu veux, j'arrêterai. Par contre, je dois t'avouer que je bois parfois plus que je devrais, c'est ma petite faiblesse.

- Pas de problèmes avec ça, ça me dérange pas, _souris-je._

_- _Tout va bien alors. Bon, ça me fend le cœur, mais faut que je te ramène sinon je vais avoir des problèmes avec Papa Hummel, non ?

_- _Et bien, je crois que oui. Même si j'ai planqué son fusil, il serait capable de te blesser avec une cuillère. Donc, il faut mieux que je lui annonce avant qu'il ne découvre ton existence par lui-même. Désolé, _m'excusé-je_

- No problemo. Je te ramène jusqu'à ta voiture au lycée ?

- Oui, si ça te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout ! Mais avant...

Il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse sur les lèvres, tout doucement, quelques secondes, puis je le sens sourire contre ma bouche, et se détacher.

- Désolé, mais j'aime beaucoup trop t'embrasser en fait. Ce que tu fais superbement bien. T'avais vraiment aucune raison de t'inquiéter, tu vois !

- Désolé, je suis un petit Kurt effrayé, _ris-je_

- Adorablement effrayé. Allez, let's go, je veux pas finir avec trois plombs dans la poitrine avant de trouver une machine à remonter dans le temps, et de retourner au temps du Far West, _explique-t-il_

- Si je gagne au loto, je t'achèterais une DeLorean, promis.

- C'est gentil. Tu peux aussi m'acheter Doc, si tu veux, et j'accepterais aussi l'hoverboard.

- Deal ! _réponds-je en riant_

* * *

Blaine me conduit jusqu'au lycée, où nous nous quittons en nous embrassant légèrement, non sans que j'ai vérifié qu'aucun débile ne se pointait à l'horizon. Oui, je suis légèrement parano. Enfin, pas trop j'espère. _Dixit le type qui était persuadé que la machine à laver lui perdait ses chaussettes._ 17 pauvres chaussettes que cette machine m'a volé. 17_. _Tu te rends compte ?! _J'en sais rien moi, je ne porte pas de chaussettes.  
_

Je rentre donc chez moi un sourire aux lèvres, ayant encore du mal à réaliser que mon bonheur est réel. Je décide pendant le trajet que je vais avouer à ma famille que je sors avec Blaine au dîner, plus tôt ce sera fait, plus vite je serais débarrassé. J'espère juste que mon père ne va pas trop mal le prendre ou avoir l'idée saugrenue de m'infliger un monologue de prévention. Je m'en passerais très bien, merci. _Te voir gêné serait cependant très drôle._ C'est ça. J'arrive chez moi cinq minutes avant l'heure fatidique et je suis directement invité à passer à table. Je m'installe devant mon assiette et me réjouit à l'idée de déguster les délicieuses lasagnes de Carole. Épouser cette femme est à peu près la meilleure idée qu'ait eu mon père, et sa présence a considérablement amélioré notre quotidien culinaire.

Pendant que Finn exprime toute sa joie bruyante de pouvoir dormir le lendemain et de zoner avec Sam, un de ses amis les moins stupides, je prépare mon plan d'action. Dès qu'il a finit, je demande :

- Au fait, Pap', t'as besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose pour demain ?

Il fronce les sourcils, puis répond :

- Non, pas spécialement, pourquoi ?

- Disons que je pensais profiter de la journée pour aller voir Judith et d'autres amis. Ça te dérange ?

Il regarde alors Carole, qui lui sourit, semblant aller dans mon sens puis hausse les épaules :

- Tant que tu restes un bon élève et que tu rentres aux heures correctes, j'imagine que je ne peux pas te le refuser. Je ne te garderai pas enfermé à la maison éternellement et je suis content que tu ais des amis.

Done. J'ai la sacro-sainte autorisation qu'il ne pourra pas me contester, donc je vais pouvoir lancer ma bombe. Bientôt. Juste attendre l'occasion idéale.

- Il y aura qui d'autre, Kurt ? _m'interroge alors Carole_

Et let's go.

_- _Rachel, son futur copain, Quinn, deux trois amis de Quinn. Et mon copain.

Spourflash. Finn en recrache ses lasagnes dans son assiette, avec l'air le plus choqué genre du monde. Pour ma part, je me cale confortablement contre le dossier de ma chaise : les questions ne vont pas tarder à fuser alors autant profiter du silence ébahi qui suit ma déclaration. Carole fait de grands yeux, et mon père passe du rouge au blanc en quelques secondes. Enfin, Pap' ouvre la bouche et d'un ton atone, interroge :

- Quel copain ?

Je respire un grand coup, et me lance. Je me sens plutôt détendu, après tout, il va pas me tuer parce que j'ai un copain. Hein ? _Fais gaffe aux cuillères quand même. Voir même à l'ouvre boîte qu'il tient dans la main. Même les lasagnes je pense qu'il peut t'étrangler avec. _T'es rassurante toi._  
_

- Il s'appelle Blaine Anderson, il est dans la classe de Finn, et c'est le meilleur ami de Quinn Fabray. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, je suis allé à son anniversaire il y a quelques semaines. Il est très sympa, donc essaye de ne pas trop le détester s'il te plait ?

Mon père s'apprête à répondre, ayant retrouvé quelques couleurs, mais Finn le devance avec un cri du cœur :

- Tu sors avec BLAINE ?!

Je me tourne vers mon demi-frère, un grand sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

- Absolument. Un problème avec ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, les footeux te plaindront d'avoir à endurer ça, je suis sûr.

Il rougit, puis grommelle quelque chose qui ressemble à : "Non, pas de problèmes, tu fais ce que tu veux.", avant de se réintéresser au grand amour de sa vie : la nourriture. Mon père reprend alors son interrogatoire auquel je réponds du tact au tac :

- Depuis quand vous êtes ensembles ?

- Depuis aujourd'hui.

- Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est une bonne idée, que tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour avoir ce genre de relation ?

- Totalement sûr, et il me convient parfaitement. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Blaine est réellement très gentil, et tout le monde au lycée l'adore. J'ai beaucoup de chance de sortir avec lui, crois-moi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi papa, je voulais simplement te le dire avant que tu le découvres par toi-même.

Il se tait, garde son air fâché, pendant que sa femme lève les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Bon. C'est bien d'être honnête avec nous, puis je suppose que c'est de ton âge... Mais je veux le rencontrer ! Finn, il est vraiment comme Kurt le dit ?

L'intéressé relève la tête, et je lui lance un regard qui a pour but de lui faire comprendre qu'il a intérêt à acquiescer sinon ça va barder. Il comprend, heureusement :

- Ouaip. Blaine est cool. C'est même notre délégué, d'ailleurs.

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête avant que mon père ne se résigne :

- D'accord. J'imagine que je vais m'habituer à cette nouvelle situation. N'hésite pas à me parler si tu as un problème, ton vieux père est là pour ça.

- D'accord, _réponds-je._ J'oublierais pas ! Et encore merci pour me laisser les voir demain.

- De rien, kiddo... Bon, Finn, tu es prêt pour le match de ce soir ?!

Et ils repartent dans une conversation sur les mérites comparés des différents joueurs, qui ne tarde pas à m'endormir, et je m'échappe très vite pour rejoindre ma chambre et me regarder une bonne sitcom. Hum, Max, Caroline et leurs cupcakes devraient convenir. Que j'ai hâte d'être à demain, et de voir tout le monde...

* * *

Le lendemain, je me rends chez les Fabray en début d'après midi. Je sonne, et Judith vient m'ouvrir le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hey Kurt !

- Salut ! Tu vas bien ? Je l'embrasse sur les joues pour lui dire bonjour, puis nous rentrons et allons au salon, d'où proviennent des éclats de voix et de rire.

Ils sont déjà tous là, mais il est vrai que je suis un peu en retard, ayant été retenu par un père subitement plein de questions sur mes études. Le salon se compose d'un grand canapé entouré par deux fauteuils et devant lequel se tient une table basse. Jesse et Rachel sont assis sur le canapé, Jesse ayant nonchalamment passé un bras autour des épaules de Rach'. Puck est installé dans un fauteuil, Quinn sur un accoudoir, Jud' sur l'autre. Puck, que je n'ai jamais vraiment rencontré avant, est un garçon basané qui ressemble vaguement à Jake, et qui a une crête en guise de coiffure. Il est plutôt baraqué et j'avoue que je n'aimerais pas le croiser dans une ruelle sombre, surtout vu sa réputation de gros dur. Santana est assis dans l'autre fauteuil, Brittany installée sur ses genoux. Blaine est assis à coté de Rachel sur le canapé, et c'est tout naturellement que je le rejoins. Il m'attire près de lui, et m'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres. J'essaye de ne pas rougir en pensant à tous les gens qui nous observent, mais il me semble que c'est un échec. Je vois alors Jesse regarder Puck et dire :

- Bon. Tu racontais peut-être pas que des conneries finalement.

- Fait moi confiance, dude, _répond le garçon à crête_, des fois. Mais ça te fera quand même 7,80 $.

- Puck ou le type qui a besoin de faire son intéressant même dans le choix des montants de ses paris, en fait, _résume Santana_. Tu peux pas parier 5 ou 10 comme tout le monde ?

- Trop banal.

- Et on revient sur l'éternel besoin des mecs de se faire passer pour plus dignes d'intérêt qu'ils ne sont, _reprend-t-elle. _Déprimant.

- Désolé Satan, mais on a pas tous tes nichons pour se faire remarquer. Alors on fait autrement.

Je vois alors un coussin passer à quelques centimètres de mes yeux, et arriver pleine tête du frère de Jake. D'accord, j'ai définitivement atterrit chez les fous. _Qui se ressemble s'assemble on dit ? _Je penche plutôt pour : "Les opposés s'attirent", là. _En fait, ces proverbes ont été inventés par un type qui arrivait pas à choisir._ Totalement. _Oh, putain, on est d'accord sur un truc ! Ça se fête !_ Je propose que t'aille t'enfermer dans un placard et que tu en ressortes plus jamais. Ça, ce serait une vraie fête. _Méchant. Moi qui me réjouissait déjà._

J'observe alors un passionnant échange de coussins entre Santana et Puck, entrecoupés de quelques injures en espagnol et d'un fou rire de Jesse qui s'effondre à moitié par terre. Le regard interrogateur, je me tourne vers Blaine, qui me répond d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un sourire. Je me blottis alors contre lui, renonçant à comprendre ce qui se passe. Au bout de quelques secondes, Quinn, après avoir évité quelques-uns des objets volants, interrompt leur bataille d'un ton rieur :

- Très chers, c'est pas que vous avez l'air d'avoir trois ans et demi et que vous terrifiez les petits, mais faudrait songer à vous calmer. En plus, ma mère tient à ses vases, donc vous seriez mignons de vous arrêter. Et au pire, j'ai un jardin bien gelé pour vous.

- Va pas dans le jardin San, je crois que c'est là que les gnomes qui m'ont volé mon diadème se cachent. Jeveux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, _proteste alors la douce voix de Brittany._

Les tirs s'arrêtent alors comme par magie, Santana se renfrogne dans son fauteuil tandis que Puck aborde un sourire narquois.

- Non, fait définitivement trop froid dehors. Mes racines latinos en sont toutes frigorifiées.

- Merci,_ répond Q._ Bon, vu que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer les choses sérieusement. Vous voulez faire quoi ? Et non, Puck, je ne te laisserai pas forcer le bar de mon père aujourd'hui, pas plus que les 234 fois précédentes, parce qu'il repérera dès qu'il aura franchit la porte d'entrée qu'il lui manque une bouteille.

- Rhoooo, _râle l'intéressé._ Bon, bah sinon, pourquoi pas engloutir les gentils petits secondes sous les questions indiscrètes ? J'aime à associer chaque personne à un ragot, c'est toujours utile.

Euh. Oui mais non. Je suis rapidement gêné, étant quelqu'un de réservé, et j'ai pas envie qu'on se moque de moi aujourd'hui, même si ce n'est pas méchant. Cependant, je ne vais pas protester, B. risquerait de penser que je suis quelqu'un de coincé, et je ne veux pas lui donner cette impression... Heureusement, le salut me vient par Jesse qui montre son désaccord :

- Puuuuuuck. Tu peux pas déjà commencer à les embêter, ils vont fuir dans les dix minutes. Et ce n'est pas le but de la journée.

- Mais... Je veux dire, j'aimerais bien les connaître un peu mieux, vu que je n'ai pas eu cette chance auparavant, et rien ne vaut quelques ragots, mis à part l'alcool, pour animer un après-midi non ? Il est hors de question que je me retape le visionnage de The Voice comme la dernière fois, j'en fais encore des cauchemars.

- On t'avait prévenu en même temps qu'on allait regarder. Pas de notre faute si t'as pas trouvé les filles qui y sont, à ton goût, _déclare Q._

- Vous m'avez trompé, et ils chantaient que des trucs commerciaux, _rétorque Puckerman._ Tiens, meilleure idée, pourquoi on s'ferait pas un genre d'action-vérité sans actions, où chacun ne poserait, à n'importe qui, toutes les questions indiscrètes qu'il n'a jamais eu le courage de prononcer ? Et l'autre serait obligé de dire la vérité, en restant bien sûr dans des trucs pas trop terribles.

- Ça s'appelle un interrogatoire de police, Puck, _persifle Santana_. Mais bon, je marche, ça peut toujours être marrant, et j'ai rien de mieux en tête.

- Bon, okay, si les autres sont d'accord... _cède la belle punk. _Mais si ça gêne vraiment quelqu'un, il a le droit à un joker, on va dire.

Ça me va mieux comme ça. Il est vrai que ça peut être fun, et c'est aussi une bonne occasion de faire part à Quinn de mes interrogations sur son look sans que cela tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe. _Mais tu vas quand même mettre les pieds dans le plat. Avec le cheveu et les pieds, pas sûr que quelqu'un veuille goûter à ce que tu cuisines._ Ha ha ha. C'est nul comme jeux de mots. Tout le monde acquiesce les uns après les autres, et Puck, initiateur de l'idée décide de commencer. Avec moi bien sûr.

- Bon, Kurt-Kurt, tu penses quoi honnêtement de Seb' ? Je commence gentil, hein.

Et bien, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il sera méchant... Bon, je suppose que je peux donner une réponse honnête mais atténuée. Je peux difficilement dire que je le hais en face de tous ses amis. Donc, vas-y soft, Kurt. Je réponds :

- Et bien pas grand chose. Certes, je l'apprécie pas tellement, mais je le connais surtout très peu, et je pense que je n'ai surtout pas vu ses meilleurs cotés, au vu de la situation. Ça te convient comme réponse ?

- On va dire que oui, mais j'ai gardé mes meilleures questions pour la fin, ne t'inquiète pas, _répond mon interrogateur._

- J'ai hâte, _ironisé-je. _C'est à moi, je suppose ? Donc..._  
_

Maintenant ? Pas maintenant ? Oh, puisque j'ai la main, autant y aller, puis c'est pas une méchante question après tout.

- Quinn. J'ai vu une photo de toi chez Blaine qui m'a intrigué, car c'était apparemment avant que tu adoptes ton look actuel, que je trouve très bien, je te rassure. Mais je me demandais : quelle est l'explication derrière ce changement ? C'est ma question.

Je comprends immédiatement que j'ai fait une erreur en posant cette question. Une immense erreur. Instantanément, le visage de Quinn se ferme et prend un air sombre, son sourire disparaît et ses lèvres ne forment plus qu'un mince trait rose au milieu de son visage pâle. Je crois même voir ses mains trembler avant qu'elle ne déclare d'une voix sèche :

- Joker.

Puck, ne comprenant pas la situation, fait une gaffe monumentale en la charriant :

- Allez Quinn, tu peux pas utiliser ton joker sur la première question, c'est pas du jeu. En plus, c'est pas comme si c'était une affaire d'état, tu peux bien nous dire.

Son regard se fait alors d'acier. Elle se lève, plus pâle que jamais, le poing serré, semblant prête à pleurer, se mordant les lèvres, le regard fuyant. Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma question aurait un tel impact. Judith elle-même semble estomaquée par cette transformation. Je tente de faire marche arrière, de stopper cette situation conflictuelle :

- Non, c'est bon, désolé de t'avoir demandé ça, tu peux tout à fait utiliser ton joker, _bredouillé-je._

Elle ne me prête malheureusement pas attention, et d'une voix acide, déclare simplement :

- Tu veux savoir Puck ? Tu veux savoir ? J'ai changé de look car c'était la seule manière pour moi d'exprimer ma souffrance intérieure. Être punk me permettait de me sentir mieux. Parce que je me mourrais à force de hurler en silence, en moi-même. Voilà, t'es content, j'espère ? Parce que tu n'en sauras pas plus.

Elle tourne alors les talons, et sort du salon en claquant la porte, nous laissant tous sans voix, sans aucune explication, perdus.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai déclenché ? Je me maudis d'avoir été si curieux...

* * *

**Notes culturelles** :

- Lorsque Kurt veut acheter une DeLorean à Blaine, il fait référence à la voiture dans Retour Vers Le Futur qui permet de voyager dans le temps, Doc étant Emmett Brown, le possesseur de la voiture.

- La sitcom que Kurt regarde avec Max et Caroline est 2 Broke Girls.

**Notes :**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner quelle est la souffrance que Quinn a voulu exprimer ^^. Encore merci pour tout votre soutien, c'est génial, et je ne réalise toujours pas que cette fiction va bientôt dépasser les 150 reviews :). Au vu de ce que vous avez dit, j'ai commencé mon projet d'OS, dont je vous donnerais régulièrement des nouvelles. Il s'agit toujours d'écrire des scènes plus en détail ou des scènes alternatives donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des idées, même si j'en ai déjà pas mal :). De même, voici le Tumblr : beautifuldisasterff . tumblr . com où je poste les photos qui caractérise les personnages à certains moments :). Je le mets à jour régulièrement, donc n'hésitez pas à vous abonnez si cela vous intéresse :).

Merci encore & à bientôt.


	22. I'll Stand By You

Bonjour :)

Tout de suite en approche le chapitre 22 :). Désolée pour le retard mais à partir de maintenant, je devrais reprendre les publications toutes les semaines, soit le samedi matin :). Merci à Lamichoukette, mimyllou28, fandelavi, NoodleGleek, ImpossibleDontExist, Klaine29 & CheesyKitten pour leurs reviews, et merci également à ceux qui se sont abonnés au compte Tumblr :).Merci à yhcorb pour son merveilleux testage.

J'ai également une pensée pour Cory, qui nous a quittés bien trop tôt. Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup Finn en général, mais sa mort m'a énormément choquée, et j'ai encore du mal à réaliser aujourd'hui. Repose en paix.

En sa mémoire, la chanson du chapitre est "I'll Stand By You", que vous connaissez tous, je n'en doute pas.

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 - I'll Stand By You**

Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

[I'll Stand By You - Cory Monteith/Pretenders]

* * *

Un long et douloureux silence tombe après le départ de Quinn, chacun se sentant légèrement coupable de ce qui vient de se passer, moi le premier. Nous nous regardons dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, ne sachant quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi penser de tout cela. La douleur de Quinn était si palpable qu'elle nous a tous bouleversés, il me semble, et je m'en veux terriblement. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui poser cette question, c'était stupide... Il faut que je répare ça. Que je fasse tout pour la consoler au moins. Je me lève et inspire un bon coup :

- Je vais aller la voir. C'est moi qui est lancé le sujet, donc c'est un peu de ma faute. J'espère juste qu'elle voudra bien me parler...

Judith me regarde d'un air désolé, avant de me proposer :

- S'tu veux, je peux aller tester le terrain avant... Elle peut être très dure quand elle est fâchée, et j'ai l'habitude donc, bon...

- C'est gentil Jud', mais il faut que je répare mes conneries tout seul. Et puis, j'aimerais bien comprendre... Merci quand même.

Elle hoche la tête, suivie par Blaine. Encouragé par leur approbation, je me dirige vers les escaliers qui conduisent à l'étage, vers les chambres des filles. D'ailleurs, même si j'ai passé de longues heures dans la maison Fabray et la chambre de Judith auparavant, je n'ai jamais été dans la chambre de Quinn, désigné comme lieu sacré dès ma première visite. Ce sera donc une grande première... Quinn est en fait très secrète quand on y pense... Même si je comprends qu'elle n'ait pas eu envie que sa sœur vienne dans sa chambre avec ses amis. Finn ferait ça, je cacherais le pot de Nutella. Minimum. _Boh, la crème caramel, c'est meilleur. En plus, c'est orange, donc tu peux t'en mettre sur le visage pour te déguiser en citrouille à Halloween ! _Est-ce que, des fois, tu réfléchis avant de parler ? _Uniquement quand le 35 mai tombe un jeudi. _

Je monte les marches de l'escalier de bois blanc en essayant de ne pas le faire trop grincer, avant d'arriver devant la porte de Quinn, qui est close. Cela ne m'étonne pas, je l'ai entendue claquer tout à l'heure. Je me résous donc à frapper trois coups brefs, n'espérant pas vraiment de réponse. Réponse qui vient cependant, sèche et dure.

- Barre-toi Puck !

Erreur sur le destinataire. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'elle semble en vouloir plus à Puck qu'à moi. Elle va peut-être accepter de me parler au final. Je l'espère en tout cas. Mais il faut d'abord que je la détrompe.

- C'est Kurt. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je peux rentrer ?

Un long silence de presque une minute suit cette réplique, avant qu'un sobre : "Rentre", presque murmuré ne vienne le rompre. Pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien entendu, j'entrouvre lentement la porte, avant de rentrer totalement, n'entendant pas d'opposition.

La chambre de Quinn ressemble à la vision que je m'en faisais, étrangement. Je me serais attendu à une surprise supplémentaire. Trois murs blancs en encadrent un quatrième au papier noir tacheté de petites lumières. Un bureau et des étagères sont accolés à ce mur, profitant de la lumière d'une fenêtre sur le mur d'à coté, mur auquel s'appuie aussi un lit. Lit dans lequel gît Quinn, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, les larmes coulant librement sur son beau visage de poupée, faisant trembler ses lèvres et rougir ses yeux. Elle est si belle, semble si fragile en cet instant. La voir aussi triste me fend profondément le cœur. Hésitant, je m'approche à petits pas, et finit par m'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas au niveau de ses hanches. Sans me regarder, elle prend alors la parole, d'une voix étonnement claire et intelligible au vu de ses pleurs.

- C'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as strictement rien à voir là dedans, et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable. Ta question était légitime, c'est juste moi...

Un poids dont j'ignorais l'existence s'enlève alors de mes épaules : je suis soulagé qu'elle me dise cela. _Dis que je suis lourde tant que tu y es. _Cette métaphore n'avait strictement aucun rapport avec toi. _Oui, mais_ _comme j'étais installée_ _sur tes épaules il y a trente secondes, je me suis dite que.._. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas raconter cela à quelqu'un que ça intéresse ou qui serait assez patient pour prétendre que c'est le cas ? _Méchant. _Je sais.

Rassuré par cet aveu, je décide d'aller creuser un peu plus profondément. Mais tout d'abord, il faut qu'elle se calme, et qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Sinon, je vais m'y mettre aussi. Malheureusement, un nouvel accès de sanglots la prend, l'empêchant de parler. Je saisis sa main, et l'aide à se relever en passant un bras derrière sa taille. Elle vient alors se blottir contre moi, secouée de tremblements, mouillant ma chemise et la noircissant tandis que son maquillage coule. Rien à foutre, ce n'est qu'une chemise, et si pleurer lui fait du bien, c'est tant mieux. Je la serre contre moi, et attend un long moment dans le silence qu'elle s'apaise. Au bout d'un certain temps, les tremblements deviennent de moins en moins importants et les sanglots de plus en plus espacés. Elle finit par se décoller de moi, me regarde et finit par s'asseoir en tailleur, le dos soutenu par le mur. Je n'y tiens plus, et murmure, presque sans y penser :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Quinn ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait autant de mal, au point que tu changes physiquement pour exprimer ta souffrance ? Pourquoi ?

Son regard grave accueille ma déclaration. Puis un long silence, encore une fois. Puis un nouvel aveu.

- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir. Crois-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle inspire profondément, lève les yeux au ciel et je peux voir à nouveau les larmes briller. Elle les essuie d'un revers de manche, et m'offre une longue réponse :

- Si je reste silencieuse, la souffrance ne blessera que moi. Si j'avoue, d'autres personnes seront blessées, et tout changera. Et je m'y refuse. Je sais que je peux y arriver seule, que je peux contenir ma douleur, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je veux que personne d'autre ne souffre. Et pour cela, je dois simplement me taire.

Je comprends instantanément qu'elle ne me parlera pas, quoi que je dise. Quinn est opiniâtre, ce que j'admire, et elle ne dira rien. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à la laisser dans son silence, écrasée par son secret. Il faut que je l'aide. J'ignore comment, mais il le faut. Je me mets alors à poser des questions au hasard, tâtonnant pour essayer d'amener de la lumière dans l'obscurité de sa douleur.

- Pourquoi d'autres personnes seraient blessées ? Tu ne pourras garder ce secret éternellement, et partager ton fardeau, t'aiderait, j'en suis sûre.

- Disons que je ne suis pas la seule concernée par ce qui s'est passé. Et que par un hasard, malheureux ou heureux, les autres personnes l'ignorent, ce que je veux préserver, _chuchote-t-elle_

_- _Qui ? Tu ne penses pas qu'ils pourraient endurer cela, qu'ils préféreraient savoir, souffrir un peu et pouvoir t'aider ?

Seuls des yeux verts, lointains, me répondent. Puis un simple souffle :

- Tu voudrais toi, Kurt, voir ton monde remis en question ? Parce que ce serait le cas, si j'avouais.

Cet aveu me glace le sang. Comment pourrais-je être concerné par une situation qui s'est déroulée il y a plus d'un an, alors que je ne la connaissais pas encore ? Quel est le lien entre moi et la situation ? Mon cerveau se met à mouliner, à chercher des connexions. Que je ne trouve pas. Je ne connaissais même pas Judith à cette époque. Peut-être qu'elle veut simplement dire que cela bouleverserait son groupe d'amis, auquel je suis maintenant rattaché ? Sans doute. Mais je ne suis sûrement pas concerné directement... Et de toute façon, même si c'est le cas, je préférerais savoir, qu'elle partage ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, et que je puisse l'aider à aller mieux.

- Oui, je pense que je pourrais l'endurer, si cela permettait que tu ailles mieux. Personne ne devrait encaisser pour les autres, et à forcer d'endurer, un jour tu finiras par craquer. Et je ne veux pas voir ça. Est-ce qu'au moins une personne est au courant ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis me répond :

- Oui. Trois. Mes parents et une autre personne. C'est gentil Kurt, de t'intéresser à moi et de vouloir que j'aille mieux, mais crois-moi, j'ai déjà considéré la situation une centaine de fois : je ne peux pas en parler. A personne d'autre. La troisième personne n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais dû le savoir. Et quand je te vois par exemple, toi, enfin heureux après avoir tant souffert, je me dis que rester silencieuse est définitivement la meilleure option. Tu comprends ?

Je comprends que son abnégation et son amour des autres va la briser. Mais j'accepte son choix, j'aurais sans doute agit de même. Quinn a un trop grand cœur, tout simplement, et elle a pris sa décision. Je n'ai pas le droit de contester son courage, juste de l'accepter et de faire en sorte de l'aider tout de même.

- Je comprends. Mais cela me désole tout de même : j'aurais tant voulu t'aider à aller mieux.

Elle sourit alors, pour la première fois depuis le début.

- Ça va aller Kurt, je vais mieux qu'avant, j'ai l'habitude. Aujourd'hui, c'était juste des mauvais souvenirs remontant à la surface. Crois-moi, je sais comment faire avec, et il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes.

Je ne suis pas convaincu, sa douleur semblait encore palpable il y a quelques minutes et un joli sourire ne m'y trompera pas. Mais je ne vais pas insister, chaque chose en son temps, je vais juste continuer à être là pour elle.

- D'accord. Mais si jamais tu te sens mal, appelle-moi, écris-moi. Je serais là, _promets-je_

- Merci pour cela, je n'oublierai pas.

Je regarde alors ma montre et constate qu'un bon quart d'heure s'est écoulé depuis que je suis monté. Il faudrait que j'aille rassurer les autres. Je lui en fait part :

- Bon, je vais retourner voir les autres. Tu veux que je leur dise qu'on doit partir ?

- Non, ça ira, je vais juste prendre cinq minutes pour me rafraîchir et j'arrive. Rassure-les et je sais pas, dis leur que c'est pas important. Ça ne l'est pas d'ailleurs, c'est juste moi et ma foutue sensibilité.

- J'en doute fort, mais je leur dirais cela si tu veux.

Je me lève alors, après l'avoir serrée un dernière fois dans mes bras, et tourne les talons, marchant vers la porte. Au moment où je m'apprête à enclencher la poignée, elle m'interrompt :

- Kurt ?

Sans me retourner, je déclare :

- Oui ?

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre :

- Je te dirais un jour. Tu mérites de savoir, mais juste... Pas maintenant.

Je respire, essayant de ne pas me laisser aller aux larmes, et répond simplement :

- Merci Quinn.

Je sors alors doucement, me préparant mentalement à affronter les interrogations des autres.

* * *

Je descends les escaliers, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire. J'aurais aimé qu'elle se confie à moi, mais vu que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne peux aller contre sa volonté. Mais une part de moi ne peut se résoudre à laisser tomber, à la regarder souffrir ainsi. La questionner est certes exclu, mais rien ne m'empêche de faire quelques recherches moi-même. Si jamais elle faisait quelque chose de stupide, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Même si je pense pas que ce soit dans ses idées. Q. m'a toujours fait l'effet d'une fille très forte, assumant son look et sa personne jusqu'au bout. Et je pense pouvoir compter sur Judith pour veiller sur elle, si jamais elle en avait besoin.

Judith... Elle doit peut-être savoir quelque chose, elle, sur ce changement de look, après tout, elle était là quand c'est arrivé non ? Finalement, j'ai peut-être plus de ressources que je pensais pour assouvir ma curiosité. Je sais, je ne devrais pas aller contre sa volonté et ne pas chercher à savoir, mais je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de l'espionner, et je m'inquiète surtout pour elle_. Après Kurt l'inspecteur sans gadgets, nous aurions droit à Kurt le stalker ? Intéressante évolution. Tu ferais un très beau Pokémon_. Tu penses m'insulter mais sans t'en rendre compte tu viens de me faire le plus beau compliment du monde. C'est ironique, non ? _Et mince._

Arrivé dans le salon, mes amis discutent à mi-voix, avant de se taire quand ils m'aperçoivent. Sans un mot, je retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé à coté de Blaine, qui me saisit par la taille avec un regard à la fois interrogateur et désolé. Je prends alors la parole, m'adressant à toute l'assemblée :

- Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état, mais en tout cas ça l'a vraiment bouleversée. Donc, je pense qu'il faut éviter de lui en reparler, surtout les allusions à son look. Ça m'a l'air plutôt sensible, elle ne désire pas en discuter, je pense donc qu'il faut respecter son choix du silence...

Le silence accueille ma déclaration, chacun semblant méditer sur les mots que je viens de prononcer. Visiblement, eux aussi ont un peu de mal à laisser passer comme cela, sans pouvoir rien faire, et avec ce désagréable sentiment d'inutilité qui reste coincé en travers de la gorge. Puck s'éclaircit la voix, le regard un peu coupable, pressentant sans doute le fait qu'il a attisé le feu de la douleur de la belle :

- Elle t'a rien dit du tout ? Même pas un indice, quelque chose à partir duquel on pourrait la soulager ?

J'avoue mon ignorance, confus :

- Je suis désolé, mais elle est restée obscure tout du long. Je peux juste vous dire qu'elle a beaucoup pleuré, et que ça avait l'air bien plus sérieux qu'une simple broutille adolescente.

Un hoquet de surprise se fait alors entendre et je me tourne vers Santana, qui ouvre d'immenses yeux noirs remplis de surprise, et sa bouche pulpeuse s'articule en un O parfait. Qu'ai-je dis de si choquant ? _En fait, sans t'en rendre compte, dans leur langage codé, tu as dit que tu étais genre propriétaire d'un fennec rose à pois violets qui danse le tango et parle le serbo-croate. Enfin, c'est une théorie, le "langage-d'Ohio-des-terminales-populaires" n'est que ma LV6. _Je vais regretter ça, mais... C'est quoi les cinq autres langues que tu étudies ?! _Le finnois, le thaïlandais, l'anglais du Texas, le basque, l'hindi et enfin le langage de Kurt, aussi connu sous le nom de langage "Je-ne-suis-pas-fou-promis-vous-fiez-pas-aux-appar ences." _Ha ha. Très spirituel. C'est même pas digne de toi, c'est dire.

- J'ai dis quelque chose d'inapproprié ? _demandé-je, légèrement inquiet_

Santana, après quelques secondes, me répond d'une voix absente :

- Non, c'est juste que...

- Je crois bien qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais vu Quinn pleurer. Pas depuis très longtemps en tout cas, _finit Jesse à sa place, approuvé d'un signe de tête par Blaine._

C'est donc pire que je ne le pensais. Quelque chose de vraiment grave a dû arriver cet été là, quelque chose qui a bouleversé la sage Quinn de fond en comble. Quelque chose que ses amis ont dû percevoir, inconsciemment, sans peut-être se rendre compte de sa gravité. Chacun détient un morceau du puzzle. Il faut les réunir pour reconstituer le tableau, et comprendre. J'écoute attentivement, voulant entendre si elle prévoit de descendre. Un bruit de douche m'informe qu'elle ne sera pas là tout de suite, et que je peux peut-être poser quelques questions à ceux qui étaient là durant cet été, proches d'elle. Un fort sentiment de culpabilité me saisit mais je le repousse en disant que je ne fais rien de mal. Quinn a beaucoup fait pour moi, et je me dois de lui rendre la pareille. Subtilement, sans qu'elle souffre.

- Elle a changé pendant l'été entre sa seconde et sa première, Blaine m'a dit, _dis-je, m'adressant à la ronde._ Vous ne vous rappelez pas avoir perçu un changement chez elle ? Un évènement ne s'est pas produit, qui pourrait expliquer cela ?

Je concentre mes regards sur Judith et Blaine, les plus susceptibles, selon moi, d'apporter un élément de réponse. Ils réfléchissent tous intensément, les yeux baissés, et je ne croise que le regard de Rachel, aussi perdue que moi sur ce coup là. Je lui souris, et elle me répond de même. Elle fait aussi un léger signe de tête vers Jesse, que j'interprète comme l'aveu de son nouvel amour, et je ris intérieurement de sa pudeur. Pas le genre de Rachel d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un.

Enfin, Judith rompt sa réflexion la première :

- J'ai pas remarqué de changement particulier chez elle, du moins rien qui ne m'ait spécialement frappé. Par contre, je me rappelle que cet été là, elle est partie un mois ou peut-être plus chez notre tante à Chicago, disant qu'elle avait besoin de voir de nouvelles choses.

Intéressant. Dans ce cas, le drame s'est peut-être passé à Chicago. Hypothèse tentante mais... Quinn a bien dit que ça bouleverserait la vie de son groupe d'amis. C'est donc forcément quelque chose qui a lien avec toutes les personnes qui sont autour de moi... Aussi, la troisième personne ne semble pas être Judith, même si j'aurais pensé que c'était le cas. Elle avait peut-être réellement envie de profiter de son été pour s'enrichir de nouvelles choses après tout...

La seconde personne à tenter d'apporter un élément de réponse est Puck :

- Je pense pas que ça ait un lien, mais... Je crois que c'est juste avant le début de cet été-là que j'ai rompu avec elle. Mais ce n'est sans doute pas ça, vu qu'on en a reparlé dernièrement en riant, et qu'on est tous les deux tombés d'accord pour dire que c'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'on avait eu. Donc, je pense pas que ce soit ça, surtout que ça avait dû durer deux mois à tout casser.

Quinn & Puck ? Quinn & Puck ?! Mon dieu, faudra que je demande à Blaine de me faire une chronologie, je l'aurai jamais deviné ce couple-là. Mais après tout, dans un groupe d'amis très proches, des affinités étranges se nouent parfois... Mais je ne vois pas Q. souffrir d'un vieux flirt. Néanmoins, quelque part au cours de cet été, Quinn avait dû être triste. Et quelque chose avait dû se produire, se nourrissant peut-être de cette douleur-là.

Je pense trop je crois. Cela me semble bien trop compliqué d'un seul coup, surtout lorsque le reste de la troupe finit par s'avouer vaincu, ne se souvenant de rien d'autre qui puisse être doté d'intérêt. Un voyage à Chicago et la fin d'un flirt. C'est maigre, comme indices. Je finis alors par m'affaisser, dans le fauteuil, m'appuyant sur le bras agréablement chaud de Blaine sous moi.

- Bon, j'imagine qu'on n'en saura pas plus, donc essayons de profiter de la journée et ne parlons plus de ça, _finit par s'exclamer Santana._

Nous approuvons tous, d'autant plus que le bruit de l'eau vient de s'éteindre et que Pink-Fabray ne va pas tarder à réapparaître. Il serait malvenu qu'elle nous surprenne à parler derrière son dos. Je ne veux pas la blesser à nouveau par maladresse et manque de tact. Je me blottis contre Blaine, l'embrassant discrètement sur la joue quand les autres recommencent à s'enflammer sur un sujet sans grande importance. Je sens ses commissures remonter sous mes lèvres, et instantanément, je me sens bien, oubliant de m'inquiéter sur le passé de notre amie.

- Alors, de quoi on cause par ici ?

Quinn fait son entrée par l'escalier, à nouveau souriante, et les autres l'attirent dans la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si personne ne voulait voir que son sourire ne cache que partiellement les larmes dans sa voix. Elle s'intègre, simplement, pudiquement, dans la discussion, inclinant seulement la tête dans ma direction comme pour me dire merci.

Seulement, au bout de dix minutes d'un débat animé sur les chaussettes et Dobby, je sens mon petit ami comme... Absent. C'est lui le bavard ordinairement, qui fait rire tout le monde en blaguant ou en faisant un truc stupide. Je l'interroge du regard, et il se mord la lèvre, avant de regarder les autres, et de pointer sa montre. Il sait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas dire ici, devant tout le monde. Qu'il me dira... Plus tard ?

Un dernier regard sur Quinn achève de me convaincre qu'il sait quelque chose sur elle.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'écoule dans la sérénité et les éclats de rires. Nul autre drame ne survient, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Le temps s'écoule très vite, et il est trop vite l'heure de s'en aller. J'ai promis à mon père de revenir entre 17h et 18h pour faire mes devoirs, et je sais que si je romps cette promesse, il en profitera pour limiter mes sorties. A regret, je dis au revoir à la cantonade, je rassemble manteau et écharpe, et me dirige vers l'entrée, suivi par Blaine. Je l'embrasse longuement pour lui dire au revoir, et essaye de ne pas voir son regard faussement triste qui me dit de rester. J'ignore s'il est sincère ou s'il veut juste me faire plaisir mais en tout cas j'apprécie cette attention. Après m'être décollé de lui le plus lentement possible, je murmure la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

- Il y avait quelque chose que tu voulais me dire ? Tu étais étrangement silencieux tout à l'heure...

Son regard se ferme. Je déteste quand il aborde cet air : j'ai l'impression de ne pas le connaître et d'être un étranger pour lui. Un sentiment effrayant. Mais il finit finalement par me répondre :

- Je t'expliquerai ce soir par message.

- Okay.

Je lui offre un sourire que j'espère convaincant avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois sur la joue et de sortir à reculons. Dehors, il fait déjà sombre, et je frissonne. A cause du froid, mais pas seulement. _Parce_ _que_ _tu es hanté ! Mouhahaha_. Dans ce cas, je suis hanté par moi-même, ce qui est quand même drôlement étrange. _Tu l'as admis ! Tu as admis que j'étais toi ! Fieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesta ! _Par contre, je ne l'admets que les 0.1% du temps où tu fais quelque chose d'intelligent et/ou de drôle. _C'est trop d'honneur._

Arrivé chez moi, je finis mes devoirs, dîne et monte dans ma chambre me reposer avant d'aller me coucher. Je suis plutôt anxieux, je me demande vraiment ce que Blaine veut me dire et j'attends son texto avec une impatience qui me noue le ventre. Je sais que je me fais sans doute du souci pour rien. Enfin, vers 22h, la réponse vient.

_De : Blaine _

_Sooooo... Je crois me rappeler d'un truc à propos de Quinn. Enfin, je sais plus très bien. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Q. a été plutôt distante avec moi pendant cette période. J'veux dire, au début, fin juin-tout début juillet, ça allait comme d'hab, puis j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me fuyait, elle répondait laconiquement aux textos tout ça... Ensuite elle a disparu chez sa tante et aucun d'entre nous n'a de nouvelles jusqu'à la rentrée. Elle était de nouveau amicale, mais comme je t'avais dit, elle avait changé, aussi bien dans le look que dans l'attitude. Elle était moins insouciante._

_Et je me suis rappelé de quelque chose d'autre, qui correspond bien, et qui m'a amené à poser des questions. Vers la mi-juillet, on a fait une fête avec mes potes, chez elle. Et je n'ai aucun souvenir de la fin de la soirée : j'ai fait un black-out à cause de l'alcool. Mon premier, c'est pour ça que je me rappelle de la date. Et je crois me rappeler que j'avais trouvé Quinn bizarre le matin, me semble-t-il. Mais selon elle, j'avais rien fait de bizarre pendant que j'étais ivre._

_Après, ça n'a peut-être aucun lien, et je n'ai pas souvenir que quelque chose d'étrange se soit passé à cette soirée. T'en penses quoi ?_

C'est vrai que c'est étrange. La coïncidence est là, à moi de trouver si ce n'est que cela. Après, Quinn n'a sans doute pas eu le traumatisme de sa vie à une soirée chez elle... Blaine a simplement dû s'endormir après avoir trop bu. Et cela n'a sans doute aucun lien avec ce qu'elle a subit. Mais au fond de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si qui aurait pu se passer durant l'absence de Blaine. On ne peut pas savoir.

_A : Blaine_

_C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, mais... Elle avait l'air sérieusement blessée, et je ne pense qu'une telle douleur puisse être reliée à ton absence lors d'une soirée. Surtout si elle a dit qu'il s'était rien passé d'étrange. T'inquiète pas, je pense pas qu'il y ait de quoi._

J'étouffe un bâillement en écrivant ce message, et j'ajoute :

_Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Blaine-blaine ! :)_

_De : Blaine_

_Fais de beaux rêves mon mini-Kurt à moi :)  
_

Ooooooooh. C'est mignon. Je ressens la violente envie de me liquéfier sous autant d'adorabilité. _Ce serait pas pratique pour se déplacer après. Non ? _J'aurais plus à te supporter au moins. Fatigué, je cède à la fatigue et éteins ma lumière, ferme les yeux, m'endort paisiblement.

* * *

**Notes :**

Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que l'histoire de Quinn vous intéresse :). N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part via les reviews, alias la nourriture de l'auteur :). Vous pouvez aussi vous abonnez au Tumblr : beautifuldisasterff . tumblr qui illustre par les photos que je trouve, cette fiction :). Concernant le recueil d'OS, il avance, mais les scènes que j'ai écrites n'ont pas été révélées dans l'histoire, donc je ne peux pas encore les publier ^^. N'hésitez pa sà m'envoyer des prompts sur des scènes sur lesquelles vous voulez plus de détails ou des scènes alternatives.

Merci pour tout votre soutien & à bientôt.

Nema


	23. Cryin'

Bonjour :D

Comme promis et à l'heure, voici le chapitre 23. Pas encore de grosse révélation, mais de nouveaux indices, et le retour de mon Sebchou *.* Le chapitre 24, soit le prochain sera celui où vous apprendrez tout :). La chanson du chapitre est Cryin' d'Aerosmith, et elle aura une importance dans le chapitre donc je vous conseille de l'écouter, si le cœur vous en dit :).

Merci à loulouloute34, mimyllou28, fandelavi, Klaine29, yhcorb et CheesyKitten pour leurs reviews :). Un immense merci à yhcorb pour m'avoir testé ce chapitre :).

Je dédie ce chapitre à Mizugachi, pour m'avoir fait connaître ce genre bonheur qu'est le Kurtbastian et pour écrire des fictions toujours plus magnifiques *.*

* * *

**Chapitre 23 - Cryin'**

I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you

[Cryin' - Aerosmith]

* * *

La sonnerie stridente de mon portable me réveille en sursaut. Après une milliseconde de panique, je me souviens de l'endroit où je suis, et ma respiration s'apaise. Je résiste à l'envie de replonger aussitôt dans le sommeil, baille longuement, et me redresse. Il est six heures du matin, j'ai tout mon temps pour me préparer. Je m'étire dans tous les sens, et me plonge dans le sentiment de paix qui m'envahit. Je me sens bien, surtout au souvenir du bonheur que j'ai eu tous ces derniers jours.

Je suis troublé par la sonnerie de rappel du réveil, que j'ai oublié de désactiver. Ne voulant pas déranger toute la maison, je déverrouille l'écran, et sélectionne OK dans la petite fenêtre du réveil. C'est alors que je remarque le nom de mon réveil, et un stupide sourire me vient aux lèvres, tellement large que j'en ai presque mal. (Oui, parce qu'on peut nommer les alarmes. Très utile pour se rappeler d'un truc.)

L'alarme a été renommée : " Bonjour mini-Kurt ! :D ". C'est sans aucun doute l'œuvre de Blaine. Et c'est sans doute l'attention la plus touchante que j'ai jamais reçue. Quand est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire ça ? Je ne lâche jamais mon portable ordinairement... Je me refais aussitôt la journée d'hier dans ma tête, essayant de voir quand il aurait pu faire ça. Hum... Ah oui ! J'ai sans doute dû laisser mon portable sur le canapé quand je suis monté consoler Quinn, et il en a profité, visiblement. Je m'empresse de lui écrire un message pour lui montrer que j'ai apprécié son attention :

_A : Blaine_

_Mon réveil était particulièrement agréable aujourd'hui. Je te soupçonne d'y être pour quelque chose :)._

Je sais qu'il se lève beaucoup plus tard que moi, je laisse donc mon portable sur ma table de nuit, sachant qu'il ne me répondra pas tout de suite. Je prends la tenue que j'ai sélectionnée hier soir, et je pars prendre ma douche. Ma tenue du jour se compose d'un jean noir plutôt collant, et d'un pull gris souris tout simple. Ma seule touche d'originalité sera un foulard de soie rouge que j'ai déniché à la friperie du coin. Tandis que je me douche, toutes sortes d'interrogations me viennent. J'ignore par exemple comment je vais me comporter au lycée tout à l'heure, quand je vais voir Blaine. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de dévoiler notre relation à l'intégralité du lycée, surtout à des individus tels que Sebastian ou Karofsky. Après, je veux aussi profiter de mon copain sans contraintes, et je suis sûr que tactile comme il est, ce sera aussi son cas. Oh, et puis mince. J'ai pas à me faire du souci pour une poignée de gens jaloux que je déteste de toute façon. Mon bonheur d'abord pour une fois, ça changera ! Je verrais ce que Blaine fera, et j'aviserai à ce moment-là.

Une fois ma douche finie, et mon corps paré contre le froid qui sévit dehors, je sors de la salle de bains, suivi par un épais nuage de vapeur. Avant de descendre manger, je passe dans ma chambre prendre mon téléphone. Il a déjà répondu, et je m'assois sur mon lit pour lui répondre :

_De : Blaine_

_Vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. T'es sûr que c'est pas un coup de Finn ? Ou des petits lutins de Noël-en-avance ?_

_A : Blaine_

_Idiot, va. Comme si Finn savait se servir de mon téléphone ou avait réussi à me nommer "mini-Kurt" un jour sans finir plié en deux en pleurant de douleur.  
_

_De : Blaine_

_Elu Idiot de l'année par Parquet-Magazine. Tu peux applaudir. Outch, je dois me méfier de ta surpuissance cachée ?_

_A : Blaine_

_C'est la gloire, mon cher ami *.*. Hum... Non, toi, je t'autorise. Parce que c'est le seul moyen que tu te sentes plus grand que moi. Mouhahahaha :D._

Parce que oui, Blaine est effectivement plus petit que moi de quelques centimètres, ce qui le contrarie passablement, vu qu'il est plus vieux. Mais bon, comme il est craquant quand il se plaint de sa taille, je ne me lasse pas de lui rappeler.

_De : Blaine_

_Méchant Kurt :(. Bon, j'vais m'doucher gamin, on se voit tout à l'heure !_

Je case mon portable dans ma poche, et descend les escaliers en trombe. Finn est déjà établé devant ce qui semble être un petit-déjeuner mais qui se rapproche plus en réalité d'une tour penchée de nourriture. Qu'importe, aujourd'hui, le voir engouffrer des plâtrées de nourriture me fait plus sourire qu'autre chose. J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrait me contrarier en cette matinée, la vie me sourit ! Je saisis une biscotte dans le placard, prend un verre de jus de pomme, et m'assoit devant lui avec un triomphal :

- Bonjour Finn ! Bien dormi ?

Il arrête de manger et me jette un regard inquiet. Je demande alors :

- Bah quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est juste que... Je t'ai rarement vu aussi aimable le matin, _grommelle-t-il_

Note à moi-même : Être plus gentil avec Finn, même s'il a des fréquentations douteuses et à peu près aucun point commun avec moi. _Kurt ? T'es gravement malade ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, hein. _Tiens, t'es levée toi ?_ Moui. Je méditais juste sur la chanson " I Love The Way You Lie". E_t ? Mis à part que Rihanna gâche sa voix avec des chansons trop commerciales ?_ Je viens de réaliser que ça voulait pas dire " J'aime la façon dont tu t'allonges" mais "J'aime la façon dont tu mens." C'est la révélation de ma vie.  
_Je pensais que tu avais touché le fond avec slave pour russe au lieu d'esclave mais non. Tu continues à creuser. Et à me faire mourir de rire, accessoirement. _Tant mieux alors._

- Je suis juste de bonne humeur, c'est tout. Et je me sens en excellente forme.

- Ah. Bah écoute, c'est plutôt cool pour toi, je suis content que tu ais arrêté d'afficher une tête d'enterrement,_ avoue-t-il_

- J'ai plus trop de raisons d'être de mauvaise humeur, dirons-nous. Désolé si j'ai été désagréable ces derniers jours, c'était pas voulu, _m'excusé-je _

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis me répond :

- Je dirais pas que t'étais désagréable. T'avais juste l'air... Complètement éteint pendant trois-quatre jours. Tu parlais à peine, on avait l'impression que c'était pas toi. C'était plutôt flippant, donc je suis content que tu sortes avec Blaine, vu que ça semble avoir réglé le problème. Il est cool, après tout.

Donc Finn, au final, approuve ma relation ? Ce n'est pas que je me souciais énormément de son avis, mais après tout, c'est gentil de m'approuver, et j'apprécie :

- Merci. C'est gentil, surtout que tu n'avais pas l'air convaincu au départ.

- Je ne le suis toujours pas totalement. Mais on va dire que je lui laisse une chance. Ça a beau ne pas être toujours la joie entre nous, je ne voudrais pas qu'il te blesse.

Qui êtes et qu'avez-vous fait de Finn ? _Je l'ai mangé. Et après j'ai doublé de volume. Mais il était pas trop trop mauvais. Un peu trop de sueur, juste. _Tu es horrible. Mais plus sérieusement, je suis choqué. Mon géant de demi-frère n'est pas habitué des grandes déclarations, loin de là. Surtout tôt le matin. _On l'a peut-être drogué pendant son sommeil ? _Si tu le dis_. _Dans le doute, contentons-nous de nous réjouir.

- Oh. C'est vraiment gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Finn, même si je ne pense pas que cela se produira. _Vu qu'il la déjà fait. _Dis-moi, d'où te vient cette attention soudaine ?

Il se met alors à contempler ses céréales d'un air morne. Puis avoue, les yeux baissés :

- J'veux dire... J'vais pas rester un footballeur abruti toute ma vie. Je me rends bien compte que je blesse les gens, et ça commence à me peser sur, comment dire. La conscience ? Donc, je réfléchis à changer, me désolidariser d'eux, changer quoi.

Le miracle est arrivé. Finn a finalement trouvé un cerveau sous sa dure boîte crânienne de footballeur. Alléluia ! Deux ans de sarcasmes ont fini par porter leurs fruits. Je serais presque fier de moi, tiens.

- Et bien ça, Finn, ça mérite une accolade d'encouragement. C'est une très bonne décision, je pense.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me lève et l'entoure de mes bras avant qu'il ne me repousse par jeu, en riant. Je lui adresse un dernier sourire avant de me dépêcher de chercher mes affaires de cours : le bus va bientôt passer.

* * *

Après le bus, où Finn a consenti pour la première fois à s'asseoir derrière moi pour qu'on puisse discuter, tout en tremblant sous les regards désapprobateurs de ses collègues gorilles qui montaient aux différents arrêts. C'est un petit effort, mais il l'a fait, et quelque part, je suis content de lui. Après donc, j'arrive dans mon lycée. Il reste quinze minutes avant le début des cours, vu que mon bus me pose toujours beaucoup trop tôt, mais bon, ma voiture a quelques problèmes de pneus en ce moment dont Papa Burt oublie un peu trop systématiquement de s'occuper.

Je repère très vite mon groupe d'amis, surtout grâce à Quinn dont la couleur de cheveux tranche sur le bitume grisâtre des murs. Il n'y a que les filles à cette heure-ci : Judith, Quinn, Marley et Santana. Les autres arriveront petit à petit, comme à leur habitude. Je les salue toutes d'une bise, en rajoutant une main sur l'épaule de Quinn comme un discret réconfort. Elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup, et est toute sourire. Toutefois, je veux pas trop m'y fier, elle m'a l'air particulièrement douée pour cacher ses émotions.

- Comment allez-vous ? Quelle est la discussion du matin, ladies ?

- Et bien, quel gentleman, _commente Santana._ Puck se contente en général de ramener ses gros sabots en débattant d'un ton animé à propos son dernier exploit sur Wow ou du résultat du dernier match de basket. Un exposé passionnant, plein de finesse, entrecoupé de beaucoup de : " Une vraie bande de connards, ceux-là !". Un régal.

- Et je suis content de relever le niveau. Après, connaître les résultats du sport est toujours utile pour s'approcher des "hommes",_ réponds-je en mimant les guillemets avec mes doigts._

- Sauf que dans mon cas, mon besoin de les approcher avoisine le zéro, _se plaint la belle mexicaine._ Donc du coup, ça m'ennuie juste. Bref, fini de me plaindre, Puck a d'autres talents bien utiles. Genre nous dégoter de l'alcool même en pleine campagne.

- Et là par contre, pour Quinn, son utilité est à nouveau au niveau du zéro absolu, _dit Jud' en riant._

- Et pourquoi cela ? Tu bois pas Quinn ?_ demandé-je, intrigué_

Un petit silence suit ma question, avant qu'elle ne me répond, un peu trop vite, avec un sourire un peu trop grand pour une telle question.

- Je bois plus, dirons-nous.

- Ouaip, parce que Quinnie a décidé un beau jour que l'alcool et elle c'était fini, y a genre un an et quelques,_ résume S._ La sobriété t'a tendu les bras ou on t'a payée pour arrêter la douce folie qu'est la boisson ?

- On peut dire ça, _dit-elle gaiement. _Mais du coup, je suis la meilleure capitaine de soirée du monde, non ?

- Totalement ma chère. Même si tu sais pas conduire, _tacle Santana._

Et la conversation dérive sur les piètres talents de conductrice de Pink-Lady - selon Satan. Je reste un peu silencieux, laissant les filles mener la conversation, et je réfléchis à ce qui vient d'être dit. Quinn aurait arrêté de boire plus ou moins dans la période "sensible" ? Intéressant. Je voudrais penser le contraire mais cela doit avoir un lien avec tout le reste. On ne prend pas une décision pareille à seize ans, ou, si on la prend, on ne s'y tient pas pendant plus d'un an avec toutes les tentations des fêtes lycéennes... Mais je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu la motiver. J'ai moi-même dérapé quelques fois à cause de soirées, et je n'ai jamais arrêté de boire pour autant. Malgré toutes ces infos, je suis incapable de mettre la main sur ce qui me permettrait de les relier entre elles. Et je ne compte pas sur elle pour me le donner... Je vais continuer d'observer, simplement.

Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, Jake est arrivé, a embrassé Marley - dieu, qu'ils sont mignons d'ailleurs - et il a dit bonjour à la cantonade. Il a demandé un résumé de la journée d'hier à San, qui lui donne gracieusement un récit de notre épique partie de Jungle Speed, en oubliant soigneusement l'incident Quinn. Tandis que j'observe le visage de celle-ci, tentant de déceler une faille révélatrice, mon champ de vision est brusquement obscurci par une paire de mains qui sentent le café et le savon. Je sais bien sûr que c'est Blaine, mais je me prends au jeu, et quand il demande : "Qui c'est ?", je réponds en riant :

- Huuum... Jesse, c'est toi ?

Un rire joyeux résonne derrière moi, et je sens que ses mains quittent mes yeux pour se poser sur mes épaules, me faisant doucement tourner vers lui. Blaine approche son visage du mien et murmure, de sa jolie voix grave, d'une manière plutôt sensuelle :

- Et après c'est moi que tu traites d'idiot ?

Je lui réponds simplement de mon plus beau sourire insolent. Il hésite une seconde, puis sans vraiment trancher, m'embrasser sur le coin de la lèvre, mi-joue, mi-bouche. Et c'est mieux que tous les bonjours que j'aurais pu imaginer. Il s'éloigne ensuite, comprenant sans doute ma réticence à m'afficher en public. Ou peut-être que simplement, lui aussi ne veut pas que Sebastian, son ex après tout, le sache. Qu'importe, je suis heureux ainsi. Je remarque alors le silence qui flotte. Un silence paisible, doré comme les feuilles en automne, paisible. Juste les conversations qui se sont stoppées, sans malaise, juste de la joie, pour un instant, chez tout le monde, comme une connexion dans la joie.

- J'aimerais vous trouver niais. Je voudrais pouvoir me moquer de vous toute la journée, mais non. Vous êtes vraiment trop adorables. Damn ! _avoue Santana_

Cela nous fait rire avec Blaine, puis je la taquine :

- Parce que toi t'as jamais été niaise, peut-être ?

- Oh si, _rétorque Quinn. _En vrai, c'était la plus niaise de tous. Mais elle l'avouera jamais devant témoins !

- Et puis Santana niaise, ça nous changeait un peu. On a pu découvrir que derrière que la pire garce de l'humanité se cachait le pire bisounours ever, _ajoute Blaine._

- Bon, j'avoue, _répond-t-elle._ Il faut croire que mon coté obscur est d'être une grande romantique. Mais j'essaye pas vraiment de le combattre, faut dire. Bon, je vous laisse, Britt' est au milieu de la cour, et elle nous voit pas comme d'hab.

- Elle ne doit définitivement pas percevoir le rose bonbon chatoyant des cheveux de Quinn, _explique Jud'._

- Qui ne le percevrait pas ? _se questionne mon petit ami._ On a déjà dû avoir une centaine d'enfants qui se sont trompés en croyant que c'était la nouvelle enseigne lumineuse d'un marchand de glaces.

Quinn frappe alors Blaine sur le bras, il glapit et se met à se frotter frénétiquement l'endroit qu'elle a effleuré. Un véritable clown.

- Chut. Sinon, je dévoile que très exactement 17 personnes t'ont demandé si ton coiffeur était mort l'été passé.

- 18, _rectifie Santana._ Tu oublies son coiffeur himself, qui nous a rassuré sur son état de santé. C'est après ça qu'il a compris et s'est coupé sa tignasse, qui commençait à un peu trop traîner par terre.

Ce passionnant débat est interrompu par l'arrivée triomphale de Puck, Jesse, et à mon grand déplaisir, de Sebastian. Heureusement, Santana, qui semble avoir l'esprit plutôt vif ou un inconscient sens du parfait timing s'écrie alors :

- Hé, Sebchou, tu tombes bien ! Viens m'aider à repêcher Brittany, je crois qu'elle s'est égaré dans les rangs du membre du club d'échecs.

- Ah. L'heure est grave. Je te suis. Mais je t'ai déjà dit 6857 fois de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! _se plaint-il, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer mon sourd mécontentement._

Tiens, c'est tellement Blaine de dire des nombres compliqués comme si cela rendait le comptage plus réel... Et ils partent donc, m'épargnant une désagréable confrontation. Surtout qu'il ne doit pas être au courant, sauf si les autres lui ont dit. _ Et un psychodrame d'évité, un. _T'exagères. J'aurais su me comporter de manière adulte et responsable, et prendre sur moi. _Dixit le type qui aurait déjà utilisé une photo de Sebastian pour s'en faire une cible de fléchettes s'il n'avait pas eu peur de se heurter à l'incompréhension générale. _Même pas vrai. _Alors pourquoi Kurt n°1 lance des couteux sur Kurt n°2 déguisé en Seb' dans ta tête ? Ils font plein de bruit en plus. _Chut.

Se produit alors un évènement... Étrange. Qui semblerait presque légèrement décalé de la réalité. Puck salue tout le monde, puis s'arrête alors devant Marley et Jake, et en tendant la main, se présente :

- Bonjour, je crois pas qu'on est été présentés. Je suis Puck. Enfin, mon prénom est Noah, mais je préfère qu'on utilise mon surnom.

Marley sourit alors, tout à fait normalement, et lui serre la main :

- Enchantée, je suis Marley Rose !

Et sous mon regard éberlué, Jake s'avance, et dit, de sa voix très amicale :

- Je suis Jake.

Et moi je suis perdu. Jake n'était pas le demi-frère de Puck ? C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre du moins... Ils devraient se connaître d'avant ? Non ? Je sombre dans l'incompréhension. Mais personne ne semble réagir, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à avoir vu que quelque chose n'était pas tout à fait normal. Non peut-être que je me suis trompé, que j'avais mal compris au départ. Je croise alors le regard de Marley, qui semble, par un effet magique inconnu, comprendre tout de suite mon trouble, et qui m'invite d'un signe de tête à la suivre à l'écart. J'y vais, et sitôt arrivés, elle met les pieds dans le plat :

- Laisse-moi deviner : tu abordes ce regard troublé parce que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi Jake & Puck se sont salués comme deux étrangers ?

_J'ai une intuition hors du commun société, bonjour, oui, je voudrais parler à Marley Rose... _J'acquiesce et elle m'explique, simplement, à son image :

- C'est très simple. Jake sait que Puck est son frère mais l'inverse ne se vérifie pas. Puck n'a visiblement jamais su qu'il avait un demi-frère, et le badboy du lycée ne s'intéresse pas aux noms de famille des petits secondes. Jake voudrait lui en parler, mais il attend le bon moment. Il espère se rapprocher de lui avec la chorale, puis lui avouer au calme. Voilà, tu sais tout, _ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire._

Aaaaaaaah. Tout s'explique. Et bien, j'espère que cette révélation se fera dans la douceur, même si je pense que oui, vu que Puck est un chic type, et vu la réputation de son père dans Lima, il s'attend sans doute à voir un frère émerger un jour ou l'autre. Je ne gafferais pas au moins maintenant, et j'en remercie Marley de m'éviter une situation gênante :

- Merci Marl' de me faire confiance pour cela. Comme ça je ferais gaffe à ce que je dis !

- De rien. Et ne t''inquiète pas, Jake aurait été d'accord pour que je te le dise. On sort que depuis peu ensemble, mais j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir une vraie connexion avec lui, quelque chose de vrai, qui fait que je sais qu'il me fait confiance, et réciproquement. Je l'aime, tout simplement, je crois. Et je voulais te remercier pour ce bonheur, que quelque part, si tu ne l'as pas provoqué, tu as contribué à faire exister. Tu es l'une des rares personnes assez fines pour prêter attention aux détails et à l'histoire de tout le monde, en ayant une pensée pour chacun. C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien d'ailleurs : tu es toujours attentif et à l'écoute.

Définitivement, c'est la jour des compliments. Ça me fait tellement plaisir, ils sont tous adorables en ce moment !

- Merci, c'est super gentil de dire ça. T'es pas mal non plus, d'ailleurs, niveau sixième sens !

Elle me sourit et nous sommes brutalement interrompus par la sonnerie. Et merde. Je serais bien resté là éternellement, à discuter avec mes amis. A distance, dans le groupe, Blaine me fait un signe de main qui veut dire "à tout à l'heure" et s'enfuit vers sa salle de term'. Je crois qu'il a philo là, il va pouvoir s'éclater et tenter de convaincre sa prof que ses théories fumeuses sont parfaitement logiques. J'aurais aimé voir ça mais j'ai moi-même un "passionnant" cours de maths sur les triangles qui m'attend. La bande se scinde : nous nous retrouverons à midi, puis au Glee Club, ce soir.

* * *

Le repas n'ayant pas été d'un passionnant avéré - on a râlé sur la bouffe, taclé sur un membre du groupe au hasard, et on s'est battus pour pas aller chercher l'eau - je ne vois pas l''utilité de vous le conter. _En fait, il s'est surtout ridiculisé en trébuchant sur sa propre jambe et ne veut pas que vous le sachiez. _Merci pour ce brillant rajout, saleté, mais ce n'était quand même pas très passionnant à la base. _You're welcome. Toujours prête pour te rendre service._ Fous-toi de moi en plus.

Après ma dernière heure - chimie - , je me rends à l'auditorium, tout joyeux. Je me rappelle alors que c'est le jour où Puck, Jesse et Sebastian sont sensés nous rejoindre. Les deux premiers ne posent aucun problème, mais j'en frémis d'avance pour le troisième. Je sens déjà que ça va être très très long cette heure. M'enfin, on a besoin de lui. Et j'ai donné mon putain d'accord pour qu'il vienne donc j'ai rien à dire. Je vais donc me contenter de râler très fort dans ma tête pour me calmer._ Joie. _Après tout, c'est le meilleur ami de Santana, et l'ex-petit ami de Blaine. Il ne peut pas être si mauvais. C'est psychologiquement impossible. Il faut juste que je fasse des putains d'efforts et que j'arrête de me sentir menacé. Vraiment. Pour le bien de mon couple, je ne peux pas être jaloux.

Je rentre dans la salle de chant où sont déjà installés les autres et je m'assois sur la chaise que B. m'a gardé. Je remarque qu'il prend garde à ne pas passer son bras derrière le dossier de ma chaise, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que Sebastian ignore tout de notre relation. Schuster rentre alors avant que nous ayons pu échanger une parole :

- Bonjour les jeunes ! Mais avant tout discours, bienvenue à nos trois nouveaux membres : Jesse, Puck et Sebastian !

Les trois nommés rentrent dans la salle par la porte de côté sous nos applaudissements. Schuster s'efface, et Sebastian s'avance, sourire ultra-white-décontracté dégainé :

- Hello ! En guise d'introduction, nous allons vous chanter Cryin' du génialissime groupe Aerosmith !

Il tend négligemment une partition à Brad, en gardant ses yeux émeraudes posé sur Blaine. Rgraaaah ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de le haïr. Ce type est tellement tout ce que j'aimerais être et que je ne suis pas. Des cheveux qui se placent naturellement de manière parfaite, il a un sourire ravageur et tout en lui respire la confiance, le cool, le mépris à peine dissimulé. Comment est-ce que je pourrais lutter contre un tel canon, un tel charisme ? Comment Blaine pourrait résister pour se contenter de moi, le type qui n'a aucune confiance en lui ? Hein ? Comment ? J'aurais aimé avoir une main rassurante sur mon épaule, un bras derrière mon dos en guise de soutien, mais c'est impossible à cet instant.

Dieu, fait qu'il chante mal. Au moins un défaut pour lui, s'il te plait. Je vais pouvoir vérifier cela très vite, ils commencent à chanter :

_Puck_

There was a time  
When I was so brokenhearted  
Love wasn't much of a friend of mine  
The tables have turned, yeah  
'Cause me and them ways have parted

_Il fut un temps_  
_ Où j'avais le cœur brisé à un point_  
_ Que l'amour n'était plus vraiment un de mes amis_  
_ La roue a tourné, ouais_  
_ Parce que ma voie et la leur se sont séparées__  
_

Bon, Puck chante pas trop mal déjà, il a une jolie voix un peu rauque qui n'est pas inintéressante.

_Jesse_

That kind of love was the killin' kind  
All I want is someone I can't resist  
I know all I need to know  
By the way that I got kissed

_ Ce type d'amour, c'était le genre qui te tue_  
_ Tout ce que je veux c'est quelqu'un à qui je ne peux résister_  
_ Je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir_  
_ De la manière dont j'ai été embrassé_

Jesse a carrément une jolie voix, bien que peut-être trop convenue ? Je ne sais pas... J'appréhende la suite...

_Sebastian_

I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do - down on me

Now there's not even breathin' room  
Between pleasure and pain  
Yeah you cry when we're makin' love  
Must be one and the same

_J'ai pleuré quand je t'ai rencontré_  
_ Maintenant j'essaie de t'oublier_  
_ Ton amour est une douce misère_  
_ Je pleurais rien que pour t'avoir_  
_ Maintenant je meurs, parce que je t'ai laissé_  
_ Me faire ce que tu me fais si bien, ouais_

_ Maintenant il n'y a même plus une mince limite_  
_ Entre le plaisir et la douleur_  
_ Ouais, tu pleures quand on fait l'amour_  
_ On doit ne faire qu'un, et le même_

... Et donc Dieu n'existe pas. Ce type a une voix à son image. J'en pleurerais de rage. Et en plus... Non ?! Il ose ? Tranquillou, le type se rapproche de Blaine, le regarde droit dans les yeux. Okey, on a compris tu la chantes pour lui, débilos. Argh, je fulmine. C'est une putain de chanson sur la passion, et cet abruti la chante à mon copain quoi ! Pas gêné. Je le hais.

_Puck_

It's down on me  
Yeah I got to tell you one thing  
It's been on my mind  
Girl I gotta say

We're partners in crime  
You got that certain something  
What you give to me  
Takes my breath away

_C'est à moi_  
_ Ouais, je dois te dire une chose_  
_ J'y ai beaucoup pensé, chérie je dois dire_  
_ Nous sommes partenaires dans le crime_  
_ Tu as ce petit quelque chose_  
_ Ce que tu me fais me coupe le souffle_

Et quand il chante pas, il se trémousse devant. Okay. Tout va bien. J'aurais juste besoin de péter une vitre s'il vous plait. Je suis raisonnable. C'est juste totalement irrespectueux de faire ça. Surtout que je me souviens d'une certaine parole à la fin, par malheur. Et je sais qu'il sait pour nous. C'est trop et je le hais pour ce qu'il est en train de faire. D'une telle violence.

_Jesse_

Now the word out on the street  
Is the devil's in your kiss  
If our love goes up in flames  
It's a fire I can't resist

_Maintenant le mot d'ordre dans la rue_  
_ C'est le diabolique de tes baisers_  
_ Si notre amour s'enflamme_  
_ C'est un feu auquel je ne peux résister_

_Sebastian_

I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you  
Do what you do to me

_J'ai pleuré quand je t'ai rencontré_  
_ Maintenant j'essaie de t'oublier_  
_ Ton amour est une douce misère_  
_ Je pleurais rien que pour t'avoir_  
_ Maintenant je meurs, parce que je t'ai laissé_  
_ Me faire ce que tu me fais si bien, ouais_

'Cause what you got inside  
Ain't where your love should stay  
Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love  
'Til you give your heart away

_Parce que ce que tu as à l'intérieur_  
_ Ce n'est pas là que ton amour devrait rester_  
_ Ouais, notre amour, doux amour, ce n'est pas de l'amour_  
_ Tant que tu ne donnes pas ton cœur à l'autre, ouais_

La voilà. "Tant que tu ne donnes pas ton cœur à l'autre." Accompagné d'un mouvement de tête vers moi. Mais je suis alors rassuré par le regard de Blaine, qui se fait sombre. Il ne réagissait pas avant, se contentait de regarder, il a compris. J'ignore s'il a apprécié le show, mais pas moi en tout cas... Je me sens nul. Lui il enflamme avec une vraie chanson de rockeur, toute la chorale qui fait les cœurs.

_Puck_

I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' just to get you  
Now I'm dyin' to let you  
Do what you do what you do down to me

_J'ai pleuré quand je t'ai rencontré_  
_ Maintenant j'essaie de t'oublier_  
_ Ton amour est une douce misère_  
_ Je pleurais rien que pour t'avoir_  
_ Maintenant je meurs, parce que je t'ai laissé_  
_ Me faire ce que tu me fais si bien, ouais_

_Jesse_

I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm tryin' to forget you  
Your love is sweet misery  
I was cryin' when I met you  
Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you

_J'ai pleuré quand je t'ai rencontré_  
_ Maintenant j'essaie de t'oublier_  
_ Ton amour est une douce misère_  
_ Je pleurais rien que pour t'avoir_  
_ Maintenant je meurs, parce que je t'ai laissé_

J'applaudis à la fin, pour Puck et Jesse, qui le méritent. J'évite de le regarder, lui, pour ne pas me lever et le frapper. L'insolent conclut d'un :

- J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Ça vaut particulièrement pour toi Blaine, dit-il en ajoutant un clin d'œil à sa déclaration scabreuse.

Je le regarde, n'attendant pas de réaction du précédemment cité, puisque je sais qu'il n'aime pas les psychodrames. Il ne va sans doute rien faire. Et puis en fait si :

- Sebastian... Tu peux pas faire des trucs comme ça...

Sans se départir de son sourire, il répond :

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que j'ai un copain, Kurt, qui est assis juste à coté, bordel, et que c'est genre le truc le plus irrespectueux du monde.

Et sans s'inquiéter, il hausse les épaules :

- Et ? Si on peut plus s'amuser... Et puis, on sait très bien tous les deux que ce n'est qu'une passade, un genre de test en demi-teinte pour savoir si tu es hétéro. C'est quasiment ça après tout, vu que Kurt est aussi masculin qu'une pâquerette. Et que très bientôt, tu reviendras voir ton mec, ta fucking âme sœur ou une connerie dans le genre. Soit moi, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivis.

Ne pas le tuer. Ne pas le tuer. Ne rien dire. Regarder la porte. Regarder la porte. Ne pas casser la porte.

- Peut-être, _rétorque B._ Quand j'aurais besoin de me rappeler à quel point la bêtise humaine peut être grande.

Le prof intervient alors, mettant fin à l'échange verbal :

- Stoooooooooop. On est là pour chanter les garçons, pas pour se hurler dessus. Vous ferez ça dehors ! Allez vous rasseoir et répétons _Sober_ tiens.

Mais Sebastian a tout de même le mot de la fin :

- Je te croyais meilleur en répartie dis donc. Encore un truc que tu perds quand tu es loin de moi. Avec ta virilité.

I'm. Gonna. Kill. Him.

Mais déjà, les filles, affolées par la tournure qu'à pris la situation, se lèvent pour chanter. Je m'avachis dans mon siège tremblant de rage et de peur mêlées, et je vois qu'à coté de moi, Blaine semble quasiment dans le même état.

* * *

**Notes :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'avec cet indice supplémentaire vous pourrez trouver quel est le secret de Quinn :). Réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! Sinon, j'en profite pour vous dire que je devrais poster le début du recueil d'OS dans la semaine et qu'il se nommera : Fragments :). Merci encore pour votre soutien :)  
J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :) ! Il y a aussi le Tumblr de cette fiction, auquel vous pouvez vous abonner : beautifuldisasterff. tumblr. com Merci d'avance :)

Merci et à bientôt !

Nema


	24. Poison & Wine Your Love Is A Lie

Bonjour !

Chapitre qui a été assez difficile à écrire mais dont je suis au final assez contente. Vous saurez une partie de l'histoire de Quinn à la fin comme promis, et les explications détaillées viendront par la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira :).

Merci à NoodleGleek, Molymousine, Lami, Mizu, CheesyKitten, fandelavi, Klaine29, ImpossibleDontExist, louloute34, The Nymph' Chris, mimyllou28 & Higu pour leurs reviews :).

Un grand merci à yhcorb pour son précieux testage.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient

Enjoy !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Mollymousine** : En fait, les idées, c'est mes conneries à moi ^^. J'étais effectivement persuadée de ça ^^. Et comme c'était amusant, je l'ai réutilisé :) Alors, non Q. n'est pas malade :p. Seb' n'est pas très aimé mais il met un peu d'animation dirons-nous ^^. Merci beaucoup, bonnes vacances à toi aussi :).

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - Poison & Wine / Your Love Is A Lie**

I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back  
The less I give the more I get back  
Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise  
I don't have a choice but I still choose you

[Poison & Wine - The Civil Wars]

While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool

[Your Love Is A Lie - Simple Plan]

* * *

La suite de l'heure de chorale s'écoule dans une ambiance lourde, faite de rancœurs à peine dissimulées. Ce qui bien sûr n'améliore la prestation de personne, et la mienne ne fait pas exception. Judith me rattrape à peine, et je livre une chanson à peine potable, tandis que Sebastian se pavane au fond, n'ayant rien de particulier à chanter aux Communales. Nous apprenons ensuite quelques pas dans le plus grand désordre, et Schuster finit par ajourner la séance, comprenant sans doute que nous ne serons bons à rien aujourd'hui. "Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus", nous prévient-il, tout en nous priant d'oublier nos tensions la prochaine fois. Message reçu pour ma part. Je ne veux pas planter l'équipe à cause d'une simple histoire de cœur. Ma colère est d'ailleurs un peu retombée, et j'en finis par conclure qu'un nouvel échange avec le suricate ne nous conduirait à rien. Il doit être simplement trop stupide pour comprendre les mots : "Fous-nous la paix et va te trouver une conscience au supermarché." Je prévois donc de quitter la salle dès que le prof aura fini son sermon sur l'approche des Régionales et le fait que si on se plante... Pouf ! Plus de Glee Club.. _C'est bien, Kurt, je croirais presque que tu deviens mature. Si je savais pas qu'en vrai, tu as quand même pas très bien digéré le coup des pâquerettes. _T'as pas autre chose à foutre ? Genre inventer une chanson débile au lieu de me rappeler cette insulte ridicule ? _Qu'est-ce que je disais..._ _Oh, très bonne idée !_ Pourquoi j'ai dis ça, moi ?! Pourquoi ? _La chanson de la chaise, sur l'air de "Ton héritage" : " Si tu aimes les coussins gris, ma chai-chaise, ma chai-chaise, les mangeurs d'raviolis et les fesses des gens-gens, l'éternelle litanie des buveurs de vin blanc, Qui mangent du riz, ma chai-chaise, ma chai-chaise." _Stooooooooooooooooooooop !_ Pourquoi ? C'est de l'art ! _Si tu le dis. Maintenant, chante en silence. Le plus total. _Méchant. Je t'aime plus tiens. _Va hanter l'autre con si t'es pas contente

Le prof finit enfin son speech interminable, et nous partons. Je tiens la main de Blaine, n'ayant plus de raison de ne plus le faire, et je le sens toujours tendu. J'espère qu'il ne va pas péter un plomb... Sebastian le mérite amplement, mais je déteste tellement ce type que je ne vois pas l'idée de parler avec lui. Cela ne ferait que renforcer ma rage, ce qui me pousserait à faire des choses stupides. _Dixit le type qui voulait le tuer il y a peine 40 minutes. _Ses réflexions m'ont mis hors de moi, certes, mais s'il a été assez stupide pour larguer Blaine, c'est son problème. Et je ne peux pas lutter contre lui, je le sens. Je n'arrive pas à garder mon sang-froid auprès de lui, et je ne ferais que me tourner en ridicule en cas de dispute généralisée.

Cela ne semble toutefois pas être le même avis que chez Blaine, puisqu'il m'arrête alors que je me préparai à rejoindre mon bus le plus vite possible sans croiser la tête de fouine :

- Attends, j'vais aller lui parler, y a pas moyen. M'attend pas, je voudrais pas que tu rates ton bus.

Et il m'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres avant que j'ai eu le temps d'émettre un avis, et avec un regard de regret, je le regarde s'éloigner et l'aborder. Renonçant à savoir de quoi ils vont parler pour l'instant, je m'éloigne pour aller prendre mon bus.

* * *

_Ce que Kurt ne pouvait pas entendre..._

- Seb' attends ! _s'exclame Blaine._

Sebastian se retourne, un charmant sourire insolent aux lèvres.

- Ah ! Tu as enfin compris quelle erreur tu faisais en sortant avec mon grand ami la marguerite ? C'est bien Be, fais-moi penser à remercier le type qui t'a lancé un caillou sur le crâne pour te remettre le cerveau à l'endroit.

- La pâque... _corrige machinalement Blaine avant de se rendre compte qu'il vient de tomber dans le piège de Seb', qui aborde à présent un large sourire : Je suis une garce, mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez._

Blaine s'arrête et soupire, contrarié.

- Faut que t'arrêtes ça, mec. Tout de suite, ça peut plus aller là.

- Arrêter quoi ? D'embellir ta vie avec ma magnifique présence ?

- D'arrêter de faire comme si je t'appartenais, merde ! _hurle-t-il presque en s'énervant_

Le visage de Sebastian se fige, et semble, pour la première fois, perdre de sa superbe.

- Tu sais comme moi à quel point il est difficile d'arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un, _avoue-t-il. _D'oublier qu'elle n'est plus avec nous, cette personne tant aimée.

- Seb'... Tu sais qu'on a pris la bonne décision. Toi et moi, ça ne pouvait plus continuer.

- Et bien, excuse-moi si ça me fait mal de te voir avec ton stupide mec ! Je suis peut-être une garce, mais je reste humain, mince, _s'énerve-t-il._

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, toi qui t'es affiché avec un type le jour qui a suivi notre rupture !

- Laisse-moi rire ! Ethan est que dalle pour moi. Juste un fucking mec à baiser à la rigueur, et encore. Heureusement pour lui que j'étais mal et que je me suis contenté de ce qui passait par là.

- Epargne-moi les détails de ta vie sexuelle, veux-tu ? Je suis pas venu pour entendre ça. Et même si c'était qu'un plan cul, ça se faisait pas pour moi, _juge sévèrement Blaine._

- Mais putain ! Tu me connais bordel ! Tu sais que c'est ma manière de réagir à la douleur, t'aurais pu t'en douter que je ferais ça, de chopper un mec pour me consoler. C'est pas comme si c'était une surprise dans mon comportement. J'ai même eu la gentillesse de te laisser faire croire aux autres que c'était à cause de lui qu'on avait rompu alors qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est faux.

- Oh, merci, quel honneur ! Tu dis ça comme si je l'avais raconté alors que c'est uniquement les autres qui ont tiré cette conclusion.

- Génial, m'enfin, ça résout rien. On a rompus, certes. Mais tu crois que ça me rend pas malade de te voir avec lui, niais au possible, riant et souriant, remplissant tous les clichés du film romantique de série B ? C'est pas toi, ça Blaine, mince ! _déclare Seb.  
_

- Si c'est moi. C'est juste une facette que tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ça s'appelle tomber amoureux, ça s'appelle être heureux. Tout ce que je n'étais plus avec toi. Être stupidement heureux, c'est pas vraiment ton truc si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Je croyais que c'était nous, le grand amour, la passion destructrice, la relation intense. Tu oserais dire qu'on ne s'aimait pas ? _questionne Seb', effronté._

- Je t'aimais. D'un amour destructeur, qui me bouffait tous les jours un peu plus, qui nous brûlait, d'un amour tous les jours plus malsain qui aurait finit par nous faire nous haïr. J'étais accro à toi, et c'était pas bon. J'étais chaque jour un peu plus malheureux dans cette relation qui s'envenimait à chaque instant. Voilà pourquoi on a rompu. Pour arrêter ça et redevenir les amis qu'on était au début. Et tu étais d'accord.

- Certes. Mais pourquoi ça serait différent avec lui ?

- Je t'aimais. Mais je suis amoureux de Kurt, je crois. J'aime son humour, son sourire, et plus que tout, j'aime le rassurer et le rendre heureux. J'aime voir ses yeux s'éclairer. T'as jamais eu besoin de moi, et t'aurais pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Aux yeux de Kurt, j'ai l'impression d'être spécial, et qu'il me rend spécial.

- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas autant que moi.

- Non. Pas de la même façon, intense et épuisante. Je l'aime sereinement et joyeusement. Et c'est pour ça que je te supplie de ne plus tenter de briser ce que j'ai en ce moment. Parce que je me sens mieux, parce que je me sens apaisé. Que c'est simple, serein, et pas entaché de disputes incessantes.

- D'accord. Je vais essayer, mais n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas un tendre agneau et que je ne peux pas toujours me contrôler.

- Je sais. Mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien. Merci. J'espère qu'on redeviendra vraiment amis bientôt.

- Moi aussi. A bientôt Blaine.

- Au revoir.

Et Blaine part, sans regarder Seb', se sentant vidé, mais apaisé. Il ne menacera plus Kurt désormais, et son ami ne souffrira pas d'une jalousie que la présence du châtain alimenterait. Mais Seb' ajoute alors une dernière parole, d'un ton songeur :

- J'espère que tu résisteras Blaine. Parce que moi, je ne pense pas en être capable. Tu es bien la seule personne à qui je n'ai jamais pu dire non.

Le bouclé ne répond pas et continue son chemin.

* * *

_Point de vue Kurt_

Blaine ne m'envoie pas de messages pendant la soirée. Cela ne lui ressemble pas, et j'aurais pensé qu'il voudrait me raconter sa discussion avec Sebastian. Au moins pour savoir si ça s'était bien passé. Je conçois que c'est probablement privé mais... Je suis trop curieux. Et légèrement inquiet. J'espère que ça n'a pas dégénéré et qu'ils ne sont pas battus ou quelque chose de ce genre. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, je lui envoie un message.

_A : Blaine_

_Alors ? Ça s'est passé comment ?_

Je n'ai pas de réponse durant un assez long moment, ce qui là aussi, n'est pas coutume. B. est un grand accro à son portable qui te répond en dix secondes chrono s'il l'a sous la main. J'attends, cinq, dix minutes, puis près d'une heure plus tard, alors que je n'y croyais plus, un simple message laconique.

_De : Blaine_

_C'est un con. Mais il devrait plus t'embêter._

Je n'insiste pas plus, et je me contente d'un simple :

_A : Blaine_

_D'accord. Bonne nuit et à demain._

Et j'éteins mon portable, me préparant à aller me coucher. Je me demande vraiment de quoi ils ont pu parler pour que B. soit aussi froid... Mais je décide de lui faire confiance ; il sait ce qu'il fait après tout, et il faut que j'arrête d'être parano comme cela. C'est vraiment mauvais pour notre relation. Et puis, s'il était passé quelque chose de vraiment important, il me le dirait je pense. J'espère. En attendant, ça ne sert à rien que je me torture l'esprit. Autant réfléchir à quelque chose d'intéressant. Comme Quinn. Je tente alors, pour la centième fois, de réunir les maigres indices. Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant une fête, après qu'elle ait rompu avec Puck, et elle a arrêté de boire depuis. Le drame a donc dû arriver pendant qu'elle était sous l'emprise de la boisson. Le truc, c'est qu'on peut en faire des trucs en étant sous l'emprise de la boisson, des trucs graves. Mais en général, les autres personnes s'en souviennent le lendemain... Mais, attendez. Elle m'a bien dit que par chance les autres ne s'en étaient pas souvenus le lendemain. A cause l'alcool sans doute. Sauf que... On peut effectivement faire un black-out et perdre la mémoire sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mais la probabilité pour qu'une dizaine de personnes fasse ait cette réaction à l'alcool en même temps est limitée, non ? Je reviens donc au point de départ...

Non. Blaine a fait un black-out ce jour-là. Il me l'a dit, vu que c'était son premier. Et si B. était la personne qui avait témoin du drame personnel de Quinn, mais qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas ? Moui, ça se tient. Blaine serait sûrement bouleversé de l'entendre et ça me toucherait sans doute un peu vu que je l'aime. Mais de quoi a-t-il pu être témoin ?

Des centaines d'idées me viennent en même temps et je me sens soudain glacé. Je ne sais plus si j'ai envie d'aider Quinn. Ça pourrait être si grave... Elle pourrait avoir blessé quelqu'un, voir même... Non, je ne veux pas y penser. Puis à mon avis, elle serait dans un état bien pire que celui-là si elle avait effectivement... Non, non, non. Abandonnons tout de suite l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir commis un meurtre. C'est pas possible, on en aurait entendu parler, et je vois mal la douce Quinn commettre ce genre de choses. Il faut que j'arrête avec les idées morbides. Tout de suite. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans ce cas ?

Je suis alors vaincu par le sommeil, et m'endort sans trouver de réponse aux questions qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête.

* * *

Une semaine s'écoule, tranquillement. Contrairement à mes inquiétudes, Blaine n'est pas brutalement devenu froid, et est fidèle à lui-même, charmant et amusant, me rendant chaque jour plus heureux. Et concernant Quinn, je n'ai pu collecter aucun nouveau indice pour venir étayer mes théories. Je songe de plus en plus à laisser tomber, vu qu'elle a l'air tout à fait heureuse et épanouie. Je suis un peu perdu, mais la question reste en suspens. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, je me contente d'écouter, sans chercher particulièrement un double-sens derrière chaque mot prononcé.

Sebastian lui-même me fout une paix relative, et se contente de rester assis à la chorale sans faire de coup d'éclat. Nos chansons commencent à prendre forme et à vraiment bien sonner, même si le prof est bien sûr de plus en plus stressé. Il est vrai qu'on est pas tout à fait niquels niveau danse, mais cela viendra. On a encore presque trois semaines après tout. Je crois en nous, malgré nos différences, et je sais qu'on va gagner. Parce qu'on le veut, et qu'on bosse.

Le jeudi 21 novembre, au matin, alors que je m'apprête à partir avec ma voiture fraîchement réparée, mon père m'arrête et me demande :

- Kurt, au fait, je me demandais... Ce serait possible que je rencontre Blaine un de ses jours ?

Je suis un peu surpris par sa requête, qui arrive un peu trop tôt le matin, et comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais c'est peut-être fait exprès pour que je ne me dérobe pas...

- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas ? Tu voudrais le voir quand ? Ça peut pas attendre quand je rentre, je dois aller au lycée là...

- J'avais pensé à notre repas du vendredi, et du coup, je te demande maintenant pour que tu puisses lui demander aujourd'hui et qu'il ait le temps de se retourner, _m'explique-t-il_

- Ah d'accord. Bah je veux bien, je lui demanderais aujourd'hui.

Il hoche la tête semblant satisfait et m'ouvre la porte, me faisant signe de partir. _Un conseil, en rentrant, cache sa carabine et ses cuillères. _Mon père n'a pas de carabine. Pas encore. _Il va aller l'acheter aujourd'hui, en prévision. Ou alors il se contentera de renflouer son stock de cuillère. _Me fait pas flipper surtout, hein.

Je saute dans ma voiture à toute vitesse, savourant juste un instant l'odeur de cuir quasi-neuf qui m'avait tant manqué. Papa l'a réparé juste hier, et c'est la première fois que je la conduis à nouveau, si on excepte le trajet garage-maison. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en profiter plus que ça, il me reste cinq minutes avant le début des cours, et le lycée est bien à plus de cinq minutes en voiture. Je vais donc être très logiquement en retard. Et cela signifie ne pas voir mon hobbit bouclé avant deux longues heures._ Eh, la pâquerette t'as attendu quatre ans pour l'avoir, t'attendra bien deux heures de plus le voir. _M'appelle pas comme ça. _Tu préfères l'orchidée ? Le pétunia ? Le cactus ?_ Le silence, tu connais ? _Le si quoi ? Le silence ? Jamais entendu parlé._

Renonçant à discuter avec mon inconscient, j'allume le contact et me prépare à appuyer un peu trop sur l'accélérateur pour arriver à l'heure.

* * *

Bien sûr, j'arrive en retard, et j'ai juste de rentrer en cours de physique et de caser mes petites fesses à côté de Judith avant que le prof n'arrive. De plus, celui-là est particulièrement sévère, et discuter est une option exclue vu que je ne souhaite pas me retrouver chez le principal. Aussi, quand il annonce le sujet de TP du jour, je me contente de me lever chercher ma blouse et de préparer à bidouiller des circuits électriques et un ordinateur qui persiste à ne jamais marcher. Ce sera jamais pire qu'en chimie après tout. _T'en ai à combien ? Quatre tubes à essais et une pipette de cassés ? Sans oubliez la mythique fois où tu as fais exploser le circuit de refroidissement en foutant de l'eau partout ! _Ouais, bah je suis maladroit quoi. Pas la peine de me souler avec ça. _Oh, je vois monsieur est de môvaise humeur ! Et bien, je reviendrais quand tu seras assez calmé pour apprécier mon humour._ Très bonne idée tiens. La meilleure du mois sans doute.

Après deux heures à nous battre avec des ampoules qui ne voulaient pas marcher et à tenter de faire un compte-rendu pas trop mauvais, nous sortons de ce cours, l'esprit lessivé. Définitivement, l'année prochaine, je prends pas physique. Beaucoup trop abstrait pour mon petit cerveau de Kurt... ? Il manque un commentaire foncièrement désapprobateur ici, tiens. _Je t'ai dis que j'étais fâchée. _Mais ça veut dire que tu parles pas du tout ? _C'est le concept d'être fâchée, Kurt. _Ouiiiiiiiii ! Bonheur et amour sur ce monde ! L'oppresseur s'est enfui, sortez les bouteilles et dansons ! _Mais puisque tu es si malheureux, je reviens hein. Je m'en voudrais que tu sombres dans l'alcoolisme à cause de moi. _Nooooooooooooooooooon ! Bouhouhou... Que cette vie est cruelle...

Notre récré consiste à passer du bâtiment de physique à celui de langues, qui sont très idéalement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et il faut donc à peu près dix minutes pour descendre et remonter une petite cinquantaine d'escaliers, au bas mot. Inutile de dire que nous ne croisons pas nos amis les term' qui sont en plus en cours de sport si mes souvenirs sont bons, donc loin. Nous enchainons avec deux heures d'anglais qui sont nettement plus passionnantes. Nous étudions quelques textes, et j'écoute avec passion ma prof nous brosser un portrait de la société anglaise du 18e siècle. Ce qui l'air de moins captiver Jake, qui est assis à côté de moi et qui a habilement entrepris de construire une tour penchée en stylos et bâtons de colle. Tour qui énerve un peu la prof quand elle s'effondre avec fracas et qu'une dizaine de stylos se met à rouler par terre. M'enfin, c'est plutôt amusant, et je me surprends à rire de l'air déconfit de Jake, pris en faute.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, il est midi et tant d'aller manger. Nous partons faire la queue au self, et retrouvons nos amis de terminales attablés dans un coin, nous attendant en discutant. Je fais glisser mon plateau et m'assoit à côté de B., l'embrassant rapidement pour lui dire bonjour. Figgins n'aime pas spécialement les démonstrations d'affection à la cantine, je ne m'appesantis donc pas trop, et me rattrape en souriant largement.

- Salut, toi, _lui chuchoté-je doucement._ Alors, les terms, pas trop épuisés par le sport ? _demandé-je en m'adressant à Quinn, qui est en face de Blaine et à Santana et Britt' qui sont à côté._

_- _Non, ça va, on faisait badminton/escalade, c'est pas encore trop crevant, _explique Santana._

_- _Pas trop crevant pour toi ! _se moque Blaine._ Puisque que tu zones sur le bord du terrain en faisant semblant de jouer en bad, et qu'en escalade, tu refais toujours la même voie ridiculement facile.

- Hé ! Tout le monde peut pas être monsieur : "même si on m'attachait les mains aux chevilles, j'arriverai toujours à monter les voies les plus horribles." se_ défend la latine_

- C'est gentil, mais j'ai quand même perdu depuis que je vais plus au club d'escalade. Ça me manque un peu d'ailleurs... Mais bon, je préfère la chorale ! _rit-il_

Ah oui. Le club qu'il a quitté pour venir à la chorale. C'est vrai. Je sais que je n'y suis pour rien, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable... Il préfère sans doute l'escalade en vrai, et dit ça pour ne pas me blesser...

- Bah, pourquoi tu fais pas comme Seb' : aller qu'à l'entraînement du mardi ? _demande Britt'_

_-_ Je voulais me réserver un soir pour me forcer à bosser, mais bon, je vais faire ça je pense. J'arrêterai si j'ai trop de boulot, _en conclut-il au final._

Même si je suis un peu jaloux qu'il veuille aller à l'escalade avec lui, je comprends. C'est son sport, et je serais le pire copain du monde si je lui demandais d'arrêter à cause d'un autre type. En plus, vu comme les autres en parlent, il a l'air très doué. Il faudra que je m'arrange pour aller le voir un jour tiens. Ça pourrait être un sympathique spectacle à voir. _Kuuuuuuuuurt, il veut maaaaaaaaaaaaaater !_ Oh, tiens, une hirondelle.

- Sinon, les gens, vous devinerez jamais la putain de rumeur que j'ai entendu dans les vestiaires des mecs ! _s'exclame tout à coup B._

_- _Azimio a dégoté une fille aveugle et charitable qui veuille bien sortir avec lui ? _lance Santana_

_- _Quelqu'un a découvert que les grenouilles sont en réalité roses à très gros points verts et aucunement vertes ?_ tente Britt'._

_- _Mieux ! C'est le scoop de l'année ! Karofsky serait gay ! Ce serait tellement énorme non, après toutes ses années où il nous a persécuté, ou d'autres quand on a été assez âgés pour savoir comment s'y prendre avec lui !

Ce porc serait... Gay ? Incroyable. Il s'en ai tellement pris à moi... Peut-être qu'en fait, c'était lui qu'il voulait punir d'être différent...

- Ce serait effectivement assez ironique, mais logique. Tout le monde sait que ce sont les frustrés qui s'en prennent aux autres. Et personne ne l'a jamais vu avec une copine, en plus. Mais la source est fiable au moins ?_ demande Santana_

_- _Matt Rivers prétend l'avoir vu sortir d'une boîte gay et l'avoir vu discuter avec des types dehors... Le genre de conversation que t'as pas avec tes potes, quoi. Il a même une photo, que j'ai vu, et on le reconnaît assez, je trouve,_ explique B._

- Alors, effectivement, c'est le scoop de l'année. My God, Karofsky gay ! Bon, je le déteste, mais j'espère quand même que les autres vont pas trop le faire chier avec ça. Personne ne devrait être embêté à cause de sa sexualité. Mais attends, il était pas amoureux de Quinn ?_ se rappelle soudain la jeune mexicaine._

- Il a peut-être raconté ça pour se planquer, _dit B. en haussant les épaules. _T'en penses quoi Q. ? _ajoute-t-il en se remettant de face, et en regardant la jolie punk.  
_

Les couverts de Quinn se fracassent dans son assiette, résonnant dans le soudain silence. Je n'avais pas prêté attention à elle depuis le début de la conversation, où elle a été d'ailleurs étrangement silencieuse d'ailleurs. Et en l'observant à nouveau, je suis horrifié. Elle est blanche comme un linge, et on la dirait prête à s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre. Son corps ne semble n'être plus qu'une boule de muscles tendus, qui, de crispation, ont lâché les couverts qu'elle tenait. Son regard devient alors affolé à la vue de tous nos visages tournés vers elle.

- Je, je... Je viens de me rappeler d'un truc. Je dois y aller, à toute ! _dit-elle d'une voix transparente._

Elle se lève à toute vitesse, renversant son verre plein d'eau sur son plateau. Tout le monde peut voir qu'elle n'a strictement rien mangé. Elle part alors, mi-marchant, mi-courant et se disperse très vite dans la file d'élèves qui sort. Nous restons quelques instants sous le choc, puis je prends alors une décision. Je me lève, et explique :

- Je vais essayer de la rattraper. Restez manger vous, autant qu'une seule personne ne rate son repas.

Choqués, ils inclinent la tête en guise d'approbation, et je m'en vais. Blaine, tout particulièrement, a l'air complètement perdu, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est lui qui devrait être à ma place. C'est sa meilleure amie après tout... J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de lui usurper son rôle, mais je veux comprendre. Et je suis sûr que cela a un lien avec tout le reste. Mais quel lien la sexualité de Karofsky peut bien avoir là dedans... ? Je pose rapidement mon plateau sur la chaîne de lavage et court dehors, la cherchant du regard. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, cela fait à peine deux minutes qu'elle est sortie...

Mais dehors, personne. Je regarde rapidement les trois cours, qui sont vides de toute jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Soudain subitement très inquiet, j'entreprends de faire un tour rapide du lycée, la cherchant partout dehors, à l'intérieur, en étude, au foyer des élèves. Elle n'est nulle part. Par acquis de conscience, je demande à une fille si elle est dans les toilettes des filles. Elle me répond d'un signe de tête négatif. Je demande à plusieurs autres élèves s'ils l'ont vue passer, mais tous secouent la tête. M'avouant vaincu, je finis par retourner au self, où mes amis viennent de sortir.

- Alors, tu l'as retrouvée ? _demandent-ils d'un ton pressant._

- Non, j'ai cherché partout, elle est comme disparue.

- C'est pas de ta faute, Kurt, puis au pire, on la verra tout à l'heure en cours, _me console Brittany._

Nous rentrons à l'intérieur, et nous asseyons sur des sièges dans le hall. Mornes, nous ne parlons pas vraiment, prêtant surtout attention aux allées et venus, tenant de l'apercevoir.

Mais lorsque la sonnerie se fait entendre, nous nous avouons vaincus, et rongés d'inquiétude, nous rendons lentement à nos salles de cours. J'espère qu'ils la retrouveront en cours, je l'espère tellement...

* * *

Mon portable restant muet, je commence à moins m'inquiéter : B. m'aurait prévenu si jamais elle n'avait pas été en cours. Mais au milieu de la deuxième heure, Judith me donne un coup de coude et m'invite à regarder l'écran de son portable, qu'elle tient, juste au-dessous de sa table. Discrètement, je lis :

_De : Santana_

_Q. s'est pas pointée en cours. On finit dans 20 minutes, on va essayer d'aller voir chez toi. Fais passer le message, on vous tiens au courant. PS pour Kurt : Blaine a plus de crédit._

L'inquiétude me retombe dessus. Cette histoire commence limite à être flippante, et surtout, elle est totalement inexplicable. C'est à devenir fou. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fuit ainsi ? Pour une stupide rumeur même pas avérée ? Cela n'a aucun sens, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, et que tout est sens dessus dessous. Pourquoi Quinn est partie ? Et surtout, où est-elle et pourquoi elle ne répond pas aux messages ?

- Je me fais du souci, ça lui ressemble pas du tout... _murmure Jud'._

- Moi aussi... Mais t'inquiète pas, ils vont sûrement la retrouver chez toi, elle s'est pas barrée quand même...

Jud' me fait un pâle sourire et se replonge dans ses exercices de maths. Comme moi, elle n'y croit qu'à moitié. Mais nous ne pouvons rien, nous avons cours jusqu'à 17h30, et encore de longues heures pour nous inquiéter...

Surtout qu'une heure plus tard, Santana nous apprend que Quinn n'est pas chez les Fabray. Judith semble prête à pleurer mais se retient, fait bonne figure vu qu'on est en cours. Où est-elle ? Je mets à culpabiliser : j'aurais dû me dépêcher plus tout à l'heure, si j'avais couru plus vite, je l'aurais peut-être retrouvée... Mais cela ne sert plus à rien d'y penser maintenant... Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous ronger les sangs une longue heure supplémentaire avant de pouvoir partir. Heureusement, ses parents sont prévenus et sont partis faire le tour de la ville en voiture. S'il vous plait, faites que rien de grave ne soit passé... J'ai vu assez d'hôpitaux pour toute ma vie...

J'essaye de me concentrer pendant ma dernière heure d'histoire, mais la même question tourne encore et encore : Pourquoi cette réaction ? Mais aucune réponse logique ne vient. Juste de la panique à imaginer des scénarios de catastrophe, toujours plus graves. Enfin, la dernière sonnerie retentit. Les élèves s'éparpillent comme des oiseaux en sortant, et je cherche à les rejoindre le plus vite possible.

- Kurt, attends ! Je souhaiterais te féliciter pour ta dernière composition, c'était vraiment très bien, _m'alpague alors mon prof._ Tu comptes prendre quel module au prochain semestre ?

Et me voilà engagé dans une longue conversation sur mes futurs cours que je ne peux abréger sans paraître malpoli. Le temps que nous ayons fini, dix minutes se sont passées et tout le monde est déjà parti. Je marche rapidement dans les couloirs désertés, regardant sans cesse mon portable, guettant le message libérateur qui me permettrait de respirer à nouveau. Mais rien. Juste le même message, répété toutes les demi-heures, qu'elle est toujours introuvable, que tout le monde est très anxieux.

Je décide de couper par le stade pour rejoindre ma voiture, n'ayant pu garer celle-ci au lycée par manque de place. La nuit est déjà quasiment tombée et il fait très froid. Pitié, faites qu'elle ne soit pas dehors... Pitié, faites qu'elle soit en sécurité et qu'elle ait juste oublié de nous prévenir...

Je longe alors les gradins du stade, désert lui aussi... Le bruit de mes pas crisse sur l'herbe qui commence à geler. C'est alors que j'entends quelque chose. Un bruit si ténu que je pense l'avoir rêvé. Un son qui ressemble à un sanglot étouffé. Je m'arrête et écoute. Longtemps. Si longtemps que je pense à une hallucination. C'est alors qu'il se répète plusieurs fois. Cela semble venir des gradins eux-même. Me mordant la lèvre, et ne comprenant pas d'où peut venir ce son, j'avance. Je suis presque au bout de la rangée, et je tourne. Les gradins sont creux, on peut donc aller en dessous, ce que je fais et...

Elle est là. Effondrée sur le froid métal, le corps agité de sanglots, les joues déjà noircies du maquillage qui a coulé. Mais qu'importe, je l'ai trouvée. Je laisse tomber mon sac, et me précipite à ses côtés, la relevant et la soutenant. Elle est glacée. Cela fait sans doute longtemps qu'elle est ici, où tout est froid et gelé. Il faut que je l'emmène ailleurs, avant de lui poser la moindre question. En attendant, je la serre dans mes bras le plus fort possible, essayant de lui transmettre chaleur et réconfort. Q. sanglote sur mon épaule, tremblante, encore plus effondrée que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue dans cet état, ne semblant plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Quinn, viens avec moi, on va aller au chaud, chez moi. Viens, tout va s'arranger, je te le promets.

Elle acquiesce, et nous partons. Je la porte plus qu'elle ne marche tandis qu'elle continue à pleurer, sans dire un mot. Arrivé à ma voiture, je lui ouvre la porte, l'installe et allume le contact pour mettre le chauffage. Elle finit par se calmer, tout doucement. Elle cherche quelque chose dans son sac, et je la vois en ressortir une cigarette. Je proteste même pas pendant qu'elle l'allume, abasourdi. Elle s'y reprend à plusieurs fois pour l'allumer, les mains toujours tremblantes, et quand elle arrive, elle prend une longue bouffée, les yeux fermés. Enfin, je retrouve mes mots :

- Quinn, ne fais pas ça... C'est mauvais...

Elle me lance un regard accusateur, puis, de manière décousue, explique quelque chose qu'elle seule semble comprendre :

- Je fumais avant, quand j'étais une cheerio, quand je pensais que mes petits problèmes de gosses riches étaient les pires du monde, que j'étais infâme. J'ai arrêté après avoir rencontré Blaine, parce que j'avais compris. Je peux pas me passer de lui, tu comprends, JE PEUX PAS, _hurle-t-elle en repartant dans ses pleurs._

Affolé, je lui confisque sa clope, que je jette par la portière. Je ne comprends rien du tout, et je me sens totalement impuissant. Je prends alors la décision de l'amener chez moi, elle est trop mal. J'envoie toutefois un texto aux autres avant de démarrer, les prévenant que j'ai l'ai retrouvée.

* * *

Le trajet jusque chez moi se passe dans le silence, tandis qu'elle continue à pleurer. Je me gare devant ma porte, heureux pour une fois que Finn soit absent et mes parents partis à un dîner en amoureux. Je l'aide à sortir, la soutient, la fait rentrer, et nous montons dans ma chambre où je l'installe sur mon lit. Elle se recroqueville alors, ses vêtements déchirés de punk ne la faisant paraître que plus vulnérable et blanche. Elle claque des dents, supportant mal le changement de température. Je verse une ou deux larmes moi aussi, de la voir si mal en point. J'ai le cœur brisé de la voir ainsi sans comprendre. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes où je la tiens serrée contre moi, les pleurs se tarissent et je lui donne un mouchoir. Elle en use un paquet ou deux, puis s'assoit, le visage pâle derrière le noir de son maquillage. Je demande alors :

- Quinn, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

Je redoute une nouvelle crise de larmes, mais elle respire un bon coup, et parle :

- Tout s'est effondré. Karofsky... Il croit que j'ai révélé son secret. Et menace de révéler le mien. Et je sais qu'il fera parce qu'il était fou de rage, et que... Oh, tout le monde va savoir, et je serais détestée... Tout sera brisé d'ici peu, par ma faute...

Une ou deux larmes recommencent à couler. Je la presse alors de paroles, ayant physiquement besoin de savoir :

- Quel secret ? Quinn, dis-moi, j'ai besoin de comprendre, dis-moi que ce n'est rien et qu'on peut tout arranger...

Elle darde ses grands yeux troublés de larmes sur moi, et je sens le monde changer. Je sens la coupure, celle qui fera que rien ne sera plus pareil. L'avant-après. Dans ses yeux, je vois toute sa souffrance, sa douleur, sa colère. Et j'ai mal. Elle n'a jamais autant ressemblé à une gamine seule et perdue. L'armure est tombée, s'est déchirée, révélant que derrière la jeune fille rieuse et pleine de vie, il n'y a rien qu'une fille affolée par ses pires cauchemars. Une fille qui a peur d'être rejetée. Et qui s'est battu tellement longtemps pour se taire, que maintenant pour elle, la seule façon d'aller mieux semble être de lâcher prise. Je sais qu'elle va me le dire. ET je sais que ce sera un très lourd cadeau.

- Kurt, ne me déteste pas, je t'en conjure... J'ai besoin de toi...

- Promis.

- J'ai, j'ai avorté. L'année dernière. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai changé du tout au tout. J'étais enceinte. De Blaine. De mon meilleur ami gay qui n'en a aucune idée. Je sais que dit comme ça, ça n'a aucun sens. Mais c'est la vérité.

Le monde devient alors brutalement glacé et je me fige, incapable d'y croire. Tout devient clair, mais je me demande si finalement, je n'aurais pas préféré rester dans l'ignorance, et ne pas devenir le porteur d'un si lourd secret. Je reste silencieux tandis que les larmes commencent à couler, à nouveau, sur nos joues.

* * *

**Notes** :

Et ne me tuez pas :D. Je suis toute gentille et si vous me tuez vous saurez jamais le pourquoi du comment. J'espère en tout cas que la révélation vous plait :); Bravo à la plupart de mes amis de Twitter qui avaient deviné, certains dès le début. (Margaux, si mes souvenirs sont bons, puis Mizu.) Tout sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre, qui viendra dès que possible, mais peut-être un peu tard, vu que j'ai de la famille chez moi en ce moment et peu de temps pour écrire malheureusement.

Le Tumblr de cette fiction est beautifuldisasterff . tumblr . com et j'ai posté le recueil d'OS "Fragments" il y a quelques jours :).

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le chapitre par reviews, ça me ferait énormément plaisir de savoir si ça vous plait :).

Encore merci & à bientôt !

Nema


	25. Warrior

Bonjour !

J'ai enfin trouvé 5 minutes pour publier ce chapitre. Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewés le chapitre 24, et particulièrement à yhcorb qui m'a testé ce chapitre. Je n'ia pas eu le temps de corirger les fautes, mais elles ne devraient pas être trop nombreuses ! La chanson du chapitre est Warrior de Demi Lovato.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 - Warrior**

All the pain and the truth,  
I wear like a battle wound.  
So ashamed, so confused,  
I was broken and bruised

[Warrior - Demi Lovato]

* * *

J'avale ma salive lentement, tentant d'accepter l'idée sans être tenté de rejeter celle-ci immédiatement. J'aimerais pouvoir oublier cette pensée, la nier, la renier du début à la fin, l'étouffer, pour que ce soit comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Mais les larmes de Quinn, tous les indices que j'ai rassemblés me prouvent, sans aucun doute possible, que tout cela s'est bien passé. Ce n'est pas un vilain cauchemar, que l'on peut oublier à loisir quand la lumière est allumée, que les fantômes de la nuit s'effacent. Cette ombre là est bien plus grande, bien plus dévorante que n'importe quel mauvais rêve. Simplement parce que c'est réel. Que cela s'est passé. Que ce moment a existé, et qu'il existe encore dans la mémoire de Quinn.

Quinn a couché avec Blaine. Elle est tombée enceinte. Elle a avorté. Tout ça sans rien dire à personne, et surtout pas à Blaine.

Avec des péripéties qui m'échappent encore complètement. Blaine est gay, quoi, autant que moi, et je n'ai jamais eu la moindre envie de coucher avec Quinn, même si elle est pourtant magnifique. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment a-t-elle pu avoir autant de courage pour se taire, sachant qu'elle mentait à son meilleur ami, qu'elle avortait, perdait son enfant, sans même qu'il sache qu'il était virtuellement papa ? C'est certes assez triste d'avoir autant menti, mais quelque part, je pense comprendre. Personne ne devrait se retrouver mère sans l'avoir décidé à... Quel âge elle pouvait avoir à cette époque ? 16 ans, 17 ? Mon âge quoi. Et dans aucun univers, je me vois père, à cet instant. Mais je ne saisis pas tout. Comment il a pu tout oublier ? Pourquoi Karofsky savait ? Je suis perdu...

Je remarque alors que je suis silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes, et qu'elle me regarde, ses grands yeux verts presque noirs tant sa pupille est dilatée de terreur. Peur que son aveu me fasse fuir, sans doute. Il faut que je dise quelque chose, sinon, j'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait se briser en morceaux, sous mes yeux :

- Je, je... Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire,_ avoué-je. _Je suis un peu choqué. Je veux dire, comment ça s'est produit ? Si c'est pas trop douloureux d'en parler...

Elle respire un bon coup, puis, avec un regard absent, débite :

- C'était une fête que j'avais organisée. J'avais beaucoup trop bu, il avait bu encore plus, et on ne savait plus tous les deux ce qu'on faisait. Je venais de rompre avec Puck, et je me sentais triste. Je crois que j'avais besoin de me sentir aimée, désirée ce soir là. Je l'ai embrassée la première, parce qu'il était là, et que j'avais besoin de sentir quelqu'un. Il a hésité, puis m'a finalement répondu positivement. On est montés ici, dans ma chambre, et on a couché ensemble. Bien sûr, il était trop soul pour songer à se protéger, et je ne prenais pas la pilule. Je saurais même pas te dire si c'était bien ou pas, je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs, des flashs.

Sa voix se brise à cet instant, et j'essaye de ne pas imaginer la scène. Je me contente de prendre sa main, et de la serrer très très fort pour l'encourager à continuer son récit. Elle soupire, et reprend :

- Je me suis réveillée le matin. Après avoir pris conscience de ce que j'avais fait, je suis sortie en courant de ma chambre, et j'ai attendu, coupable comme jamais dans le salon, son réveil. J'étais effrayée, j'avais conscience que tout allait être brisé entre nous. Et puis, il est arrivé, m'a demandé si j'avais bien dormir, et c'est excusé d'avoir dormi dans mon lit, mais qu'il ignorait comment il était arrivé là, ayant tout oublié de la soirée, ou du moins, tout la partie de notre relation. J'étais complètement choquée, mais aussi totalement soulagée, et j'ai bricolé une explication. Tout allait bien, je n'allais pas perdre mon meilleur ami, surtout que j'étais certaine que personne ne nous avait vu. Après certes, ça me faisait bizarre de me dire que j'avais couché avec, mais je pensais pouvoir passer à travers cela. Blaine sortait avec Sebastian en plus, lui avouer, n'aurait fait qu'engendrer des conflits.

- Donc tu n'as rien dit_, résumé-je_

_- _Je suis restée muette. Par la suite, il n'a pas recouvré la mémoire, et j'ai commencé à respirer. Rien n'allait changer, et tout était bien. Tu comprends Kurt, je suis pas amoureuse de Blaine. Pas du tout, je n'ai ressenti jamais de sentiments amoureux pour lui, donc du coup, même si c'était assez traumatisant, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à m'en remettre. J'avais couché avec, ok, mais on était ivres, et moi-même je m'en souvenais à peine. Donc, ça n'avait aucune importance , à mes yeux.

Donc elle n'avait pas de sentiments cachés, comme j'en avais eu au départ peur. Tant mieux. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas la fin de l'histoire. Et que la partie la plus difficile à entendre allait bientôt venir.

- Je ne me souvenais pas si on s'étaient protégés, mais j'avais réussis à me convaincre que si. Après tout, s'il avait oublié, c'était un signe, et rien d'autre n'allait se produire. Dieu que j'étais stupide. J'avais néanmoins surveillé le moment de mes règles, les attendant avec impatience pour la première fois de ma vie. Je te passe les détails, mais quand j'ai constaté que j'avais un jour de retard, moi qui était si régulière d'habitude, j'ai commencé à flipper, et à rester enfermée chez moi. Je suis pas sortie pendant dix jours, étant obsédée par cette idée de les avoir, étant chaque jour plus désespérée. Le matin du dixième jour, très tôt, j'ai pris ma voiture, et j'ai conduit, conduit jusqu'à arriver dans le coin le plus paumé de Pennsylvanie. Je me suis arrêtée dans une pharmacie, affronté le regard vide et froid de la pharmacienne, et je me suis réfugiée dans des toilettes publiques, mon test en main, me refusant toujours à croire que j'étais enceinte, malgré tout mon retard...

Elle s'interrompt alors, et essuie ses yeux humides. Je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas briser les flot d'informations éparses qui arrive dans ma tête.

- Mais je l'étais. Enceinte. D'un instant oublié. Et mon monde s'est effondré. Je suis rentrée chez moi en voyant à peine la route, tant je pleurais. J'avais l'impression de flotter, d'être une pensée désincarnée tellement je ne sentais plus mon corps. Chez moi, mes parents m'attendaient de pied ferme, inquiets de ma subite disparition. Judith n'était pas là, et j'ai tout avoué. Ils ont beaucoup hurlé, mais nous avons fini par nous mettre d'accord sur un avortement, et j'étais d'accord, enfin je pensais l'être. Tout est allé très vite, et je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi quoi, je voulais calmer mes parents, retrouver ma vie normale le plus vite possible. Tu vois, je voulais pas gâcher ma vie pour un bébé non-désiré. Le soir, j'ai fais mes valises, et je suis partie pour Chicago, chez ma tante, où je pourrais avorter loin des ragots, et où je resterais tout l'été en guise de punition.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as été absente tout cet été. Pour te cacher des regards des commères de Lima, _pensé-je à voix haute._

- Voilà. Tu connais mes parents. De braves petits protestants. Même si l'idée de l'avortement était pas leur préférée, ils préféraient ça plutôt qu'on les critique et qu'ils soient obligés de changer de temple. Donc, sans y réfléchir plus d'une minute, j'ai hoché la tête et je suis allée chez ma tante. Après deux rendez-vous chez le médecin, où j'acquiesçai sans vraiment réfléchir, écoutant des sermons interminables sur l'importance de se protéger, j'ai avorté. On m'a enlevée ce bout de chair, cet enfant pas encore né, et qui n'avait jamais vraiment été réel dans ma tête. Sur le coup, j'ai été un peu soulagée. Bien sûr, j'ai culpabilisé de ne rien avoir dit à Blaine. Mais comme toujours, je me suis convaincue que garder le silence était mieux, que personne ne savait, et que ce qu'il ignorait ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Et puis, comment lui dire : "Salut Blaine, tu sais quoi ? Je vais me faire avorter de toi ! T'en penses quoi ?" Avant, ça aurait été pathétique. Et après... Et bien, c'était trop tard. Le soulagement n'a pas duré malheureusement. Je me sentais seule dans cette grande ville inconnue, et surtout vide. Je pouvais rester des journées entières silencieuses, à me demander ce qui aurait changé si j'avais eu ce bébé. J'avais pris l'habitude de sortir errer, seule, prenant soudain conscience de la laideur du monde, des regards lubriques des quadragénaires posés sur moi, des sans-abris trop nombreux. J'étais très déprimée. Je n'avais même plus envie de parler à mes amis. J'avais perdu mon insouciance, ma stupidité de fille riche pourrie gâtée. J'avais maintenant mon côté sombre, mon secret à protéger.

- Et ta tante ne t'aidait pas ? Elle voyait pas que ça n'allait pas ?

Elle me regarde alors, hausse les épaules et rit d'un rire sans joie :

- Ma tante ? J'ai dû la croiser cinq fois en un mois. Elle est avocate et obsédée par son boulot. Tu parles, c'était à peine si elle savait que j'étais là. Non, la seule qui semblait se douter de quelque chose, c'était Jud', elle essayait de m'appeler pour me tirer les vers du nez, mais je restais évasive. C'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais d'accord avec mes parents : elle devait rester en dehors de tout ça. Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes au collège à cause de sa timidité, elle ne devait pas avoir d'autres poids à porter.

Jud', des problèmes au collège ? Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé... La preuve que finalement les sœurs Fabray ont le goût du secret... Judith a jamais été vraiment embêtée au lycée, du moins, si on la faisait chier, c'était principalement dû à notre présence à Rach', Marl' et moi. Elle était jamais directement visée. Il faudra que je lui demande un jour...  
Quinn repart alors sur son poignant récit, qui me donne juste envie de me rouler en boule et de pleurer jusqu'à n'en pouvoir plus. Et je ne suis que celui qui écoute, pas celui qui a vécu.

- Un jour, au détour d'une rue, à la fin d'une journée très chaude, je suis tombée sur une boutique de vieux meubles. En vitrine, il avait un miroir, style ancien et précieux. Je me suis arrêtée, et je suis tombée sur mon reflet. J'ai vu une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux verts et vides, avec des habits soigneusement repassés, et un sage serre-tête dans les cheveux. je restée longtemps ainsi, à m'observer, comme si c'était la première fois que je me voyais. pas étonnant que j'attire les regards des pervers. J'étais la parfaite image de la petite sainte, l'ange qui obéit à ses parents et qui n'a rien à se reprocher. Mais ce n'était pas moi, cela. Ce n'était plus moi. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ce reflet, ce décalage si profond entre mon intérieur et mon extérieur. Ça m'était devenu insupportable.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu as changé de look au final. Pour devenir aux yeux des autres celle que tu étais maintenant.

- T'as tout compris, mini-Kurt. Je suis rentrée chez moi, et le lendemain, je passais chez le coiffeur, où je passée au court et rose. Le jour suivant, j'ai extorqué à ma tante une autorisation pour me faire percer le nez, et ça été chose faite. Après, j'ai pris une liste de résolutions. Ne plus boire. Jamais, même pas une bière. Être gentille, et à l'écoute, car ce monde est déjà assez pourri sans que j'ai besoin d'y rajouter ma désagréable présence. Protéger ma sœur, aider mes amis. Ne juger personne. Et je suis revenue à Lima, j'ai repris ma place, changée. J'ai trouvé ma place, et me voilà, en train de te raconter ma pathétique histoire. A laquelle s'ajoutera bientôt la manière dont mon meilleur ami a arrêté de me parler et comment tout le lycée a commencé à me haïr.

Tout s'éclairait. Je comprenais pourquoi elle avait pleuré quand Puck lui avait demandé l'explication de son look. Tout était limpide. Mais cela ne rendait pas les choses moins tristes. J'allais tout faire pour que les autres ne la rejettent pas. Elle ne mérite pas ça, après tout ce qu'elle a enduré, vu comme elle en a bavé. Quinn est la personne la plus gentille et la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontré, avec Judith. Elle n'aurait jamais dû rester seule, cet été là. Personne ne devrait être seul dans la douleur. Et aujourd'hui, je ne permettrais pas qu'elle soit seule à nouveau. Même si je dois me fâcher avec tout le lycée, je la soutiendrais. Car elle le mérite.

Je peux presque ressentir la force du désemparement qu'elle a subit. Ce que cela faisait de se sentir seul, contraint à quelque chose auquel on n'a même pas eu la force de réfléchir. Pauvre Quinn. Elle était si courageuse d'avoir enduré cela seule, sans aide, dans le silence de ses peurs. Je sens alors besoin de dire quelque chose, pour lui montrer que je ne la rejette pas, que je la comprends :

- Ce qui peut se comprendre, je te rassure, venant d'une personne comme tu l'étais, perdue et embarquée dans quelque chose qui te dépassait. Certes, ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure solution, mais cela partait d'une bonne intention : ne pas blesser les autres.

- Peut-être. Mais peut-être que si je lui avais dit il y a un an, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui, et que nous serions quand même toujours amis. Je ne saurais jamais. Bref, je reprends.

Les mots n'étant pas utiles, je me contente de la prendre dans mes bras, et de la serrer dedans pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'elle s'écarte, je peux voir un sourire de gratitude sur son visage. Me vient alors une interrogation, le dernier élément manquant. Quel rapport avec Karofsky dans tout ça ?

- Désolé de te poser une question supplémentaire, mais j'ai du mal à saisir le rapport avec Karofsky gay... ?

Elle se frappe la tête du plat de la main, et me répond immédiatement :

- Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de te parler de ça. C'est vrai que le rapport avec moi peut paraître assez lointain. C'est assez simple en fait. Karofsky est mon voisin. Ce que personne ne sait, vu que cela ne fait que deux ans et que je ne l'ai pas dit au lycée. Il a entendu mes disputes avec mes parents, et a donc compris la situation. Après mon retour de Chicago, il est venu me voir et m'a proposé un pacte : il ne révélait pas mon secret, et je l'aidais avec le sien. J'étais affolé à l'idée qu'il en parle, donc j'ai accepté. Il est donc gay en réalité, et voulait que toute l'école croit qu'il était amoureux de moi. On lui foutrait la paix avec son manque de copine, et il attirerait la compassion, vu qu'il n'aurait que du dégoût de ma part. J'ai négocié aussi le fait qu'il laisse Jud' tranquille, et ça s'est fait ainsi. Je sais que tu le hais, à juste titre, mais en vrai c'est juste un garçon paumé qui ne s'accepte pas et qui est très malheureux. J'essaye de l'aider, mais il se brusque rapidement. On est pas devenus amis, mais avoir nos secrets nous a rapprochés, et je le comprends. Il souffre en silence, lui aussi. Sauf que là, il a pété un câble... Et il est tellement effrayé qu'il va lancer la rumeur sur moi, pour détourner l'attention sur moi. Il va le faire, j'en suis sûre. Donc, mon monde va s'effondrer.

Elle ne pleure plus à présent. Elle se contente d'énoncer le futur d'un ton cynique et détaché. Ce qui vaut peut-être mieux, finalement, si elle est plus calme, on pourra trouver une solution plus facilement. D'accord. Tout cela est extrêmement compliqué mais logique. Je pense qu'il y a matière à limiter la casse, et qu'il faut réfléchir attentivement à tous les scénarios.

- Tu penses qu'il n'y a aucun solution pour qu'il le répète pas ? Je sais pas moi, lui trouver une copine, le convaincre de faire son coming-out ?

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il changera d'avis, _énonce-t-elle._ Il m'a annoncé ses intentions de tout révéler. Prendre une copine ne ferait que prouver qu'il se sent en danger, et je sais qu'il n'est pas prêt à faire son coming-out. Je n'en peux plus de battre, je t'avoue. Si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera un autre jour, et plus le temps passera, plus ce sera pire.

- Donc, tu comptes le dire à Blaine avant qu'il ne le sache par les autres ?

Elle me fixe alors, un air interloqué sur le visage, puis s'exclame :

- Non. Je sais que j'en suis incapable. Et avec un peu de chance, il ne croira pas les rumeurs, me demandera, et je nierai alors, avec un ravissant sourire et un haussement d'épaules. Il croira que ce sont de stupides ragots, et tout ira bien. Et sinon, et bien, j'aviserai...

Je suis surpris : j'aurais pensé qu'elle avait compris que lui dissimuler la vérité n'était pas une bonne idée... Après, c'est son problème, mais à sa place, j'irais lui dire... Blaine n'est pas si stupide, il comprendra bien qu'elle lui a dissimulé quelque chose...

- Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'il relie ton absence d'aujourd'hui à cette subite rumeur ?

Son regard se fait dur, et elle me lance, d'un ton grave :

- Je dirais que je me sentais mal et que je suis rentrée chez moi.

- Quinn, ils sont allés chez toi, et tu n'y étais pas. Personne ne croira ça. Il faut que tu lui en parles, parce que s'il l'apprend d'une rumeur, ça le blessera encore plus.

Je comprends que j'ai franchi une limite quand elle se lève brusquement et me toise, l'air furieuse :

- J'inventerais autre chose. Excuse-moi Kurt, mais je connais Blaine mieux que toi. Il peut gober n'importe quoi quand ça l'arrange et qu'il peut éviter des soucis. Après, si il croit ces rumeurs, et bien, je lui parlerai et lui expliquerai tout. mais dans la mesure du possible, je vais essayer de sauver les meules. Essaye juste de comprendre ça, je t'en supplie. Ne lui dis pas... J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour tout avouer.

Çela me coûte de promettre ça, car j'aimerais aider à arranger les choses en prévenant avec tact B., et là ça m'a l'air plutôt parti pour des problèmes supplémentaires... Mais Quinn me supplie presque, et c'est son histoire, son choix. Je n'ai d'autres choix que de l'écouter.

- Promis. Je serai muet comme une tombe. Mais je chercherai quand même une solution pour empêcher tout ça.

- Merci de comprendre. Merci pour toute ton aide.

Elle regarde sa montre et ajoute :

- Bon, il est déjà très tard, et mes parents doivent être très inquiets. Merci de m'avoir trouvée et consolée, mais je vais devoir rentrer. Encore milles mercis pour tout ton soutien.

- De rien Q., de rien...

Elle part alors doucement, me laissant seul avec des centaines de questions... Et un unique souhait : pouvoir tout arranger. Je sais que cela va changer notre monde. Parce que je ne crois pas vraiment que la nouvelle va laisser Blaine indifférent...

* * *

**Notes** :

Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis sur le chapitre par reviews.

A bientôt,

Nema


End file.
